Descubriendo a Papá
by Maricoles
Summary: Mamá ¿como se pierde un papá? -otra vez la dichosa pregunta. Ya te dije corazón perdí su teléfono, su dirección y no se donde esta -le dije algo desesperada. Pero lo vamos a encontrar ¿verdad? yo quiero encontrar a mi papá.
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo una nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Isa Mella Romo.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de la gran Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

* * *

Summary:

Mamá ¿como se pierde un papá? -otra vez la dichosa pregunta.  
Ya te dije corazón perdí su teléfono, su dirección y no se donde esta -le dije algo desesperada.  
Pero lo vamos a encontrar ¿verdad? yo quiero encontrar a mi papá.  
Si corazón algún día, lo vamos a encontrar -le dije acariciando su cabello cobrizo como el de su padre.

Aunque yo no quería encontrarlo tan pronto, un año mas era el plazo que Emmett me había dado para contarle a su hermano que tenía un hijo de él.

Pero mi corazón todavía estaba rotito y triste no podía todavía enfrentarme a él. Solo espero que el año y meses que me faltaban realmente ayuden a sanar mi corazón pero si casi cinco no han sido de mucha ayuda dudaba que en un año y meses realmente estuviera preparada.

Es hora de dormir por que mañana me espera el ultimo día en mi trabajo de mesera.


	2. Un día muy malo

_Capítulo reeditado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia si salió de esta loca cabeza._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. UN DÍA MUY MALO**

¿Alguna vez han tenido uno de esos días en los que todo sale mal? Bueno, pues hoy fue mi día. O mejor dicho hoy no fue mi día.

Todo comenzó mal desde que mi alarma no sonó. Había nevado toda la noche, mi coordinación que no es la mejor podía hacerme caer, mi pequeño seguía un poco acatarrado… Sí, tengo un pequeño Anthony, es mi adoración. Lo abrigué lo mejor que pude y lo llevé con mi mejor amigo que haría de niñera. Ese día entraba tarde a su trabajo, lo cuidaría hasta las doce ya que a esa hora terminaba mi turno, lo mejor era que ese iba a ser mi último día como mesera, parecía que eso era lo único bueno. Por cierto, soy Bella Swan.

Cuando por fin llegué a la cafetería, me dieron el área de no fumar, genial, mi último día y me dan el área más llena. Con la chica encargada de los turnos nunca pude llevarme bien; ella siempre me fastidió por estar estudiando, siempre me decía que me creía mejor que las demás porque estudiaba.

Pero para hoy tenía un nuevo mantra: "es mi último día en la cafetería, nada me pondrá triste" y lo repetía cada vez que algo me hacía sentir mal. A partir del lunes trabajaría como maestra de literatura, amaba dar clases y amaba la Literatura.

Empecé de camarera para poder pagar mis gastos y los de mi hijo, Tony, que ya tenía casi 5 años y era un niño genio, al menos yo lo veía como el niño más inteligente del mundo. Había empezado a hablar a muy temprana edad, lo peor y lo mejor era, que era muy preguntón. Mamá, ¿dónde está mi papá? ¡¿Cómo que lo perdiste?! Mamá, ¿cómo se pierde un papá? Sí, esa era la versión que le había dado a mi peque, no podía decirle: _Hijo, tu papá ni siquiera sabe que existes, porque después de que me usó, me dijo que esperaba no tener que volver a verme en su vida._ Nop, definitivamente jamás le diría algo así. Para Tony, su papá se me perdió, ya no lo pude volver a encontrar porque perdí su teléfono, su dirección y solo me acordaba del nombre; además, él era feliz con esa explicación, y la vieja foto de su papá, una donde nos encontramos juntos el día que fue concebido, mi foto de graduación.

— ¡Sale la orden de la mesa 4! ¡ISABELLA! ¡Es la tercera vez que te llamo! ¡Sale orden de la mesa 4! ¡Sé que es tu último día, pero hay gente y no quiero retrasos! —me gritó Maggie, la chef de la cafetería.

Llevé la orden y vi el reloj, exactamente 45 minutos y sería libre. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, la puerta se abrió, él y su hermana entraron a la cafetería. Yo volteé mi cara y rogaba viendo a través del espejo. _Que vayan a la sección de fumar, sección de fumar_. Nooo, ¿por qué área de no fumar? No a mi sección, no a mi sección. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué en mi sección? Entonces corrí en dirección de la cocina.

—Anne, por favor, te cubro hasta que salgas a las cinco si atiendes por la siguiente hora mi sección, por favor, por favor, por favor —le rogué a la chica que era mi compañera esa mañana. Ella solo me vio con su cara de maldita y me dijo:

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez que quería salir con mi novio y te negaste a cubrirme? —Su voz nasal era molesta—. Pues ahora digo no, no te cubro, adiós, vete, ya llegó más gente, corre —dijo riéndose.

Estúpida. Ok, ahí voy. Me di ánimos y rogué para que no me reconocieran. _Que no me reconozcan_ decía mientras llegué a su mesa con la cara agachada, tratando de cubrirme la cara con las comandas.

—Buenas tardes, soy Isabella, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —recité resignada.

— ¡Isabella Swan! —gritó la chica que acababa de voltear—. Por Dios, Bella, hace años que no te veía, ¿cuántos, cinco, seis años?, estás igualita, que coincidencia, pero cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho? Así que aquí te escondiste, ¿Cómo llegaste a Nueva York? Algo lejos, ¿acabaste la universidad? ¿Sí estudiaste Literatura? ¿O cambiaste de carrera? Yo prácticamente acabo de regresar de Londres, trabajo en una revista, ¿te acuerdas de Edward, mi hermano? ¡Por Dios como no te vas a acordar! ¡Estabas súper enamorada de él! ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el _High School_…?

Prácticamente la interrumpí. —Hola Alice, síp tengo casi cinco años viviendo en NY, y sí acabé la carrera, y Edward, que gusto —dije sin ganas—. ¿Desean ordenar algo? —les pregunté. Tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación, no me gustaba el camino que estaba tomando.

—Para mí un sándwich de pavo con ensalada, y una botella con agua. ¿Y tú Edward? —le preguntó Alice.

—Una hamburguesa con queso, doble queso y papas fritas, y una coca —dijo él.

Tomé la orden y me fui a la cocina. Suspiré y pensé _solo media hora más, solo media hora_, cuando recordé algo. Jacob iba a traer a Tony en menos de quince minutos, había quedado con mi peque de comer hamburguesas e ir al cine, para celebrar. Busqué mi celular para pedirle a Jake que no trajera al niño, hoy no. Maldición, mi celular ya no tenía batería. ¿Qué hora era?

— ¡ISABELLA! —Escuché que gritaban—. ¡La orden de la mesa 14!

—Sí, voy. —Esa era su mesa. En lo que llevaba la orden pensaba en correr a la salida, total es mi último día y si me salía un poco antes, ¿qué podían hacerme, despedirme? Eso era lo peor, pensé. Entregar el pedido y correr a la puerta, ese era mi plan. Sí, ese sería mi plan.

—Aquí tienen, sándwich de pavo con ensalada, hamburguesa con doble queso y papas —les decía cuando lo oí gritar:

—Mamita, ya encontraste a mi papito —dijo Tony y corrió hacia donde yo estaba. Prácticamente se le subió a Edward encima y lo llenó de besos—. Papito, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo —le dijo mi peque. Él solo me veía y veía a su hermana; pero dado que Tony era una copia de Edward en pequeño, no había mucho que explicar. No, más bien creo que sí había mucho que explicar.

Alice me vio, vio a Tony, vio a Edward y soltó un gritito y me dijo:

— ¿Bella, qué pasa? ¿Quién es este niño? Es igualito a Edward.

— ¡Mira, tío Jake! ¡Mi mamita sí encontró a mi papito! Te lo dije, te dije que sí lo iba a encontrar —le decía Tony a Jake, mi amigo. Edward que todavía estaba en _shock,_ al oír el nombre de Jake volteó hacia donde estaba. Él y Jake jamás se llevaron bien.

—Mi tío Jake siempre me decía que tú nunca ibas a venir a buscarme, ¿pero sabes papito? Yo siempre supe que sí —le expresó Tony a Edward.

Mierda, mierda, ¿por qué tenían que entrar hoy a la cafetería? ¿O por qué no entraron una hora después? Nunca pensé que esto se diera así.

—Ok, esto es raro, hasta para mí. Bella este pequeño es hijo de Edward. —Alice no lo decía como pregunta si no como una afirmación.

De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, era mi jefe. —Isabella, ya vete, pasa por tu cheque a mi oficina cualquier día.

Yo hubiera querido agarrar a Tony y echarme a correr, pero eso no era una opción, yo sabía que Tony tenía que conocer a su papá. No era como yo había planeado, pero el día ya estaba aquí. Tony seguía encima de Edward y le contaba todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años. Respiré muy profundo y Alice y Edward me miraron.

—Permítanme unos minutos, voy a cambiarme y salgo y podemos hablar.

Casi corrí a donde estaban mis cosas, me cambié el uniforme mientras recordaba ese discurso que había preparado para el día que le dijera a Edward que tenía un hijo. Respiré tres veces, me di ánimos y salí. Cuando iba de salida, Mary la cajera me dijo:

—Isabella, qué bárbara, el papá de Tony es igualito al niño. Qué suertuda, es un galán, con razón nunca lo habías traído aquí.

Al salir me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Vi a un Edward todavía con cara de asustado, pero ya no tanto, platicando con Tony y una muy sonriente Alice. Jake estaba al lado de ellos, muy malhumorado.

_Ok, aquí voy, tranquila. Isabella, tú no hiciste casi nada malo; camina, sal de aquí y hablen lo más civilizadamente, _me decía mentalmente.

Al regresar donde estaban ellos, Alice y Edward se pararon, dejaron un billete y Alice me preguntó:

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A tu casa o a la nuestra?

¿A dónde? A mi casa, sí a mi casa. Eso me daría un poco de seguridad, pero también les daría mi dirección, total ya se había descubierto lo de Tony.

—Creo que a mi casa estaría bien —apunté finalmente.

—Bells —me dijo Jake—. Tengo que irme a trabajar, pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame y en cinco minutos o menos estaré ahí. Le voy a avisar a Seth que se mantenga atento.

—Gracias, Jake. —Fue todo lo que logré decir, mientras mis ojos eran más expresivos que mi voz.

—Papito, ¿vamos a ir a mi casa? Te voy a enseñar mi colección de naves espaciales y mi teclado, yo soy músico como tú. —Seguía informándole Tony a Edward, y él le contestaba no sé qué porque nunca puse demasiada atención, era como si estuviera en un sueño, en otro universo.

—El departamento está como a diez minutos en metro, es por acá —les dije.

Por primera vez Edward me habló: —Mi coche está ahí, vamos en él. —Vi varios coches estacionados, ¿cuál sería el suyo?

Un hermoso coche color gris hizo un sonido y se abrieron las puertas. _Los Cullen siempre tienen coches bonitos, recordé en mi fuero interno_.

—Papito, tu coche está wow, increíble —le dijo Tony que seguía con Edward ya que al salir de la cafetería le pedí la mano y no quiso irse conmigo.

—Yo me voy atrás con Tony —dijo una Alice que todavía seguía muy sonriente.

Cuando me subí al coche, ahí estaba ese olor que durante años me volvió loca. Respiré llenando mis pulmones con él.

— ¿Qué dirección? —demandó secamente Edward y me trajo a la realidad.

—Vamos cerca de… —le indiqué la dirección y encontró el camino. Fui en silencio todo el trayecto, solo se oía la vocecita de Tony que le platicaba a Alice todas sus aventuras con sus amigos, su abuelito Charlie y sus tíos.

Cuando vi que nos acercábamos le dije: —No hay estacionamiento donde vivimos, si quieres estacionarte por aquí y caminamos lo que queda.

Edward se bajó del coche y marcó algo en su celular, después vi que hablaba algo y se tocó el puente de la nariz, mala señal. Yo recordaba que cuando Edward se apretaba el puente de la nariz sabía que era momento de salir corriendo, pero ahora ya no podía.

Los guié hasta donde vivía. Era un edificio algo viejo pero estaba bien en cuanto a limpieza y costo. Llegamos al primer piso, el segundo departamento, el mío, abrí la puerta y entramos a nuestro pequeño hogar. Era diminuto, pero estaba limpio, la renta era accesible y tenía un parque muy lindo cerca.

—Por Dios, sí que es pequeño —dijo Alice.

—Pero no hay ratas, ¿verdad mamita? —aseguró Tony, suplicando un poco de apoyo de mi parte—. En el que vivíamos antes de este había ratas enormes. —Continuó el pequeño haciendo con sus manitas la seña del tamaño de las ratas.

La cara de los dos visitantes no tenía precio.

—Todavía estaba estudiando y no contábamos con suficiente dinero. —Traté de disculparme—. Tony, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto y me das quince minutos para platicar con… —¿Qué decía? —Tu papá y tu tía.

Tony muy serio me vio y me dijo: —Solo quince minutos y los voy a contar en el reloj.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia, Isabella? —cuestionó Edward muy enojado—. Es mi hijo, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?

El "es mi hijo", no lo preguntó, lo afirmó. Eso hizo que se me subiera lo Dwyer a la cabeza.

— ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga delante de Alice? ¿O ya empezaste a recordar qué fue lo último que me dijiste en el hotel? —contesté enojada.

Oh sí, para él no iba a ser muy fácil, que no recordaba.

_Flashback_

Hace casi cinco años.

_Alice había convencido a Edward para que me llevara a la graduación, él venía de la universidad a pasar vacaciones, y su novia Tanya lo había cortado una semana atrás._

_Durante la fiesta él había estado muy cariñoso conmigo; yo bueno, estaba enamorada de él desde que tenía cinco años. Cuando la fiesta acabó, él le dijo a Alice que me llevaría a casa. Pero no, él no me llevó a casa, me llevó a un hotel. Y sí, en una habitación de hotel perdí mi virginidad con Edward Cullen, el chico que amaba; con él tuve mi primera vez, bueno mi primera, mi segunda, mi tercera y última vez. Al otro día, cuando despertó me dijo muy serio: —Isabella, yo lo siento, esto que pasó fue un error, uno muy estúpido, yo estoy dolido, solo te usé para olvidar a Tanya. Lo siento, Bella, pero yo creo que esto… Además, era una pena que cualquier otro se llevara tu virginidad… Mira, te hice un favor y no empieces a llorar, yo no te obligué a nada. Sabes que me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, eres una niña estúpida e inmadura; años persiguiéndome, viéndome con tu carita de… Ahhh, vístete, te voy a llevar a tu casa. _

_Me vestí, me dejó en mi casa y lloré tres días con sus noches. Charlie quiso regañarme por no avisar que no llegaría a dormir, pero al ver cómo estaba solo me besó, y no dejaba de preguntarme qué había pasado; me aseguraba que me había estado llamando al celular y nunca contesté. Yo solo le dije que me había quedado a dormir con Alice y que estaba triste porque me iba a la universidad. Él no me creyó pero me dejó llorar; al cuarto día empaqué mis cosas y le dije a mi papá que me iba con mamá. Me despedí de Charlie y le indiqué que de ahí me iría a la universidad. Tenía una beca completa en la Universidad de Nueva York y daba gracias a Dios por ello. _

_Al llegar a Phoenix, mi mamá se dedicó a preguntarme qué estaba mal, yo solo le decía que estaba triste porque ya no vería a mis amigos. Pasé casi un mes con Renée y luego me fui a Nueva York, me instalé en los dormitorios del campus y me dediqué a estudiar. Pero para septiembre ya no podía hacer nada para negar mi realidad, tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo. Les dije a mis padres, al principio se enojaron un poco, pero después ambos me apoyaron; mi papá quería saber quién era el padre. Yo le pedí que no me preguntara porque no se lo diría. Mi mejor amigo, Jake, también se había mudado a NY a estudiar. Entre él y mis padres me apoyaron. _

_Cuando nació mi bebé, mis padres y Jake supieron inmediatamente quien era el padre, era igualito a él. Le tuve que suplicar a mi padre que no dijera nada, él quería matar a Edward, pero yo no quería que se enterara. Y así con la ayuda de mis padres, y mi trabajo poco a poco fui saliendo adelante._

Fin del _Flashback_.

—Alice, ve a ver al niño. —Claro, no quería que supieran la clase de hombre que era.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —me preguntó.

— ¿Qué? En serio lo estás diciendo, por Dios, Edward. Siempre me trataste como si fuera poca cosa; y luego de lo que pasó en la graduación, yo estaba enojada y muy confundida —contraataqué furibunda.

—Además, tú siempre decías que las chicas que se embarazaban eran unas estúpidas, ¿recuerdas? Empezaste a tomar esa postura desde que se hizo público el caso de esa chica en la escuela; y además, ¿para qué querías saber? Si tú nunca… Entre nosotros no hubo nada. Y sí te lo iba a decir cuando Tony cumpliera seis años, lo iba a llevar a Forks a conocerte a ti y a tus padres.

—Con razón tu padre me golpeó un día, después se disculpó diciendo que me había confundido con un mal hombre. Mi padre y mi madre estaban muy extrañados por el comportamiento que tenía Charlie con ellos, ya no les dirigía la palabra.

—Mira, Edward, yo sé que no decirte nada estuvo mal pero siempre le hablé de ti, nunca nada malo; le dije que tuvimos que separarnos antes de que yo supiera que estaba embarazada, y que cuando me enteré ya no pude encontrarte. Por eso él pensaba que estabas perdido —le dije.

— ¿Qué apellido lleva? —Quiso saber.

Suspiré y le indiqué: —Swan. Se llama Anthony Swan. Por favor, podemos arreglar esto de la mejor manera, él te ama sin conocerte.

—Quiero que lleve mi apellido —me contestó—. Y quiero convivir con él.

—Nunca me preguntaste si era tu hijo, ¿por qué? —pregunté, no me quedaría con la duda.

—Por Dios, Isabella, el niño es idéntico a mí y le pregunté su edad, sé sumar —me contestó, su voz denotaba molestia.

—Bueno, eso sí. Yo nunca le dije a mis padres quién era el papá, pero cuando lo vieron todos supieron a quién endosar la paternidad, hasta Jake. Mira, yo… Rayos, bueno, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, al menos lo de cuándo lo puedes visitar y así. Lo del apellido está bien, se puede solucionar con un abogado; solo te pido por favor que no le hagas daño. Tony siempre ha creído que eres una clase de héroe. Si vas a empezar una relación con él solo te pido que no lo dejes.

—Una pregunta —soltó curioso—. ¿Cómo supo que era yo? Solo me vio y corrió.

—Bueno, yo tenía fotos tuyas, de cuando íbamos a la prepa, de cuando iba a tu casa y tenía la de la graduación. Son sus tesoros.

Alice entró a la sala y nos dijo: —Papá, tu hijo quiere que conozcas su colección de naves espaciales, mientras yo voy a hablar con mi mala amiga que jamás me dijo que era tía y necesitamos ponernos al día. Anda, ve con tu hijo, te vas a asombrar.

Él me miró como buscando consentimiento y me limité a guiarle con un: —Su cuarto es el segundo, el que tiene la puerta azul. —Él asintió y se fue a la pieza de Tony.

—Entonces Bells, ¿cómo es la historia? Soy toda oídos y sabes que amo los detalles —me asaltó Alice mirándome fijamente—. ¿Por qué no empezamos por lo último que supe de ti, que fue el día de la graduación? Te busqué, traté de contactarte y Charlie solo me dijo que te habías ido con tu mamá, luego a la universidad y después ya ni siquiera me decía nada. Ahora entiendo, pero ¿por qué no me contaste nada, Bella? Éramos amigas. Necesitaba a mi amiga, y creo que tú también necesitabas de mí. Dime, ¿mi hermano te forzó? ¿O por qué huiste? ¿Bells?

Alice se veía afligida.

No sabía en qué momento empecé a llorar, pero estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Alice se acercó y me abrazó, fue un abrazo sincero; me sentí tan bien, después de todo Alice y yo siempre fuimos como hermanas.

Solo pude decir: —Perdóname, Alice. Te prometo que te voy a contar todo, pero hoy no, en otro momento, por favor, hoy ya fue demasiado.

—No llores, Bella, no te preocupes. Seguiremos siendo amigas, ¿verdad? Ya tendremos tiempo de contarnos nuestras vidas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Edward y Tony entraron a la sala, y al verme llorando Tony me preguntó: —Mamita, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Ya le pregunté a papi y ya no se va a volver a perder, él ahora también vive aquí, vamos a estar juntos. Mami, ya no llores, ya no estés…

—Tu mami llora porque está feliz de habernos encontrado —le dijo Alice a Tony—. Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho por hoy, Bells, ¿a qué hora entras a trabajar mañana?

No tuve tiempo de contestar.

—Mi mamita ya no va a trabajar en la cafetería, ahora va a ser maestra en una escuela —intervino Tony muy orgulloso.

—Entonces, ¿estarás aquí todo el día? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sí, creo que sí, tengo que ir a ver lo de mi liquidación, pero puedo ir otro día —contesté.

— ¡Perfecto! —Festejó Alice—. Yo salgo de trabajar a las cinco. Estaré aquí antes de las seis, nos vemos mañana, Bells; espera un momento necesito tu teléfono.

—Sí claro. —Se los di y ambos lo anotaron. Edward y Alice también me dieron los suyos. Al despedirse, Edward me preguntó:

— ¿A qué hora se duerme?

—Como a eso de las siete y media, ¿por qué?

—Estaré aquí como a las seis, solo voy a la oficina a arreglar unos pendientes y después de que se duerma tenemos que hablar de varias cosas.

No entendía la cara de Edward, era una mezcla entre enojado, triste y otra emoción que no lograba descifrar.

Cuando salieron, Tony me abrazó y me dijo: —Hay mamita, qué bueno que ya encontramos a papá, voy a llamar al abuelo para decirle. —Tony ya sabía marcar a sus abuelos.

—No cariño, espérate, déjame descansar y te prometo que le llamaremos, solo déjame sentarme y descansar.

No pasaron ni diez minutos de que se fueron cuando sonó el maldito teléfono. Tony corrió a contestar y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar dijo:

—Abuelito, ya encontramos a mi papito, tengo una tía y otros abuelitos. Sí, mi papito se llama Edward. No, no grites abue, ahorita te paso a mi mamita. Mamita, como que mi abuelito Charlie está un poco enojadito —me aseguró pasándome el teléfono.

No Charlie, ¿por qué? Ay no, hoy no debí levantarme de la cama. Tomé el teléfono.

—Hola, papá.

—_Isabella Marie Swan, júrame que tú no buscaste a ese…_

—No, él y Alice llegaron a la cafetería poco antes que Tony. Peque, vete a jugar a tu cuarto en lo que platico con tu abuelo… cosas de grandes. —Tony estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera rechistó.

— _¿Cómo te encontró?_

—Fue una maldita casualidad, creo que se mudaron para acá él y Alice. Los vi entrar a la cafetería y créeme estaba muy sorprendida, pero poco después llegó Jake con Tony. Todo fue tan rápido, no sé cómo lo vio Tony y corrió gritándole papito. Como tú mismo descubriste no es muy difícil saber quién es el papá; solo te puedo decir que todo está bien, por el momento y cuando sepa más te llamo.

—_Bells, ¿quieres que vaya a apoyarte?_

Casi pude verlo tocando la funda de la pistola.

—No pa', esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola. Ya habíamos hablado que sería cuando Tony cumpliera seis, pero creo que las cosas se adelantaron. Dicen que las cosas son cuando tienen que ser.

—_Bells, sabes que te quiero y Jake también. Cualquier cosa llámanos, estaremos ahí enseguida, bueno, más rápido Jake que yo._

—Te amo, pa', y no quiero que esto se complique. En la noche te marco.

.

.

Hice macarrones con queso y un poco de ensalada. Nuestro plan de comer hamburguesas estaba cancelado de momento, y además tenía que pensar.

Casi a las cinco me llamó Jake para saber qué había pasado. Jake era ingeniero en una compañía automotriz, y le avisé que Edward vendría en un rato, y me dijo que estaría conmigo; pero le pedí que no, que ya le contaría después. Él odiaba a Edward desde antes, Jake decía estar enamorado de mí desde que me vio en brazos de mi madre, y él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Edward desde la primera vez que lo vi. Y por razones de la vida se odiaban.

Entre lavar trastes, poner la mesa y pensar qué iba a pasar, sonó el timbre. Miré el reloj; cinco con cuarenta y cinco. Pensé que era Seth, él era otro amigo de Forks que estaba estudiando aquí en la universidad.

—Tony, abre la puerta, pero pregunta primero.

— ¿Quién? —Escuché.

—_Tu papá_ —contestaron.

¡Ay no! Llegó temprano.

—Hola, Bella —escuché la voz de Edward cuando ingresó al apartamento.

—Mami, mira, ya regresó papi. —La alegría de Tony se expandía por el aire—. ¿Ya comiste papá? Mamá hizo macarrones con queso, son nuestros favoritos, ¿verdad mamá? Come con nosotros, por fa, di que sí.

—Claro, si a tu mamá no le molesta —dijo él viendo la cara que hacía.

—No. claro que no me molesta. Lávate las manos, Tony, no quiero que te enfermes —solicité, no podía desilusionar a Tony.

—Creo que yo también tengo que lavármelas —convino Edward.

—Ven papá, yo te llevo a lavártelas —le dijo Tony muy seguro.

Comimos tranquilos, Edward estaba muy a gusto con Tony, aunque se sentía el ambiente tenso, parecía que Tony y él se conocían de toda la vida y no solo de unas horas.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Tony le dijo a su papá que les tocaba recoger la mesa porque no ayudaron a ponerla y entre los dos recogieron la mesa. Vi el reloj, eran casi las siete.

—Tony, es hora de bañarte —le dije.

—Pero mamá, hoy no me quiero bañar —replicó haciéndome una cara de gatito de Shrek.

Edward empezó a reírse. —¡Por Dios! Hace la misma cara que Alice. Eso le va a encantar.

Y sí tenía razón, la primera vez que la hizo quedé impresionada, era exactamente el mismo puchero que hacía Alice cuando quería algo.

—Sí, yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo hizo —le contesté.

—Lo siento, peque, pero en esta casa hay…

—Reglas, ya lo sé, mamá —me contestó—, pero me puede supervisar papá, él nunca lo ha hecho.

—Preferiría hacerlo yo, otro día que te chequea tu papá, ¿está bien?

—Si no hay problema con eso, me encantaría hacerlo yo —dijo Edward.

Era una facilota (1), ver a esos dos hombres haciendo esa cara me dejaron sin poderme negar.

—No sé. —La cara de Tony acabó por convencerme—, tienes que ver que no se deje jabón y se talle bien. Enseguida le llevo su ropa al baño, ha estado resfriado y todavía anoche estuvo algo constipado.

Fui a la recámara de Tony, tomé su pijama más nuevo, unos calcetines, la toalla y salí resignada a tener ahora al padre de mi hijo metido en mi vida, en mi casa.

No, no es cierto, no salí resignada, estaba enojada, confundida, llena de muchas emociones encontradas, y ahí en mi pecho había una que me negaba a reconocer. No, no iba a reconocer esa en particular.

Cuando terminaron con el baño salieron y Tony le pidió a Edward que le leyera su libro favorito, era uno del Dr. Seuss, "The cat in the house". Le aconsejé a Edward que se lo leyera lentamente y se dormiría rápido.

Mientras, yo me puse a limpiar la cocina, necesitaba distraerme, no pensar en nada. No me di cuenta en qué momento entró Edward a la cocina hasta que estaba atrás de mí y me gritó:

— ¡Buuu! Solté el plato que estaba secando y se rompió.

—Perdón, pero tenía que hacerlo —me dijo, mientras me daba una de esas sonrisas torcidas que siempre he amado, momento, ¡yo ya no amo nada de Edward Cullen!

Siempre hacía eso cuando me veía distraída, siempre me asustaba. Terminé lo que me faltaba y le dije que se sentara en una silla, en la pequeña cocina de mi pequeño departamento.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —Entre más rápido pasara el trago amargo mejor.

—Bella, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

— ¿En serio quieres que te diga por qué? —Casi se lo grité, pero recordé que Tony estaba dormido—. Primero, lo último que me dijiste "fue un error". Segundo, porque tú siempre decías que el que una chica quedara embarazada era una estupidez existiendo tantos métodos anticonceptivos y porque me dolía, me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste.

Y en verdad me dolía, y me costó mucho trabajo superar todo ese dolor.

—Isabella, yo realmente lo siento —afirmó mientras se llevaba nerviosamente las manos al cabello—. En serio lo siento mucho.

—Como ya te dije pensaba decírtelo. Cuando Tony cumpliera seis pensaba llevarlo a Forks y presentártelo —le recordé. Me sentía entre apenada, dolida y confundida.

—Esme y Carlisle ya saben de Tony, quieren conocerlo —informó sin más.

—Ellos, ¿están enojados conmigo? —Esme fue como una mamá para mí después de que regresé a Forks y mi mamá se quedara en Phoenix.

—No. Ellos están enojados conmigo. Esme me preguntó qué te había hecho para que tú no me dijeras nada y por qué nunca les dije que tú y yo habíamos tenido una relación.

Eso me intrigó. —¿Y qué les dijiste? —le pregunté.

Que tú y yo nunca habíamos tenido una relación, que solo había sido una noche. Entonces Esme se enojó y me pidió tu número telefónico, me dijo que no quería seguir hablando conmigo. Carlisle solo me dijo que vendrían a conocer a su nieto. Ellos se enojaron conmigo.

—Oh. —Fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

—Sabes, esto para mí es demasiado… —Empezó a decir, eso me molestó y lo interrumpí.

—No, no, mira, no quiero que te sientas… comprometido. No te estoy pidiendo nada, bueno solo que ya que te conoce no dejes de verlo.

—No, Bella, no quise decir eso, solo que nunca imaginé tener un hijo, pero en cuanto lo vi y me dijo _papito_ te juro que algo dentro de mí brincó. Tenía mucho tiempo sintiéndome vacío como si algo me faltara, como si algo estuviera ausente, y ahora me siento completo, es tan difícil de entender.

—No, al menos para mí no lo es. Así me sentía antes de que naciera Tony —le aseguré.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y yo conocía esa forma de tocar.

—Me permites, es Jake, siempre pasa cuando regresa del trabajo. —Y fui a abrirle.

Jake entró y me dijo: —Belli Jelly, ¿qué hiciste de cenar? Muero de hambre.

—Tengo macarrones con queso y ensalada, como siempre te guardo tu plato y el de Seth. Pero Jake hoy no te los puedes comer aquí —subrayé.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? Vas a llorar otra vez por culpa de ese idiota —me gruñó

—Jake, no —le contesté, tenía que callarlo antes de que siguiera hablando.

—El idiota esta aquí, Black —contestó Edward desde la entrada de la cocina.

Se miraron y se retaron con solo la mirada.

Jake se le enfrentó. —Mira, Cullen, ella y Tony son muy importantes para mí, si les llegas a hacer daño, el más mínimo, te juro que te voy a matar con mis propias manos. No voy a tener piedad, no voy a permitir que dañes a la gente que amo, entendiste —le decía mientras le golpeaba el pecho con el dedo.

—Jake, no, espera— intenté detenerlo.

—No tienes que advertirme nada, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer —dijo Edward, pero luego bajó la cabeza, respiró y continuó—: De todos modos tengo que darte las gracias porque estuviste aquí cuando yo no estuve, los cuidaste, te debo eso.

—Tú no me debes nada, lo hice porque…

— ¡No, Jake! No sigas, mañana hablamos, ¿está bien? —le rogué con los ojos esperando que entendiera.

—Nos vemos, princesa, voy a despedirme del enano y te dejo para que ajustes cuentas.

Ambos nos quedamos callados hasta que Jacob salió del departamento, entonces Edward me preguntó: —¿Sales con Black?

— ¿Con Jake? No, él es solo mi amigo, mi hermano, él me ha ayudado mucho en estos años.

—Creo que tendremos que hablar con mi abogado para lo del cambio de apellido y quisiera verlo seguido, si no te molesta —me dijo serio. Sus cambios de humor me fastidiaban.

—No, creo que está bien, él es tu hijo y por muy mal que te hayas portado conmigo… Mira, yo te juro que te iba a decir, es solo que al principio estaba muy enojada, después no supe cómo hacerlo y finalmente cuando Tony cumpliera seis lo iba a llevar a tu casa o a casa de tus papás en Forks.

—Está bien, te creo. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿él va al kínder? —cuestionó atento a mi respuesta—. Es demasiado inteligente y mientras le leía el cuento, él leía junto conmigo.

—Él va a una escuela especial, es como un kínder, pero para niños más inteligentes. Él empezó a hablar cuando todavía no cumplía el año, a los 4 ya leía casi perfecto —le comenté mientras veía una foto de Tony bebé para agregar:

— ¿Quieres ver las fotos de Tony de cuando nació?

—Claro, me encantaría.

Y entonces saqué mi álbum de fotos y comencé a enseñarle cada foto y a platicarle las historias detrás de cada una.

Cuando ya teníamos un rato viendo las fotos, tomó mi mano y me dijo:

—En serio, Bella, perdóname, esa noche yo estaba dolido y busqué con quién desquitarme. Yo quería herir a alguien, tal y como Tanya me había herido unos días atrás. Yo en verdad… me arrepentí, fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero tu papá me dijo que te habías ido con tu mamá y yo… Por favor, perdóname. Sé que no tengo perdón, tú merecías algo mejor.

—Yo ya te perdoné, Edward, no te voy a negar que al principio estaba enojada y muy triste; tú sabes que siempre estuve enamorada de ti, pero después entendí que yo también permití que me usaras. Si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas no hubiera permitido que me llevaras al hotel; además, gracias a eso tengo una _cosita_ maravillosa que llena cada día de mi vida de luz. Él fue mi manera de salir adelante y ahora es mi todo.

—Es muy especial, él es… —Trató de decir Edward.

—Sí, tiene magia, hace que todos lo quieran —le aseguré, cortando y complementando su argumento.

—Bella, quiero hacerme cargo de sus gastos y de los tuyos también, ¿no te molesta? —pidió.

—No Edward, no me molesta y sí sería una gran ayuda que me cooperaras con los gastos, pero solo con los de él. Tú y yo —le dije enfatizando con la mano—. No tenemos más relación que ser los padres de Tony, creo que de momento no podría considerarte ni siquiera mi amigo; la verdad, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza de nuevo.

—Te entiendo, Bella, y créeme que lo acepto. Mira, mañana voy a hablar con mi abogado, para poder cambiarle el apellido, y quiero dejarte este dinero —me dijo sosteniendo un sobre—. Ya me dirás cuánto necesitas al mes para los gastos.

—Edward, tú no entiendes, no quiero tu dinero, pero de verdad lo necesito porque tengo que comprarle a Tony zapatos y ropa para el regreso a clases, y tú me vas a acompañar a comprarlos, necesitas saber qué es ser papá. Además, la verdad ha sido un día muy estresante, me duele la cabeza, ¿por qué no seguimos platicando mañana?

—Está bien, Bella, gracias —me dijo.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Pudiste ponérmela muy difícil y hacer que todo se volviera realmente malo pero no, en serio gracias y si me permites mañana venir a cenar y acostar a Tony de nuevo, te estaría muy agradecido.

—Claro, no creo que Tony me perdone que no deje entrar a su papá a cenar —le respondí divertida.

—Yo traigo la cena, ¿te sigue gustando la comida italiana? ¿Le gusta a Tony?

—Sí, italiana está bien, pero si realmente quieres que te adore, trae una hamburguesa con queso. Esa iba a ser nuestra cena de celebración hoy y quedé debiéndosela.

—Gracias, Bella —me dijo y besó mi mejilla antes de salir.

Me toqué la mejilla. Edward Cullen había besado mi mejilla, el chico del que siempre he estado enamorada… MOMENTO. Estaba sí, estaba… No, ¿a quién quería engañar? Seguía estando enamorada de él como una estúpida, pero lo mejor era seguir dejando ese amor ahí donde lo había guardado hace ya un tiempo. No podía ni debía permitir que eso saliera otra vez.

* * *

…

Notas:

(1): Facilota: Así se dice en México a una mujer que digamos es como una pizza, se entrega rápido y en caliente.

**Bueno que les pareció el primer capitulo, a poco no Tony es adorable. Me encantaría que me dejaran saber que les pareció el capitulo.**

**A partir de la próxima semana actualizare los martes para que no se junten las actualizaciones.**

**mil gracias por sus Favoritos, Alertas y reviews.**

**Gracias a Sandra32321, Hidiux, Darlyn** no pude responder sus reviews, **V****anecullencipriano, Isaaa95, Laubellacullen94, Karenov17, M.L., V1V1, Angie Cullen Lutz, DarkWardObsession, Vikkii Cullen** .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

**Mil gracias a Isa Mella Romo por betear la historia.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2. ABUELOS**

Toc, toc, toc … Toc, toc, toc ... Toc, toc, toc …

—Mamita, mamita, están tocando— Abrí los ojos y vi a Tony hincado junto a mí en mi cama —Mamita ya tocaron muchas veces— me dijo.

Miré el despertador: seis y media de la mañana… No. Hoy era el primer día en tres meses que iba a poder despertarme tarde ya que había tenido el turno de cinco de la mañana a doce del día por tres meses.

Toc, toc, toc ….

¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Todavía más dormida que despierta, me paré y caminé hacia la puerta.

—¿Quién?— pregunté.

—Somos Esme y Carlise— me respondieron.

Abrí rápido la puerta y pude verlos. Estaban casi igual a como lo recordaba. Ella alta, hermosa y él seguía igual de guapo.

—Bella— me dijo Esme, antes de abrazarme —Mírate, ya eres una mujer.

—¿Podemos pasar?— Me dijo Carlisle.

—Claro, claro pasen, es solo que todavía estábamos dormidos— Y vi las maletas que traían.

—Perdón, pero tomamos el primer vuelo y llegamos del aeropuerto para acá— me dijo Carlisle.

Sentí como Tony se escondía atrás de mis piernas. Lo jalé un poco y le dije —Tony, ellos son tu abuela Esme y tu abuelo Carlisle.

Él los miró con curiosidad y enseguida les dio un beso y les dijo —Hola abuelos, ya tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos.

—Nosotros también— le dijo Carlisle.

Cerré la puerta y cuando volteé, Esme me miró y me dijo —¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?, Bella ¿Qué pasó para que nos ocultaras esto?

Tony había tomado la mano de su abuelo y lo llevó hacia el sillón y la mesita que hacían las veces de sala. Miré hacia donde estaban Carlisle y Tony platicando y la acerqué más hacia la cocina.

—Esme, perdón realmente no… no sé que decirte. Durante años he ensayado lo que iba a decirles, pero todo ha sido tan rápido tan... que no sé que decirles. Estaba dolida y triste y no sé si sea escusa suficiente, pero realmente no sé que decir— le dije si empezaba a hablar lo más probable era que llorara y no quería llorar.

Esme volvió a abrazarme y me dijo.

—Es idéntico a Edward cuando tenia su edad. Eres mala Bella mira todo lo que nos perdimos— me dijo Esme, aunque yo sabía que lo decía bromeando, también lo decía muy en serio.

—Se llama Anthony, pero le decimos Tony de cariño.

—Anthony, como Edward— me dijo Carlisle que ya estaba parado con Tony en la entrada de la cocina.

—Sí, como mi papito. Mi mamita me dijo que me puso ese nombre porque así se llamaba mi papito. Que bueno que ya apareció, yo lo quería mucho pero ahora lo quiero más. Ayer me enseñó una canción nueva en el teclado y me dijo que me iba a comprar un piano y me iba a llevar a clases— Dijo muy seguro Tony.

Carlisle estaba con cara de … y Esme tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Bella, ¿Él toca?— Me preguntó Esme. Ella fue quien enseñó a tocar el piano a Edward.

—Sí, bueno tocar, tocar lo que se dice tocar, no, pero hace ya unos meses lo descubrimos paseando una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Entramos y cuando me di cuenta él estaba tocando un teclado y comenzó a apretar las teclas y no sonaba nada mal, al contrario, el chico de la tienda me dijo que Tony era músico nato y…

—Y mi mamita juntó todas sus propinas, el tío Jake, el tío Seth y el tío oso también y me compraron el teclado— dijo Tony muy orgulloso.

—Wow Bella, él es…— Decía Carlisle

—Especial, sí. Él es muy inteligente, se parece a su mamá— dije riéndome.

Tony volteó a verme y me dijo —No, me parezco a mi papito.

Eso me dolió un poco, Tony estaba descubriendo a su papá y es normal que ahora él fuera lo más importante, pero dentro de mí sentía celos.

—Ups, creo que tengo que bañarme y cambiarme. Me dan 20 minutos, ¿Esme?— le dije al recordar que todavía llevaba la playera vieja y el pants con el que solía dormir.

—Dime Bella— Me dijo

—¿Te puedo encargar a Tony en lo que me pongo decente?

—Hija eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, anda ve a bañarte, no te preocupes nosotros lo cuidamos.

Regresé a mi cuarto, tomé ropa interior limpia, unos jeans, una camiseta de color amarillo, que era la más nuevecita que tenia, mis tenis, mi toalla y corrí al baño.

Me bañé y vestí lo más rápido que pude. Cepillé mi pelo y lo sequé con la toalla, mi secadora había pasado a mejor vida unos días atrás. No me preocupaba que Esme y Carlisle cuidaran a Ethan, ellos eran muy capaces de cuidarlo, pero me preocupaba la gran boca de Tony. Recogí el baño, puse la ropa sucia en su lugar y salí a enfrentarme con lo que sea que hubiera pasado.

Tony ya estaba cambiado y peinado y los tres me esperaban junto a la puerta.

—Bella— me llamó Carlisle —queremos llevarlos a desayunar.

—Sí mamita, por favorcito, ayer íbamos a comer hamburguesas, pero encontramos a mi papito y ya no fuimos, por favor, podemos ir por pancakes. Me gustan los pancakes con mucho jarabe de chocolate y helado de chocolate encima— decía Tony juntando sus manitas a manera de súplica.

Esme me miró y puso ojitos tipo Alice.

—Ay no, ojitos Alice no, vamos— le dije a Esme, me puse de rodillas y le dije a mi hijo —pero Tony, si pides eso no va te van a tocar más dulces después ¿Estamos? Sin berrinches y sin pedir todo lo que veas— Porque aunque mi hijo estaba bien educado, de repente le salía lo Cullen y se ponía algo exigente.

—Sí mamá, ya sé— dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Salimos y tomamos un taxi llegamos a un restaurante muy bonito, era un lugar elegante, entramos y nos dieron una mesa. Me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, el único sitio al que podía llevar a Tony era el restaurante donde trabajaba y eso porque me daban descuento.

Cuando nos sentamos, nos dieron las cartas y empecé a ver los precios. Siempre hacia eso primero buscaba las cosas más baratas y luego escogía alguna de ellas. Pero aquí la cosa más barata estaba totalmente fuera de mi presupuesto. Con lo que pedía Tony apenas me alcanzaría.

Se acercó el mesero y me preguntó —¿Qué desea ordenar?

—Yo solo café, gracias.

—Disculpe ¿Nos permite unos minutos?— dijo Carlisle al mesero —Bella, hija puedes pedir lo que quieras, nosotros los invitamos.

—La verdad me da pena, no me gusta— Les dije con un poco de agua en los ojos.

—Bella, hija— me dijo Esme —Ya no tienes que preocuparte, nosotros estamos encantados de tener a Tony y a ti en nuestras vidas, sabes que siempre fuiste como una hija para nosotros. No sabes como nos dolía que Charlie ya no nos diera información de ti, déjanos ayudarte por favor.

Me lo dijo de una manera tan sincera que no sabía como negarme, pero odiaba cuando me regalaban cosas, no me gustaba que la gente pensara que no era capaz de conseguir las cosas por mí misma. Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que me daban los demás.

—Está bien, gracias— Dije con voz suave y baja.

Regresé mi atención a la carta y pedí unos huevos benedictinos. En una película alguna vez vi que los sirvieron y siempre tuve curiosidad. Para Tony pedí los pancakes con jarabe de chocolate, una bola de helado de chocolate y leche sola. Ya era bastante azúcar.

—Bella, cuéntanos ¿Ha sido difícil cuidar tú sola a Tony?— me dijo Carlisle.

—La verdad es que sí y no, tuve mucha ayuda de gente, pero aun así… la verdad sí ha sido algo difícil, ha sido cuestión de organizarme para poder cuidarlo y trabajar. Además mucha gente me ha ayudado, mi mamá se viene unas semanas a estar conmigo sobre todo en época de exámenes.

Desayunamos tranquilos platicando de cómo habían sido mis años obscuros, pero había algo que me hacía sentir que estaba perdiendo algo, como si supiera que tenía que ver a alguien o hablar con alguien, pero no recordaba a quien.

Les conté una versión resumida de la historia. Tampoco iba a ponerme a contarles mi historia en el desayuno.

Tony estaba feliz en el área de juegos infantiles. Carlisle se paró.

—Voy a ver a Tony jugar— dijo y se fue con él.

—Cuando Edward nos dijo que tenía un hijo— comentó Esme tratando de disimular su malestar —nunca imaginé que fuera contigo. Bella ¿qué te hizo que huiste de Forks? Tu padre dejó de hablarnos, al principio siempre que le preguntábamos por ti nos decía que estabas bien, luego nos decía que no podía hablar mucho de ti y después de unos meses prácticamente nos miraba y se iba.

—Perdón, eso fue mi culpa, le prohibí a papá decir que estaba embarazada y cuando nació Tony… bueno, creo que entendió por qué. Sabes que no tuve que decirle a nadie de quién era hijo en cuanto le vieron; los ojos, la cara… todos adivinaron. Papá quería matar a Edward, pero con trabajo lo convencí de que no lo hiciera.

—Fue duro, pero ¿No crees que hubiera sido más fácil con más apoyo?— me dijo tomando mi mano.

¿Y qué quería que le contestara? ¿Sí, pero no quería que Edward se enterará o que estaba tan dolida que tardé cuatro meses en darme cuenta que mi periodo no bajaba y tenía un bulto en la panza?

—Sí, tal vez, pero lo hecho, hecho está— tenía que cambiar de tema —¿Sabes que el lunes empiezo de maestra?— le dije.

—Algo nos dijo Tony, que ahora ibas a ser maestra, pero no entendí muy bien, cuéntame— me dijo dándose cuenta que yo quería cambiar el tema.

—Tengo una maestra que se encariñó conmigo. Ella aparte de dar clases en la universidad, es parte de una la directiva de una escuela. Una maestra se accidentó y necesitaban una suplente por quince días así que me ofreció el puesto a mí. Pedí unas vacaciones que me debían en el restaurante y trabajé dos semanas de maestra de literatura. Los alumnos y los directivos quedaron tan contentos con mi trabajo que me ofrecieron la plaza a un a medio año escolar, empiezo el lunes— Le relaté muy emocionada.

—Bella, siempre supe que ibas a llegar muy lejos, eres una mujer increíble.

—Gracias Esme— le dije.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos que ir a ver un lugar donde quedarnos— me dijo Esme haciéndole señas a Carlisle.

—Si quieren mi casa es pequeña, pero ya veremos como nos acomodamos— le dije sabiendo que mi pequeño departamento era demasiado pequeño.

—Gracias Bella pero...— Esme se quedó sin palabras.

—No te apures, sé que mi departamento es muy pequeño.

Regresamos a casa y ellos me dijeron que iban a ir a buscar a Alice y después buscarían hotel. Nos despedimos en la entrada del edificio. Entramos y al llegar al departamento encontramos un mensaje.

Bells

Vine a desayunar y no estabas, me debes un desayuno

Te quiere

Jake

P.S. Seth: ¡También a mí y también te quiero!

Apenas pasaban de las diez de la mañana, ya me sentía como si todo mi mundo fuera una hoja de papel hecha bola sin pies ni cabeza, sin principio y sin fin, casi 24 horas desde que él volvió a mi vida, hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien…

—¡Déjenme pensar!— grité en mi mente cuando escuché el teléfono.

—Bueno— contesté enfadada.

—Bells ¿Qué pasó? No me hablaste anoche y hoy te marqué a la casa y no contestabas, te marqué al celular y tampoco. ¿Pasó algo?.

—No pa' no te pongas así— dije tratando de sonar mas relajada —Anoche olvidé marcarte y hoy muy temprano llegaron Carlisle y Esme, fuimos a desayunar y la verdad no tengo ni idea donde pude haber dejado el celular, la última vez que lo vi lo puse a cargar…

—¿Qué te dijo?— me interrumpió mi papá.

—Que quería que Tony llevara su apellido y que quería convivir con él.

—Menos mal, y ¿qué más?

—Jefe, no le conocía ese vena chismosa— Le dije mientras me reía —Sabes, le dio las gracias a Jake por cuidar de nosotros.

—Es lo menos y ¿Carlisle y Esme?

—Ellos están felices con su nieto.

—Nunca me vas a contar como sucedieron las cosas verdad Bells.

—Pa' tú sabes que te amo —hice una pausa. No, nunca nadie sabría como fue —Sabes también que eso es algo mío, como ya te dije anteriormente, él nunca me forzó, lo que hice, lo hice porque yo quise.

—Está bien y mi nieto favorito ¿qué está haciendo?

—Ahora que lo dices está demasiado callado, y eso no es buena señal, prácticamente acabamos de llegar. Pa' te marco, al rato voy a buscarlo

—Como si lo pudieras perder en tu casa— dijo antes de colgar.

—Tony, Tony— lo llamé.

Abrí su puerta y lo encontré hablando por mi celular.

—Amor ¿con quién hablas?

—Con mi papito— me contestó.

—¿Él marcó?

—No, yo le marqué para contarle de los abuelos.

—¿Me dejas hablar con tu papito mi vida?

—Sí mami— y me paso el teléfono.

—¿Edward?—pregunté curiosa.

—Bella ¿Él marcó? ¿Él solito?— me dijo asombrado.

—Sip, él sabe como usar los teléfonos, te dije que era muy inteligente.

—Wow es fabuloso.

—Edward, tengo que salir, nos vemos al rato.

—Sí claro, nos vemos al rato.

Colgué. Tenía que salir, pero no era urgente, simplemente al ver a Tony llamando a su papá, la realidad me empezó a llegar.

Hace menos de veinticuatro horas, estaba feliz por mi nuevo trabajo, por terminar mi trabajo de mesera y ahora tendría que lidiar con más cosas. A mí me gustaba mi vida sencilla que si bien no era fácil, era práctica. Ahora en mi vida estaba llena de preguntas, de confusión, de telarañas, quería gritar, quería correr… esta situación me estaba sobrepasando.

Edward estaba en mi vida otra vez y mi amor por él estaba ahí y yo ya no puedo. Pensé que guardándolo, escondiéndolo en los más profundo de mi ser no volvería, ¿Por qué tenía que regresar ahora? Yo todavía no estaba preparada, casi cinco años y todavía no estaba preparada. Cuando lo ví entrar en la cafetería mi corazón volvió a latir. Casi fue como cuando lo conocí.

Fui a Forks en vacaciones y mi papá insistió a llevarme a un curso de verano, cosa que yo odiaba, siempre he sido algo… muy torpe y siempre me caía cuando corría o me las ingeniaba para caerme hasta sin hacer nada cuando era peque. Alice fue la primera niña que me habló y no se burló de mí, en un descanso me dijo que me iba a presentar a su hermano, desde ese día estoy... estaba... ¿A quién hago tonta? Estoy enamorada de él…

Su olor me vuelve loca, anoche no pude dormir, soñé otra vez con él como cuando era adolescente. Tengo que sacarlo de mi cabeza, de mi corazón, no puedo permitir que me rompa el corazón, todavía no me recupero de la primera vez.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando Tony me gritó

—¡MAMITA!

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me gritas?

—Porque ya te hablé dos veces y tú no me contestas.

—Perdón amor ¿Qué quieres?— le dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

—Ya tengo sueñito, me voy a dormir una siesta.

—Sí mi vida, ve a dormirte ¿Quieres tu cobija de oso…?

Ya no escuché que me decía Tony, pero creo que era que ya la tenía. Oso era la palabra clave.

Solo faltaba un Cullen, pero ese Cullen era el único que conocía mi secreto, sip, Emmett Cullen. Él sí conocía a Tony, tenía que llamarlo y decirle que ya los demás sabían de Tony.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecieron los abuelos? Por fin Bella se acordó de a quien tenía que avisarle.**

**Mil gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y sobre todo por sus reviews. **

**Gracias a Maya Cullen Masen, Bydanny, V1V1, Hildiux, Musa-23b, Vikkii Cullen, VaNeSaErk, Roxcio, Supattinsondecullen, Laubellacullen94,**

**Maryroxy, M.L., Lunita Cullen Masen, Cindylis, Lili4ever y . Hay varias chicas que no pude contestarles el review pero es por que tienen deshabilitados los mensajes privados. En serio mil gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de la gran SM yo solo los uso para contarles la historia.**

**Un gran abrazo a todos los que sean maestros, hoy en mi país se celebra el día del maestro. **

**Como cada capitulo un agradecimiento a Isa Mella Romo por betear los capítulos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. Tío Oso**

Hace casi cinco años…

Una madrugada de un 17 de febrero.

Tony decidió que era hora de nacer, era una semana antes de lo que la doctora tenía programado. Estábamos todos; mamá, su esposo Phil, papá y yo en el departamento de Jake, porque en la residencia universitaria donde vivía no permitían niños. Con ayuda de mamá y papá había encontrado un departamento económico, pero me lo entregaban en 5 días, entonces Jake nos ofreció su casa, bueno su departamento, pero como faltaba poco para el nacimiento de Tony todos estaban conmigo.

Estaba dormida cuando un dolor hizo que me despertara, mi mamá estaba a mi lado y sintió cuando me levante.

—Bella ¿estás bien? Estás pálida.

—Mamá me duele— le dije gritándole —mucho.

Todos fuimos al hospital, mamá, papá, Phil, Jake y yo llegamos al hospital todo metidos en la camioneta de Phil.

—Mamá ¿esto sentiste cuando nací? Con razón no tuviste más hijos, es la cosa más espantosa, siento que me parto en dos, me duele todo.

—¡Ah! pero la niña quería probar el sexo ¿no?— dijo mi mamá.

—Me voy a ¡ah! Ha volver monja, maldición. ¿cuánto tarda en salir? Mamá— oh sí, fui una de esas pacientes gritonas y lloronas.

Una enfermera llegó a donde estaba y me dijo:

—Mira niña, gritando no se te va a quitar el dolor y vas a hacer que nos duela la cabeza y tú no quieres que nos duela la cabeza ¿entendiste?

—Es que me duele mucho— le dije tratando de sonar tranquila. Ay no, aquí viene otro dolor —mucho, mucho en serio ¡ah!— volví a gritar —no me mate.

—Pues no grites y tú— le dijo a Jake —calla a tu mujer.

—Bells cállate, por favor cuando quieras gritar apriétame la mano ¿está bien?

Se me ocurrió ver a Charlie y estaba morado.

—Tú— dijo señalando a Jake —tú dañaste a mi bebe.

—¿qué? ¿yo? No, te lo juro Charlie, yo nunca la he tocado de esa manera— le dijo con miedo Charlie que parecía poseído.

—Ya Charles, contrólate, la enfermera pensó eso, el pobre Jake no ha hecho otra cosa más que apoyar a Bella, tranquilízate.

—Perdón— dijo entre dientes —es que cuando le dijo calme a su mujer me exalté un poco.

La enfermera regresó y me dijo:

—Como veo que ya estás más calmadita, te voy a pasar a una habitación de expulsión donde un doctor te va a revisar. Sin gritar, sin hacer tonterías.

—Aja ya entendí— le dije.

Pero cuando llegamos al cuarto me volvió a dar una maldita contracción y no pude ahogar el grito.

—¡Ahh! En serió señorita enfermera me duele mucho, yo creo que este niño es hijo de Wolverine me está destrozando por dentro.

La enfermera se caía de la risa. Cuando por fin pudo hablar me sonrió y dijo:

—Niña la próxima vez que tengas sexo acuérdate de estos dolores y no vas a olvidar el condón o las pastillas— Y salio muerta de la risa.

Escuché que Charlie mascullaba algo como la próxima vez.

—Pa' te juro que no vuelvo a tener sexo nunca, es muy bueno pero esto es peor.

Creo que en vez de mejorar las cosas las empeoré.

—Bueno, mi bebe dijo que el sexo es bueno— mi papá estaba entre morado y rojo.

—Ya Charlie por Dios acéptalo, Bella ya no es tu bebe, ya creció. Corazón no prometas cosas que después no vas a cumplir— Me dijo mi mamá acariciando mi mejilla.

—Por favor necesito que te desvistas— me dijo la enfermera.

—¿Enfrente de todos?

—No, ustedes salgan— Les dijo a los hombres.

—Ok ponte esto ¿quieres que me quede para que te ayude?

No, aquí venia otra contracción, traté de aguantar el grito y con la voz ahogada le dije a la enfermera:

—No señorita enfermera muchas gracias.

—Ok entonces en unos minutos viene el doctor así que desvístete y vístete rápido— Me dijo entregándome una bata.

—Haber princesa te ayudo— dijo mi mamá ayudándome a quitar la playera.

—¿Me tengo que quitar las bragas mamá?— Le dije preocupada.

—Sí princesa— me dijo paciente.

—No quiero, me van a ver todo, no quiero que me vean— Le dije.

Mi mamá se río y me dijo

—Ay cariño, como dijo la enfermera haber si así no se te olvidan los condones o tomar pastillas la próxima vez que quieras tener sexo.

Comencé a ponerme la batita, pero era una batita corta que no me tapaba mucho por detrás ya que sólo se amarraba con un cordón en el cuello.

—Voy a llamar a tu papá para que te ayude a subir a la cama.

—No mamá, de por sí esto no tapa nada, ayúdame tú— le pedí, no, le rogué.

Con trabajos subí a la cama ya que estaba mas alta que una normal. Mamá salio y les dijo a los demás que podían entrar. Cuando iban entrando me dio una contracción más fuerte.

—Jake ¿dónde esta tu maldita mano?— le grité.

—UM Bella ahora agárrame la derecha, la izquierda ya no puedo moverla— Me dijo todo tierno Jake, pobre el no tenía nada que ver con esto y aquí estaba, apoyándome como si fuera el papá.

—Perdón Jake voy a apretar la cama mejor, gracias.

En ese momento pasó todo; entró un doctor con dos personas más.

—Hola soy el Doctor Cooksey, el residente Cullen y la residente Newly. Ellos van a atender tu parto.

Cullen, el doctor había dicho Cullen.

Oh sí, enfrente de mí estaba el mayor de los Cullen, yo tenía que hacer algo… argh ¡maldición!

—¡Mamá! Me estoy partiendo en dos.

—Ay Bells, no aprietes tan fuerte— me dijo Jake retorciéndose.

—Se hombre Jacob, a ti no te está saliendo algo de casi tres kilos por un pequeño agujerito.

—Bella Swan, ¿qué haces aquí? — me preguntó al reconocernos

—Voy a tener un bebe que no ves idiota ah! ¿¡Por qué no me lo sacan?

—Como veo que se conocen, Cullen haga el tacto— dijo el doctor encargado.

—No, no quiero que el me toque.

—Newly haga el tacto por primera vez, pero señorita al ser este un hospital universitario el segundo estará hecho por Cullen le guste o no, esto es como médicos no como amigos.

—Doctor Cooksey tiene cinco de dilatación— le informó la chica.

—Está bien vamos bien, en una hora regresara Cullen a hacer el tacto otra vez.

—¿En una hora voy a seguir aquí con dolores? Odio a los hombres, no voy a tener sexo otra vez, lo juro.

Y entonces la risa de Emmett sonó por toda la habitación.

—Cullen, si no sabe comportarse es mejor que se cambie de especialidad.

—Perdón doctor, es que la conozco desde los 5 años y oírla decir eso me hizo gracia— Y salieron de la habitación.

—Mamita yo no quiero que él me toque, no él no mamita no lo ¡ah! Maldición una hora mas de esto.

Exactamente a la hora regresaron Emmett y la doctora.

—Lo siento Bells te juro que voy a hacerlo lo mas profesional que pueda.

Él alzó la bata y observo y tocó algo. No pude dejar de pensar que no era el único Cullen que había estado ahí. Cerré los ojos y conté del uno al diez y él acabó.

Charlie agarró a Emmett y le dijo:

—Mira hijo, tu familia me cae muy bien, pero si me entero que dices donde tocaste a mi hija te juro que te mato.

—Tranquilo Charlie, todo lo hago profesionalmente—le dijo serio.

—Sí, yo también te mataría profesionalmente.

—Ok has dilatado a 7, a este ritmo en una hora empezarás a pujar Bells y tendrás un bebe.

—¡Una hora más! Una maldita hora más Dios juro que si hubiera sabido jamás hubiera tenido sexo.

Charlie de repente soltó la carcajada.

—Sí como no, sólo deja que me entere quien fue y verás que a él tampoco le van a quedar ganas.

—Bueno nosotros tenemos que ir a trabajar, con permiso— dijo la doctora.

—Nos vemos en un rato Bells y déjale la mano al pobre chico, ya la tiene morada y se la vas a romper.

Así entre dolores y bromas paso la hora. Cuando regresaron, iban entrando cuando sentí que algo empezaba a salir de mí algo liquido.

—Mamá me estoy desangrando— le grité.

El doctor Cooksey inmediatamente me revisó y me dijo —sólo rompiste la bolsa y lo que sentiste es el liquido amniótico, tranquila pero ya estás lista, necesito que pujes. Cullen recibe este bebe.

—No él ¡ah!

—Puja ahora— me dijo el doctor

Y pujé, Señor que cosa tan espantosa es ir sintiendo como algo va saliendo de ti y cuando coronó o algo así dijo Emmett, casi sentí que moría.

Cuando salió mi peque, lloró en seguida. Una enfermera me lo puso en el pecho y juro que todo lo que me dolió ya ni me acordaba, la misma enfermera me lo volvió a pedir para limpiarlo y entonces todo se vino abajo.

—Mira Bella— dijo mi mamá —tu peque tiene el cabello rojo y va a tener los ojos de color.

Entonces Emmett se acercó a donde lo limpiaban y su cara se volvió una mueca de sorpresa.

—Bella es mi sobrino— no era pregunta, era afirmación.

Charlie y Jake corrieron donde estaba mi bebe. Charlie volvió a tomar ese tono morado y gritó.

—Maldito Cullen lo voy a matar.

La enfermera regañona entró y dijo:

—A ver ¿Qué pasa aquí, que no saben estar callados? esto es un hospital, si no se calman los saco y usted no va a matar al doctor Cullen, me cae bien así que mejor cierre la piernas de su hija.

Mi mamá dijo —¿es cierto Bella? Es igualito al hermano de Alice.

Jake estaba demasiado callado, demasiado serio.

—Voy a marcarle a que venga a hacerse cargo de la situación— dijo muy decidido Emmettt.

—No— le grité —por favor no, yo no quiero que él sepa, por favor.

Todos me vieron, ya tenía a mi pequeño junto conmigo.

—Por favor, si le voy a decir, pero no ahorita por favor.

—No Isabella, tú no le vas a decir, yo voy a ir a ese hijo de… yo voy a matarlo antes de que sepa que es padre.

—Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado Charlie, respeta la decisión de tu hija. Si por algo no quiere que sepa, esta bien.

Entonces Emmett se puso del mismo tono que Charlie y dijo, bueno grito.

—¿Él te forzó? ¿por qué no quieres decirle? ¿te amenazó? Lo voy a matar, siempre ha sido un cabrón.

—NO— grité fuerte —tranquilos, ni me forzó ni me amenazó, yo estuve con él porque quise, simplemente quiero estar mejor anímicamente y entonces le dijo.

Y otra vez un montón de voces, pero sobre todo las risas de Emmett sonaban por toda la habitación, menos la de Jake que seguía callado.

—¿tú grandísimo idiota de qué te ríes?— le dijo Charlie a Emmett.

—De nada señor, de nada— le contestó tratando de estar serió, pero la risa le volvió a ganar.

—O me dices o …— y buscó su pistola que claro había dejado en casa.

—Está bien, sólo no se enoje más, que no he sido el único Cullen que ha tocado a su hija.

—Doctor Cullen— dijo una voz que nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos —vaya a revisar los urinales del ala geriátrica y estará ahí todo lo que resta del día— El doctor Cooksey había escuchado lo que dijo Emmett y lo estaba castigando —Y ustedes dejen de hacer ruido y de amenazar, la enfermera se va a llevar al bebe al cunero, te vamos a pasar a otra habitación, esta es para expulsión así que todos tranquilos y dejen descansar a la chica, ya bastante sufrió en el parto— Y salio.

Mamá me dijo:

—Pequeña me voy a descansar con Phil a la casa de Jake en un rato regresamos para que se vayan a descansar Charlie y Jake— se acercó a mi oído —y no creas que te has salvado de hablarlo conmigo, sólo te apoyo para que Charlie no te moleste— Me besó y salió como si nada.

Charlie me vio y dijo:

—Jake vamos por un café y algo de desayunar en lo que la cambian de cuarto, regresamos rápido— Como si me fuera a ir a alguna parte.

Me sentía cansada, pero al mismo tiempo llena de energía. Quería ver a mi bebe, estaba hermoso, nunca había visto un bebe recién nacido, pero estaba segura que el mío era la cosa más linda del mundo, aún lleno de sangre y todo eso que tenía y ya cuando estaba limpiecito era aún más hermoso y su cabello era precioso, muy claro rojizo, demasiado naranja y sus ojitos no pude distinguirlos.

—Señorita— me interrumpieron, eran dos enfermeros casi del tamaño de Emmett —necesitamos pasarla a esta cama— me dijeron.

—Oh sí claro— y me cambiaron de cama y me llevaron a otro cuarto sin tanto aparato, había otra señora con un bebe, no tan bonito como el mío claro.

—Hola— me dijo y me sonrió — soy Cris, eres muy joven ¿tuviste un bebe?¿qué edad tienes quince, dieciséis?

—Sí tuve un bebe, pero no soy tan joven, tengo dieciocho.

—¿Es el primero?

—Sí y creo que el único, duele demasiado.

Ella se río bajito —no me hagas reír que a mi me hicieron cesaria, mira es mi segundo bebe. es una niña.

—Está muy linda, el mío se lo llevaron y no me lo traen, a lo mejor no saben a que habitación me cambiaron.

Comencé a pensar que lo perdieron o alguien se lo robó de lo bonito que estaba.

En ese momento entró Emmett con mi pequeño en brazos.

—Mira Bells lo que te traje— me dijo enseñándome a mi bebe —mira mi sobrino esta igualito a su papá. Bells, no le voy a decir nada, pero él tiene que saberlo, tienes que hacer que él te ayude aunque sea económicamente, él está en Londres junto con Alice pero…

—No por favor, hablar de él hace que me duela aquí— le señalé mi corazón —te juro que cuando esté lista le digo, pero ahora no puedo.

—Entonces déjame a mí ayudarte por favor, es mi sobrino, y ¿qué nombre le vas a poner? Yo creo que Emmett sería el apropiado— Me dijo sonriente.

Puse cara de susto, Emmett no, ese nombre no me gustaba.

—No, Emmett, no.

—¿Edward? ¿Charlie?

—No tampoco.

—Ya sé, ponle Jacob y que mi hermano sufra— Dijo riéndose como sólo Emmett lo podía hacer.

—No, menos. Estaba pensando en Anthony, ese nombre siempre me gustó. Me caía bien tu abuelo.

—Y más el papá. Sabes que es su segundo nombre ¿no?

—Claro que lo sé, lo he querido desde los cinco años, crees que no sabría eso.

Papá y Jake entraron y les dije:

—Ya tiene nombre, es Anthony Swan— Les dije. Emmett torció un poco la boca por el Swan, pero no dijo nada.

Pasé ese día y la mitad de otro en el hospital, al final me dieron de alta porque dijeron que éramos demasiado ruidosos y yo estaba evolucionando muy bien, Emmett se comprometió a checarme.

Llegamos a casa de Jake, nos llevo Emmett en su Jeep ya que por ley el bebe tiene que ir en la silla y ya no cabíamos en la camioneta de Phil.

A partir de ahí Emmett se convirtió en uno de mis defensores, me llenaba la despensa cada mes. Siempre me llevaban, él y su novia Rose, ropa o juguetes para mi peque. Se convirtieron en amigos o más bien una especie de hermanos mayores. Además de ser los padrinos de Tony.

Emmett no me dejó en paz y le tuve que contar toda la historia, primero me dio de plazo un año, pero negocie seis años para que el niño estuviera ya más maduro. Como no se le había salido a Tony contar de su tío oso o si lo hizo nadie se dio cuenta que era Emmett. Tenia que llamar a Rose, a Emmett.

_Estás llamando al hogar de Rose y Emmett Cullen, deja tu mensaje después del tono, porque estamos ocupados haciendo ositos _

Otra vez la contestadora.

—Emmett, Rose me urge hablar con ustedes, Tony ya conoció a su papá, a su tía Alice y sus abuelos, por favor llámenme— Dejé el mismo mensaje en sus celulares también.

Necesitaba distraerme, dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir, e hice lo que todas las mujeres hacemos cuando necesitamos despejarnos, hacer que hacer. O al menos era lo único que a mi me tranquilizaba.

Ví la hora, era la una de la tarde¿ en qué momento perdí casi tres horas? La sala y la cocina estaban limpias, el baño y las recamaras también, hacer limpieza me calma, pero esta vez no estaba funcionando.

Tony venia saliendo de su recamara cuando sonó mi celular, escuché la puerta

—Tony amor abre, pregunta quien.

Ví el identificador de llamadas: Rose.

—Hola

—Bella cuéntamelo todo ¿cómo se enteró?, ¿están mis suegros aquí?, estás en alta voz, Emmett está conmigo.

—Hola Bellita. ¿Qué pasó? está todo bien o tengo que ir a golpear al idiota de mi hermano.

—No, todo está bien, es sólo que no sé qué decir, gracias a Dios a Tony no se le ha salido tu nombre, pero ¿qué les digo?

—Tú no digas nada hermana, yo tendré que aclarar las cosas. Hoy no tengo guardia, nos pasamos en la tarde por tu casa

—Claro traigan el postre y avísale a Edward que traiga más hamburguesas— les dije irónica.

—Yo le aviso— me gritó Emmett ya lejos.

—¿Estás bien? Te escucho algo…

—No, la verdad no estoy muy bien, todo ha sido tan rápido y tú sabes la verdad, pero luego hablamos— Rose se había vuelto como una hermana mayor para mí, no sólo le confiaba mis miedos también mis amores o en este caso mi único amor, ¿cómo era posible cinco años desde que mi corazón se rompió y …?

Mmhh alguien hacía ruidos atrás de mí.

Colgué y me di la vuelta sólo para encontrarme con la cara de Alice y Esme.

–Entonces Emmett si sabia del peque, lo voy a matar ,nunca me dijo nada— Dijo Esme —¿cómo es que Emmett sí sabía de Tony?

—Esme lo que pasa es que …

—Emmett es mi tío oso y lo quiero mucho, ¿tú conoces a mi tío oso abuelita?— nos interrumpió Tony.

—Si mi vida, es mi hijo, como Alice y como Edward, claro que lo conozco.

Tony se quedó pensando. No, por favor más preguntas no.

—Entonces si mi tío oso es hijo de mi abuelita— no, no que no pregunte eso pensé yo —Entonces abuelita ¿por qué no has presentado a mi papá y a mi tío oso?—preguntó como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo.

Sí me salvé, ahora a ver qué contesta Esme.

—Mira corazón es que tu tío oso ha estado lejos mucho tiempo y apenas lo encontré también. Igual que tú a tu papi— Le dije a Esme gracias con los labios.

Abracé a Alice —yo les cuento al rato ya no digan nada por favor.

—Bella vinimos por ustedes para ir de compras— me dijo

—¿De compras?— si algo no extrañé de Alice el tiempo que no supe de ella fue esto. Cuando tenía quince hacía que Edward nos llevara a Port Angeles a comprar ropa, más bien a jugar conmigo de muñeca, pero esta ves sí necesito ropa para Tony y para mí. Yo necesito algo de ropa formal para la escuela y Tony necesitaba zapatos y ropa nueva de invierno para la escuela. Yo tenía planeado ir el viernes, o sea mañana.

—No te estoy preguntando Isabella, te estoy diciendo que vamos de compras, me lo debes, tantos años me debes una salida, además queremos comprarle unas cosas al nuevo consentido de la familia. Agarra una chamarra para ti y otra para el niño más guapo e inteligente del mundo.

—Tengo que avisarle a Edward, va a traer hamburguesas…— empecé a decir.

—Ya está avisado, a las siete estaremos aquí y él traerá las hamburguesas.

—No lo siento, tiene que ser antes de las seis, Tony a las siete tiene que estar bañado y listo para irse a dormir.

—¡Qué! A las seis sólo me deja como unas horas para comprar. Está bien, corramos entonces— Y prácticamente Alice nos llevó corriendo por un centro comercial. Le compró a Tony un montón de playeras, pantalones, chamarras, sweters y no sé qué más.

—Mamá necesito que cuides a Tony, voy por algo para Bella— dijo muy seria dejando a Tony con Esme y muchas bolsas.

Luego me llevó a mi a Victoria Secret's y me dijo:

—Bella tienes una ropa interior de niña de ocho años, voy a hacerte un regalo que me vas a agradecer por mucho tiempo.

—Alice ¿cómo sabes qué tipo de ropa interior tengo?

—Tony me dio un tour ayer por tu cuarto y creo que te hace falta mucha ropa, por favor dime que no sólo tienes esa poquita.

—Alice tú sabes que jamás fui amante de la moda, además no me alcanza para estar comprando ropa cada rato— Y luego sin previo aviso tomó mis pechos con su mano y me dijo:

—Bella, ser mamá hizo que te crecieran que eres ahora 36C o algo así.

—Sí Alice, me crecieron— le dije apenada luego de que grito —sip, soy 36C y no tenias que hacer esto, con que me preguntaras era suficiente.

—Ve con mi mamá y Tony, enseguida voy— dijo Alice.

Yo estaba cansada, accedí sin rechistar. Llegué a la banca donde estaban Esme y Tony.

—Mamita ¿verdad que no puedo comerme un helado? Es que mi abue quiere comprarme uno, pero yo le dije que no, que ya me comí mi ración de azúcar.

—No Esme, no les des más azúcar, con la de la mañana ya es suficiente. Luego no hay quien lo aguante. Se pone peor que Alice en rebajas.

—Entonces nada de azúcar. Eres una buena mamá Bella, veo que lo cuidas mucho.

—Sí, leí muchos libros y con mis propias experiencias he ido llenado lo que me faltaba.

—Fue duro para ti, me imagino sola…

—Esme, te prometo que otro día platicamos, si hoy empiezo voy a estallar y nada me va a parar, otro día te cuento.

—Está bien Bella, pero no creas que se me va a olvidar, tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Además quiero muchas fotos para conocerlo desde peque.

—Eso es fácil, tengo muchas, demasiadas diría yo, pero Rose siempre estaba tomándole fotos.

—Sí, mi tía Rose siempre me toma muchas fotos, dice que algún día se lo iba a agradecer.

—Eso también lo vas a tener que explicar, hay muchas que explicar.

—Listo, vámonos para llegar a cenar y poder hacer mas cosas.

Miré a mi alrededor y era mi imaginación o eran demasiadas bolsa como las llevaríamos al carro.

Nos tocó cargar a todos hasta a Tony con bolsas hasta el carro ¿En qué momento compró tanto? Llegamos a la casa a las 6 y diez minutos. Ya estaban ahí Edward, Rose y Emmett y no tenían cara de buenos amigos.

—Papito, papito… oh tío oso viniste tú también…— le dijo saludando a Emmett chocando los puños —Mira papito te presento a mi tío oso, él es también hijo de mi abuelita Esme, pero tenia mucho que no lo veía— dijo un muy entusiasta Tony —Wow ya tengo una familia grandota.

Ante eso, todos nos quedamos callados.

—Ya llegué familia— dijo un muy animado Carlisle —¿Hay reunión en el pasillo?

—No claro que no, pasen por favor— le di las llaves a Emmett para que abriera.

Ya cuando todos estábamos adentro, Rose le dijo a Tony:

— ¿Y qué para tu tía la más hermosa no hay beso? Como ya tienes a tía enana ya no me vas a saludar.

—No tía, tu sabes que tú eres la más bonita de todas.

—¿Creo que Alice y Rose no se llevan muy bien?— le pregunté a Emmett.

—No, se llevan fatal, la ultima navidad Alice y Rose tuvieron una gran pelea.

—Haber cómo nos va hoy, todavía faltan que aparezcan Jake y Seth y tú sabes que Jake y Edward se llevan muy mal también. Siento que me asfixio, voy a abrir las ventanas, mi departamento es muy chico para tanta gente.

—Tu departamento es chiquito, no importa qué gente haya.

—Tonto— le dije enseñándole la lengua a Emmett.

—Isabella podemos hablar unos minutos— me dijo un muy enojado Edward.

Emmett se paró lo abrazó muy fuerte y le dijo:

—Tranquilo hermanito, ella es mi hermana y sí, la quiero más que a ti. Si le haces algo te juro que te mato— Se lo dijo como si estuviera deseándole la mejor de las navidades.

—No te metas Emmett, esto es entre ella y yo, tú ya hiciste suficiente.

—No, no he hecho suficiente, tú no has visto todo lo que esta mujer ha tenido que hacer y vivir por sacar adelante al hijo del cabrón que le rompió el corazón.

* * *

**Yo quiero un hermano como Emmett, ¿ustedes no?, ¿qué es lo que Edward quiere hablar con Bella?Y a poco no Jacob se comporto como un heroe con la gritona de Bells.**

**Mil gracias por sus Favoritos, alertas y sus reviews, a los que leen anónimamente también gracias.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews a Maya Cullen Masen, Roxcio, Maryrox, Lili4ever, Sandra32321, Miaura21, Rakelluvre, Hildiux, Laubellacullen94, Karenov17, Lunagotik, CindyLis, Madeleine Pattinson, V1V1, Sabi07, Rommyev, Chiquitza y SkyLevan. Pido disculpas si me salte a alguien a la hora de responder los reviews tuve unos días algo pesados pero aquí estamos. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM yo solo los tomo prestados para contarles las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**No se como agradecerles a todos los que leen la historia, mil gracias por su reviews, favoritos y alertas.**

**Les dejo un beso muy grande a todas, GRACIAS.**

**Gracias a Isa Mella Romo por corregir no una si no dos veces los capitulos.**

**www facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Adaptándonos**

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be raising from the ground

Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Edward me tomó del brazo demasiado fuerte y me jaló hacia mi recámara.

—Cuidado Edward, me lastimas— le dije mientras rompía con su agarre —¿qué te pasa? No hay necesidad de lastimarme.

—En serio— me dijo mirándome con resentimiento —tal vez no deba tener resentimiento porque mi hermano conocía a mi hijo antes que yo o porque Jacob Black también. Oh no espera, tal vez debería de estar agradecido porque no sé nada de él.

—Pareces actor de novela barata— le dije lo más calmada que pude —ya déjalo pasar. Ok, no te dije de Tony pero ya lo sabes, disfruta ahora de él.

Me miró de una manera que me dio un poco de miedo, pero eso me dio el valor que necesitaba.

—Está bien, hablemos más claro. Dime Edward ¿qué hubieras hecho si yo llego y te digo que estoy embarazada? Tú estabas en Londres, yo aquí en NY y además me dejaste bastante claro que lo que había pasado era un error, que sólo querías lastimar a alguien. Dime ¿qué hubieras hecho?

Él se quedó callado y cerró los ojos, esos hermosos ojos, no podía estar pensando que tiene hermosos ojos… Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, me estaba sintiendo asfixiada.

Salí de la recamara, localice a Rose y le dije:

—Te encargo a Tony, necesito salir.

Y una vez que cerré la puerta prácticamente corrí, quería olvidar que ayer él había entrado en la cafetería, que había conocido a Tony y sobre todo que todavía estuviera enamorada de él. Pensé que mi corazón seguía hecho pedazos, pero al verlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir a su ritmo, como si siempre hubiera estado aquí, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si tuviera quince años y él estuviera sin camisa en traje de baño en la alberca, como si tuviera diez y llegara de visita a mi casa.

Quería correr y correr y no parar jamás, quería sacarme el corazón y pensar que nada había pasado, tal vez así encontrara un poco de paz. Pero no podía, tenía una prueba real que me decía que todo había pasado.

Me detuve cuando llegué a un parque, en el mismo parque donde llevaba a jugar a Tony. Traté de controlar mi respiración, estaba muy agitada y cuando pude llenar mis pulmones grité:

TE ODIO EDWARD CULLEN

Me sentí más ligera, sin tanta carga en mis hombros, las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar a mi cuello y sentía que me quemaban. Casi era perfecto ese momento hasta que escuché su voz, su linda y hermosa voz:

—Bella estás bien— no quería voltear —¿por favor perdóname? Tiendo a exasperarme muy fácil, tú me conoces.

Claro que lo conocía, cuando algo no salía como quería era implacable.

—Te conozco Edward, pero tú no me conoces, ni siquiera sabes por lo que he pasado— le decía con los ojos cerrados —sabes cuantas veces a pagado Emmett mi alquiler o la colegiatura de Tony, o cuando se pone enfermo lo revisa, me da la medicina y no me cobra un peso. No sabes nada, tú estabas en Londres solo estudiando y trabajando, pero sin saber que era tener que…

—Si tú me hubieras dicho… yo… yo…

—Tú qué Edward ¿dime qué hubieras hecho?— le reté.

—Me hubiera… hecho cargo de Tony, tal vez nos hubiéramos casado— esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

—Por favor Edward escúchate, tú siempre has dicho que las mujeres que se quedaban embarazadas eran por estupidas, que era porque… tú ni siquiera me… ese día… ¡arg! sabes que no tienes por qué juzgarme, no puedes. Tenía dieciocho, el corazón roto y estaba muerta de miedo, iba a tener un bebe y apenas tenía para comer, apenas sabía qué era la vida. Tú sabes que jamás fui sociable como tú o como Alice, tú mismo te burlabas de mí. Me decías ratita de biblioteca porque siempre estaba leyendo. Por favor, sólo me usaste, no vengas a decirme ni a reclamarme nada, porque no tienes ningún derecho.

Todo se lo dije con los ojos cerrados, sabía que si lo veía no podría, su mirada me congelaba y me hacia sentir cosas que no quería sentir. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y la luz del sol me molestó, me sentía como cuando uno despierta después de desvelarse mucho y dormir poco.

Él estaba parado enfrente de mí y sólo me veía, pero yo no quería que me viera, no así. Había lastima y compasión en sus ojos.

—Yo Bella lo siento, no debí tratarte así, es que me enfadó pensar que Emmett sabía de mi hijo y yo no— bajó un poco la cabeza y preguntó —¿puedo saber por qué él sí sabe?

—Emmett era el residente en mi parto, él recibió a Tony, él fue el primero en darse cuenta que era tu hijo y te iba a llamar en ese momento, pero yo no lo dejé. Él quería que te dijera, que asumieras tu responsabilidad aunque tuvieras que dejar Londres. Yo simplemente no estaba lista y no quería que dejaras tu sueño, siempre quisiste estudiar en Londres.

—Gracias, yo… tú…— y cometí el error de conectar su mirada con la mía y perdí —pudiste complicarme la vida sin embargo no lo hiciste, por favor perdóname.

Y no tenía ni idea de por qué estábamos peleando, o por qué debía estar enojada con él, simplemente quería sonreír. Pero el sonido de su teléfono me hizo salir de mi burbuja.

—Bueno, si aquí esta conmigo, ya vamos para allá.

—Tony está inquieto, quiere saber por qué nos salimos enojados, está preguntando por nosotros.

Tony, mi niño, siempre tan perceptivo e inteligente. Y pude recordar por qué debía estar enojada con Edward.

—Vamos— me dijo y trató de tomarme del brazo.

—Suéltame, y ve pensando una excusa buena porque tu hijo no se traga cualquiera.

—Podemos decirle que te hice enojar, saliste a caminar para calmarte y yo fui a buscarte para hacer las paces. Es la verdad— me dijo mirándome.

—Sí, suena bien— le dije.

El camino de regreso lo hicimos en silencio sin siquiera voltear a vernos, yo no quería verlo, eso me haría olvidar lo que me había hecho.

—Bella perdóname por favor, soy un idiota.

—Sí lo eres Cullen, pero te perdono, sólo no vuelvas a fastidiar. Lo importante es que ya lo sabes— le dije mientras llegábamos a la puerta de mi departamento.

En cuanto abrí la puerta Tony, que ya estaba llorando, corrió hacia mí.

—Mamita ¿por qué saliste? me asusté mucho, yo quería que estuvieras aquí conmigo y mi papito ahora que somos una familia grandototota.

—No corazón, lo que pasó fue que… ok te acuerdas cuando John y tú peleaban por un juguete y resultó que sólo era un malentendido.

—Sí me acuerdo— me dijo rascándose su cabecita.

—Bueno, pues algo así pasó.

—Sí campeón, yo hice enojar a tu mamá un poquito, pero ya nos contentamos, ya hicimos las pases.

—Que bueno papito— y sus tripitas gruñeron.

—¿Escucharon eso? un monstro se acerca— gritó Emmett.

—No tío, lo que pasa es que tengo un poquito de hambre y mi panza hizo ruidos como la tuya. Una vez papito— le decía alegre Tony —se comió toda la comida y dejó a mamá y a Tía Rose sin comer.

—Oye, ellas necesitaban hacer dieta, ya estaban muy gordas— le dijo Emmett.

Él nos miró con recelo.

—Oh vamos Edward, no sigas enojado, hay veces en la vida que nos toca enterarnos antes. Ya déjalo— Le dijo Emmett despeinando a Edward.

Tony soltó una carcajada muy fuerte.

—A ti tampoco te gusta papi— le dijo Tony entre risas —a mí tampoco, pero me dice que me veo más guapo. Tú también te ves más guapo ¿verdad mami?

—Estoy ocupada, pregúntale a tu tía Rose— le dije.

No iba a decirle que se veía glorioso, no sólo guapo.

Carlisle se acercó a la bolsa donde estaban las hamburguesas y comenzó a repartirlas.

Yo sabía que era lo que seguía, cada comida con Emmett y Tony era una pelea. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Edward?

—Hamburguesa infantil— dijo Carlisle.

—Esa es mía papá— y se la quitó Emmett de la mano a Carlisle, yo le hice una seña a Carlisle para que no interviniera.

—No tío Oso es mía, dámela— dijo mientras brincaba intentando quitársela —papito ayúdame.

—Emmett dale la hamburguesa a Tony — dijo con fastidio en la voz.

—No se, es que tiene quesito, y pepinillos extras –dijo Emmett saboreándose la hamburguesa.

—No tío, es mía— le gritó Tony, siempre que venían a comer era lo mismo —además si te la comes, la tía Rose ya no te va a querer porque te vas a poner feo como un chango.

—Así entonces no me la como, mejor cómetela tú y quedas con cara de chango como tu papá.

Tony se rió y le dijo:

—A mí me gusta ser como mi papá, aunque tenga cara de chango.

Edward observaba como interactuaban tío y sobrino.

—Siempre es así— le dije —acostúmbrate, ellos son como dos niños jugando, siempre se están haciéndose maldades, retándose en los video juegos, en el soccer, en fin.

—¿Siempre pelean así?

—Hoy acabaron rápido con la pelea, hay días en los que duran horas quitándose uno al otro las cosas.

—Esto debía ser parte de mis memorias, debí ser yo quien jugara con mi hijo, no su tío— me dijo amargamente.

Sólo pude susurrar: Perdón.

Tenía la boca seca y amarga. Necesitaba alejarme de él, me estaba haciendo daño. Me acerqué a Carlisle.

—¿Tendrás una doble?

—Creo que sí— dijo metiendo la mano a la bolsa —doble con tocino.

—Sí, creo que quiero esa.

—Ay Bella, ¿quién fuera tú? nunca engordas— me dijo Alice.

—La hubieran visto cuando tuvo a Tony, tenia una panzota y decía que jamás volvería a tener sexo— dijo Emmett antes de soltar una carcajada —El pobre de Charlie casi se moria cada vez que Bella juraba que el sexo era bueno, pero que tener a Tony dolía demasiado— era suficiente.

—Emmett basta— le dijo Esme antes de que le tapara la boca con su hamburguesa.

—Mamá, sólo les iba a contar cómo había nacido Tony, pero si no quieren no les cuento.

En ese momento escuché un toque en la puerta que conocía demasiado bien.

Rose abrió la puerta.

—Hola Jake, pasa— le dijo Rose.

—Si tienen reunión familiar, mejor regreso otro día— dijo un poco apenado.

—No seas payaso Jake— le gritó Emmett.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tony corrió por él.

—Ven Jake mira, mi papito, te lo quiero presentar— y jaló a Jake de la mano hasta que llegó con Edward que no era muy lejos, pero debido a tanta gente era algo complicado llegar.

—Mira papá te presento a mi tío Jake, es mi mejor amigo junto con Seth. Jake, él es mi papá— le dijo muy orgulloso.

Y todos nos volteamos a ver la escena, todos sabíamos de la rivalidad entre Jake y Edward.

Pero Jake por primera vez hizo algo muy maduro y sensato.

—Hola mucho gusto, Jacob— le dijo dándole la mano.

Edward se debatía entre darle la mano o no.

—Papá tienes que darle la mano así, mira— le dijo antes de darle la mano a Jake —ves, la mueves para arriba y para abajo.

Edward le dio la mano a Jake y todos nos quedamos callados.

—Hola soy Edward, el papá de Tony— le dijo.

Y se soltaron como si algo les quemara la mano.

—Bueno Jake ¿quieres una hamburguesa?— le dije.

—Yo creo que mejor me voy— dijo.

—No, quédate por favor— le dije casi en suplica. Él era mi ancla en momentos de crisis junto con Rose.

—Sí Jake, quédate— le dijo Esme —tenemos mucho que agradecerte.

—Gracias, pero no hay nada que agradecer, todo lo que hice lo hice porque era lo que quería hacer.

Y entonces Emmett abrió a bocota:

—Jake te acuerdas como gritaba Bella cuando estaba teniendo a Tony— Y volvió a soltar la carcajada.

Jake se miro la mano y dijo:

—No mucho, sólo recuerdo el dolor de mi mano. En serio Bella, me tienes que recompensar de alguna manera, me apretabas la mano horrible. Yo pensé que me la rompías cuando Emmett dijo que corono Tony.

—¿Tú también estuviste en el parto?— preguntó Edward.

—Sí, ella vivió conmigo hasta que Tony tenía quince días y era una cosa muy chillona— le dijo Jake a Tony.

—No creen que es un tema algo raro para hablar con Tony enfrente— les dijo Carlisle.

—No, Rose ya se llevó a Tony a su cuarto— dijo Emmett.

—Y además se trata de avergonzar a sonrojos— dijo viéndome.

—Ya Emmett, o ya sé, mejor cuenta cuando te mandaron a cambiar urinales.

—Sí, pero me escapé para ir por mi sobrino. Lo hubieran visto, tenía el cabello rojo y sus ojitos de color claro como grises azules al principio, pero era igualito a ti hermano.

Edward empezó a ponerse tenso, se le tonaba en el cuello. O al menos yo se lo notaba.

—Edward— le llamé— si quieres te puedo enseñar fotos y tu sacarles duplicados.

—Gracias, aunque ahora siento como si hubiera perdido algo— bajo la cabeza —pero gracias a todos por cuidar de mi hijo. En serio hermano gracias, a ti también Jacob.

—Tú también cooperaste o ya se te olvidó cuando donabas para el niño que tenía un padre desalmado. Una vez donaste quinientos dólares y otra cincuenta. Así que no te sientas tan mal que sí has visto por tu hijo.

—En serio Emmett— le dije —¿eso hiciste?

—Sip, los quinientos dólares son lo que te di para la inscripción y cosas de la escuela de Tony y con los cincuenta le compré el juego que quería del xbox.

Solté una risita tonta.

—A mi no me da risa, mejor se los hubiera dado yo— dijo Edward un poco molesto.

—En serio hermano, que amargadito estás últimamente, deberías de conseguir…

Pero Emmett no alcanzó a contestar porque nos interrumpieron.

—Mamita ya tengo mucho sueñito ¿puedo saltarme el baño y que mi papito me lea un cuento?— me dijo tallándose sus ojitos y bostezando.

—Está bien, sólo por hoy y lo del cuento pregúntale a tu papá— le dije.

—Claro que te leo un cuento— le dijo tomándolo de la mano y yendo hacia el cuarto.

—Voy a ponerle le pijama y regreso— les dije a los demás.

Me fui atrás de ellos y escuché.

—Me puedes leer un cuento de Spiderman, a mí me gustaría ser como Spiderman— le dijo con otro bostezo.

—Claro que sí, pero cuéntame, a parte de Spiderman ¿no te gusta algún otro personaje?

—Sí, me gusta Mate y el Rayo Mcqueen, también me gusta Simba. Pero no me gusta que se muera su papá, eso no me gusta— le dijo agarrandolo muy fuerte.

—Bueno vengo aponerte la pijama, ¿Cars o Sesame street?

—¡Cars!— Gritó.

—Ok sin gritos que dejas sorda a tu mamita.

—Si quieres yo se la pongo Bella— me dijo parándose cerca de mí —no creas que estoy enojado contigo, es sólo que estoy molesto por perderme muchas cosas.

—Aunque parezca que no lo entiendo, lo entiendo y te pido perdón— le dije sinceramente —pero puedes construir memorias a partir de ahora— Le dije mientras le daba la pijama de Tony y salí.

—Entonces Bells yo me voy ¿nos vemos mañana para cenar?

—No lo sé Jake, te mando mensaje cualquier cosa.

Y Jake salió del departamento.

—Le dimos una hamburguesa para el otro chico que vive con él— me dijo Esme

—Sí claro, está bien— me senté junto a Emmett en el sillón y me recargué un poco en él, sólo quería descansar un minuto, tenía sueño.

—Señores, será mejor ahuecar el nido porque la gallina ya tiene sueño, siempre tiene sueño temprano, por eso no tiene novio porque se duerme temprano— dijo Emmett.

—Auch Rose, mamá ¿qué les pasa? Todos me pegan. Papá defiéndeme.

—Ya deja en paz a Bella, la despertamos muy temprano y también nosotros tenemos sueño, viajamos toda la noche— dijo Carlisle.

Alice me vio y me dijo

—Amiga ¿me puedo quedar contigo? anda di que sí, por farvocito, ándale sí.

—Claro Alice, pero no te prometo ser buena compañía.

—Por eso te quiero— me dijo abrazándome.

—Hermana te quiero— me dijo Emmett antes de irse.

Edward salió de la recamara de Tony y sólo me dijo

—Nos vemos mañana para comprar lo que necesita Tony.

—Yo creo que ya no mucho, Alice compro demasiadas cosas hoy, pero no puse mucha atención que compró.

—Ok nos vemos mañana— dijo molesto.

_¿Quién lo entiende?_ pensé.

Rose se me acercó y me abrazó.

—Cuidado con lo que le cuentas a Alice, sabes que ella es team Edward y para ella primero está su hermano.

—Lo sé, pero gracias de todos modos.

Y de repente me quedé sola… o bueno, casi.

* * *

Hay que entender a Edward, si la regó pero perdio casi 5 años en la vida de su hijo. Además es un poquito geniudo. Yo sigo adorando a Tony y a Emmett.

Las frases al principio son de la canción de Demi Lovato Skyscreaper. La traducción seria: "Te puedes llevar todo lo que tengo, puedes destruir todo lo que soy, como si estuviera hecho de papel, como si estuviera hecho de vidrio, ven e intenta derrumbarme, me levantare del suelo, como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos"

Y una vez mas les agradezco sus favoritos, Alertas y Reviews. No se como pagárselos quisiera mandarles a Edward una noche a cada uno pero no quiere por mas que le ruego.

GRACIAS a sandra32321, CindyLis, miraura21, Dreams Hunter, Eve Runner, maryroxy, rakelluvre, Roxcio, Laubellacullen94, solecitopucheta, Ana Pattz Gales, hildiux, vanecullencipriano, Bells Swan-Cullen05, mary, Mercedes Mejia, Lourob, Maya Cullen Masen, LOLISGOF, Gatita Swan, andreita correa, mgcb, yolabertay, imtwilighter, Mentxu Masen Cullen, zuly luna, nydia, janalez, marie101008, felicytas, Mariie Emma Cullen Potter, francullenm y samyzoe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

**Gracias a Isa Mella Romo por ser beta de esta historia.**

******www facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction**

******Mil gracias a todas las que leen la historia, hacen que mi vida sea mas feliz.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5. ALICE**

La familia Cullen salió de mi casa poco a poco, solo quedamos Alice y yo. Cuando ya estábamos solas me dijo.

—¿Cómo aguantas a Rose? Es tan presumida.

—Con Tony y conmigo a sido un ángel. Ella me ayudó mucho, cuando tenía exámenes o no podía cuidar a Tony, ella siempre cuidó de él como si fuera su mamá.

—Bella, no hablemos de ella, te necesito como amiga. Sé que tal vez estés cansada, pero desde que te fuiste no pude tener otra amiga, en verdad te extrañé mucho —. Me dijo antes de darme un abrazo —¡Te extrañé! Fuiste mala por dejarme y no avisarme nada. Quiero contarte algo que nadie de mi familia sabe, bueno lo sabe pero no completo, y necesito contarle a alguien.

—Cuéntame, ya sabes que soy una tumba.

—Sí me di cuenta cuando conocí a tu hijo.

Cuando me fui a Londres me fui un poco triste, mi mejor amiga había desaparecido, no sé si la conozcas... Bueno dejo eso ya. Mi hermano se dedicaba a todo menos a hacerme un poco de caso así que comencé a involucrarme con sus amigos, y entre ellos conocí a uno, ya sabes, tengo un corazón que se enamora rápido. Este chico es genial, es guapísimo, pero me rompió el corazón hace poco. De hecho jamás me hizo caso, solo un tiempo pero después ya no, no como yo quería. Cuando lo hizo, conoció a otra y me dejó —dijo Alice tomando aire.

—Alice perdón, pero no te entendí ¿Podrías ser un poco más específica y respirar entre frases? Cuéntame la historia completa para entender.

—Está bien. Cuando te fuiste me quedé sola, no es reproche, te cuento como se dieron las cosas. Me sentía sola y Edward pues... Él nunca ayudaba mucho y Emmett estaba acá en su mundo. Cuando llegué a Londres me sentía sola, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, pero ninguna chica era tú, y sí tuve conocidas pero amigas no. Cuando regresé después del primer año mamá me notó triste, y cuando me preguntó qué pasaba le dije que no quería volver, me sentía sola. Hablaron con Edward y él prometió presentarme gente y estar conmigo.

Alice me miró y su cara era realmente triste, sus ojos tenía un extraño matiz que casi me hacía llorar —Entre los amigos de Edward conocí a varias modelos, todas hermosas y altísimas, tú sabes, todo glamour, todo wow. Éramos un poco amigas o eso pensaba yo, siempre me criticaban porque comía hamburguesas o porque comía un helado. A mí no me importaba mucho pero eran lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía, así que comencé a salir con ellas y comportarme un poco… —la miré. —Está bien, mucho como ellas, era como una especie de Jenny Humphrey para ellas; les armaba outfits, les llevaba y les traía cosas y así. En una fiesta conocí a un chico hermoso, no sabes que cada vez que lo veía sentía que mi corazón tenía un porqué latir —Con eso me podía sentir identificada —Pero él me veía como la mascota de las chicas. Él es fotógrafo, uno muy bueno.

—Créeme que te entiendo, es difícil amar a alguien y que él no se dé cuenta de que existes.

—Sí, eso me hacía recordarte amiga, creo que nos necesitábamos a la distancia, bueno sigo. Él no le prestaba mucha atención a ninguna, eso me daba algo de esperanza. Hace poco más de un año en una fiesta él me pidió que lo llevara a su departamento, yo claro que lo llevé y ahí... ya sabes, una cosa llevó a la otra y tuve sexo con él, por desgracia no puedo decir que hice el amor, al menos de su parte jamás hubo amor. Comenzamos a salir y el sexo era fabuloso, nos divertíamos mucho, pero un día llegó una maldita modelo brasileña, María, y él quedó prendado de ella. Ni siquiera me avisó que nuestra relación había acabado, sin más me dejó y yo no sabía qué había hecho mal o qué lo había alejado de mí. Fui tan tonta Bella, una vez pensé en ir y rogarle que volviéramos, pero que bueno que no lo hice ya que un conocido me dio el dato que él estaba en cierta discoteca de moda por lo que llegué dispuesta a humillarme para regresar con él ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Él muy idiota —para este momento las lágrimas de Alice eran imposibles de controlar —le estaba proponiendo matrimonio a una tipa que acaba de conocer ¿Hace cuánto, dos meses? y ahí estaba Maria, con las que se decían mis amigas, disfrutando de todo el espectáculo.

Alice estaba parada caminando de un lado al otro, llorando y manoteando.

—Todos creen que yo me olvidé de él pero la verdad es que no, yo hasta la fecha tengo la esperanza de un día verlo entrar por esa puerta y decirme "Alice perdón, me equivoqué" —Alice ya no pudo continuar.

—Ya tranquila, él se lo pierde y tú te lo ahorras. Llora, saca todo.

—¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? Él siguió hablándome como si nada, como si lo que pasó entre nosotros no cambiara nada. Edward ya trabajaba para el corporativo y necesitaban una coordinadora para una revista de moda, así que él me consiguió el trabajo, junto a la zorra de su novia.

Un momento, Alice acaba de decir "la novia de Edward". No, no llores, aguanta, aguanta… me dije mentalmente.

—¿Dijiste la novia de Edward?

—Sí, más bien su prometida, o era, no sé. Antes de regresar creo que terminaron.

—Oh, ¿Y luego? —Dije intentando de que mi voz no se quebrara

—Bueno, la tipa esta metió a sus amigas como modelos y así, pero gracias a Dios la editora sí se fijaba quien trabajaba y quien no, así que me ascendió pronto a coordinar más cosas de la revista y después me volví su mano derecha. Eso ya no me dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en… —hizo una pausa y contuvo las lágrimas —en él. Y entonces ella descubrió a un fotógrafo maravilloso.

—No me digas, era él. Por cierto ¿Quién es él?, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Jasper Withlock, el medio hermano de Rose pero déjame, sigo otra vez. Las cosas entre él y yo siguieron igual; él me seguía tratando como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que un día en una sesión nos pasamos de copas y terminamos teniendo sexo otra vez ahí en pleno estudio. Yo tontamente creí que a lo mejor algo había cambiado, pero no. Al otro día yo llegué toda feliz y él estaba besándose con María que ahora iba a ser la modelo para una campaña de ropa —. Me tomó de la mano, me miró y me dijo.

—Te juro que como en las caricaturas, mi corazón se hizo pedazos y se rompió. Casi puedo jurar que escuché los pedazos estrellándose en el suelo. Él me seguía hablando y todo como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Me duele su indiferencia, me duele el saberme enamorada de un hombre que jamás ha sentido nada por mí, que para él solo fui una vagina más en la que acoplarse.

Mis lágrimas caían, casi me sentía como Alice.

—Y tú ¿Todavía extrañas a ese tipo?

—Sí, en parte por eso acepté el trabajo aquí en NY. Edward y yo trabajábamos en la misma editorial, y cuando a Edward le ofrecieron ser el jefe de finanzas aquí, a mí me ofrecieron ser jefa de editores de una de sus revistas y no dudé en regresar, me dolía mucho encontrármelo con ella. Él al ser el fotógrafo en la revista, a la tipa la usaba mucho de modelo, era horrible, en todos lados me los encontraba besándose o tocándose. Yo de verdad lo amaba y lo peor es que ella no lo amaba ni siquiera un poco.

Un día al llegar a las oficinas iba subiendo ella al ascensor, pero yo quedé atrás de un señor y no me veía. Ella le decía a su amiga que solo lo usaba para ascender, que en cuanto tuviera el contrato que él le estaba consiguiendo lo votaría. Yo de idiota corrí a decirle, pero la muy víbora le dijo que yo solo lo hacia por celos, que estaba celosa de ella, cosa que no era cierto. Él le creyó a ella obviamente y yo me sentí aún más pequeña de lo que soy. Fue horrible Bells. Me dijo muchas cosas feas; que era una mujer amargada del éxito de otras, que si no era capaz de valorar lo que él me ofrecía era porque no sabía ser amiga... —Alice interrumpió su relato y puso su cara de recordar algo.

—Bella que mala amiga soy, te estoy dando más problemas, yo aquí hablé y hablé como siempre pero ya no quiero recordarlo así que cambiamos de tema. Cuéntame tú ¿Qué has hecho?¿Sales con alguien?

—Nop, no salgo con nadie porque no tenía tiempo, prácticamente he pasado estos cinco años trabajando, estudiando y cuidando a Tony, espero que con este nuevo trabajo tenga tiempo de algo. Cuando Rose quiere presentarme a alguien, yo siempre le salgo con la escusa de que estoy cansada, que tenía examen, que Tony quería algo, no sé, cualquier cosa con tal de que no me hiciera ir a la cita.

—Sigues igual, en Forks tampoco te gustaba salir con nadie, si no te hubiera obligado a ir con Edward a la graduación… Perdón, perdón, cambio de tema.

—No hay problema Alice, creo que ya superé eso —Mi mente replicó, _que te lo crea otro _—Es más, estoy pensando seriamente en empezar a salir y conocer gente porque ahora puedo encargarle a Tony a su papá y salir a divertirme un poco, pero esta semana no creo ya que será mi primera semana de trabajo y no quiero quedar mal.

—Y ¿Qué horario tienes?

—Uno bueno; tengo que estar a las ocho en la escuela y salgo a las cuatro. La escuela de Tony está muy cerca así que hablé con los maestros y me permitirán dejarlo antes de las ochos y recogerlo a las cuatro y cuarto, solo espero no verme muy presionada para lo demás. El domingo tengo que dejar todo listo para no andar corriendo en las mañanas.

—Alguna vez hace algún tiempo… digamos cinco años y más meses, que estaríamos aquí hablando casi de lo mismo que hablábamos en Forks. Solo cambiaste a Charlie por Tony y yo a Jasper por André.

—Es verdad, siempre hablábamos de la cosas que tenía que hacer para papá ¿Te acuerdas cuando intentaste ser rubia? —Esa experiencia fue genial, Alice había quemado casi todo su pelo largo y hermoso.

—Es cierto, creo que desde entonces no me crece, lo más largo que lo he tenido es hasta el hombro.

—Me gusta el corte que tienes, te da un aire más a duende — le dije antes de reírme.

—Sí ríete, no me gusta pero es fácil y rápido de peinar. Tú deberías cortártelo un poco para darle algo de movimiento —Puso una cara de emoción que me dio miedo. —Por favor déjame llevarte con un chico que lo corta de maravilla para que llegues guapísima a tu nuevo trabajo.

—No sé Alice, no me gustaría cambiar mucho —le dije recordando otra vez que quiso ponerse el pelo azul.

—Te estás acordando de alguna de mis locuras ¿De cual? ¿Cuándo me puse el pelo azul o nos hice el peeling?

—No recordaba el peeling —Esa vez acabamos con tratamientos dermatológicos por dos meses, lo único bueno era que no podíamos tomar sol y en Forks eso era lo de menos así que una vez que superamos nuestra pena por tener la cara mega roja, pudimos hacer nuestra vida relativamente normal. —Esa vez ¿Qué fue lo que nos pusiste?

—No recuerdo, pero quedamos con piel de bebé después de quitarnos y quemarnos la anterior —dijo antes de que nos soltáramos a reír —Pero lo que más me gustaba era jugar a Barbie Bella, eso me hizo ser buena en mi trabajo.

— ¿Por qué me lo recordaste? Odiaba que jugaras a Barbie Bella, un día me hiciste cambiar 15 veces y luego todas las fotos que me tomabas.

—No te quejes, todavía tengo esas fotos, cuando regresemos a Forks te las voy a enseñar para que veas que bonita te veías.

—Tú porque me quieres pero no soy bonita, soy normal —le dije.

—No amiga, ya quisiera yo tener ese tipo de pelo, es castaño pero tiene reflejos rojizos ¿Sabes cuánto cobran por dejar el cabello de tu tono? Y no solo eso, tu cara es hermosa y no quiero replicas.

—Está bien señora —Dije sarcásticamente.

—En serio Bells, eres muy bonita pero ahora tengo una curiosidad ¿Cómo fue el sexo con mi hermano? Siempre escuché a las otras chicas que era genial pero ¿Es cierto?

Empecé a sentir como la sangre subía a mi cara.

—Alice no me preguntes eso, es privado ¿O a caso yo te pregunté cómo fue el sexo con Jasper?

—Pero te lo puedo decir; fue genial, apasionado, sabe como hacer...

—Cállate Alice —la interrumpí a media descripción.

—Yo te conté como fue mi primera vez con André, me debes cómo fue tu primera vez.

—No, no te voy a contar, a nadie le he contado y no lo voy a decir —Era mentira, Rose sabía todo pero tenía miedo que Alice fuera a contarle algo a Edward.

—Vamos no seas mala cuéntame, bueno, solo contéstame una pregunta y te dejo en paz.

—Dime la pregunta y si quiero te la contesto y si no, pues te quedarás con la duda.

— ¿Sigues enamorada de Edward? — ¿Por qué esa pregunta, no podía preguntarme otra cosa?

—Alice, la verdad estoy algo cansada ¿Te importaría que ya nos durmiéramos?

—Es la forma más diplomática de decirme no te metas en ese asunto. Está bien, te dejo dormir pero me debes una respuesta. Si no quieres de esta pregunta está bien, pero ya no podrás evitar la que sigue, tengo memoria de elefante y no olvido.

—Claro, que descanses —le dije mientras me volteaba e intentaba dormir. Miré a Alice y ella ya dormía.

Creo que sí fue mala idea que ella se quedara. El cansancio fue ganado terreno y me fui quedando dormida. Al otro día un olor a quemado me despertó. No vi a Alice en la cama y corrí a la cocina.

Al ver mi cara Tony me dijo.

—Mamá, mi tía Alice es muy mala en la cocina, ya quemó todo el pan francés.

—Lo siento Bella, es que esto de la cocina no se me da. Me llamó Edward, quiere que nos veamos a las doce si no hay problema.

—Sí está bien ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué tu no vas a trabajar?

—Ventajas de ser la jefa de editores, puedo hacer mi trabajo desde casa cuando no hay nada importante y Edward pidió permiso para faltar hoy.

—Voy a bañarme y salgo ¿Por qué no desayunan cereal? —Dije viendo el aspecto del pan francés —No quiero que Tony se enferme, hay leche en el refrigerador y cereal en la alacena.

Empecé a buscar mi ropa interior pero no la encontré, en cambio había una cantidad de ropa interior de encaje y satín o alguna tela parecida, todas eran pequeñitas, la única explicación…

— ¡ALICE! ¿Qué hiciste? —le grité.

Entraron Tony y Alice riéndose

—Mamá, la tía Alice es bruja, me dijo "en tres grita tu mamá" y cuando contó tres, tú gritaste.

—Sí hijo, tu tía Alice es una bruja, ve a comerte tu cereal. Alice ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—No te enojes, pero toda ya estaba muy viejita y muy feita así que te compré mucha ropa nueva.

—Alice —le dije mientras le enseñaba una tanga que no tapaba nada —Esto no es mi estilo, no tapa nada para que me lo pongo —. En eso entraron por la puerta Edward y Tony mientras yo tenía la tanga fucsia extendida entre las manos.

—Mamita esos calzones están bonitos. Ya te pusiste toda roja otra vez mami.

Claro que estaba roja. Escondí la tanga rápidamente en la espalda.

— ¿Buenos días? —dijo Edward muy divertido.

—Buenos ¿creo? —sabía que estaba totalmente roja. —Esta me la pagas —le dije a Alice.

—Perdón, venía a invitarlos a desayunar pero creo que ya desayunaron.

—No papito, no hemos desayunado, la tía Alice traóo de hacer pan francés pero todo se le quemó y luego me sirvió cereal pero se le cayó la leche, pero papi ¿Tú sabías que la tía Alice es bruja? Ella adivina cosas.

—Sí, tu tía Alice es muy bruja, yo diría que es un duende ¿Pero por qué dices que tu tía Alice es bruja?

—Ella dijo "Tu mamá va a gritar cuando cuente tres" y cuando contó tres, mamá gritó fuerte —le contaba Tony totalmente asombrado.

—Ella cambió mi ropa sin mi permiso y ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

—Son casi las doce. Vamos a desayunar y de ahí podemos ir al centro comercial.

—Está bien ¿Te molestaría vestir a Tony en lo que me baño?

—No, claro que no.

Me fui al baño y cuando salí me di cuenta que no llevé mi ropa. Maldición, voy a tener que salir en toalla. Siempre hacía eso pero ahora estaban Alice y Edward.

Asomé la cara y no vi a nadie pero escuché la voz de Tony en la sala con la tele prendida. Salí en toalla del baño y choqué contra algo.

—Auch, no te vi, perdón Bella. Olvidé el sweater de Tony y regresé por él —me dijo mientras me estaba viendo los pechos.

—No, no hay problema, con permiso —Y entré a mi recámara.

Edward estaba viéndome los pechos ¿No o sí? No, no imagines cosas, ya bastante revuelta tienes tu vida. Me vestí con mis jeans y una playera, me trencé el cabello y salí.

—Listo, vamos a desayunar.

Íbamos saliendo del departamento cuando escuché mi nombre, era Seth.

—Bella, que bueno que te alcancé, necesito un libro ¿Vas de salida? Tú debes ser el papá de Tony. Que bárbaros están igualitos, Soy Seth amigo de estos dos —dijo señalándonos.

—Edward Cullen, un placer.

—Yo sé quien eres tú, estabas en el equipo de soccer que le ganó por última vez a los de La Push. Yo fui a ese juego con mi papá, tú metiste tres goles y el último fue espectacular.

Yo también me acordaba de ese juego. Como siempre que jugaba Edward, Alice y yo fuimos a apoyarlo pero los chicos de La Push también eran mis amigos, Jake también jugo ese juego y Edward lo superó varias veces, al final se armó la pelea y llamaron hasta mi papá para calmar las cosas. De ahí venía la enemistad de Jake y Edward por un tonto partido de soccer.

—Gracias, creo que eres el único de La Push que me dice eso.

—Papito ¿Tú también sabes jugar soccer, me puedes enseñar? Porque el tío oso y el tío Jake siempre dicen que me van a enseñar pero se ponen a jugar y ya no me enseñan.

—Claro Tony, yo te enseño.

En ese momento mi estomago eso un ruido extraño y Edward dijo.

—Dale el libro y nosotros te esperamos ya abajo.

—No, solo le abro la puerta y listo.

* * *

¿quién quiere que Alice le compre braguitas? ¿qué les pareció la historia de Alice?

Cuando se me ocurrio escribir esta historia y la otra nunca pense que alguien las leeria, sinceramente pense que solo yo y algún otro despistado lo haria, pero mil gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. Insisto quisiera mandarles a Edward un ía a cada una pero el no quiere dejarme sola.

Gracias por sus Favoritos, Alertas y reviews.

Gracias a karenov17, Mentxu Masen Cullen, sandra32321, yolabertay, beakis, Maya Cullen Masen, hildiux, Dreams Hunter, mgcb, Gatita Swan, janalez, solecitopucheta, Gretchen CullenMasen, V1V1, Zoalesita, Gnziz, lexa0619, LOLISGOF, samyzoe, , Mercedes Mejia, Lore562, Laubellacullen94, CindyLis, Anii Medina, Eve Runner, Sereny's Cullen, vanecullencipriano, Lili4ever, Lili4ever, maryroxy y Roxcio por regalarme una sonrisa con sus reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles lo que pasa por mi cabeza.**

**Gracias a Isa Mella Romo por corregir el capitulo.**

**Por si no leen lo de abajo desde aquí les agradezco de corazón a cada una de ustedes por apoyarme en esta aventura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6. FAMILIA**

Llegamos al carro y ya tenía una silla para niños.

—Ven Tony, te pongo en la silla —dijo Edward.

— ¿Por qué compraste una silla para auto? Prácticamente queda muy poco para que ya no la necesite —Le dije nerviosa.

—Primero por seguridad y además porque investigué y me dijeron que esta era la mejor, y sirve hasta los siete u ocho años —me dijo demasiado seguro.

—Papá ¿A dónde vamos a desayunar? —preguntó Tony.

—No sé ¿A dónde les gustaría ir?

—Vamos a donde nos llevaron los abuelos —gritó Tony.

—Está bien, ¿a dónde fueron? —me preguntó.

—No sé, la verdad no me fijé, no recuerdo el nombre, era algo de canela.

—Canelli's —dijo Tony.

—No sé donde queda. La verdad es que no salgo mucho —. Marcó algo en el radio del auto y empezó a sonar como un teléfono marcando.

—¿Bueno? —se escuchó.

—Abuelo Carlisle —gritó Tony.

—Hola papá, queremos ir a desayunar pero no sé dónde está el restaurante al que fueron ayer, Tony quiere ir otra vez.

Carlisle le dio la dirección y él se dirigió hacia allá. Yo iba pensando un poco en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada... que complicada se estaba volviendo mi vida. Aspiré profundamente para poder llenar mis pulmones del olor de Edward. Recuerdo cuando nos llevaba a la escuela a Alice y a mí. Me gustaba hacer eso, era la manera de sentirme llena de él.

—Siempre hacías eso cuando subías al coche —me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Perdón qué decías —mentí. Claro que había escuchado.

—Solo que cuando te llevaba a la escuela siempre que te subías al coche hacías eso, ya sabes, respirar profundamente —me dijo mientras me imitaba.

—Sí, nunca me había dado cuenta —volví a mentir, solo faltaba que le dijera sí porque así me siento más feliz al llenarme de tu olor.

Puso música y era la canción. Not Ready to Make Nice de las Dixie Chicks

— ¡NO PAPITO! quítala —gritó Tony.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta? —le preguntó.

_No contestes Tony_, rogaba internamente.

—Es que mamita llora siempre que la escucha.

¿Por qué Tony no podía quedarse callado? Él cambió de canción sin dejar de verme, esa canción era la que llevaba cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa por la mañana. Lo que era seguro es que él no recordara.

Cuando comenzó la siguiente canción fue peor; Use Somebody de Kings of Lions.

Busqué el botón de apagado y lo pulse.

—Lo siento, mejor no escuchamos música.

Llegamos al restaurante, le entregó las llaves al valet mientras yo trataba de sacar a Tony de la silla pero diablos, tenía demasiados amarres y no sabía por donde empezar. Tony me miró divertido, apretó un botón y se desamarró.

—Tramposo —le dije mientras lo bajaba de la silla y le daba la mano.

—Mamá me fijé como lo hizo papá, fue fácil —me dijo dándome una maldita sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.

Edward le dio la mano a Tony y entramos al restaurante. Yo en estos lugares me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, eran demasiados elegantes para mí. Llevaba el mismo pantalón de mezclilla de ayer solo que con otra playera.

Nos acercamos a la hosstes.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos ¿Cuántas personas?

—Tres por favor —le contestó algo serio.

La maldita hostess se lo comía con los ojos.

—Enseguida, permítanme unos minutos —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Casi enseguida regresó.

—Por aquí —nos dijo indicándonos con su mano. — ¿Serán solo tres personas o esperan a alguien más? —lo dijo luego de verme a mí.

—Solo tres.

La chica nos llevó a una mesa en otro extremo diferente al que habíamos comido ayer.

Edward me retiró la silla para sentarme y cuando me senté, me la acercó. Me sentía en una película, jamás nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

— ¿Y Alice? Seríamos cuatro, llamo a la chica —le dije preocupada.

—No, me dijo que nos alcanzaría en el centro comercial. Al final tuvo que pasar a hacer algo a la oficina.

—Bueno —. ¿Bueno? No podía pensar algo un poco más inteligente. Recordé la hoja de cosas que tenía que cómprale a Tony por lo que la saqué de la bolsa y se la enseñé.

—Mira —le dije dándole la hoja de papel —aquí anoté lo que hace falta para la escuela de Tony. Alice le compró muchos pantalones y playeras pero le hace falta ropa interior, un par de tenis, unos zapatos y lo de la lista de materiales escolares —le dije.

—Creo que no es el momento de ver esto, primero desayunemos y después nos concentramos en esto —me dijo agarrándome la mano.

—Ujum —. Diablos, las palabras no me salían.

—Mamá, ¿puedo pedir pan cakes con helado y chocolate como ayer?

—No Tony, mejor hoy pide unos huevos y algo de fruta —le dije. Si por él fuera solo comería cosas con chocolate.

—¿Por qué no puede comer lo mismo que ayer? —. En serio me estaba preguntando eso, pero cambió un poco la cara —No es malo ¿o sí?

—No es que sea malo, es que tiene que comer nutritivo, una vez a la semana están bien los pan cakes pero no toda la semana —le dije segura.

—Tu mamá tiene razón Tony —le dijo mirándolo —Jamás hubiera pensado eso, tengo mucho que aprender —. Diablos, me sonrío como solo él y Tony podían hacerlo y mi corazón comenzó una loca carrera. Solo pude sonreír un poco.

Llegó un mesero a tomar la orden.

—Señora —me dijo esperando mi orden.

—Umm, quiero unos molletes y café, para...

—Para mi hijo sería un poco de fruta y huevos con jamón, de tomar un jugo —dijo interrumpiéndome —Para mí quiero huevos revueltos, con papas hash brown y café para tomar, gracias eso es todo.

El mesero se retiró y yo me quedé un poco frustrada. Edward notó mi molestia y me preguntó.

— ¿Te molestó que ordenara por Tony?

—No —él me miró, sabía que mentía —bueno un poco, estoy tan acostumbrada a tomar todas las decisiones de Tony que... no importa, ya me acostumbraré.

—Sobre eso creo que deberíamos hablarlo un poco más ya que me gustaría platicar sobre la educación y otras cosas de Tony —dijo.

—Sí claro.

Llegó la comida y entre risas de las cosas que contaba Tony y plática nada seria, terminamos de comer. Una chica se acercó con el carrito de postres y a Tony le brillaban los ojitos.

—Ándale mamita, por fa —me dijo —solo un poco de pastel de chocolate.

—Si te comes aquí un postre, al rato en el centro comercial no va a ver golosinas —tenía que controlarle la azúcar.

—Bella no crees que eres algo estricta con eso —me dijo acercándose al oído.

Casi hiperventilé al sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

—No —dije cuando recuperé la cordura —lo siento, pero si come mucha azúcar luego no hay quien lo soporte, se pone hiperactivo, como... como Alice en medio de una rebaja de zapatos.

Él puso cara de horror.

—No Tony, hazle caso a tu mamá y en el centro comercial te compro un helado sin azúcar. Tony sacó muchas cosas de Alice.

Los tres nos reímos, pero de repente algo hizo que parara; una persona que jamás creí volver a ver venía caminando hacia la mesa. Tanya, la ex novia de Edward, creo que estaba aún más guapa que cuando la conocí. Ella era la líder de las animadoras en la prepa, siempre buscaba humillarme.

—Edward que sorpresa, años que no te veía —le dijo dándole un beso.

—Tanya, sí que sorpresa, te presento Isabella Swan y mi hijo Tony —dijo.

—Isabella, la amiguita de Alice, sí que es una sorpresa. Que bello tu hijo, hola Tony —le dijo dándole un beso que Tony enseguida se limpió.

—Hola señora, no me bese —le dijo Tony enojado —me llena de babas.

—Ay que simpático ¿Y la mamá del niño? —preguntó ella.

—Ella es mi mamá —dijo Tony señalándome.

—En serio —dijo sorprendida —veo que por fin pudiste meterte en la cama de Edward. Siempre con tu cara de mosca muerta.

Quería salir corriendo con Tony, sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero Edward me tomó de la mano y dijo.

—No digas esas cosas enfrente de mi hijo y de mi... pareja.

—Wow, eso confirma mi teoría, siempre te lo dije recuerdas. No te enojes —le dijo tocándole el brazo —la forma en que te veía todo mundo se daba cuenta. Tengo que dejarlos, pero ahora que sé que estás aquí en NY creo que nos veremos seguido —besó a Edward en la boca y se fue.

Yo me sentía otra vez pequeña, triste y dolida. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse de mis ojos.

—Mami no te pongas triste, esa señora está bonita pero no me gusta, es como las brujas malas de los cuentos —me dijo Tony dándome un beso.

Ay Tony, a ti no te gusta pero a tu papá le encanta, pensé.

—No peque, no estoy triste, es solo que me acordé de algo —le dije a Tony.

Edward pidió la cuenta y dio la tarjeta.

—Si no te importa nos vamos adelantando.

Quería salir de ahí así que tomé a Tony de la mano y me dirigí a la salida. Cuando salimos del restaurante me senté en una banquita junto con Tony y cerré los ojos para controlar las lágrimas.

Sentí a alguien parado junto a mí y abrí los ojos. Era Tanya

—Mosquita muerta, no tardaste en atraparlo cuando yo lo dejé pero sabes muy bien que tú nunca serás suficiente para él. Si crees que un hijo lo va a retener a tu lado te equivocas, cuando menos te lo esperes él va ha estar conmigo otra vez y tú y tu monstruo van a desaparecer de su vida.

Sus palabras me dejaron anonadada. Ella me había amenazado, pero sobre todo había amenazado a Tony.

Edward llegó, pero no sabía si había alcanzado a ver a Tanya así que no sabía si debía de decirle. Todavía estaba pensando cuando Tony se me adelantó.

—Papito, dile a tu amiga que no le diga cosas feas a mi mamá, si no voy a decirle al tío oso y a tío Jake que hablen con ella como con el señor feo. A mí me dijo monstruo.

—Sí y por favor aclárale que no somos pareja porque creo que no lo tomó muy bien —le dije con voz quebrada.

Tomé a Tony y lo subí al coche. Le intenté abrochar los cinturones de la silla pero eran muchos.

—Permite —me dijo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, no soy tan poca cosa que no pueda abrochar ni un maldito cinturón —Estaba enojada.

—Mamita, dijiste una palabra que no se debe decir —me dijo muy risueño.

Me hice a un lado y Edward abrochó los cinturones. Subí y me quedé callada.

En menos de cinco minutos Tony iba profundamente dormido.

—Bella, perdón por lo Tanya pero no pensé que te molestara que dijera que eras mi pareja, yo tenía años sin verla, es más, creo que desde que terminé la carrera no la había visto.

—Ya, solo acláraselo para que no vuelva a meterse conmigo —le dije mientras unas lágrimas traicionera salían de mis ojos. —Y mucho menos con Tony.

—Bella no llores, ella no tiene nada que ver en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo...

—No tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicación. Creo que debí traer la carriola —lo interrumpí cuando estábamos entrando al centro comercial, me sentía realmente mal. Limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—Puedo cargar yo a Tony, si no te molesta —me dijo viéndome.

—Perdón por lo de hace rato, es solo que tu amiga me sacó de mis casillas, no tengo problema con... en serio perdón. Creo que voy a tener que pasar pidiendo perdón toda mi vida —le dije intentando sonreír. Después de todo él no tenía la culpa.

—No te disculpes, Tanya es una mala persona capaz de lastimar con una palabra. Una pregunta ¿Por qué Tony me dijo que Emmett y el... otro te defendieron del señor feo?

—Es una historia algo larga, si quieres en otro momento te la cuento.

—No, cuéntamela, me gustaría saber.

—El otro departamento en el cual vivíamos era más pequeño que el de ahora, pero más barato. Ahí había un tipo que siempre me molestaba ya que él era un proxeneta y siempre me ofrecía trabajo, me insinuaba cosas y así.

Él frunció el ceño —Continua.

—Un día Emmett escuchó, y junto a Jake... digamos que tuvieron una plática con él, le aclararon las cosas —no iba a contarle todo lo que pasó.

— ¿Era el departamento de las ratas? —me dijo con cara de asco.

—Sí, ese era. Después de eso, Emmett pagó la fianza de ese departamento y me cambié.

—Emmett te ha apoyado mucho, creo que estaré en duda con mi hermano por siempre.

—Sí, él dice que es mi hermano mayor. Llega con Rose y me llenan la despensa o también cuando Tony era chiquito me llevaban toneladas de pañales, leche y entre otras cosas. Gracias a ellos, a Jake y mis papas no fue tan duro —dije sin pensar.

—Ahora que sé que cuando me pidió el dinero para el hijo del padre desnaturalizado y entiendo que era yo, no sé qué pensar. Es triste pero cierto que hice todo mal, yo debí estar ahí contigo apoyándote.

—Cambiemos de tema, eso ya pasó y por lo además yo fui la que no te avisó. Mira, ahí está toda tu familia —le dije molesta.

La familia Cullen en pleno nos estaban esperando.

—Hola —me dijo Rose y me abrazó. Ella me conocía muy bien y sabía que no estaba bien.

—Oye es de todos —dijo Emmett que también me dio uno de sus abrazos que me dejaban sin aire.

—Em... Emmett... no puedo respirar.

—Listo, los niños con los niños, las niñas con las niñas y como Edward ya trae a Tony nos vemos aquí en unas tres horas, suerte —Alice dijo y me jaló hacia una tienda de ropa. Atrás de nosotras venían Rose y Esme.

—Alice, contrólate. No tengo tanto dinero, solo voy a comprar un par de pantalones y unas blusas.

— ¡QUÉ ESTÁS LOCA! —me gritó haciendo que media tienda volteara.

—No empieces, te conozco. Este es un regalo de las Cullen, tú calladita y desnudita que hoy te voy a probar todo lo que se me antoje —me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Odio cuando juegas Barbie Bella. Rose, Esme, Superman, alguien ayúdeme —les dije. No podía permitir que jugara así conmigo. Miré a Rose en busca de ayuda.

Rose miró a Alice y dijo.

—Creo que esta vez tengo que apoyar a la pixie, necesitas mucha ropa ya que vas a entrar a trabajar y míralo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

—Y no te quejes Bella —me dijo Esme al ver que iba a protestar.

—Las odio —les dije entre enojada y divertida —ahora no les contaré a quién nos encontramos en el restaurante.

— ¿A QUÍEN? —Gritaron las tres y otra vez la gente de la tienda volteó.

—Si no me dices te voy a llevar a un Spa a que te torturen —me dijo Alice —Te van a pintar las uñas y a poner mascarillas, así que desembucha Swan.

—No, así por las buenas. Nos encontramos a Tanya y fue horrible, me dijo muchas cosas. La odio.

—La odiamos —dijo Alice, Rose asintió y Esme se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Aunque yo no la conozca también la odio —dijo Rose.

—¿Qué hizo Edward? ¿te defendió? —dijo Esme.

Moví la cabeza e hice un gesto.

—Defenderme lo que se dice defenderme no sé. La primera vez lo intentó y pensó que diciéndole que era su pareja me dejaría en paz, pero creo que lo empeoro. La segunda vez estábamos Tony y yo solos.

—Definitivo, la odio —dijo Rose —Ahora díganme ¿Quién es Tanya y por qué la odiamos?

—Tanya era la novia de Edward desde la prepa y un tiempo en la universidad, se fue con él a Londres pero se regresó cuando acabó el primer semestre y le rompió el corazón a Edward —dijo Esme.

—y luego él te rompió el corazón —dijo Rose mientras yo trataba inútilmente de hacerle señas con los ojos para que se callará.

Alice y Esme nos veían con curiosidad.

—Bella nos desviamos de lo primordial. Desvístete y pruébate estos vestidos.

— ¿Vestidos Alice? Necesito pantalones no vestidos. Voy a trabajar en una escuela con chicos adolescentes —. No podía ir de vestido. Una vez en las practicas se me ocurrió llevar vestido y uno de los chicos me faltó al respeto.

—Bella no me hagas enojar, empezaremos con vestidos, después pantalones y así. Rose, tú me ayudas a ponérselos —le dijo muy seria. Esas dos eran peligrosas.

Rose se acercó peligrosamente.

—NO, yo sola me los pruebo, pero van a pagarme esta —. Odiaba probarme ropa y sobretodo ropa que yo no consideraba cómoda.

Me probé como mil vestidos, mil pantalones, blusas, zapatos, zapatilla, sacos, faldas y demás ropa que nunca imaginé. No sé si fueron mil horas o mil días cuando por fin Rose y Alice decidieron que era suficiente y que ya era hora de ir a comer. No quise acercarme a ver que habían decidido comprarme, juntas eran peor que el diablo.

—Tengo hambre Esme, ayúdame y rescátame de este par de arpías —le supliqué a Esme.

—No seas exagerada Bella. Ellas te aman y solo quieren darte un gran regalo —me dijo dándome un abrazo maternal.

—No Esme, ellas me torturan. Yo pensaba comprar tres pantalones, tres o cuatro blusas y combinarlos pero ellas creo que compraron media tienda ¿Dónde voy a guardar tanta ropa?, creo que tendremos que salir del departamento para guardar la ropa —. Y era verdad. El departamento era tan pequeño que no tenía closets, Jake me había ayudado a improvisar unos closet con tubos.

—Esme, tú sabes que no me gusta que me compren cosas, me incomoda, me hace sentir que no soy lo suficientemente responsable de mí y de mi hijo —. Esa era la otra cuestión me hacían sentir inútil.

—Hija, tú sabes que para nosotros siempre has sido eso para nosotros —me dijo acariciando mi cabeza. —Nosotros siempre te consideramos parte de nuestra familia, te ha tocado llevar por casi cinco años estar sola y ahora déjanos consentirte. Recibe lo que te da la vida y ámalo, no le busques vueltas —. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos.

Esme me abrazó y me hacía sentir amada y en familia. Casi en seguida llegaron Rose y Alice con mil bolsas.

—Bueno, vamos a llevar esto al carro y a reunirnos con los hombres —dijo Rose.

Esme y yo tomamos unas bolsas y las seguimos. Dejamos las cosas en el carro de Emmett que era el más grande de todos.

—Definitivamente tendré que conseguir donde dormir para poder guardar toda esa ropa —le dije a las chicas.

—Eres exagerada Bella —me dijo Alice —y no reniegues que vamos a la mitad. Todavía me falta la mitad de mi lista.

— ¿Qué falta? Alice ya compraste de todo —En serio creo que en este momento tenía más ropa que en toda mi vida junta.

—Me ofendes, falta ropa interior, medias, pijamas, ¿cómo qué falta?. En serio Bells, a veces siento que no llegaste el día que repartieron las ganas de comprar a las mujeres.

—Alice, ayer me compraste un mundo de minúscula ropa interior, ¿Para qué quiero más ropa que no voy a usar?

—Gracias Alice —le dijo Rose —Por fin va a dejar de ponerse ropa interior de niña de ocho años.

—Solo porque Alice me tiró mi ropa interior cómoda, ahora solo tengo pequeños pedazos de tela.

—BELLA —gritó Emmett. —Suertudo el que te lleve a la cama, no va a tener que quitar mucho de por medio. Auch, amor no me pegues —Rose le había dado un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Cállate Emmett —le dijo Rose.

—Mamita ¿por qué te van a llevar a la cama si ya sabes dormirte solita? —Preguntó Tony. Miré a Emmett y le dije.

—Gracias Oso — Siempre hacia eso y me ponía en situaciones embarazosas con Tony.

—Tony lo que pasa... tu tío oso... se estaba burlando de mí —. Y sí que se burlaba de mí.

—No entiendo. A mí me gusta que me lleven a la cama, que me lean un cuento... Papito, hoy lleva tú a la cama a mi mamita para que vea que no es malo, anda papito.

—Ya se la llevó hace rato. Auch Rose, ya no me pegues —volvió a decir Emmett — ¿Qué van a decir mis papas de que mi esposa me pega? —. De seguro yo estaba más roja que una Fanta de fresa.

—Pues cállate y no soy tu esposa.

—Vamos a comer será lo mejor —dijo Carlisle tratando de regresar la calma.

— ¡Quiero pizza! —gritó Tony.

—No, lo siento, ayer comiste hamburguesas así que hoy no puede ser pizza. Te la cambio por lasaña y ensalada —. Sabía que a Tony le encantaba la lasaña.

—Me gusta la lasaña, pero mi ensalada con mucho aderezo de mostaza con miel —dijo moviendo las manos como si le estuviera echando algo a su ensalada imaginaria.

—Está bien y de postre un helado —le dije recordando la promesa del desayuno.

—Sí. Mamita no te he ensañado mi mochila, pero ya la guardamos en el coche de papa.

—En la casa me la enseñas —. Recordé como en agosto trabajé unas horas extras para poder comprarle todo lo necesario y ahora tan fácil que ya tenía una mochila nueva.

En el centro comercial había un restaurante italiano y decidieron que comeríamos ahí. Me sentía como en familia, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo me daba miedo que de un momento a otro algo pasara y todo se acabara.

Cuando teminamos salimos a buscar helados.

—Yo quiero uno con dos bolas de chocolate —iba diciendo Tony agarrado de la mano de Alice —No, mejor tres bolas de helado porque ahora va a pagar mi papito y él sí tiene dinero, no como nosotros —Tony volteó y me dijo muy sorprendido —Mamá, ¿tú sabias que papá tiene mucho dinero? Yo no sabía pero así ya no vas a tener que trabajar tanto.

Diablos, cuando decía esas cosas Tony me hacia sentir mal.

Después de comprar los helados y pelear con Tony porque no podía comer un helado de tres bolas, nos volvimos a separar pero esta vez me dejaron sola con Rose y Alice.

Entramos a una tienda de lencería yo ni siquiera puse atención ya que estaba pensando cómo mi vida se había revolucionado en tres días. El miércoles me desperté pensando en cómo le iba a hacer para llegar a fin de mes con la navidad prácticamente encima y que yo cobraba hasta principios de Enero. Ahora tenía ropa para mí y para Tony que nunca acabaría de usar.

Rose y Alice hablaban y decían que si algo me gustaba lo agarra, pero yo quería volver a mi casa con mi hijo, además ellas no me escuchaban y agarraban mil cosas que yo no me pondría.

Me salí de la tienda sin que ellas se dieran cuenta y busqué a Edward y a Tony en las tiendas de juguetes. Cuando los encontré di gracias a Dios de haber llegado a tiempo; llevaban media juguetería.

—Hola chicos —les dije.

—Hola mamita, ¿ya terminaste de comprar? —me dijo mirándome. Sabía que no lo dejaría llevarse todo eso.

—Nop, me le escapé a tus tías, pero veo que alguien está desobedeciendo las reglas. Tony, ¿no le explicaste a tu papito las reglas sobre comprar juguetes? —él sabía muy bien las reglas.

— ¿Reglas para comprar juguetes, es en serio? —me dijo Edward.

—Claro que es en serio, no puedes mal educarlo, él no puede tener todos eso juguetes. Escoge uno que te compre tu papá, solo uno Tony —él me miró con ojitos Alice.

—Vamos Bella, jamás le había comprado un juguete, permíteme comprarle varios, no le veo lo malo —me dijo Edward molesto.

—Edward, los niños necesitan reglas y disciplina, y además dónde cabrían tantos juguetes.

Lo jalé un poco para que Tony no escuchara.

—Mira, no es porque tú se los compres, es porque no le puedes dar todo lo que pide, si se lo das siempre va a querer más y más y no le tomará valor a las cosas.

—Está bien, pero no entiendo mucho. Creo que tendrás que darme clases intensivas sobre ser papá.

—¿Quieres que tu hijo sea un niño feliz o uno berrinchudo como ese?

Y le señalé con la cabeza a un niño que hacía un gran berrinche, pataleaba, gritaba y le pagaba a su papá.

—Te odio papá, eres malo, yo quiero ese juguete —gritaba el niño.

Edward abrió los ojos y me miró.

—Nada de juguetes para Tony si tú no lo autorizas. Creo que voy a cambiar los libros de finanzas por unos de cómo educar un hijo para tontos. Hay tanto que desconozco de ser padre.

—No solo son los juguetes, es que cumpla con los horarios y en estos tres días sus horarios han estado confusos. Tenemos que volver a casa y cumplir horarios. En serio no creas que lo hago porque sí, he leído cuanto libro he podido y con las clases de pedagogía que tomé también me ayudaron mucho.

Él me quedó mirando, me sonrió y me dijo.

—Voy a llamar a todos para que vayamos a casa, si quieres vámonos nosotros.

—Sí, te lo agradecería. Ellas están comprando más ropa interior diminuta y no quiero verla.

Edward sonrió ante mi comentario y mi minúscula tanga se empapó. Dios, cómo amaba sus sonrisas torcidas. Yo no sabía qué hacer, cómo comportarme con él, ¿Qué éramos?, ¿Solo lo padres de Tony o algo más?

Tomó a Tony de la mano, pagó el juguete y salimos. Él tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el coche. Mi corazón estaba a punto del infarto, se negaba a tener un ritmo más suave y latía desbocado.

En el carro, Edward acomodó a Tony en la silla y yo me subí. Cuando Edward subió al coche prácticamente Tony ya casi se dormía.

—Mira, creo que no soy la única que se cansó. Odio cuando Alice juega a Barbie Bella, siempre hacia eso en la prepa, era su juguete, me medía ropa, me maquillaba y me peinaba —dije sacudiéndome un poco, ese recuerdo era malo.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que no?

—Es en serio, ¿tú puedes decirle no a Alice Cullen cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza?. Hoy Rose y Alice me amenazaron con llevarme a un spa si no me dejaba, son malas. Pensé que se llevarían mal, pero para torturarme ni siquiera se acuerdan que se odian.

Se escuchó un débil Mamita, papito los quiero mucho.

—Habla dormido como tú —me dijo.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo sabes que hablo dormida? Hasta donde recuerdo nunca hemos dormidos juntos, bueno, me entiendes —le dije poniéndome toda roja.

—Bueno, no te enojes —. Odiaba que me dijeran no te enojes, el decirlo me hacía enojar automáticamente —En casa cuando te quedabas a dormir Alice, Emmett y yo, nos gustaba oír lo que decías, siempre decías cosas divertidas.

—Ya sabia que Emmett y Alice lo hacían pero nunca imaginé que tú también, es bochornoso.

— ¿En serio Alice nunca te contó que yo también te escuchaba.?

Apenas iba a contestar cuando se escuchó el ruido de un teléfono y Edward contestó por el alta voz del carro.

—Bueno ¿Edward? ¿amor?

—Hola Victoria, ¿te puedo llamar en unos minutos? estoy en el auto.

—Claro bebé, te amo. Espero tu llamada.

—Yo también te amo.

Dolía, el corazón me dolía. Mi cerebro no procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Lo siento, era Victoria mi prometida, espero que no te molestara que llamara.

—No claro, por qué iba a molestarme —dije sin saber donde saqué fuerzas y aunque sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarme, no me lo permití.

Aguanta Bella, aguanta, no llores, no llores. Todo lo que podía pensar era que él amaba a otra. Idiota, tú sola te hiciste ilusiones, él nunca te ofreció nada, por qué siempre era tan … estúpida … tan poca cosa. Él nunca se va a fijar en mí. Siempre he sido poca cosa para él, Bella despierta, no llores. Me repetí mentalmente todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos al departamento yo bajé demasiado rápido, tomé a Tony y Edward me dijo que bajaría las cosas pero ni siquiera le pude contestar ya que sabía que si abría la boca no podría evitar las lágrimas.

Como pude abrí la puerta de departamento, la cerré y llevé a Tony a su cama, lo desvestí y le puse la pijama en tiempo record. Salí de su recamara, entré a la mía, tomé una almohada y grité con ella en la cara. Un poco más tranquila salí, sabía que no podía tardar en llegar.

Tocaron la puerta, sabía que era él. Me planteé seriamente dejarlo afuera, pero él nunca me dijo nada ni me prometió nada.

— ¡Voy! —por fin grité.

—Perdón, estaba haciendo algo —le dije mientras le abría la puerta caminando hacia la cocina evitando su cara.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme un poco? —me dijo.

Me obligué a verlo, estaba lleno de paquetes. Tomé algunos y los dejé en el sillón.

— ¿Dónde los dejo?

—Ahí en el sillón, yo los acomodo después.

—Voy por lo que falta —me dijo antes de salir.

Las lágrimas realmente estaban ahí y no podía controlarlas por mucho tiempo, necesitaba llorar.

—Bella ¿estás bien? Te veo rara —me preguntó cuando regresó

—Estoy cansada, tengo varias cosas que hacer y no he podido hacerlas, eso es todo. El lunes comienzo un nuevo trabajo y me siento algo estresada.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando. Entró el resto de los Cullen y yo sentía que moría.

* * *

**Si Edward tiene prometida, y la ama, a la pobre de nuestra Bella se le acabo de romper el corazón, pero ya sanará. ¿Qué creen que pase con Edward y Bella? ¿Cómo reaccionara Tony cuando se entere que su papito tiene novia? **

**Mil Gracias a todos los que leen, gracias por sus favoritos, por sus alertas y por sus reviews que me alegran cada que recibo uno. Gracias a los lectores silenciosos.**

**Gracias a sandra32321, Laubellacullen94, yolabertay, Roxcio, lunagotik, Gatita Swan, karenov17, JaliceJalice, hildiux, lexa0619, vanecullencipriano, andreita correa, zujeyane, CindyLis, miraura21, Lili4ever, maryroxy, Eve Runner, EdbEll CuLLen, Angelizx, solecitopucheta, Gnziz, Mentxu Masen Cullen, samyzoe, beakis, V1V1, imtwilighter, , Dreams Hunter, Mercedes Mejia, YekitaB, Zoalesita, nydia y maria6995.  
**

**Si alguna no le conteste el review prometo contestarlo en breve tuve una confusión quien faltaba y quien no. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**GRACIAS a todos lo que leen, perdón por tardar en actualizar.**

**Gracias a Isa Mella Romo por betear la historia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9. EN DONDE MI CORAZÓN TERMINA DE ROMPERSE.**

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando. Entraron el resto de los Cullen.

Rose me vio, movió la cabeza y me dijo.

—Bells, ¿me acompañas con Jake? Ya debe haber llegado y necesito saber unas cosas del trabajo —. Yo sabía que quería hablar conmigo y necesitaba salir de allí.

—Sí Rose, claro.

— ¡Esperen! Bella, ¿no quieres sacar lo que compramos? —me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

—No Alice, prefiero ir a ver a Jake, será rápido. Lo he tenido abandonado últimamente —. Y era verdad. Antes de que todo saliera a la luz nos veíamos diario, platicábamos nuestras cosas y lo que nos pasaba en la semana.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, subimos un piso antes de que Rose parara y me abrazara. Entonces me dijo:

—Peque, ¿qué pasó en el centro comercial? Te veías bien y ahora estás como zombie; más blanca y tu cara está triste.

—Rose, tiene novia y la ama —lo dije antes de soltarme a llorar.

—Tranquila Bella, yo también me acabo de enterar, pero eso no es lo peor. Bella mírame y júrame que vas a ser fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasa? —. Pero por más que quería hacerme la fuerte, sentía mi corazón como una esponja recién exprimida.

—Ella llega mañana para vivir juntos y en seis meses van a casarse.

Mi llanto se hizo más fuerte. Rose me pidió que me calmara porque nos iban a escuchar.

—Por favor Bella tranquilízate, te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Tú lo vas a olvidar, solo tienes que darte la oportunidad de salir con alguien más. Necesitas tranquilizarte para que podamos volver. Necesitas olvidarlo.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para recomponerme, pero cuando iba bajando no puse atención y caí de las escaleras.

— ¡BELLA! —gritó Rose.

—Tranquila estoy… —. Moví mis brazos y mi cabeza. — ¡Auch! —. Mi pierna derecha y la izquierda — ¡Auch! Casi bien, solo unos golpes en la pierna, la cabeza y creo que la espalda —le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bueno, ya no tendremos que encontrar un pretexto para los ojos rojos. No te muevas.

Corrió hacia el departamento y llegó con Emmett y Edward.

—Ay Bellita, otra vez te caíste —me dijo Emmett.

—Sip, ya sabes que el suelo y yo tenemos un romance eterno —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te voy a ayudar a pararte —me dijo Edward.

— ¡No! Yo puedo sola, gracias —le dije brusca.

—No juegues —me dijo Emmett mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y me levantaba.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Rose explicó mi caída. Para nadie era secreto que siempre estaba cayéndome o tirando cosas.

Emmett me dejó en la cama y Rose corrió a todos de la recámara.

—Voy a correr a todos, yo me quedo. Tenemos que hablar, espérame.

No sé si pasaron segundos, minutos o horas.

Yo comencé a llorar y llorar. Unas manos me rodearon y escuché a Rose diciéndome

—Llora princesa, llora, saca todo el dolor.

Cuando por fin pude calmarme, sentía un agujero en el pecho. Sentía que no volvería a ser feliz, pensé que así se debería sentir cuando un dementor1 estaba cerca. Nunca más sería feliz.

Secretamente, en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre esperé que cuando Edward supiera de Tony las cosas por arte de magia se arreglarían; él se daría cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, me pediría matrimonio, nos casaríamos y seríamos felices. Ahora sabía que yo nunca sería parte de esa ecuación.

Rose me dejó llorar y llorar hasta que ya no tuviera más lágrimas. No sé qué hora sería cuando ella me dijo.

—Isabella escúchame —me dijo obligándome a mirarla. —Ya basta, te voy a dejar llorar toda la noche si quieres, pero mañana ni una lágrima más por ese, ¿me entendiste? Mañana vamos a enterrar ese amor, no puedes seguir así. Él nunca te amó, necesitas ser fuerte, necesitas aceptarlo.

Quise decirle algo pero no pude.

—Deja de ser una adolescente y empieza a vivir como mujer; sal con hombres, conoce otras formas de amar, no te dejes morir por uno. Además tienes algo hermoso que no puede ver a su mamita querida derrotada por un hombre —me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que seguía saliendo. — ¿Qué ejemplo le vas a dar? ¿Ser una debilucha que no puede superar un corazón roto o el ser una mujer independiente que sabe superar todo?

Volví a llorar. Era verdad, ni siquiera sabía si Tony se había dormido o si había cenado. Pero si Tony me veía así de triste, ¿qué le diría? Otra vez lloré fuerte.

—Rose, soy una mala madre —logré balbucear.

—No, no lo eres. Ya quisiera yo haber tenido una madre como tú —me dijo.

—Una que difícilmente llega a fin de mes, que no puede comprar un par de zapatos porque le descontaron unos platos que rompió —le dije triste.

—No, una madre que da todo por su hijo, que jamás lo ha abandonado o dejado con otros a menos de que sea necesario. Tú sabes que mi mamá aunque tiene todo el dinero del mundo, jamás vivió por mí o por mi hermano. A él lo dejó con su papá y cuando venía en verano, creía que con mandarnos a campamentos cumplía. No eres mala madre, nunca digas eso.

Me senté en la cama y me limpié con la mano la cara.

—Bella eres una cochina, te limpiaste los mocos con la mano —me dijo Rose haciéndome reír.

—No me limpié los mocos Rose —le dije enseñándole la mano, pero cuando has llorado por horas desgraciadamente también salen de ti otros fluidos y efectivamente tenía un moco embarrado.

—Lo ves. Hazle caso a tu sensei.

Me pasó un kleenex.

—Gracias Rose eres como la hermana que nunca tuve. Me siento vacía, me siento... —ya no pude continuar porque el llanto volvió.

—Ya te dije que llores, porque una vez que amanezca no quiero ver más lágrimas. Pondremos en acción un plan para que Bella deje de ser la adolescente y se convierta en la mujer que necesita ser.

—Rose, ¿cómo voy a volverme mujer si lo único que quiero es enterrarme en un hoyo y salir en mil años?

—No pienses así, tienes a Tony y la vida no se acaba con un hombre, menos por uno que jamás te ha prometido algo.

—Lo sé ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele? Que yo solita me hice ilusiones, yo solita me metí en problemas. Soy una tonta.

—No eres tonta, simplemente idolatraste a Edward desde pequeña y no le diste oportunidad a tu corazón de ver hacia otro lado, te cerraste al amor.

—Sí, fui tonta. No debí esperar nada, no debí hacerme ilusiones. Él me dijo que solo fui un error, un maldito arrebato.

—No te atormentes, mejor vamos a superarlos, vamos a pensar hacia delante. Creo que debes cortarte el pelo, cambiar la forma en que te ves por fuera para poder ir cambiando lo de adentro.

— ¿Qué no se supone que es al revés? Cambias de adentro hacia fuera —le pregunté confundida.

—Contigo no empezaremos al revés. Creo que al verte más madura, empezarás a comportarte de forma más madura o al menos eso espero. No es posible que sigas comportándote como una adolescente. Dime, ¿cuántas veces te han dicho que si Tony es tu hermanito?

—Odio que me pregunten eso, no me veo como su hermana —le dije frunciendo la boca y la nariz

—Bella, tu cara es prácticamente de adolescente. Tengo una teoría; te quedaste atrapada en el dolor de crecer y enfrentarte al mundo, por eso tu cara no cambia.

Me quedé pensando. Tal vez Rose tuviera razón porque cada vez que un hombre se notaba un poco interesado en mí, inmediatamente me alejaba de él. No quería serle…

¿Infiel?

La palabra me sorprendió. Tengo que superar el amor que tengo por Edward, Rose tenía razón, debía de seguir con mi vida. No podía quedarme sumergida en el dolor o en el desamor.

Tenía que continuar, no podía seguir estancada ya que tenía un trabajo de verdad con una mucho mejor paga, tenía un hijo maravilloso y amigos que me querían.

—Gracias Rose, ¿qué haría sin ti? Sé que no debería decirlo, pero tienes toda la razón.

—Claro que tengo razón, Rose siempre tiene la razón —dijo dándose un golpecito en la barbilla.

—Rose, solo para terminar el tema ¿Cómo te enteraste? Lo de la boda.

—Carlisle le dijo a Emmett que mañana... Bueno, más bien que en unas horas llegaba la prometida de Edward y quería que todos fuéramos a cenar. Toda la familia.

Mis lágrimas volvieron a salir sin poder controlarlo. La familia de la que hace solo unas horas me había sentido parte, ahora sabía que no lo sería. Tony era parte de ella pero yo no. Era la amiguita de Alice, Emmett y la mamá de Tony.

—Aprovéchate Bella, porque en cuanto Tony se despierte no quiero ver ni una lágrima más. Quiero que te bañes y empieces a superarlo. Lo has amado por demasiado tiempo y él jamás te ha correspondido.

—Te voy a presentar a varios amigos y no quiero un no o una excusa para no ir a la cita, ¿entendiste? —me dijo acariciando mi pelo.

—Lo intentaré, lo prometo, solo respétame cuando no esté de humor.

—Yo también lo intentaré, pero necesito que ya no llores. Voy a poner café.

—Gracias otra vez —le dije poniéndome de pie. —Voy a bañarme porque no tarda en despertarse Tony y no quiero que me vea así —le dije señalándome.

Me bañé un poco más de lo necesario. Dejé que el agua caliente me relajara y me juré que no volvería a derramar una lágrima por él, solo sería el papá de Tony y nada más. Tenía que engañarme, mentirme un poco. Tenía que convencerme.

Cuando casi terminaba de bañarme, me llegó una iluminación divina ¿Cuántos años había desperdiciado, cuánto tiempo desperdiciando, cuánto dolor? Rose tenía mucha razón; debía sanar, debía ser fuerte por mí y por Tony.

Y decidida a empezar de nuevo, salí de mi baño y entré a la recámara.

Encontré en la cama un montón de ropa diferente a lo que usualmente me ponía, o mi uniforme como decían mis amigos; era un pantalón de mezclilla de corte recto una, playera básica estampada o lisa y mis inseparables converses. Nunca variaba nada.

—Ponte este pantalón con esta blusa —me dijo.

—Claro jefa —. El pantalón era una de mezclilla pegado y la blusa era hermosa, tenía tachuelas y lentejuelas formando una silueta de una chica.

—Vamos a dejar a Bella la adolescente atrás, necesito que te vistas como mujer de 22 casi 23 años, no como adolescente de 15 —me dijo señalando mi ropa.

Me vestí y me arreglé como Rose me lo pidió. Me puso unos tacones medianos pero yo me sentía en zancos. Me hizo ponerme rímel y un poco de gloss en los labios.

—Rose, si te acuerdas que ayer con tenis me caí en las escalera, con esto voy a tener que quedarme sentada siempre. Voy a despertar a Tony, deséame suerte, puede ser que me caiga en el camino —le dije antes de reírme.

—Así me gusta verte, riéndote —me dijo.

Llegué a la recámara de Tony y entré a levantarlo.

—Tony —lo moví. —Amor, es hora de levantarse. Te doy tres para que te despiertes, ya es hora.

—No mamita, estoy cansado, no quiero —me dijo volviéndose a acurrucar.

—Mañana es domingo y puedes levantarte más tarde, hoy no ¿No quieres que vayamos al parque o a un museo? —. Le encantaba salir.

—Sí, pero con mi papito —me dijo.

—No sé, tendrías que preguntárselo a él —. Aunque quería decirle:_ tu papito no puede venir hoy porque llega su novia._ Sería mejor que le dijera a Tony por qué —Mira Tony, hoy llega la novia de tu papá de Londres ¿Te acuerdas que te platicó que él vivía en Londres? Bueno, su novia va a venir a verlo.

— ¡No mamita! Mi papito no puede tener otra novia aparte de ti. El papá de Johnny no tiene novia, solo tiene a la mamá de Johnny —me dijo alarmado.

—Mira corazón, tu papá y yo no somos pareja —al decir esto tuve que apretarme el pecho, el dolor que sentí era enorme. —Él tiene una novia porque yo no soy... Él solo es tu papá y yo no soy nada más que tu mamá. Es como... Charlie es mi papá, pero Renée está casada con Phil. Charlie es mi papá, Renée mi mamá y no están juntos. Tony, déjame organizar bien mis ideas y te explico mejor. Ayer no te bañaste, métete a bañar y cuando salga ya vas a tener un rico desayuno —. La cara de mi bebe era de tristeza, de desilusión, pero no podía permitir que él siguiera ilusionándose.

—Me vas a explicar mejor después ¿verdad? Porque no entiendo bien, yo pensé que cuando encontráramos a papito íbamos a ser una familia para siempre. Por eso siempre quería encontrarlo.

—Corazón, báñate y luego platicamos, tu tía Rose te va a supervisar. Vete desvistiendo y en seguida viene tía Rose.

Salí de la habitación con el corazón más roto si se podía y también más llena de dolor. Él no solo rompió mi corazón, también iba a romper el de mi peque.

—Rose, ¿puedes bañar a Tony? No puedo verlo a la cara, él creía que su papá y yo íbamos a estar juntos.

—No llores Bella, me lo prometiste en la noche. Ahora a ser fuertes por Tony, además se te corre el rímel —me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Rose se fue a bañar a Tony. Yo empecé a ver qué íbamos a desayunar; unos huevos con jamón, algo de fruta y jugo de arándano sonaba bien para comenzar el día.

Estaba entretenida en el desayuno cuando tocó Jake.

Le abrí y me vio con los ojos muy abiertos y me dio una vuelta.

— ¿Disculpe señorita? ¿No vio a mi amiga por algún lado? Es una chica que siempre anda en jeans y tenis —me dijo.

—Tonto. Rose y sus ideas, dice que ahora me tengo que vestir como mujer —le dije.

—Me gustas más de jeans y tenis —me dijo Jake. —Aunque te ves sexy.

—No digas eso —le dije arrugando la nariz. Sentí que mis mejillas se encendieron.

—Es la verdad, te ves sexy y eres muy hermosa, lo sabes —me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

—Vamos a hacer un trato Jake —le dije mientras suspiraba. Yo quería que otro me acariciara. —Salgamos el próximo fin de semana, qué te parece el sábado pero sin esperar más, solo como amigos.

La cara de Jake era de gloria, pero tampoco podía darle falsas esperanzas.

—Hecho, no vale cancelar —me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Nos quedamos callados mientras los dos hacíamos el desayuno.

Después de un rato apareció Tony

—Hola tío Jake —le dijo un Tony medio triste.

—Hola campeón, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Vamos al parque a jugar soccer un rato después de desayunar? —le dijo saludándolo con varias señales que solo ellos entendían.

— ¡Sí! ¿Pero puedo invitar a mi papito? —le dijo emocionado.

—Sí, claro —dijo Jake algo tenso.

Corrió a mi recámara, trajo el celular y le marcó a su papito.

—Hola papito. Voy a ir al parque a jugar soccer con mi tío Jake ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros? —. Cuando dijo eso todos nos quedamos viendo. Rose y yo sabíamos que él tenía otro compromiso y Jake esperaba la respuesta.

—Sí papito, estoy triste —y aventó el teléfono.

Miré a Rose y ella tomó el teléfono.

—Edward. No, soy Rose, no te preocupes. No, ella está con Tony. No sé, no creo que sea buena idea, no, mejor no hables, adiós.

—Ve a consolar a tu hijo y luego te digo.

Caminé a la recámara de Tony que estaba en su cama llorando en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa Tony? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es que papito no va a venir a jugar conmigo.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero tú también tienes que entender que él trabaja y tiene más cosas que hacer a parte de ser tu papá.

—Sí, pero tú siempre estás conmigo. A él lo acabo de encontrar y quiero que esté conmigo.

—Claro que no, tú lo sabes cuando tengo que trabajar o cuando estudiaba no siempre podía estar contigo. Tu papá también tiene cosas que hacer, él estuvo contigo desde que... lo encontramos.

Sonreírle a Tony se me estaba haciendo imposible pero lo hice, le di mi sonrisa más falsa que tenía y le di un gran abrazo.

—Ahora vamos a desayunar para que te vayas a jugar con Jake y yo pueda ponerme a arreglar todo este desastre —le dije viendo la cantidad de bolsas y cosas en el cuarto.

—Ok mamita —me dijo parándose de la cama y limpiando sus lágrimas. —Te ves muy bonita, hoy pareces una princesa.

—Gracias amor, tú también estás muy guapo.

Salimos y comenzamos a desayunar cuando llegó Seth.

—Qué rico desayuno Bella. No vas a ir al parque con nosotros, estás muy guapa y con tacones serías un peligro.

—Tonto —le dije mientras le daba un zape.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y bromas, todos tratamos de que Tony se alegrara.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Jake y Seth se llevaron a Tony al parque y yo me dediqué a guardar y acomodar la ropa que los Cullen nos compraron. Por Dios, nunca me gustó que me compraran cosas, yo era capaz de mantener a Tony y a mí misma. Tenía que volver a poner mi vida en orden y sanar mi corazón que estaba a punto de desintegrarse.

Me cambié de ropa, me puse mis jeans y una de mis playeras viejas. Me dejé descalza en lo que ponía orden.

Milagrosamente todo cupo en los cajones y closet. Empecé a revisar qué me faltaba del súper ya que iba a entrar a trabajar el lunes y ya no iba a tener tiempo para ir después. Necesitaba empezar a ordenar mi vida. Poner en orden mis sentimientos y empezar a vivir. No podía volver a deprimirme, tenía que recordar que él jamás me prometió amor ni nada.

Regresé a mi recámara y me volví a poner la ropa de la mañana, quería sentirme un poco más linda ¿Cómo sería la novia de Edward? Sería muy linda, él nunca anduvo con chicas feas o simples como yo, lo único bueno es que Tanya se llevaría un palmo de narices también. Espero que sea buena gente.

Cuando acabé la lista del súper, decidí ir por Tony al parque e irnos al súper juntos. Tomé mis llaves, el celular y estaba a punto de abrir cuando tocaron a la puerta.

* * *

1. Dementor: Criatura de la saga Harry Potter. Son temidos porque ellos mismos son el miedo, se alimentan la felicidad y de los recuerdos felices, dejando solo la tristeza y la desolación; y produciendo frío.

No, se nos casa nuestro Edward, nuestra Bella ha sufrido pero la vida no es justa, lo sabían, ¿quién estará en la puerta? ¿Cómo será Victoria? ¿Aceptará Tony a Victoria? no se pierda el próximo capitulo de su telenovela favorita, jajaja.

Mil gracias a todos los que leen, gracias por sus Favoritos y Alertas, pero sobre todo gracias por sus reviews me hacen sonreír con cada uno.

Tuve un pequeño problema para contestar los reviews prometo contestarlos en estos días sin falta.

Gracias a nina, EdbEll CuLLen, yolabertay, Eve Runner, samyzoe, Gnziz, maria6995, maryroxy, hildiux, karenov17, Lili4ever, didywf, Dreams Hunter, Yekitab, Lourob, beakis, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Zoalesita, COKI CULLEN, lexa0619, vanecullencipriano, Deysi Maria, zujeyane, jamlvg, Sereny's Cullen, CindyLis, Roxcio, Laubellacullen94, janalez, nydia, Sky LeVan, magui de Cullen, lunagotik, sandra32321, Pamny, Ana Pattz Gales, Mercedes Mejia, Gatita Swan, MalloryGreatson, Yenix304 y miraura21.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

**Mil gracias a Isa Mella Romo por betear la historia.**

* * *

**10. SANANDO MI CORAZÓN PARTE 1 DÁNDOLE FORMA A LA MASA QUE ANTES ERA MI CORAZÓN**

Cuando abrí la puerta, nada me hubiera preparado para ver lo que vi.

Estaban un hermoso Edward con un mujer extremadamente guapa, alta, pelirroja y con un cuerpo de infarto; su novia. Ambos hermosos y vestidos con ropa fina, parecían recién salidos de una sesión fotográfica. Él de pantalón de mezclilla, botas y un suéter negro. Ella con una medias gruesas y un vestido de punto de color verde.

—Hola —me dijo Edward.

—Ho... hola —dije tartamudeando.

—Bella, ella es Victoria mi prometida. Victoria, ella es Bella la mamá de mi hijo —. La mamá de su hijo, así o más claro era yo en su vida

La cara de la mujer era de desagrado aunque alcanzaba a disimularla un poco o lo suficiente para que Edward no lo notara. Recorrió con lo ojos mi pequeño departamento y su cara era un poema al horror. Valor Bella, valor.

—Hola, un gusto conocerte —le dije extendíendole la mano, pero me dejó con ella estirada. — ¿Quieren entrar?

—Sí gracias, quiero presentársela a Tony —me dijo muy serio. Prácticamente la tipa se negó a entrar, Edward solo dio un paso adentro.

—Lo siento, Tony no está —le dije lo más calmadamente que pude, aunque para este momento mi corazón ni siquiera palpitaba y el llanto amenazaba en volver.

—Si quieres voy por él, está en el parque jugando como cada sábado sale a jugar soccer. Está con Jake y Seth —le dije.

—No, mejor vamos y le doy la sorpresa —me contestó muy feliz.

—Ed, cariño, yo estoy cansada, ¿por qué no dejamos la reunión para otro día? Tengo que descansar para poder lucir radiante en la cena. —dijo con una voz melosa y falsa.

—Cierto, la cena —me vio Edward. —Hoy vamos a cenar, ¿quieres venir con Tony?

—Cariño, la cena es familiar y el niño no debe desvelarse —dijo la bruja esa mirándome retadoramente —Vámonos y otro día me lo presentas.

—Bueno, gracias Bella. Nos vemos en otra ocasión —dijo Edward tomándole la mano y caminando hacia la salida.

Y él se fue con ella. El dolor en mi pecho se hizo más grande y más fuerte porque ya no solo me dolía por mí, sino también por Tony. Esta mujer no tenía el menor interés en conocerlo, ¡qué padre tan idiota le conseguí! Por primera vez odié a Edward Cullen en serio.

Pero mientras ella no lastimara a Tony no podía tomar acción, por lo pronto ella no quería conocerlo pero no le hizo nada.

Me tomé diez minutos para tranquilizarme y seguir con mis planes. Agarré la silla de auto y salí.

Cuando llegué al parque, vi a Tony muy divertido con sus tíos y eso era lo realmente importante, que él fuera feliz.

Cuando me vio, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

—Mamita, te quiero con todo mi corazón —me dijo.

—Y yo a ti peque, tú eres mi vida. —le dije.

Y comencé a llorar.

—No llores mamita —me dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus manitas sucias.

—No mi vida, lloro de felicidad porque te tengo en mi vida ¿Quieres ir al súper?

— ¡SÍ! —gritó emocionado. —Podemos llamar a papá para que vaya con nosotros.

—No Tony, yo quiero ir contigo al súper, al rato llamas a tu papá —le dijo Jake al ver mi cara.

—Pero nos vamos en tu coche —le dijo Tony. Él odiaba ir en transporte público.

—Claro, en mi coche, pero creo que hay que limpiarte la cara y también a tu mamá —nos dijo y recordé que él limpió mis lágrimas con sus manitas sucias.

—No tenemos que regresar, traje toallitas y la silla —les dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y trajo todo sin caerse y con zapatos con tacón —dijo Seth muerto de la risa.

Le hice una mueca, saqué las toallitas húmedas de la bolsa y limpié la cara y las manos de Tony.

—Ahora yo te limpio mamita —y me limpio la cara con mucho cuidado. —No quiero quitarte los brillos que te pusiste en la boca.

Todos soltamos la carcajada y besé a Tony.

—Ahora tienes brillos en el cachete —le dije señalando donde los brillos del gloss estaban.

—Me gusta estar lleno de tus brillos —me dijo dándome un beso.

—Ahora tú estás llena de mis babas —dijo Tony carcajeándose. —Besa a Jake para que esté lleno de brillos.

Me acerqué a Jake y besé su mejilla.

—Listo, estamos iguales ¿Tú también quieres brillos Seth? —Seth movió la cabeza negativamente e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Gracias, con los que me deja mi novia son más que suficientes.

—Entonces vámonos —dijo Jake cargando a Tony y subiéndolo a su cuello.

Nos dirigimos a el súper cantando. Mi hijo amaba la música y no la infantil, tenía gustos muy eclécticos. Escuchaba rock, pop, country, rap, música latina y demás, se sabía las canciones y las cantaba. Siempre que estaba feliz estaba tarareando algo y cuando estaba triste no lo hacía. Espero que mi hijo cante pase lo que pase.

—Llegamos, les parece si nos separamos porque tengo que comprar algo para el coche y cosas así. Nos vemos en la verdura en media hora —nos dijo Jake.

—Está bien, me parece fabulosa la idea —le dije sonriéndole.

Comencé con las cosas de aseo personal. Llevaría un shampoo para mí ya que Tony todavía tenía. Jabón para el cuerpo para ambos; tomé uno de olor a vainilla y otro con olor a chocolate.

— ¿Ma? ¿podemos llevar uno con olor a chicle? —. Antes de contestar hice mentalmente cuentas, tal vez si no compraba... Pero recordé el dinero que Edw... que él me había dado y era algo para su hijo ¿no?

—Sí, échalo Tony —le dije contenta.

Que sirviera para algo el valiente padre que le conseguí.

—Ma mira, hay pasta de dientes de Buzzligthyear.

—Échala —le dije tomando una de adulto que no compraría por el precio. —Echa también un cepillo de dientes nuevo.

—Ma esto es mejor que la navidad, nunca habíamos echado todo lo que queríamos.

Pobre de mi bebé, siempre lo limité.

—Sí amor, ahora con la ayuda de tu papá y mi nuevo trabajo podemos estar un poquito, solo un poquito mejor —. Tampoco quería que pensara que el dinero solucionaba todo.

— ¿Entonces podemos llevar harina para hacer brownies de chocolate con nueces?

—Podemos —. La sonrisa que recibí de Tony fue el mejor pago de mi vida.

Tomé una caja de compresas y una de tampones, jamás me puse uno pero ahora lo haría. Cambiaría la forma en que tomaba la vida.

Llegamos al departamento de lencería y tomé unos paquetes de bragas de algodón.

Cuando Tony vio que eché las bragas de algodón me dijo:

—Mamita, ¿no te gustaron los que te compró la tía? A mí sí me gustaron, eran chiquititas y de muchos colores.

—Sí, pero no le digas que compré estos porque son para regalárselos a alguien ¿entendido?

—Entendido —me contestó. —Pero y si llevamos un poco de helado de chocolate para mañana ver una peli y comer helado.

—Bueno, me gusta el plan.

—Mira mamita —dijo señalando la harina para hacer brownies lamiéndose los labios y frotando sus manitas.

Y no agarré una caja, agarré dos. Me sentía rebelde.

—Mira quien está en ese pasillo —le dije señalando a Jake y Seth que llevaban las manos cargadas con comida chatarra y cosas para el auto. Tony corrió hacia ellos y ellos caminaron hacia mí.

—Gracias —dijo Seth dejando caer todo lo que llevaban en las manos al carrito.

Casi en seguida llegó Jake con Tony que lo agarraba de la bolsa de su pantalón. Le habíamos enseñado a agarrase para no perderse.

Traté de arreglar un poco el desastre dejado por Seth y seguimos comprando la comida de la semana. Como yo cocinaba para todos, entre todos la comprábamos.

Después de discutir entre que si eran hombres y necesitaban carne toda la semana, salimos del súper más cargados de lo acostumbrado. Yo había separado lo que pagué con el dinero de Edward para poder darle cuentas.

Cuando llegamos a casa tenía casi 30 llamadas perdidas en el celular, lo olvidé cuando salí de casa.

Eran quince de Emmett, diez de Alice, una de Rose y todas las demás de Charlie.

Llamé a mi pa' primero.

—Hola Charlie, salimos al súper y volví a olvidar el celular.

—Hola Bells, ¿para qué tienes celular si siempre se te olvida?

—Lo siento pa' voy a poner un letrero en la puerta que diga "revisa que lleves el celular" ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece bien hija, necesito ir a verte... Bueno, en realidad necesito hablar contigo y con Seth ¿Crees que si voy mañana pueda verlos?

—Claro Jefe, será un gusto recibirlo en esta humilde posada. Nunca has necesitado invitación.

—Es que no es una visita normal, tengo que hablar algo importante y serio.

—Me preocupas pa'...

—No, no es nada malo, es solo... Mañana lo sabrás. Te amo Bells, nos vemos mañana.

—Cuídate pa' te estaremos esperando.

Papá me dejó intrigada pero mañana sabría qué pasaría, pero ahora iría a practicar mi cara de felicidad. Pa' no se tragaría cualquier pretexto.

Estaba terminando de guardar las cosas del súper y comenzando a preparar la cena –lasagna y helado– cuando tocaron la puerta.

Me acerqué y pregunté:

—¿Quién? —. No esperaba a nadie.

—Rose y Emmett —contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Abrí la puerta.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? —les dije al verlos vestidos con jeans y playera.

—No vamos a la cena, venimos a cenar contigo, ya pedimos comida china e italiana así que lo siento si no quieres —me dijo Emmett enojado. Solo había visto dos veces enojado a Emmett y era espantoso.

**Flash Back**

Todavía vivíamos en el otro edificio, el de las ratas. Llegué de trabajar y Emmett estaba cuidando a Tony porque era su día de descanso.

Vivía en un quinto piso y estaba muerta. Fue semana de exámenes, tuve mucho trabajo y a Tony lo habían vacunado y no me había dejado dormir por la reacción de la vacuna. Gracias a Dios era sábado y mañana descansaría.

Me tropecé en uno de los escalones del cuarto piso y aproveché de sentarme. Me sentía tan cansada, frustrada y triste que comencé a llora. Era mejor llorar antes de entrar a la casa así no tenía que soportar los regaños de nadie.

—Preciosa no llores —escuché. Sabía que era de mi vecino y proxeneta, Carlos. —Yo tengo la solución a tus problemas, trabaja para mí. Ese culito es hermoso y te haría ganar hasta mil dólares libres a la semana, vamos preciosa —me dijo y me agarró de las nalgas jalándome hacia él.

—Suéltame imbécil —le pegué y corrí hacia arriba.

Busqué las llaves en la bolsa pero no las sentía, las malditas llaves no salían. Las buscaba en la bolsa cuando me tomó del pelo.

—Perrita, te voy a enseñar a respetarme —me dijo mientras jalaba mi pelo hacia abajo llevándome al suelo. Estaba a punto de pegarme, así que cerré los ojos y esperé el golpe pero nunca llego, solo sentí que me soltó y escuché un grito.

Alcé la vista y vi a Jake y a Emmett encima del tipo golpeándolo.

Después Emmett me tomó en brazos y me metió al departamento.

—Empaca tus cosas ahora ¡YA! —me gritó Emmett. Sacó el celular y marcó algo.

—Rose no regreses, llévate a Tony al departamento —le dijo y colgó.

Yo estaba congelada.

— ¡Qué esperas! Maldición, nos vamos a dejarte en este maldito lugar, ya me cansé de que te hagas la _señorita no quiero que me ayuden _—me gritaba.

Abrí la boca para decir algo.

—No acepto ninguna escusa, ya te dejé ganar con no decirle a Edward del niño pero ya me cansé de tus tonterías. Si no te alcanza para la renta en otro lugar ,yo la pago y te mudas o llamo a Edward y le digo que mande dinero para su hijo, ¿entendiste? —me gritaba mientras guardaba la ropa de Tony en una maleta. —Y cállate, no quiero que digas nada —me dijo.

—No estaba hablando —le dije.

—Perdón Bella, es que ver al tipo ese... Si no llegamos a tiempo, ¿te imaginas qué hubiera pasado si Jake no olvida el maldito suéter? ARGH —gritó. —A veces te odio por terca hermana —me abrazó muy fuerte y lloramos juntos un rato hasta que Jake entró al departamento y nos dio cajas para seguir empacando.

En menos de quince minutos, Seth y otros compañeros de la universidad llegaron a ayudarnos a empacar. Emmett bajó a hablar con el administrador, logró cancelar el contrato y ese día dejé ese horrible departamento.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La otra vez fue cuando alguien le faltó el respeto a Rose.

—Emmett, osito, ¿qué tienes? ¿quién te hizo enojar? —le pregunté.

—Una bruja pelirroja —me dijo.

—Ah, la prometida de... ese

— ¿Ya la conociste? —me preguntó Rose.

—Sí, vinieron hace rato y ella no quiso conocer a...

—Tío Oso, tía Guapa, que bueno que vinieron a visitarnos —gritó Tony.

—Sí Coso, vinimos a jugar contigo —le dijo Emmett a Tony.

— ¿Qué es coso, tío? —le preguntó Tony. Emmett se relajó un poco y le contestó.

—Mmm, como tu libro favorito, el de gato. Ves que hay unos niños que son cosa uno y cosa dos. Bueno, tú eres mi coso —le explicó.

—Wow tío, nunca pensé ser un coso, mamita ya viste que soy un coso —me dijo muy orgulloso.

—Sí, eres el coso más hermoso e inteligente del mundo mundial —le dije mientras le daba un beso.

—Voy a jugar con mis camiones a mi cuarto, ¿vienes tío Oso?

—En un ratito coso, voy a platicar con tu mamita unas cosas de grandes. Ve y diviértete, ya te alcanzo.

Tony se fue a su cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasó con la bruja? —les pregunté.

—La puta esa dijo que... Nada, olvídalo —Emmett movió la cabeza. —Dijo cosas sobre ti y Tony. Le pedí que se callara, pero la perra lloró y Edward se quedó callado, ni siquiera defendió a su hijo el muy imbécil. Perdón, pero él no te merece ni a ti ni a Tony.

—Le pidió a Edward que controlara a la perra, textual —me dijo Rose entre enojada y divertida. —Él le dijo que la perra era algo sensible y que ya hablaría con ella. Emmett le dijo que si no oía una disculpa de la perra para ti y para Tony no iríamos a la cena. La perra le dijo que se sentara porque nunca iba a disculparse con el bastardo, perdón pero eso lo dijo ella, no yo. Salimos y nunca volveremos donde ella esté. Eso sí te lo puedo jurar.

Emmett rompió la cuchara de madera que había tomado de la encimera de la cocina.

—Gracias chicos, pero él es su hermano…

—No princesa, tú eres mi hermana. Ese no es mi… —Emmett se calló. — ¿Saben? Voy por cervezas y por Jake, necesito alguien que no sea Team Edward para desahogarme.

Llegó a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba Alice que también se veía enojada.

—Bruja, me asustaste —le dijo Emmett.

— ¡Maldita perra la odio, la detesto, quiero matar a alguien! —gritaba Alice cuando llegó Tony.

—Tía Hada —le dijo. — ¿También venirte a cenar con nosotros?

—Sí corazón, también vine a eso —le dijo. —¿Por qué me dijiste tía Hada?

—Porque pareces una hada, eres chiquita y pareces a una —le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Alice con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó y le dijo —Te amo peque, eres muy inteligente.

—Voy a seguir jugando en lo que todos lloran, las niñas son muy lloronas —y se fue.

—¿A ti qué te hizo la bruja pelirroja? —le preguntó Rose.

—Llegué a la casa con la mejor vibra del mundo, pero sabía la clase de tipa que es la bruja. La saludé y le dije que si ya había tenido tiempo de ver el departamento. Me dijo que solo el cuarto principal y que era horrible, que a quién se le ocurría mezclar esos colores. Casi estoy segura que creía que yo había sido. Cuando le dije que fue mamá, respondió que se notaba lo antiguo y la falta de gusto de una pueblerina. Le exigí que se disculpara porque lo hizo mamá y ella salió llorando diciéndole a Edward que la insulté. Edward me corrió del departamento y tengo quince días para buscar otro.

—No te apures duende, puedes quedarte en la casa en lo que consigues departamento —le dijo Rose.

— ¿Duende? —le dijo Alice.

— ¿Qué? Eso te dijo Tony ¿no?

—No, él me dijo hada, no duende —le aclaró Alice.

—Se parecen, son figuras mitológicas y no llores duende. En el fondo, te quiero poquito —y la abrazo.

—En cuatro años nunca me había dicho nada así de feo, ni cuando… tuve el problema en Londres.

Nos quedamos calladas, no quería otro pleito en este momento.

Y tocaron la puerta: era la comida china.

Rose la recibió y pagó mientras yo consolaba a Alice.

—Ok, ya llegó la china, pero falta la italiana. Emmett pidió como si un hospicio fuera a venir —dijo mientras dejaba tres bolsas en la mesa —voy por lo que falta.

— ¿Lo que falta? —dijo Alice.

—A Emmett le da por comer cuando está enojado —le expliqué a Alice. En este tiempo había aprendido a conocer a Emmett muy bien o al menos lo suficiente.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegó la italiana. Rose nos llamó ya que era un montón; tres repartidores la trajeron.

—Creo que Emmett sí está enojado —dije riéndome. —La cantidad de comida que pidió es un insulto.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar así? —me dijo Alice.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿No estás enojada o triste?

—No y sí Alice, un poco triste al ver como Edward prefiere a la bruja sobre su familia y su hijo, pero no puedo hacer nada mientras no lastime a Tony directamente. Enojada nop, pero como van las cosas, creo que lo estaré pronto.

—Eso es cierto, pero mejor hagamos una cena espectacular, olvidemos a la bruja y seamos felices —dijo Rose.

En un rato llegaron Emmett, Jake y Seth con cerveza y soda. En toda la noche Jake no dejó de tocar mi mano, mi brazo. Era mi imaginación o tal vez era yo la que lo sentía diferente.

Tony estaba feliz platicando qué iba a hacer cuando regresara a la escuela, pero el timbre nos sacó de nuestra plática.

Eran Carlisle y Esme.

—No digan nada, la bruja del este ¿cierto? —les dijo Rose.

—La muy… —se calló al ver a Tony.

—Wow, otra bruja como tía Hada —dijo muy alegre Tony.

—Sí Tony, pero esta bruja es mala y yo soy una bruja-hada buena —le contestó.

—Wow entonces ¿qué es mi papá? —dijo.

—Un idiota —dijo Emmett.

— ¿Y esos qué hacen? Si yo quiero ser un idiota en vez de un coso, ¿cómo lo hago?

—No corazón —le dijo Esme —Tú no quieres ser un idiota, esa es una mala palabra y voy a castigar a tu tío oso.

Esme nos dijo que después contaba lo que había pasado, así que entre risas y melancolía se siguió desarrollando la cena.

Esta era mi familia, la verdadera familia Cullen.

* * *

No me maten, les prometo que ya no sufrirán mucho ni Tony ni Bella, espero que a pesar de todo les guste el capitulo. No olvidemos que Edward es un poco egoísta y además el siguió con su vida. Victoria es odiosa, pero veamos que tal le toca interactuar con Tony.

Mil gracias a TODOS los que leen la historia, gracias por sus favoritos, sus alerta. Pero sobre todos gracias a solecitopucheta, hildiux, yolabertay, Sereny's Cullen, Bella Rocio 27, coki cullen, Zoalesita, Karina Castillo, Mentxu Masen Cullen, BkPattz, EdbEll CuLLen, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Pamny, sandra32321, beakis, lunha222, VaNeSaErK, CindyLis, V1V1, Lili4ever, Eve Runner, Carelymh, MalloryGreatson, Gnziz, Dreams Hunter, miraura21, Yekitab, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, vanecullencipriano, jamlvg, janalez, maryroxy, mgcb, felicytas, maria6995, zujeyane, twilightkaren, Sky LeVan, karenov17, nydia, Mercedes Mejia, samyzoe y Princesa Luthien por regalarme una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos.**

**Mil gracias a Isa Mella Romo por betear el capitulo ere un amor.**

**Beta FFADD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11. SANANDO UN CORAZÓN PARTE 2: EMPEZANDO A LATIR DE NUEVO.**

Esa noche mi departamento estuvo lleno; Alice no quiso regresar al departamento de Edward y, Esme y Carlisle tampoco regresaron al hotel, por lo que decidieron hacer una acampada Cullen en mi sala y todos se quedaron en mi pequeño departamento. Imaginen mi pequeño departamento lleno de gente. Dejé mi cama a Esme y a Carlisle por educación. En mi sala estábamos en el piso Emmett y yo, mientras Rose se había puesto en el sillón y Alice estaba en una colchoneta en el cuarto de Tony.

Muy temprano en la mañana alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Nadie se paraba a abrir.

—Emmett, abre —le dije.

—Tú eres la dueña de la casa —me contestó.

—Te odio Cullen, pero odio más al otro —le dije mientras me paraba a abrir. La verdad ni siquiera me vi al espejo, pero podía imaginar la cara que tenía y cómo luciría mi cabello todo enredado. Solo llevaba mi vieja camiseta y un pants viejito.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Edward.

—Edward, buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Le dije sin dejarlo pasar.

—Vengo por Tony —me dijo serio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vienes por Tony sin avisarme? Lo siento pero tenemos planes para hoy. Charlie…

—Deja de inventar —me dijo aventando la puerta y abriéndola.

—Oye es mi casa ¿con qué derecho entras así? —. Ahora sí que estaba enojada. Emmett ya se encontraba de pie junto a mí.

— ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? —Le dijo. —No le grites.

—Tu cállate, ahora engañas a Rosalie con esta…

— ¿Esta qué? —Le dije interrumpiéndolo, solo esto me faltaba. –Nadie engaña a nadie Rose esta aquí –le señale con la cabeza hacia el sillón, donde una dormida Rose se sentaba.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a mi familia de Victoria? —No entendí.

— ¿Qué?¿Qué les dije de qué? —. Cielos, estaba loco, pero de pronto entendí.

—No les dije nada, ¿qué les puedo decir? no la conozco más que los cinco minutos que estuvo aquí —le contesté.

—Papito, qué bueno que llegaste. Anoche hicimos una fiesta de campamento y fue muy divertido. Hoy va a venir el abue Charlie a visitarnos.

—Qué bueno corazón, yo quiero que vengas conmigo a conocer a alguien, ¿Qué te parece la idea? —Dijo mirándome como diciendo _impídelo._

Tony lo pensó unos minutos.

—No, mejor hoy veo a mi abue Charlie y mañana conozco a... ¿A quién?

—Ella es mi novia y quiero que la conozcas porque pronto nos vamos a casar.

—No, tú no te puedes casar con otra persona, tú eres mi papá —y se fue corriendo.

—Eres un idiota hermano.

—No te metas, es mi hijo. ¿Qué le dijiste para que no acepte a Victoria? –me miro con enojo.

Lo miré. Estaba empezando a cuestionarme qué fue lo que le vi. Suspiré y tomé su mano, y aunque sentí las lombrices en mi barriga, ya no eran tan fuertes. Lo saqué del departamento, necesitaba un lugar neutral y lo llevé a las escaleras.

—Siéntate —le dije después de sentarme.

—Yo solo quiero… —tenía que interrumpirlo.

—Necesito que te calles y me escuches un momento, necesitamos resolver las cosas de la mejor manera por el bien de Tony—. Él se llevó las manos al pelo.

—Tienes razón, te escucho.

—Estás mal Cullen, él no entiende, a Tony tienes que explicarle las cosas con calma. Ayer traté de explicarle que era como Charlie y Renée pero él no lo acepta, él... —tomé aire porque no solo él no lo aceptaba —Él quería una familia como la de sus amigos, tienes que tener paciencia y no soltarle todo de un jalón y esperar que lo acepte como si nada.

Edward se quedó callado. —Lo entiendo… pero, ¿por qué no quiere conocerla? Es tan difícil. ¿Por qué nadie la acepta?

— ¿No escuchaste? —Le dije impaciente. —Él pensó que cuando te encontráramos, bueno… Tú y yo seríamos… ¿Me entiendes? Él tiene que entenderlo y asimilarlo, pero solo tiene cuatro años y no es un adulto. Solo para aclararlo, yo no le dije nada de nadie; ni jamás le hablé mal de ti, ¿por qué habría de hablarle mal de alguien que ni conozco?

Edward entendió que la estaba regando. O al menos eso parecía.

—Perdón Isabella, es que anoche todos se fueron y Victoria piensa que era por tu culpa.

—Mi culpa. ¿Por qué mi culpa? –dije asombrada.

—Ellos te prefirieron sobre ella y piensa que tal vez tú los predispusiste contra ella.

— ¿Yo? En serio, que poco me conoces. A mí nunca me ha gustado hablar mal de la gente, ¿por qué crees que Tanya nunca me soportó? Tanya quiso incluirme en su grupo, pero no quise criticar a mis amigas y eso hizo que me rechazaran y se metieran conmigo… Es una lastima que nunca te diste la oportunidad de conocerme. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Tenemos que aclarar también que no puedes llegar y llevarte a Tony como si nada, tienes que avisarme.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Además quedan dos cosas, pero creo que de una depende la otra; no quiero que por ningún motivo ella vuelva a llamar bastardo a mi hijo, si nació fuera de un matrimonio no fue por su culpa, fue por la mía y la tuya.

—Sí, sobre eso ya hablé con ella. Lo que pasó es que se sintió ofendida por Rose y Emmett y ella sobre reaccionó. Pero ella no quiso decir eso. Va a pedirle una disculpa a Tony.

—No me interesa si sobre reaccionó o si la manga del muerto, no voy a aceptar ningún tipo de insulto para mi hijo y si tú no eres lo suficientemente bueno para defenderlo, tiene una madre que es capaz de lo que sea para hacerlo.

Edward se quedó pensando uno minutos, asintió con la cabeza y me dijo:

—Tienes razón, debí defender a mi hijo —se jaló el cabello. —Es que yo sabía que de por sí iba a ser difícil que mis padres aceptaran a Victoria, pero Tony lo complica aún más. Todo se me está saliendo de control.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes, no tienes por qué estar tan complicado. Solo tienes que olvidar el camino a mi casa y olvidarte de mi hijo y de mí para siempre… No eres más que un idiota, cobarde, poco hombre.

Intenté pararme pero él me tomó del brazo.

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Suéltame —le dije soltando mi brazo. —Que para que tu vida perfecta no se te complique te olvides de mi hijo, porque para mí no ha sido complicado. Ha sido difícil, sí, pero cada sonrisa, cada "_mamita te amo_" vale cualquier dificultad que pudiera haber. No tienes una semana de conocerlo y ya dices que es complicado. Ojala que nunca te hubiéramos encontrado de nuevo —le dije parándome y bajando las escaleras.

Casi llegaba al ultimo escalón, cuando me detuvo.

—No, no vas a impedirme ver a mi hijo —me dijo enojado.

—No, pero cuando el juez diga, o más bien cuando tú domadora te lo permita, me hablas y ya veré si tenemos ese día libre.

—No —me dijo sin soltarme y me arrinconó con su cuerpo. La sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío me distrajo un segundo.

—Sí. ¿Sabes? Fue difícil ser madre soltera, pero jamás dudé en poner primero a mi hijo que mis necesidades. Espero que algún día aprendas a pensar con la cabeza correcta—. Estaba enojada, pero aún no me soltaba. —Suéltame Edward o grito y te juro que Emmett, Jake y Seth no van a pensar en ti—. Podría ser más fuerte, pero sabía que ellos me defenderían.

Él me soltó y me dijo. —Perdón, esto se me salió de las manos. Perdón. Por favor, no necesitamos llevar esto ante un juez, ¡ah! es que solo dame tiempo para ordenar mi vida, pero quiero convivir con Tony, por favor —alcé la vista y vi que estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Mira, entiendo que necesites tiempo, pero lo que no acepto de ningún modo es que Tony tenga que sufrir por ello. Y no quiero que tu novia lastime a Tony porque entonces sí me vas a conocer —le dije. ¿De dónde me salió tanto valor y tantas palabras? No lo sé, solo el pensar en lo que sufriría Tony me dio valor.

Edward puso su frente en la pared, dio un puñetazo y gritó —¡Ah!

— ¿Estás bien? —Le dije alejándome. —No era para que te lastimaras.

—No, pero de algún modo tenía que sacar esto que estoy sintiendo toda esta frustración acumulada, todo debería de ser sencillo debería de ser menos duro —me dijo sonriendo de lado. —Podemos hablar esto más tranquilos, solo quiero que Tony y Victoria se conozcan. Quiero que mi familia se lleve bien con mi prometida, es la mujer que amo por que no lo entienden.

–Creo que eso necesitas hablarlo con ellos no conmigo, eso es algo de ustedes, pero creo y espero que no te moleste, que tu prometida –dije sintiéndome morir –tampoco esta ayudando mucho, solo la conozco de los 5 minutos que estuvieron en la casa pero no creo que sea una mujer digamos –pensé una palabra que la describiera y no se sintiera tan agresiva –tan comprensiva.

–Es verdad, es demasiado caprichosa, siempre tenemos problemas así, nunca dura en ningún trabajo. A veces pienso que es lo que me hace amarla, es una persona tan difícil, tan complicada.

–Siento que deberías hablar con ella, por que no voy a tolerar ninguna grosería hacia Tony, si quieres que conviva con ella debes de jurarme que vas a defender a mi hijo a costa de lo que sea.

Edward me miro, había muchas emociones reflejadas en sus ojos.

–Juro que no voy a permitir que nadie, no solo Victoria lastime de ninguna manera a Tony –me dijo alzando la mano en señal de juramente.

–Mas te vale Cullen porque la próxima vez no voy a platicar contigo, simplemente te olvidas de nosotros.

–Entiendo y aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo por el momento tomo lo que me ofreces.

—Mi papá va a venir y quiere ver a Tony pero si te lo llevas ahorita y me lo traes en un rato ¿podiera ser?

—"_¿Podiera ser?" _—Preguntó con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Es podría, pero de más peque Tony siempre decía "podiera" y se me pegó.

—Gracias Isabella —me dijo tocando mi brazo. El toque me hacia sentir débil, confundida.

—No me des las gracias, todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar como por ejemplo si puedes cuidar a Tony la siguiente semana. Es mi primera semana en el trabajo y no me gustaría llevarlo, ya después él entra a la escuela y ya no se me complica tanto.

—No creo que haya ningún problema, pero si gustas podemos hablarlo en la noche —Lo miré. —En la tarde cuando regrese a Tony.

—Entonces… amigos —le dije dándole la mano y rogando que la tomara.

—Amigos —me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía soñar y me abrazó.

Entramos al departamento y encontramos a todos callados y a la expectativa.

— ¿Ya le dijiste cómo llamó tu novia a tu hijo o eres tan cobarde que no lo puedes aceptar? —Dijo Emmett muy enojado.

—Emmett, por favor —le dije –Ya lo hablamos.

—Por favor qué. ¿Acaso no puede hablar con la… novia y decirle que no se meta con la familia? No entiendo Edward, ¿cómo puedes permitir que insulte a mamá y a tu hijo? Una vez alguien le dijo puta a mi mujer y te juro que no le quedaron ganas de volver a decírselo a decir a ninguna otra mujer. ¿Qué tienes en la sangre? ¿Atole1?

—Creo que les debo una disculpa a todos —dijo Edward sobando su nuca.

—No solo tú, hijo, tu pareja también; al menos si quiere que la aceptemos como parte de la familia. No puedes empezar una relación en la que ella insulta a toda tu familia —dijo Carlisle.

Alice lo miraba con resentimiento y dolor, pero no abrió la boca.

—Alice… yo me exalté un poco… —comenzó Edward.

—No te preocupes Edward, de todos modos esto no iba a funcionar. Ella y yo no podemos estar juntas, somos como el agua y el aceite. Además ya lo hablé con mamá y papá y están de acuerdo con la decisión que tomé. Solo te pido que cuando vaya por mis cosas no esté ella.

—Está bien. Mamá yo…

—Edward, sabes que te amo pero por desgracia en este momento estoy demasiado desilusionada de ti, jamás en toda mi vida pensé que iba a verte como títere de una mujer. Te enseñe a respetar, a ser justo y tu ni siquiera . . . olvídalo.

Esta era una conversación entre los Cullen y me sentía extraña, por lo que me fui a la habitación de Tony.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Tony estaba sentado con Jake platicándole que su papito tenía novia y que no quería conocerla.

—Tío Jake, es que los papás tienen que ser novios y mi papá no quiere a mi mamita.

Jake torció la boca, la abrió, la cerró y volvió a abrirla y a cerrarla.

—Mira, tus papitos se quisieron mucho —le dijo. Yo sentí a Edward a mi espalda.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —Dijo tenso.

—Cállate y escucha.

—…Pero ellos aunque se quieren mucho, solo se quieren como amigos y no como novios, entonces para que puedan ser felices necesitan buscar otros novios.

—Entonces mi mamita ¿no es feliz? Ella no tiene novio. –le dijo preocupado.

Jake frunció el ceño, pero se percató de nuestra presencia y me pidió ayuda sin emitir sonido.

—Corazón —le dije acercándome a él. —Yo soy muy feliz y no necesito un novio. Algún día voy a tener uno, pero ahorita soy demasiado feliz contigo, con el abuelo Charlie y todos los demás.

—Pero tú ¿quieres a mi papito, mamita?

—Sí, pero solo como tu papá… —. Mi conciencia me gritó _mentirosa, lo quieres como hombre._

—Papito, ¿tú quieres a mi mamita?

—Sí, claro que la quiero, me dio el regalo más hermoso que tengo.

— ¿Qué te regaló? —Dijo abriendo los ojos enormes. —Yo quiero un perrito pero no podemos.

—Me regaló un niño hermoso llamado Anthony, ¿lo conoces? —Le dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

Tony nos vio y nos abrazó a los dos y nos dijo. —Yo también los quiero mucho. —Papá, sí quiero conocer a tu novia, pero si no me gusta puedo buscarte otra —le dijo Tony serio.

—No lo sé, creo que al que le debe de gustar es a mí. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad y la conoces?

Tony me miró y yo asentí.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que no me vas a obligar a besarla como cuando no quiero saludar y mamá me dice que tengo que saludar a fuerzas. Todavía estoy enojado —nos dijo mirándonos. —No me dijeron que no íbamos a ser una familia.

—Tony, somos una familia; ahora tienes 2 abuelos, otra tía… todos hacemos una familia.

—Sí, pero yo quería una familia como la de Jhonny que tiene una mamá, un papá, un hermano y un perro —de repente alzó la cabeza. —También tiene un pez.

Miré a Edward, pero él estaba callado y triste.

—Mira, no te pongas triste. Mejor vamos a ponerte guapo para que conozcas a la novia de papá.

— ¿Quieres checar el baño de Tony, Edward? —Le dije más por cortesía que por gusto.

—Sí, me encantaría —me dijo tomando la toalla de Tony.

Decidí ponerle un pantalón de mezclilla, una linda camisita a cuadros y sus tenis nuevos. Busqué un suéter y su chamarra porque era posible que nevara hoy.

Edward salió con Tony del baño todo envuelto.

—Pesas, Tony —dijo poniéndolo en la cama.

—Es que come piedras —le dije a Edward.

—En serio parece que sí.

—No estoy gordo —dijo enojado Tony.

— ¿Me ayudas? —Le dije pasándole la crema y poniéndosela en un brazo y la cara. Edward siguió con las piernas y en menos de diez minutos Tony estaba listo.

—Solo falta peinarte y quedarás guapísimo —le dije a Tony.

—No me peines, quiero cortarme el cabello como papá —me dijo.

—Ya hablaremos del corte —le dije. —Bueno Edward, aquí está la chamarra. No le des muchos dulces, yo solo le doy un poco de cereal y te lo puedes llevar.

Salimos a la sala y todos estaban ya trabajando en algo de desayunar.

—Voy a conocer a la novia de mi papito —dijo Tony. —Pero si no me gusta ya le dije que le voy a escoger otra.

Todos estaban demasiado callados. El primero en hablar fue Carlisle.

—Edward, te hemos pasado muchas cosas, pero a la más mínima grosería de esa mujer hacia algún miembro de mi familia, tendrás que escoger entre esa mujer y tu familia, eso incluye a Tony y a Bella. No es broma Edward, ayer llamó a tu madre anciana pueblerina e inculta. Si algo tiene mi mujer es que jamás ha sido inculta, tiene su empresa de decoración, es arquitecta y solo por vivir en un pueblo pequeño no somos idiotas. Te lo advierto.

—Papá de verdad, sé que debo de hablar con Victoria sobre muchas cosas, pero es que ella es muy…

—Elitista —dijo Alice

—Idiota —dijo Emmett.

—Cobarde —dijo Rose.

Todos me miraron esperando que dijera algo contra la novia de Edward pero mi estúpido amor por el me lo impedía.

—Solo te pido que él —dijo señalando a Tony con la cabeza. —No sufra ningún tipo de grosería, es inocente y no merece algo así —dijo Esme.

Yo observaba la escena callada, sirviendo el cereal de Tony en el tazón.

—Edward —lo llamé. Necesitaba que me pasara la leche y al estar lleno el departamento no podía moverme cómodamente.

— ¡Ya sé Bella! —Gritó —Tengo que velar primero por mi hijo.

—No, yo solo quería que me pasaras la leche.

—Aquí está —dijo pasándomela.

Tony seguía con su cabeza la conversación como si estuviera en un partido de ping-pong.

—Mamita, ¿por qué están regañando a mi papito? —Me preguntó.

—No sé bien pequeño, hay veces que es mejor no meterse. Cómete el cereal para que puedas irte con él. Como cuando te regaño que no me gusta que nadie nos interrumpa así aquí.

Tony asintió y continuo comiendo su cereal.

Mi pequeño se comió el cereal y cuando acabó, dijo —Listo papá, vamos a conocer a tu novia.

Edward y Tony salieron por la puerta, y subieron al auto no sin antes escuchar un montón de consejos de mi parte.

—No dejes que juegue mucho con la nieve, acaba de estar resfriado. No le des mucha azúcar, si está afuera que no se quite la chamarra aunque tenga calor —le gritaba mientras se alejaban en el coche.

Y cuando el coche se perdió de vista, lloré. Era la primera vez que salía solo con su papá y si estaba de por medio la bruja tuve miedo por mi bebé.

Alcé los ojos al cielo y dije —Sé que siempre te pido mucho pero cuida a mi niño, que la novia de Edward no lo lastime. Y que su papá lo defienda.

Entré al departamento con el alma algo inquieta, no podía dejar de pensar en Tony y Edward.

—Tranquila —me dijo Esme sobándome la espalda. Yo solté un suspiro.

—Es la primera vez que va solito con su papá —dije entre sollozos.

—Tranquila Belly Jelly, esperemos que todo salga bien —dijo Emmett envolviéndome en un abrazo. —Sino ese par me van a escuchar.

No alcancé a decir nada porque volvió a sonar la puerta.

Emmett gritó —Ya no cabemos, regrese más tarde.

Todos soltamos la risa y el que estaba más cerca de la puerta abrió.

— ¡Pa'! —dije.

Atrás de papá venía Sue, la mamá de Seth.

—Pasen, están en su casa. Siéntense donde puedan.

—Carlisle, Esme —dijo Charlie como saludo. —Muchachos —les dijo a los demás.

Charlie seguía buscando algo con los ojos, mi padre jamás fue tan expresivo.

—No están pa', lo llevó a conocer a su novia.

Mi pa' movió el bigote de un lado para el otro y me miró. Yo sabía que significaba esa mirada, una larga plática con Charlie.

–Tienes casa llena, paso algo –pregunto Charlie.

— ¿Quieren desayunar? —Dijo Esme rompiendo la tensión y cambiando el tema.

—Sí, gracias —dijo mi pa' sentándose en el sillón. Sue solo movió la cabeza y preguntó que si podía ayudar en algo.

—Yo creo que ya no hay espacio para nada —dijo Alice. —De hecho voy a salir de aquí, nunca pensé en ser claustrofóbica hasta que conocí tu casa pero también era por la reciente visita de Edward todavía no lo perdonaba.

Decidimos hacer Huevos que era lo único que tenia que podía alcanzar para todos.

Después de una gran tanda de huevos y jugo, la plática se fue hacia Charlie.

—Bueno, Sue y yo estamos aquí… —tosió un poco y continuó. —Bueno, ustedes saben que ya hace muchos años Sue quedó viuda —volvió a hacer una pausa. —Y yo pues, estoy divorciado desde hace más años. Ella y yo prácticamente estamos solos…

Sue lo interrumpió.

—Charlie y yo vamos a casarnos—. Mi boca se abrió al igual que mis ojos. Sentía algo de celos pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que mi pa' fuera feliz.

La cara de Seth era un poema a la confusión; miraba a Charlie, a Sue, a Jake y a mí.

Me acerqué y abracé a mi papá.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, en serio —lo abracé muy fuerte. —Sue, gracias por hacer feliz a mi papá.

Charlie se veía feliz y esta vez sentí una punzada de celos, pero no era porque se fuera a casar, era porque yo quería eso, quería enamorarme y que me correspondieran. Sin pensarlo solté un suspiro, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta porque todos estaban felicitando a Charlie y a Sue. Pero Emmett me abrazó y me dijo:

—Tranquila muñeca, ya llegará tu momento. Lo prometo.

—Gracias Emmett. ¿Sabes? Ahora voy a tener dos hermanos: Seth y Leah. Aunque nunca le caí muy bien a Leah, espero que ahora que somos hermanas nos llevemos mejor.

—Bueno, yo creo que nosotros nos vamos. En unas horas entro a trabajar y tu piso no es muy cómodo, quiero descansar antes de ir a salvar vidas —me dijo besando mi coronilla. Era algo que le encantaba hacer, decía que le recordaba cuando Alice era pequeña y la cuidaba.

Después hizo lo mismo con Alice, estaba despidiéndose de todos cuando miré el reloj; casi tres horas desde que mi peque había salido por esa puerta.

Tocaron a la puerta; más gente. ¿Quién podría ser?

Emmett abrió la puerta y la escena me partió el corazón; Edward traía cargando a Antony que venía llorando y Edward tenía cara de enojado.

— ¡Santo Cielo! ¡¿!Qué pasó? —Dije empujando a Alice y Esme para llegar a la puerta.

—Mamita —me dijo Tony.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —Fulminé a Edward con la mirada. Emmett lo tomó de la playera.

—Es que la que era la novia de papá se enojó porque le ensucié su pantalón y me gritó, pero papá se enojó y se gritaron cosas y ella le dijo algo y mi papito me agarró y nos venimos para acá.

Entré a la recámara de Tony y sentí a Edward atrás de mí. No quería verlo, sentía mucho coraje.

— ¿La señora te hizo algo bebé? —Le pregunté.

—Me estaba _"jaloniando"_ cuando mi papito regresó con las cosas…

—Tranquila, no le hizo nada. –escuche detrás de mi.

—Papito, no me gustó tu novia. Es bonita pero no tiene el corazón bonito —le dijo Tony entre suspiritos. Amaba cuando estaba dejando de llorar e intentaba hablar.

—Bella, en serio no dejé que le hiciera nada, yo me enfrenté a ella por estar maltratándolo. Se enojó porque le ensució el pantalón, pero yo le dejé claro que nada estaba por encima de mi hijo. Creo que mi compromiso se acabó —dijo llevándose las manos a los ojos y subiéndolas hacia el cabello. Edward amaba a esa mujer y ahora todo estaba complicándosele, en mi interior una especie de lucha se llevaba.

Una parte de mí quería que dejara a la novia y me viera y la otra quería que él fuera feliz.

—Tony, ¿por qué no vas a ver a tu abuelo Charlie? Te tiene una sorpresa.

— ¿Está el abuelo Charlie? No lo vi—. Se limpió las lágrimas y salió corriendo. Era tan fácil que un niño olvidara que estaba llorando.

—Edward, ¿qué pasó?—. Santo cielo, se vía tan triste tan deshecho quería abrazarlo y consolarlo.

—Bella, no sabes cómo te admiro, cuidar a un niño es muy difícil. Todo empezó cuando llegamos y Tony se presentó. Él le dijo que era Tony Swan, pero ella le dijo que no, que era Tony Cullen, que ya no debía decir el apellido de… El apellido de su mamá y luego Tony le dijo que a él le gustaba el apellido de su mamá, y Victoria le dijo que ahora ella iba a ser su mamá —me tensé y él lo notó. —Yo le dije que no, que su mamá solo serías tú. Luego en el desayuno, él quería helado y pancakes; le dije que no y ella le pidió un huevo tibio y él le dijo que eso le daba asco. Ella se enojó y él se enojó… Era como ver una competencia por mi atención. Pedí un sándwich para Tony y le dije que no tenía que comerse los huevos, eso hizo que ella se enojara —él me miró. —A ella le gusta que todo se haga como ella quiere, si no hace unos berrinches horribles. Terminamos de desayunar y ella me dijo que paseáramos por el centro comercial, quiso comprarle varios juguetes a Tony pero él le dijo que no, porque ya le habían comprado y no podía tener muchos. Ella le dijo que era porque tú eras pobre, pero su papá no. Otro pleito, pero recordé lo que me dijiste y al niño haciendo berrinche en el suelo y los de la propia Victoria, y zanjé el tema diciendo que no íbamos a comprar juguetes. Entonces Victoria dijo que ella necesitaba ropa, entramos a una tienda a comprar ropa. Tony se estaba aburriendo así que salí a comprarle un helado como no podíamos regresar a la tienda con helado nos sentamos en una banca a comerlo y estábamos platicando. En un rato se nos unió Victoria y me dijo que fuera a pagar, pero cuando regresé ella estaba sacudiendo a Tony y exploté. El verla sacudiéndolo me llenó de enojo —dijo dejándose caer en la cama de Tony a un lado de donde yo estaba sentada.

—No sé qué decirte, detesto que ella se enojara porque le ensucio el pantalón, pero detesto mas que ella sacudiera a Tony, vas a tener que encontrar la manera de balancear las cosas. Tal vez sería mejor que cuando salgas con Tony no lleves a tu novia. Tú amas a Victoria y si ella te ama debe de entender que hay mas gente en tu vidas—. Decir que se amaban quemó mi garganta. —Además aunque no existiera Tony, están los demás de tu familia. Creo que solo es cuestión de que ella entienda que hay más personas en tu vida. Tal vez como solo te ha tenido para ella no quiere compartirte.

Sonreí al ver que me miraba. Quería estar enojada con el por como había tratado a Tony pero no podía estar tan enojada al verlo sufriendo, mi corazón me traicionaba. Mi mente busca argumentos para reclamarle y mi corazón los justificaba cada argumento. Me estaba comportando como el, estaba justificando a quien había permitido que lastimaran a mi hijo por el amor que le tenía. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla de las ideas.

—Eres muy buena Isabella —me dijo sentándose. –ahora entiendo por que Alice te extrañaba tanto como amiga. Sabes escuchar y dar consejos.

—Ni tanto, no soy tan buena cuando mi pa' me dijo que se casaba sentí feito y mira que ya tengo 23 años, ahora imagínate a Tony o a tu novia.

—Me hace bien hablar contigo —me dijo abrazándome. —Ahora deja que salga a la inquisición. En un rato hablamos de mañana par ver cómo nos acomodamos con Tony.

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé que él saliera. Las lágrimas estaban ahí, a punto de salir. _Tranquila, tranquila Bella, él no te quiere, recuérdalo. Vamos a fuera y sonríe_ me dije mentalmente.

Salí y Charlie tenía a Edward arrinconado en un rincón de la sala y tocaba constantemente donde tenía la pistola cuando estaba de servicio. Iba hacia ellos cuando me detuvo Esme.

—Déjalos, eso es algo que Charlie tendría que haber hecho hace ya rato.

—Hija, nosotros nos vamos y Emmett también ya se fue, pero necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy importante. ¿Podemos regresar en la noche?, es algo que queremos hablar en privado —dijo Carlisle.

—Claro. Solo que no muy tarde porque mañana es mi primer día de trabajo y no quisiera dormirme tarde.

—Cierto. Alice dijo que te dejó unas instrucciones en tu recámara. Bueno, nos vamos —dijo Esme.

— ¿Y Alice? —Pregunté.

—Se fue con Emmett y Rose a su casa, antes iban a pasar al departamento de Edward a buscar su ropa. Nos vemos, cualquier problema llámanos —dijo Carlisle volteando hacia donde estaban Edward y Charlie.

Tony estaba con Sue y Seth en el sillón donde estaba Jake.

—Mamita, mira ahora Sue va a ser mi abuelita pero no quiere que le diga abuelita.

—Con que me digas Sue está bien corazón —le dijo Sue.

—Pero yo quiero decirte abuelita —insistió Tony.

—Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme —dijo Sue resignada. —Le avisas a Charlie que voy a subir al departamento de Seth.

Seth abrió los ojos. No les había avisado y sabía por propia experiencia cómo podría estar el departamento.

—Mamá, ¿para qué te cansas?, mejor quédate aquí con Bella.

—Eso solo me hace querer subir.

—Pero mamá —sonreí ante la imagen mental de cómo sería mi relación con Tony cuando fuera más grande.

—¿Por que sonríes princesa? —Dijo Charlie.

—Veo mi futuro —le dije.

—Espero que este chamaco salga más obediente que Seth, ¿oíste monstruito?

—No soy un monstro, soy un idiota como mi papá —dijo Tony enojado.

Charlie no puedo contener la risa y Edward me vio.

—A mí no me vean, fue Emmett —dije sin poder contener la risa. Edward se relajó y también se rió.

—Amor, ser un idiota es como decir que eres un tonto pero más feo, no digas eso —le dije sin poder dejar de reírme.

—Mi papito no es un tonto, ¿verdad papito? —Le dijo Tony a Edward.

—A veces puedo ser muy tonto, pero voy a intentar ya no serlo. ¿Me dejas hablar con tu mamá un momento?

—Sí, mientras voy con mi abuelo Charlie porque dijo Sue que le dijera que me llevara a pescar y voy a decirle.

Mi pequeño salió corriendo con su abuelo. Bueno corrió tres pasos.

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? —Me dijo Edward torciendo la boca.

—Vamos a mi recámara.

Cuando entramos, encima de la cama había varios outtfits armados con todo y ropa interior.

—Santo Cielo, ¿a caso Alice no sabe lo qué es no meterse con las cosas de los demás? Perdona, deja que quite esto —dije tomando una pequeña tanga gris y otra roja. Los brassieres a juego estaban ahí también. Tomé toda la ropa interior y la aventé al cajón.

—Perdón, perdón —le dije a Edward con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que estaba roja.

—No tienes que disculparte Isabella. ¿Puedo llamarte Bella? —Me dijo. —La culpa es de Alice.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo—. Solo recordaba una vez que me dijo Bella y no quería recordarla. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Había pensado venir por Tony, llevarte a tu trabajo, de ahí irnos a la oficina y pasar a recogerte. No sé cómo lo veas.

Mi corazón se desboco, el quería llevarme y recogerme del trabajo. Pero mi cabeza me recordó a su psicotica posesiva novia.

—No creo que sea buena idea, piensa en lo posesiva que es tu novia, mejor pasa por Tony a las siete de la mañana y yo me moveré como siempre.

—Oh vamos, quedamos en ser amigos —me dijo agarrándome del hombro. En mi mente hiperventilaba, pero trataba de estar tranquila por fuera.

—No creo que sea lo correcto, tu novia no creo que le agrade—. Claro que no le agradaría.

Edward lo pensó, me miró y dijo.

—Ella tiene que acostumbrarse a que hay más personas en mi vida que ella. Me dejaste pensando con lo que me dijiste en la mañana y si ella no lo entiende —suspiró. —Creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar, no quiero perder a mi familia. Mira, ya sé, ¿qué te parece que te recoja en la mañana, te llevamos y tu llegas por Tony a la oficina o te lo traigo aquí en la tarde?

—Está bien —le dije y entonces mi mundo se puso patas pa'rriba. Edward me abrazó. Pero me abrazo diferente a otras veces.

—Gracias Bella, eres una gran amiga —dijo dándome un beso en la coronilla pero me llenó de escalofríos, igual que como me lo daba Emmett. Me daba una idea hacia donde quería que fuera nuestra relación, me besaba como lo hacía con su hermana —Ahora me toca ir a contentar a Victoria que no será nada fácil. O mejor dicho nada barato.

Edward había salido y estaba despidiéndose de Tony y mi pa' que parecía que se lo iba a comer.

—Nos vemos mañana Tony, Jefe Swan —dijo Edward.

—Nos vemos papito, te quiero —le dijo Tony diciéndole adiós con la mano.

—Muchacho, ya te dije estas advertido —fue la despedida de mi padre.

—Bueno y ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado —me dijo Charlie.

—Hay abuelo fácil, encontramos a mi papito que también tenía una abuela y un abuelo para mí, aparte de mi tía Hada, pero también tiene una novia bruja de las malas y mi mamá ahora va a conseguir un novio para ser feliz —dijo Tony como si fuera lo mas obvio y caminó hacia su recámara.

—Algo así, solo quita lo del novio —le dije antes de soltar la carcajada.

Tony se la pasó jugando con un rompecabezas en 3D que su abuelo le había llevado; mientras Charlie, Sue, Seth, Jake y yo platicábamos de cosas de Forks.

—Bueno, ahora sí no hay pretexto para que vayan de vacaciones a visitarme a Forks —me dijo Charlie.

—Solo deja que me recupere un poco económicamente y prometo irte a visitar.

—Princesa, cuéntame sobre el trabajo…

Así paso la tarde, pero mi cabeza estaba en un solo lado: ¿cómo estarían reconciliándose Edward y su novia?

* * *

1. Bebida caliente de harina de maíz disuelta en agua o leche, a la que se pueden agregar sabores edulcorantes.

¿Qué tal de interesada nos salió la Taravicky?, me encanto el sobrenombre, y que tal Edward al menos defendió a su hijo. Esperemos que su primer día de trabajo sea mucho mejor que el ultimo como mesera.

Mil gracias a todos los que leen, mil gracias por sus favoritos y sus alertas, un beso a cada uno de los que leen la historia.

Un saludo a las chicas del Facebook que cada capitulo quieren matarme, espero que este no sea la excepción.

Un beso enorme para Eve Runner, EyB-FOREVER, jamlvg, hildiux, Bella Adicta a la Lectura, sandra32321, sandra32321, Tulipan 8, Ana Pattz Gales, Maya Cullen Masen, Gatita Swan, Dreams Hunter, nina, nydia, EdbEll CuLLen, Sereny's Cullen, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, BkPattz, miraura21, maryroxy, Guadi-fics, yolabertay, didywf, polyta, felicytas, solecitopucheta, Pamny, twilightkaren, samyzoe, mgcb, EmiliU, Carelymh, Summer Lost, zujeyane, gavm, Caniqui, SalyLuna, Mercedes Mejia, Sky LeVan, daiuamico, MirandaPattinson, natalia, lunha222, Zoalesita, janalez, Lili4ever, Mentxu Masen Cullen, coki cullen, CindyLis, NessieWolf,darck angel1313, AndreaSL, Gretchen CullenMasen, vanesa pinilla, veritoxs, Sara, serecita pattinson cullen y a la chica que no dejo su nombre también le mando un gran beso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de la talentosa SM, yo solo los uso para contarles las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**Mil gracias a Isa Mella Romo que tuvo que pelear contra Word para poder betear el capitulo. (Beta FFAD)**

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Primero que nada una disculpa, subiré una vez por semana pero ya no en un día fijo.**

**Sandra32321 no sabes como sufrí cuando lo escribía espero que no te enojes mucho, prometo que no dura mucho ese romance.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Will Shuester.**

Como a las siete tocaron la puerta, Jake dijo que él abría y de ahí se iba a su departamento, cosa que fue secundada por Seth. Eran Esme y Carlisle. Después de los saludos correspondientes, Carlisle comenzó a hablar.

—Bella, tú sabes que nosotros te queremos mucho y ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, por eso queremos darte un regalo, pero queremos que lo aceptes sin chistar porque sabemos lo mucho que te ha tocado batallar para sacar adelante a Tony —. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero Charlie y Carlisle movieron la cabeza negativamente. Carlisle sacó un folder de la bolsa de Esme.

—Aquí están las escrituras de un departamento a tu nombre, como también los papeles con una cuenta en un banco. Antes de que empieces a protestar, piensa en Tony y en Victoria. No sabemos cuál será su próximo movimiento, pero por lo pronto ya sabemos que no es paciente y que no le gusta la competencia.

—No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado —dije negando con la cabeza.

—Mira Bella —continuó Esme. —Velo por este lado. Queremos seguir visitando a nuestro nieto seguido y aquí no cabemos, además Alice podría vivir contigo así estaría resuelto el problema de buscar otro departamento. Por favor no lo veas como caridad, sino como que es la forma en que podemos ayudarte.

—Además princesa, te ayudará mucho. Ya has sufrido bastante, deja que te ayuden los Cullen, no dejes que tu orgullo te impida ver que para el Coso sería mejor vivir en otro lugar. Por otro lado odio dormir en tu sillón y ahora vendré a verte con Sue, necesitamos espacio —terminó Charlie totalmente rojo.

Me quedé pensando y tenían razón. Recordé lo feliz que nos sentimos Tony y yo al poder comprarnos eso gustitos. El dinero podría dejarlo para la universidad de Tony, abrir un fideicomiso y no preocuparme tanto si Edward decidía que su novia era más importante que su propio hijo.

—Está bien, acepto el departamento, pero el dinero pónganlo en un fideicomiso para la universidad de Tony.

—Verás Bella… —. Sacó otro folder. —En este está una inversión especial para la universidad, no se puede tocar hasta que él decida en qué universidad quiera estar y entonces el pago se hace directamente a la universidad, nadie más puede tocar el dinero. Por favor acepta nuestra ayuda, si Rose tiene un hijo de Emmett le haríamos el mismo regalo, al igual que Alice o si Edward decide tener otro hijo, por favor no pongas trabas.

—No sé qué decir, me siento como en Navidad o mejor —. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

—Pues di que sí, Bella —dijo Esme.

—Está bien, pero mi contrato vence en unos meses y no puedo irme así como así.

—No te preocupes, este edificio es muy solicitado y creo que el dueño, sabiendo que puede rentarlo un poco más caro, no te ayude con eso —dijo Carlisle.

—Me da miedo, creo que nunca había tenido tantos regalos —. En verdad sentía miedo, era demasiado para mí.

—Bella, gracias por aceptarlos, pero queremos pedirte también un favor —comentó Carlisle.

—Claro, si está en mis manos —les dije.

— ¿Puedes darle asilo a Alice? Tú sabes que ella y Rose no se llevan del todo bien y últimamente me han sorprendido de que no se hayan peleado, pero no quiero más problemas —me dijo Esme.

—Claro, sería lindo —. Aunque realmente sería algo tormentoso tenerla metida en mi vida, poniéndome ropa. Me sacudí queriendo sacar ese pensamiento de mí.

—Sé que Alice es muy entrometida, pero hablaré con ella antes de irme, lo prometo —dijo Esme alzando la mano en señal de promesa.

—Bueno, pues nosotros los dejamos. Charlie, ¿cuándo regresas a Forks? —añadió Carlisle.

—El lunes por la tarde, solo pude tomar un día de descanso —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Nosotros regresamos también mañana, tal vez podríamos irnos juntos. Tengo cirugía el miércoles a las 8 de la mañana y quiero descansar.

Se quedaron charlando sobre a qué hora irse y algo de los boletos. Vi la hora y era momento de bañar a Tony y dejar todo listo para mañana.

Llegué a la habitación de Tony y ahí estaba él, jugando con su rompecabezas que prácticamente estaba terminando.

—Coso, ¿qué haces?

—Jugando, ya armé una vez el rompecabezas pero quería ver si podía hacerlo dos veces y sí pude, mira —me dijo señalando.

—Es hora del baño cielo, mañana tienes que levantarte tempranito para que pase tu papá por ti. Yo mañana voy a entrar a trabajar y tú tienes que portarte bien.

Tomé la toalla y salí hacia el baño. Mientras bañaba a Tony, repasé mentalmente qué era lo que necesitaba para empezar. Necesitaba una laptop porque la mía había muerto varios meses atrás y no tenía forma de comprar otra, pero tal vez ahora con el dinero de los Cullen podría hacerlo, tomándolo como un préstamo y devolverlo poco a poco, así no tendría que molestar a Rose cada vez que necesitaba usar el Internet.

Tony estaba moviendo mi rodilla.

—Mamita, ya estoy listo. Me tallé la cabeza, las alitas, las patitas, el cuello la cara y el rabito —me dijo antes de soltar una carcajada. Eso era lo que siempre le preguntaba: ¿Ya te tallaste las patitas? ¿Ya te tallaste la pancita? Y al final siempre le preguntaba si ya se había tallado el rabito.

—Muy bien Coso. Ven, te voy a envolver en la toalla, tengo una gran noticia que darte.

— ¡Ya sé! Sí vas a casarte con mi papito, vamos a vivir juntos y vamos a comprar un perrito —me dijo con la cara iluminada.

_Qué más quisiera Tony,_ dije para mí.

—No, ya te expliqué que no todos los papas viven juntos. La noticia es que tus abuelos Cullen nos regalaron un departamento.

— ¿Para qué queremos otro? Si ya tenemos este.

—Sí, pero este no es nuestro, nos lo prestan y por eso pago cada mes.

Tony se quedó pensando.

—Y en esa casa nueva, ¿voy a poder tener un perrito?

—No lo sé, tendremos que preguntar, no prometo nada. Tener un perro es una gran responsabilidad.

—Ya sé que hay que levantar sus caquitas, darle de comer, sacarlo a pasear y un montón de cosas.

—Oye es verdad, no me hagas esas caras y déjame que te ponga crema.

—Mamita, ¿tú sí querías ser mi mamita?

—Claro, por qué no querría ser la mamita de este Coso tan inteligente y hermoso.

—Es que la novia de papito me dijo que nadie me quería, que era un estorbo.

—Eso no es cierto —le dije tocando su carita y viéndolo a los ojos. —Si no te tuviera mi vida estaría triste y sin luz, tú eres la lucecita que hace que mi corazón haga bum, bum. Esa señora está loca, no le hagas caso. ¿Esto lo oyó tu papá?

—No, me lo dijo antes de jalonearme, entonces llegó mi papito, me agarró y nos fuimos pero yo sí me asusté mucho.

—Tenemos que decirle a papito lo que te dijo porque eso fue feo y malo.

—Está bien —me dijo. — ¿Puedo jugar un ratito con mis dinosaurios antes de dormirme?

—Ok, pero no será mucho tiempo, tengo que arreglar mi ropa para mañana y dejar listo lo del desayuno. Regreso en media hora y sin pretextos te vas a dormir.

Salí para mi recámara rascándome la cabeza por cómo decirle a Edward lo que le dijo la bruja esa a Tony.

Mañana se lo diría, por hoy ya había tenido su dosis de drama. Dentro de mí, añoraba que la reconciliación no fuera tan buena.

Tomé la ropa que me había separado Alice y las puse según iban todas juntas para hacer más rápido la hora de ver qué me ponía. Busqué entre mis bolsas pero todas daban penita, así que agarré la menos maltratada y la limpié.

Comencé a quitarme la máscara de pestañas y cuando terminé me lavé la cara. Luego me puse mi pijama y salí a dormirme en el sillón, pero solo estaba Jake atacando mi refrigerador.

—Jake —le dije. Como no me había escuchado acercarme por no llevar zapatos, brincó y se le cayó el plato con cereal que tenía en la mano.

—Bells, no me vuelvas a hacer eso, toca mi corazón —. Tomó mi mano y la llevó a su pecho el sentir mi mano.

Lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en su mirada. Sin pensarlo, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y por primera vez en casi cinco años, besé a un hombre.

Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que sentía, pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón algo me decía que no eran esos labios los que debería de estar besando.

— ¡Mamita, Jake! ¿Por qué se están besando como novios? —. Escuchamos la vocecita de Tony y nos separamos rápidamente.

—Tony, mira, lo que pasó… —empezó Jake, pero como siempre se trabó.

—¿Te molesta? Solo fue un beso de amigos, todavía no somos novios —le dije a Tony.

Tony lo pensó, puso su carita con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

—Está bien, pero si no me gusta que Jake sea tu novio, también te voy a buscar otro como a mi papito.

Los dos soltamos la risa y Tony se nos unió.

—Mamita, quiero cereal —dijo Tony.

—Jake, limpia eso que tiraste —le dije y di un paso, pero mi pie dio con unas gotas de leche y me resbalé al intentar agarrarme de algo, y me llevé a Jake conmigo.

Aun así me di un golpe fuerte en mi cabeza.

—Auch —dije.

—Bella, mi brazo —dijo Jake en un quejido.

Estaba con mi trasero en su brazo que estaba doblado.

—Lo siento, por favor perdóname.

Tony solo me miraba.

—Ay mamita, siempre te caes —me dijo antes de darse la vuelta e ir hacia la sala.

Intenté pararme y solo conseguí caer sobre el estomago de Jake.

—Um —solo se quejó Jake.

—Lo siento —le dije ahora sí levantándome.

—No te preocupes, creo que mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a tus amenazas, pero tu cabeza sonó horrible, ¿estás bien?

—La verdad es que no me duele mucho, creo que me va a salir un chipote. Espero que no me moleste porque me toca sillón.

—No exactamente, les dejamos nuestras camas a Charlie y a Sue, Seth dormirá en el sillón del departamento y yo en el tuyo.

—Gracias, no quería ir a mi trabajo toda chueca por dormir en el sillón. Oye, se quedó la colchoneta que trajo Alice, ¿no quieres dormir ahí? Creo que para tu tamaño va mejor.

—Sería fabuloso, me estaba tratando de imaginar cómo iba a caber en ese diminuto sillón.

Serví el cereal de Tony y se lo llevé a la sala que estaba viendo una caricatura de Phineas y Ferb. Regresé a la cocina.

—Tengo que contarte algo. Los Cullen me regalaron un departamento.

—Wow, un departamento. Eso creo que no puede competir con lo que yo te traje —me dijo extendiéndome una caja envuelta para regalo.

—No tenías que molestarte —dije, pero empecé a romper el papel. — ¿Qué es?

—Es algo sencillo, pero sé que te hacía falta.

Prácticamente rompí la caja al no poder quitarle la cinta adhesiva. Era una hermosa bolsa negra grande, como me gustaban.

—Jake, es hermosa —le dije abrazándolo. — ¿Cómo sabías que era lo que quería?

—Porque te conozco y porque sé que desde que entraste a la universidad tienes las mismas bolsas.

—Oye —le dije dándole un puñetazo débil en el pecho. —En serio me encanta la bolsa —. Y lo hice, lo volví a besar. Era hora de dejar a Edward atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y nos separamos algo asustados. Eran papá y ¿Edward? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Creo que llegamos en mal momento —dijo Charlie contentísimo, prácticamente había intentado meterme a Jake desde que di a luz.

Pero Edward estaba… ¿Enojado? No, él no puede estar enojado.

—Buenas noches Isabella —. Y ya volvimos al Isabella.

—Buenas noches, ¿puedo preguntar qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

—Solo necesitaba hablar contigo y en el pasillo me encontré a el jefe Swan.

—Está bien, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? —le dije metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de pants que usaba de pijama.

— ¿Podemos hacerlo en privado?

— ¡Papito! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, también te vas a dormir aquí? Duerme conmigo como la tía Hada.

—No, solo vine a hablar con tu mamá. ¿No es tarde para que estés despierto?

—Sí, pero como mi mamá andaba de beso y beso con Jake se le olvidó ir a ver si ya me había dormido —dijo Tony como si nada. —Pero ya le dije que si no me gusta Jake como novio, le busco otro también.

—Papá, eso no es cierto, solo nos dimos un beso —intenté justificarme como si tuviera 12 años.

—Hija, confió en tu buen juicio, es hora de que conozcas algo mejor a lo que siempre has querido. Déjame abrazarte —me dijo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Jacob estaba riéndose bajito en el sillón mientras veía la escena. Mi pa' me felicitaba por besarme con Jake y me estaba abrazando.

—Voy a darle la noticia a Sue y a Seth, se van a poner tan felices —dijo saliendo demasiado contento.

— ¿Son novios? —preguntó Edward.

—No —dije yo.

—Sí —contradijo Jacob. —Bueno, todavía no se lo pido, solo nos estamos dando la oportunidad de conocernos de una manera diferente.

Sentí como la sangre se cargaba en mis mejillas y un repentino calor me invadió.

—Los dejo hablar, voy por unas cosas al departamento y regreso —me dijo Jake deslizando su dedo por mi mejilla sonrojada.

—Siéntate Edward —le dije señalando el sillón.

— ¿Siempre es así? Tú y él como pareja.

—No tendría por qué contestarte, pero te voy a decir que en casi cinco años o más jamás he salido con alguien. Ahora que ya no tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, quiero tener un poco de vida amorosa.

—Pero eso no va afectar tu capacidad de cuidar de Tony, ¿verdad? —me preguntó muy serio.

—No entiendo a qué viene eso —le dije arrugando el ceño.

—Nada, olvídalo, concentrémonos en lo que vine a hacer. Mañana, ¿a qué hora tienes que estar en la escuela?

—Siete treinta, así que te agradecería que pasaras por Tony como a las siete. Si no puedes, puedo dejarlo encargado con Sue en lo que llegas.

—No, está bien, es solo que pensé que podemos llevarte y que tú pases a la oficina por él. De ahí nos podemos ir a ver el departamento que compraron mis papás para ustedes. Por los servicios y el mantenimiento no te preocupes, yo me encargo de esos gastos.

—Me gusta la idea de que me lleves, pero no creo que sea necesario que pagues los gastos del departamento, Alice va a vivir nosotros y tendría que consultárselo.

—No, ella se negaría porque sigue enojada conmigo. ¿No podrías mentir un poquito? —me dijo.

—No me gusta mentir —le dije.

—No, solo ocultar las cosas —dijo a manera de reproche.

—Creí que eso ya estaba hablado, además mejor cambiemos de tema. Dime, ¿cómo te fue con la reconciliación? —. Juro que mi corazón me dolió al decirlo.

—Pues no sé, Victoria no estaba en casa cuando llegué. Estuve esperándola, pero no apareció así que decidí ir a cenar algo y luego vine para acá.

—En serio no apareció —casi quería saltar. —En todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan enojada?

—No lo sé, con ella todo es tan difícil, hay veces que no sé qué decir o hacer para que no se enoje.

— ¿Por qué no platicas con ella para que puedan solucionar sus problemas? Explícale cómo te hace sentir. Has que note que te lastima dañando a los que amas.

—No sé, Victoria es diferente a la gran mayoría de las mujeres, ella es… digamos que un poco egoísta, más bien solo piensa en ella. Por ejemplo, ella no quiere tener hijos, dice que no entiende el para qué de tener hijos. Antes, yo me había hecho a su idea, pero desde que descubrí a Tony no puedo pensar en otra cosa que cómo sería verlo cuando era pequeño revolviéndose en los brazos. Hoy vi a una pareja en el restaurante y no dejaba de pensar en ello.

—Lo siento —le dije. Por mi culpa había perdido gran parte de las primeras experiencias de Tony.

—No Bella. Hoy, al ver la dinámica entre los dos padres, me di cuenta que tal vez fue lo mejor. Yo me porté muy mal contigo, siempre supe que tú sentías algo por mí y me aproveché de eso, hubiéramos terminado odiándonos.

—Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte —bostecé. —Lo siento, pero creo que me voy a dormir, no quiero llegar cansada a mi primer día.

—No te preocupes, ¿puedo ir a despedirme de Tony?

—Claro, estás en tu casa —. Lo seguí y aprovecharía para sacar la colchoneta.

Tony estaba dormido con un libro en el pecho.

—En eso se parece a ti, le encanta leer. Tú siempre tenías un libro contigo.

Le quité el libro y Tony dijo dormido —No quiero a la bruja —. Eso hizo que me acordara de algo.

—Edward, recordé algo que me dijo Tony.

—Dime.

—Tu novia le dijo que él era un estorbo y ahora se pregunta si nosotros queríamos tenerlo o solo nos estorba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le dijo algo así? —cerró los ojos y su mano voló al puente de su nariz.

—Es solo que necesito que le dejes bien en claro que no voy a tolerarle ningún tipo de agresión para Tony. Si no entiende contigo, yo se lo voy a explicar, ¿está bien?

—Bella, mejor me voy, creo que esta será una larga noche.

—Edward, antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Me ayudas a llevar la colchoneta a la sala, para no volver a entrar?

—Sí, yo puedo solo —me dijo llevando él solo la colchoneta.

— ¿Charlie va a dormirse en la colchoneta?

—No, Jake. Él y Seth prestaron las camas y ahora les toca sillón o en el caso de Jake en la colchoneta.

— ¿Él va a dormir aquí contigo? —dijo subiendo la voz.

—Sí, él en la sala y yo en mi recámara, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Es solo que… No creo que sea apropiado estando Tony en casa.

—Tranquilo, Jake ha dormido miles de veces aquí, así que puedes ir sin preocupación —le dije abriendo la puerta.

Jake venía bajando las escaleras y se le iluminó la cara al verme, pero después de estar con Edward, ese brillo se fué.

—Bells —dijo. —Cullen, ¿ya te vas?

—Black, no te importa. Bella, nos vemos mañana a las siete —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi mejilla y luego a mi boca.

—Bells, al menos espera que yo no esté para hacer eso.

Me había olvidado de Jake. —Jake… Yo lo siento, es una costumbre algo arraigada.

—Olvídalo, sé que tengo que luchar contra él.

—Yo… —intenté decir, algo pero no sabía qué decir.

—Vamos a dormir que mañana te toca madrugar.

Y me guió dentro de la casa. Tenía una rara sensación en la boca del estómago.

Me fui directo al cuarto de Tony que seguía bien tapado y dormido, así que regresé a mi recámara y me dormí en unos minutos.

.

.

.

El ruido del despertador me trajo de vuelta y sentí un bultito calientito a mi lado.

—Buenos Días Tony, ¿qué haces en mi cama? —le dije perezosa.

—Nada, tuve un sueño feo y me vine a dormir contigo, pero estabas bien dormida porque no te diste cuente.

—Evidentemente —. Busqué mi celular con la mano y lo encontré; eras 6:15 de la mañana. —Tony, voy a bañarme. Si quieres dormir un rato más puedes hacerlo.

Tomé mi ropa interior, una toalla y me bañé.

Cuando salí, entré a mi cuarto lo más rápido posible. Tony seguía dormido. Saqué el primer juego de ropa que Alice había dejado: era un pantalón café con una blusa en varios tonos de café y verde. Me gustó con las botas cafés, se vería bien. Cuando terminé de vestirme, me veía diferente, no me veía como siempre. Me puse máscara de pestañas y recogí mi pelo en media cola. Me vi en el espejo, me veía bien, me sentía bien.

—Ay mamita, la tía Hada sí es mágica, te ves más bonita que siempre —dijo Tony sentándose en la cama.

—Gracias Coso —le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

—Ahora vete a cambiar, no hagas mucho ruido porque Jake se quedó a dormir en el sillón.

—Sí lo sé, por eso me vine a quedar contigo —me dijo antes de salir.

Me quedé intrigada de por qué había dicho eso Tony. Me dirigí a la cocina para sacar un poco de yogurt y cereal para desayunar algo.

—Mamita, yo solo quiero un poco de lechita caliente, no tengo _hambrita_ —me dijo Tony.

—No te preocupes, solo leche está bien. Después desayunas con tu papá.

Calenté leche en el microondas mientras hervía un poco de agua para hacerme un té.

Tocaron la puerta y fui rápido para que no despertaran a Jake. Pero creo que nada despertaría a Jake porque ni siquiera se inmutó. Era Edward que tenía cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Mi parte malvada solo quería que hubiera sido porque estuvo peleando y no reconciliándose.

—Hola —le dije.

—Buenos días, espero que tuvieran mejor noche que la mía —me dijo dándome una sonrisa forzada.

—Pues la mía sí fue placentera —le dije bajito. —Dormí con un hombre —. Antes de soltar la carcajada, le aclaré. —No te asustes, Tony durmió conmigo.

Su cara de asombro cuando le dije que había dormido con un hombre me dejó un poquito intrigada. Bueno, demasiado, ¿acaso él estaría celoso?

— ¿Listos? —preguntó.

—Casi, solo tengo que poner mis cosas en mi nueva bolsa —le dije.

—Wow mamita, está bien bonita tu bolsa, ¿cuándo te la compraste?

—Me la regaló Jake —le dije antes de salir de la cocina.

Arreglé la bolsa y tomé un poco de dinero de mi cajón. Me miré al espejo y salí con una sonrisa.

—Mamita, te faltan los brillitos en la boca —me dijo Tony al verme.

—Cierto, en el coche me lo pongo.

Jake estaba despertando.

—Ya te vas Bells, yo quería llevarte —. Pero en ese momento vio a Edward. —Puedo llevarte si gustas.

—Tal vez mañana, Edward me va a llevar hoy, de todos modos mil gracias Jake, nos vemos al rato. Creo que hoy no tendré comida, pero pidan pizza y nos guardan a Tony y a mí.

Edward y Tony prácticamente ya estaban en la salida del edificio, así que yo tomé la chamarra de Tony y mi abrigo.

Cuando me subí al coche, hice mi ritual y respiré hasta llenar mis pulmones con el olor de Edward.

—¿Por qué haces eso? Siempre lo haces

—No sé ¿qué es lo que hago? —traté de decir lo más inocentemente que pude.

—Es que mi mamá está respirando, así —dijo Tony y me imitó.

Tragué saliva. —No tengo ni idea.

Le di las indicaciones a Edward para llegar al colegio.

—Edward, Tony no ha desayunado y además debes leerle cuando menos quince minutos. Que no coma chatarra y no le compres helado, ha estado estornudando. Cualquier cosa me llamas al celular.

—Sí Bella, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que no esté seguro te llamaré —me dijo. Besé a Tony y me pidió otro beso para ir lleno de brillitos.

Edward solo me dijo. —Suerte.

Entré como si fuera mi primer día de escuela.

Llegué a la recepción y una chica rubia menudita estaba entretenida en un libro.

—Hola, soy Isabella Swan y soy la nueva maestra de…

—Hola, soy Jane. Eres la nueva de literatura ¿no?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Sabes a dónde tengo que ir?

—Sí a la sala de maestros. Aquí esta tu credencial, tienes que pasarla por el sensor para entrar al salón. Antes de que bajes, tengo que darte un par de indicaciones, este —dijo señalando un folder azul. —Es el plan de estudios, sobre esto tienes que basarte para hacer el tuyo, este —señalando ahora el folder amarillo. —Son tus listas de alumnos y los salones, coloqué un plano sencillito para que te sea más fácil encontrarlos y este —señaló el folder rosa. —Son los lineamientos, fechas y todas esas cosas importantes que tienes que saber.

—Muchas gracias, sobre todo por el mapa, mi ubicación espacial es pésima.

—No te preocupes y cuando quieras platicar aquí estoy. Por cierto, tu plan semanal y mensual me los tienes que entregar a mí, en el folder rosa van las fechas de entrega. En la sala de maestros pregunta por Alex Seller, él es el coordinador de profesores.

—Ok, Alex Sellers, ¿algún otro dato?

—No, creo que es todo. Gusto en conocerte.

Entonces recordé un pequeño detalle. —¿Dónde está la sala de maestros?

—Cierto, en este pasillo derecho, al llegar al final das vuelta y verás la puerta con el letrero.

—Gracias otra vez.

Y caminé. Fue realmente fácil, aunque la otra vez no había tenido acceso a la sala de maestros, más o menos recordaba dónde estaban las cosas, pero era extraño porque aunque todo seguía igual, todo era como si fuera nuevo. La otra vez solo llegaba, cubría la clase, dejaba en recepción los papeles y me iba.

Tomé la credencial y la pasé por el sensor. En una pequeña pantalla vi mi nombre y la hora, la puerta emitió un click y se abrió. Tomé un poco de aire y entré.

Una docena de mujeres y hombres voltearon su cabeza hacia mí y mis nervios se dispararon. Sentí mis manos temblar un poco, pero volví a respirar profundo para calmarme. Abrí la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Aclaré mi garganta y dije. —Hola, soy Isabella Swan y soy la nueva profesora de Literatura.

Una chica alta y muy linda se acercó y me dijo:

—Kathe Thomson, soy la profesora de Química. No muy querida por los alumnos. Casada, dos hijos.

—Soltera y un hijo —le dije.

—Hola, yo soy Sophie, soy la profesora de Gramática y redacción. Trabajaremos muchas cosas en conjunto. Y siguiendo el protocolo, soltera y sin hijos y lo peor —dijo bajando la voz. —Sin novio.

Reí un poco. Estas chicas eran agradables.

—Hola, soy Mike, soy el profesor de Física y Matemáticas. Tampoco querido por muchos. Casado y con un hijo en camino, Jessica es mi esposa, ella solo tiene pocas clases aquí así que no la verás mucho, pero es la mujer más linda de la escuela, es fácil de reconocer.

Se siguieron presentando y yo me puse más nerviosa. Habían varios solteros y solteras, pero en su mayoría tenían compromisos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y un hombre muy lindo entró por ella. Creo que jamás, con ningún hombre –aparte de Edward– había hecho que mi corazón se acelerara tanto. Era un hombre un poco más alto que yo pero no mucho, tenía el cabello ondulado y un poco desordenado y sus ojos eran hermosos; eran verdes, cafés, dorados… Eran expresivos.

Se me acercó e intenté no parecer adolescente frente al galán de moda.

—Tú debes ser Isabella ¿cierto? Soy Alex Sellers, soy el profesor de música, teatro y español además del coordinador de maestros —me dijo apretando mi mano. Sentí como si me llenara de calor. Cielos, era tan diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido. No podía articular palabra. —Sé lo que estás pensando —me dijo muy seguro. —Pero no yo soy más guapo que Will Shuester de Glee, lo siento es una broma. Doy las mismas materias que el profesor de Glee, la serie. Olvídalo. Vamos a mi oficina para poder darte toda la charla de bienvenida y darte tus instrumentos de trabajo.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y lo seguí. Entramos a una oficina y me sorprendí, jamás había visto una oficina como esa. Estaba llena de dibujos, fotografías y miles de cosas.

—Son mis tesoros —me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Son cartas de agradecimiento de mis alumnos, fotos de las obras de teatro y de los concursos de los coros —me le quedé viendo.

Sobre el escritorio estaba la foto de dos niños; una niña y un niño. —Estos dos terremotos son mi mayor tesoro. Son mis hijos y soy divorciado. Y bien, ¿qué me dices de ti?

—Bueno, pues yo solo tengo un niño pero es más que suficiente, no estoy casada ni divorciada y voy a dar clases de literatura —. Ay Bella, profesora de literatura y no se te ocurrió algo mejor.

—Entonces bienvenida, veo que ya te dieron la información escrita…

La siguiente hora se me fue en medio poner atención y en mirar sus ojos que eran hermosos. Ya casi al final de la plática, me pidió un minuto y abrió una puerta que tenía con llave y sacó dos cajas blancas.

—Mira, la escuela está en un programa avanzado. Las lecciones se ponen en un programa especial y se mandan a los alumnos así se evita estar escribiendo en el pizarrón. Para eso te entrego tu iPad y tu computadora portátil. El colegio te da dos opciones para manterlos. La primera es que los equipos son a préstamo y tienes que regresarlas en excelentes condiciones para que cada mes las chequen, las limpien y te las regresen. La otra es que el colegio te las financia y por una pequeña cantidad cada mes y en un año están pagados. Yo en lo personal te digo que te conviene la segunda, así si quieres el próximo año puedes cambiar de equipo, yo así me hice de mis cosas.

— ¿Cuánto me descontarían? —dije apenada.

—Creo que son menos de 100 dólares al mes. No te preocupes, aquí todos andamos siempre contando hasta el último centavo. Bueno y ahora, ¿qué tal que te muestre la escuela para que te vayas familiarizando?

Como pude asentí y caminé junto a él. Su olor era totalmente diferente al de Edward, pero igual de delicioso. Conforme me enseñaba la escuela, yo solo le respondía con monosílabos.

Casi para terminar, me dijo que si quería un café. Acepté y entramos a la cafetería que era más como un restaurante que una típica cafetería de escuela pública.

Nos sentamos en la mesa.

— ¿Siempre eres así de seria o solo estás nerviosa?

—No soy muy habladora, pero la verdad estoy muy nerviosa, es mi primer trabajo como profesora y muero de nervios.

—Pero ya trabajaste para la escuela, cubriste a la señorita Pam. Llegué a verte de lejos cuando la cubrías y me gustó el método que usas para que los chicos lean. Nunca pensé que con vampiros que brillan, magos que sobreviven, más vampiros y cosas intercalando literatura, digámosle convencional, los chicos leyeran con tanta rapidez. En quince días hubo quien leyó hasta cinco libros.

—Gracias —dije apenada.

—Y ahora cuéntame de tu vida, ¿eres soltera?

—Sí, pero tengo un hijo.

—Qué bien, ¿de qué edad es?

—Va a cumplir cinco en febrero, es muy inteligente.

—Mi hijo es un poco más grande, tiene seis. Lo tuve algo joven, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Su mamá es un poco especial, digamos que es caprichosa e inmadura. La pequeña acaba de cumplir cuatro, ella se llama Brittany y mi chico es Cameron. El jueves puedo traerlos para que jueguen con tu chico, será divertido.

— ¿Puedo traer a mi hijo? —pregunté extrañada.

—Claro, solo que en época de clases tienen que quedarse en el salón de maestros mientras das clases.

Tomé un trago del capuchino que había pedido y vi acercarse a Jane hacia nosotros.

—Chicos, lamento informarle que el galán de Isabella la está esperando en la recepción con otro mini galán.

Edward y Tony.

—No es mi galán, es el papá de mi hijo solamente —dije sonrojándome.

—No te pongas roja —me dijo Alex. —Vamos a conocer a tu terremoto, ¿o es tranquilo?

Lo pensé.

—Fallaste si lo piensas, es terremoto —dijo riéndose. Su risa era hermosa y llenó la cafetería, algo en ella invitaba a reír y Jane y yo lo acompañamos.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, ya había pasado a la sala de maestros a recoger mis cosas. Estaba feliz, pero al ver a Tony corriendo hacia mí, casi quise aventar las cajas y agarrarlo. Alex comprendió lo que pasaba.

—Dame las cajas y corre con tu terremoto.

—Gracias —le dije y no pude evitar verle la boca, sus labios casi me llamaban a besarlo, era hermoso. —Gracias.

—Mamita, ya te extrañaba —me dijo abrazándome.

Lo levanté y volteé hacia donde estaba Alex.

—Mira Tony, él es Alex Sellers, mi jefe y ella es Jane, una compañera.

—Hola —dijo Tony. —Eres muy bonita —le dijo a Jane, que se sonrojó.

—Tú también eres muy guapo.

— ¿Y yo? —dijo Alex y Tony torció la boca.

—No, tú no eres guapo —dijo.

Todos echamos a reír. Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Cierto, Edward.

—Edward, ellos son Jane y Alex, Alex es mi jefe.

—Edward Cullen —dijo dándole la mano a Jane que volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate.

—Jane Andrews, un gusto conocerte.

—El gusto es mío.

—Alex Seller, también es un gusto aunque no tanto como el de Jane —dijo con una sonrisa.

Al verlos darse la mano, no sabía cuál de los dos era más lindo.

—Igualmente —dijo Edward. —Nos vamos.

—Sí Tony, bájate para tomar mis cosas.

—Yo las llevo —dijo Edward.

—Los acompaño hasta el estacionamiento, nada como acompañar a la nueva chica de la escuela en su primer día —. Este hombre nunca dejaba de sonreír.

Edward comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu papá? —le pregunté a Tony.

—Bien, me llevó a desayunar y le compramos un anillo que brilla mucho a su novia para que lo perdone.

— ¿En serio? —. Mi corazón me dolió, pero al ver a Alex ya no dolió tanto.

—Bueno Isabella —dijo Alex.

—No, dile Bella, no le gusta que le digan Isabella —replicó Tony.

—Gracias por el dato, amigo —le dijo a Tony enseñándole la mano para que las chocara.

—Bueno Bella, nos vemos mañana —dijo dándome un apretón de manos. —Amigo nos vemos, hasta luego papá de mi amigo —. Y caminó hacia la escuela.

No pude evitar morderme el labio mientras subía a Tony al auto, tomé las cajas y mi bolsa y cerré la puerta.

Subí al auto y sonreí.

—Mamita, ese amigo sí me gusta para que sea tu novio.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo Bella consigue dos galanes en un solo capitulo y yo no consigo ni uno solo. Para que se den una idea de quien es me inspire en Darren Cris el actor de Glee para el personaje de Alex Sellers. Si no saben que es Glee, les explico brevemente es una serie estadunidense de un grupo de canto, un coro, y las competencias durante el HS, y si no la han visto véanla es genial. Pero bueno Victoria sigue de mala cavando su propia tumba, sufrirá lo prometo y mucho.

Mil gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo gracias por sus reviews que me hacen sonreír con cada uno. Si me dejan review como guest déjeme su nombre para poder agradecerles.

Un beso enorme a Angel Dark1313, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, hildiux, veritoxs, sandra32321, Maya Cullen Masen, Eve Runner, Lili4ever, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Gatita Swan, Guadi-fics, miraura21, maryroxy, SalyLuna, karenov17, beakis, Bella Rocio, VaNeSaErK, V1V1, Rakelluvre, V1V1, Aryam Shields Masen, didywf, Tulipan 8, Shandra1, mgcb, Gnziz, Caniqui, Robsten.96, twilightkaren, karito CullenMasen, lunha222, Mercedes Mejia, janalez, CindyLis, samyzoe, Dreams Hunter, MirandaPattinson, Nessa610, TenebraeCullen, Zoalesita, yolabertay, zujeyane, gavm, Roxcio, ,Summer Lost, solecitopucheta, Stefi Cullen, liloc, Yekitab, Fran, Sereny's Cullen, vanesa pinilla, nydiac10, NessieWolf.

Se que voy atrasada contestando los reviews pero de que los contesto los contesto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos son de la señora Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Mil gracias como siempre a Isa Mella Romo (aunque no le gusta que le de las gracias) por sacar lo mejor del capitulo.**

**Beta FFADD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Nueva casa**

Esta vez cuando subí al coche, no llené mis pulmones del olor de Edward. Por primera vez en muchos años no necesité llenarme de su olor para sentirme completa. Necesitaba romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, Tony?

—Muy bien mamita, fuimos a desayunar a un restaurante y mi papá me pidió cereal con lechita caliente y él se comió una cosa muy rara y fea, no me gustó.

—Solo fue un poco de queso Brie y es algo fuerte para un niño, pero no es desagradable.

—Si tú lo dices —le dije.

Jamás había probado ese queso y por primera vez me di cuenta de las diferencias entre Edward y yo. El queso más caro que yo había probado era el queso parmesano. Era tan diferente hablar con él que hablar con Alex. Alex era más como yo; era un padre divorciado que también contaba el dinero para llegar a fin de mes. Sus ojos eran tan expresivos y pensar eso hizo que me sonrojara. La voz de Tony me trajo de nuevo a la realidad

—También fui a su oficina y conocí a su secretaria, es una señorita muy amable se llama Ángela. ¿Tú qué hiciste mamita?

—Pues conocí a mis compañeros y ahora que recuerdo el jueves puedes ir conmigo, ¿quieres ir?

—Sí —gritó alzando las manos.

Al girarme para mirar hacia el frente, no reconocí por dónde estábamos. Edward estaba alistándose para entrar a un estacionamiento subterráneo.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En tu nuevo departamento. Bueno, técnicamente, en el estacionamiento.

Santo cielo. Yo pensé en un bonito departamento sencillo, pero esto rebasaba todas mis expectativas. Sentí mis ojos bien abiertos.

—Es broma, esto es demasiado. Tengo que hablar con tus papás, no puedo aceptar esto. Esto es…

En lo que buscaba las palabras correctas, Tony ya se había bajado del coche y había corrido hacia un pequeño jardincito que había como entrada.

—Mamá mira, hay un río —me gritó.

—No es un río, es un pequeño estanque —dijo Edward.

—No vuelvas a bajarte de un coche y correr, sabes que es peligroso —le dije tomando su mano.

—Pero es que vi el río y ¡mira! Tiene peces —gritaba. — ¿Crees que pueda llevarme uno a la casa?

—No creo, ellos están en su casa —dije mirando alrededor. Esto era impresionante.

—Vamos —me dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura para moverme, haciéndome saltar. —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, es solo que… Nada, olvídalo —. Lo que pasaba era que cada vez que me tocaba, prácticamente quería saltarle encima, pero no podía decirle eso.

Caminamos hacia el elevador, santo Dios qué elevador. En serio esto estaba totalmente fuera de mi nivel. Mi maldito corazón traicionero no quería dejar de latir deprisa por el pequeño roce con Edward.

—Yo aprieto el botón, solo dime qué numero. Yo me sé todos los números del universo, ¿verdad mami?

—Sí corazón, tú te los sabes —le dije.

—Marca el cuatro, Tony —dijo Edward y Tony marcó el cuatro al instante.

—Cómo me gusta lo que se siente en mi pancita cuando me subo a un elevador —dijo soltando una carcajada que me contagió. Edward intentó aguantar la risa, pero al final cedió ante nuestra risa y la de todos llenó el pequeño espacio.

Cuando salimos, estaban Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Sue, Alice, Rose y… Oh sí, Victoria estaba ahí. ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí la tipa?

Al salir riéndonos, todos se quedaron viéndonos, pero sentí la mirada de Victoria sobre mí.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Alice. —Es hermoso, ven, tienes que verlo.

—Hola Alice. Espera, deja saludo, Pa' —dije abrazándolo. —Sue, Esme, Carlisle, Victoria, Rose, hola a todos.

Tony se echó a correr y gritaba _wow_ con cada cosa que encontraba.

—Mira mamita, hay dos sillones… Wow, hay una mesa grandota con uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho sillas… Mamita, hay un refrigeradozote —. Corrió de regreso y me dijo. —Tienes que ver la cocina, tiene dos hornos. Ahora sí vas a poder hacer pastel y lasaña al mismo tiempo —. Y me jaló hacia la cocina.

Todos nos siguieron y casi grito como Tony. La cocina era la cosa más hermosa que cualquier mujer hubiera podido soñar. Era enorme, creo que del tamaño de mi actual departamento… Bueno, exageré, pero sí era enorme.

—Y mira mamá, tiene dos hornos —dijo señalando dos hornos empotrados en un gabinete. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos.

—Esme, Carlisle… Yo no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado. En serio jamás pensé en que sería algo así.

—Ya lo aceptaste, Bella —me dijo Esme abrazándome y continuó bajito. —Tómalo como un incentivo por tener que aguantar a Alice.

—Está semi amueblado y lo mejor de todo es que tiene cuatro recámaras —dijo Alice. —Cada una con su baño.

—Creo que jamás había tenido un baño para mí sola, siempre me ha tocado compartir.

—Eww, ¿en serio que siempre has sido pobre? —dijo Victoria.

Todos, incluido Charlie y Sue, querían matarla.

—Mire señorita, no sé qué sea para usted ser pobre —dijo Charlie en el tono con el cual le hablaba a los delincuentes. Victoria se escondió un poco atrás de Edward. —Pero a mi hija jamás le faltó qué comer, vestir y calzar. Jamás pasó hambre o frió. Su madre y yo la amamos. Si se refiere ser pobre a no vivir entre lujos y extravagancias entonces sí, mi hija es pobre, pero es amada como nadie.

Alice aplaudió a Charlie al igual que Sue y Carlisle con Esme solo veían a Victoria.

—Bravo Charlie, hasta que alguien la puso en su lugar —dijo Alice.

—Y una cosa más; si usted vuelve a insultar a mi hija o a mi nieto, le juro que conozco gente que le puede hacer la vida imposible y antes de que diga algo no es una amenaza, es una advertencia. Cuando se meten con lo mío no me siento el corazón.

Victoria miró a Edward y le dijo bajito. —Defiéndeme.

Al ver Charlie que Edward iba a intervenir, siguió hablando. —Y lo mismo va para ti Cullen, si no sabes defender lo tuyo, hay quien lo defienda. Tú no eres más que un pelele manejado por una mujer, así que no te metas.

Alice seguía aplaudiendo como loca y Carlisle abrió la boca, la cerro, la volvio a abrir y finalmente dijo. —Charlie, nadie pudo haberlo dicho mejor, y Edward si no se va a comportar, es mejor que te la lleves, nosotros podemos regresar a Bella a su casa.

Victoria miró a Edward y dijo. —Vámonos mi amor —. Y se dio la media vuelta.

—No te vayas papito —dijo Tony tomando su mano, y vi a Edward debatirse entre quedarse e irme.

Edward vio hacia el elevador y luego a Tony, suspiró y dijo:

—Dame unos segundos, solo voy a decirle a Victoria que me quedo —dijo despeinando a Tony.

Edward se acercó al elevador. Victoria zapateó y lloriqueó, pero él le entregó la cajita con el anillo y Victoria sonrió, le dijo algo y se fue.

—Chico —le dijo Charlie tomándolo de los hombros. —Puedes mandarme a la conchinchina o patearme el trasero, pero esa mujer no es una buena mujer. Las mujeres que son buenas, son buenas con todos, no solo con sus iguales. Piénsalo, no me contestes.

Todos nos quedamos callados hasta que Tony habló.

—No te preocupes papá, el abuelo sí te quiere, pero te regaña para que no te equivoques, ¿verdad mamita?

—Sí corazón, cuando te llamo la atención es porque quiero que seas mejor —le dije dándole un beso. —Pero vamos a ver tu recámara, estoy intrigada de cuál será.

Lo que quería era salir de ahí.

Abrimos la primera puerta que encontramos después de pasar una enorme sala en colores tierra y un pasillo. Habían muchas cajas y una cama en color madera oscura.

—Creo que esta no es la tuya, hay demasiadas cosas —le dije a Tony. Además vi unos vestidos y supuse que era la de Alice.

—No creo que sean míos los vestidos —dijo Tony riendo.

Abrimos la segunda puerta y ahí estaba una recámara vacía en color azul muy claro. Entramos al baño, era divino.

— ¿Les gusta? —. Nos sorprendió una voz por detrás.

—Oh sí abuelita, ¿pero cuál es el mío?

—Pensamos que este por ser el más pequeño sea el de visitas y los dos últimos los de ustedes. La recámara color hueso de tu mamá y el que está en blanco y podemos decorar con algún color que sea el tuyo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos a verlos?

—Sí —dijimos juntos. Todo era tan emocionante.

—Las camas llegan en un rato así como los muebles que faltan.

—Esme, esto es demasiado, en verdad me desconcierta y me halaga. Son demasiados regalos, son demasiadas cosas.

—Ay mamita, ya dijiste que sí y a mí me gusta la nueva casa. Abuelita, ¿sabes si podemos tener un perrito?

—No lo sé corazón, podemos preguntar, pero sabes que tener un perro no es un juego o como un juguete, es un animalito que siente y vive —le contestó Esme.

—Todo eso ya lo sé abuela, mi mamita me lo ha dicho muchas veces, solo quiero saber si dejan entonces puedo intentar convencer a mi mamita de que me compre uno.

—Ya investigaremos Tony, eres igual de desesperado que tu papá.

Entramos al cuarto que sería de Tony. Era espacioso y muy lindo.

—Podemos ponerle cosas de Buzz y de Phineas & Pherb —dijo Esme.

— ¿Te imaginas mamá? Aquí voy a poder corretear a mi perro.

—Tony, deja en paz el tema del perro —dijo Edward en la puerta.

—Está bien papito —dijo Tony torciendo la boca. — ¿Pero ya viste que grandota es mi recámara? Aquí sí vamos a jugar fútbol —. Mi peque se puso triste.

— ¿Qué pasa corazón?

—Ahora Jake y Seth van a quedarnos lejos, ya no van a estar con nosotros siempre.

—Sí, ahora van a estar lejos, pero ellos pueden venir a visitarnos cada que quieran, pueden venir a comer.

Rose, que había entrado unos minutos antes, habló. —Coso, el trabajo de Jake y mío está a cinco minutos de aquí, creo que Jake no debe tardar mucho en venir, así que no te preocupes.

—Oh sí papito, ¿oíste? Jake va a venir a vernos. Ven, vamos a ver el baño, voy a tener un baño para mí solito. Mira, tiene tina, yo creo que puedo nadar…

La voz de Tony se perdió y les dije. —Vamos a la mía.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías, es la más grande de todas, es genial Bella —dijo Alice brincando hasta la habitación, abrió la puerta y efectivamente la recámara era enorme y tenía una alfombra de color beige que parecía arena.

—Oh, es hermosa.

—Princesa, el departamento es una belleza, lo único malo es que Sue va a querer remodelar nuestra casa ahora que lleguemos —. Papá se puso tieso. —Sue, no me pellizques.

—Perdonen a Charlie, no tomó clases de modales —dijo Sue risueña.

—Princesa, nosotros nos regresamos con los Cullen por la noche a Forks, pero ya te encargué con Emmett y Jake. Cualquier cosa que te haga la pelos de zanahoria tengo un amigo en el departamento de tránsito que puede hacerle la vida imposible.

—Tranquilo Pa', no creo que den ganas después de tu amenaza.

—Bueno Bella, esperamos verte en Forks para nuestra boda, ya no hay pretextos —me dijo Sue.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo se casan? —preguntó Alice.

—En tres o cuatro meses, todo depende de acomodar unas fechas y listo —dijo Sue.

—Sue, ¿ya tienes vestido de novia…?

Alice y Sue se enfrascaron en vestidos de novia y a mí se me salió una risilla tonta.

— ¿Cuéntame de qué te acuerdas? —me preguntó Rose.

—Hoy en la escuela conocí a alguien y debo confesar que me gustó mucho.

— ¿En serio Bells? Es la primera vez… ¡Wow! Estás sonrojada, quiero nombre, una foto, no sé, algún dato. Tendría que hacerle un jodido altar a ese hombre.

—Se llama Alex Sellers, es divorciado y tiene dos hijos.

—Bells, no pudiste buscar alguien que no fuera tan complicado. Tienes un don para complicarte la vida, pero en fin.

—Solo dije que me gusta, todavía no he dicho otra cosa, pero si lo vieras… Es muy lindo.

— ¿Quién es lindo mamita? ¿Ya les dijiste que tienes un nuevo amigo? —dijo Tony que no lo había oído acercarse a nosotras.

— ¿Qué nuevo amigo? —dijo Alice con los ojitos brillantes.

—Es mi jefe y compañero de trabajo —le dije.

— ¡Pero si hasta te brillaron los ojitos! —me dijo Alice.

— ¿A quién le brillan los ojitos? —preguntó Charlie.

—A mi mamita por su nuevo amigo de la escuela, ¿verdad mamita? —me dijo asintiendo con su cabecita.

Charlie abrió los ojos y movió su bigote. —Creo que antes de irme tengo que hablar contigo —. Y salió mascullando palabras ininteligibles.

—Mamita, tengo hambrita —me dijo Tony.

—Tranquilo campeón, tu tío Oso trae pizza para inaugurar el departamento, ¿qué te parece? Ya no debe tardar.

Edward estaba hablado algo con mi papá, él le decía cosas y los dos manoteaban.

— ¿Estarán peleando? —le pregunté a Sue y a Esme.

—No, están discutiendo sobre cosas de hombre, tu papá le está dando lecciones a Edward para que dome a su mujer —me dijo Esme.

—Como si él pudiera con la suya —terció Sue.

Carlisle se unió a la plática y se veían curiosos, parecían estar regañando a Edward y él solo asentía con la cabeza.

Tony corría por todo el departamento, hasta que salió corriendo del cuarto de Alice con una foto en la mano.

—Mira mamita, ¡son tú, mi tía Hada y mi papito! Tía Hada, ¿me regalas esta foto? Porfa, porfitas, solo tengo una de mi mamita y mi papito juntitos.

Era una foto de la graduación que la había tomado Alice casi al final de la misma. En ella estaba Alice, con su hermoso vestido verde algo despeinada de tanto bailar y yo con mi cara de idiota viendo a Edward que estaba viéndome el escote.

—Bella, qué cara de idiota tenías en esta foto y ¡mira! Edward está viéndote… está viéndote el vestido —dijo Rose después de que le propiné un codazo. Luego de sobarse dijo más fuerte. —Pero te las estaba viendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ven? —dijo Charlie y tomó la foto. —Esa noche que pasaste en casa de Alice y que me diste un Coso de nieto. Lo único que me consuela es que al menos la pasaste bien.

No, mi Pa' no podía estar diciendo eso. Me llevé la mano a la frente y sacudí mi cabeza.

— ¡Qué! —me dijo. —Lo sé por los gritos que pegaba cuando tuviste a Tony; _el sexo es bueno pero esto duele demasiado._

Todos me miraron.

Yo los veía por entre mis dedos tapándome la cara, que sentía que hervía. Odiaba la hora de "avergoncemos a Bella".

—Nunca se les va a olvidar eso. ¡Cielos! Tenía dieciocho y no sabía lo que decía.

Y la voz que no quería escuchar en ese momento sonó.

—Oh, sí sabías lo que decías. Yo recuerdo bien, solo reniego de no haber tenido un celular o una cámara para grabarte. Oh Belly Jelly, estás más roja que un tomate.

—Emmett, gracias. Tú sabes cómo hacer sentir mejor a una mujer —le dije sin pensar.

—Oh sí que sé, ¿verdad Rose? —dijo antes de quejarse. — ¿Por qué siempre me pegan a mí? Péguenle a Edward. ¿A ver esa foto?

—No, ya dejen en paz la foto —. Pero demasiado tarde mí. Pa', Emmett, Edward y Carlisle estaban viendo la foto.

—Hijo —dijo mi padre. —Debes de ser más discreto, casi te comes a mi princesa con la mirada.

—Pues yo digo que se veían muy bonitas —dijo Emmett. — ¡Papá! No me pellizques, yo decía las chicas que ahora están grandes… ¡Papá! Digo de Alice y Belly Jelly.

Todos reían, hasta que vimos la cara de Tony por no entender nada.

—Tomémonos una foto para conmemorar este día —dijo Alice, y en menos de cinco segundos era movida a la sala.

Me quedé quieta mientras escuchaba: _Tú ponte aquí, no mejor muévete para acá. Emmett no pongas cuernos. Rose menos cachonda la cara. Enana, tú junto a Tony para que te veas alta. Tú acá, no, ahí no hay luz_. Todos hablaban y opinaban.

Por fin, después de más de diez minutos, quedé junto a Edward que me estaba abrazando a Tony y a mí entre los dos, y los demás atrás de nosotros.

Después decidieron que no había fotos de Tony, Edward y mía en casa de los Cullen en la dichosa pared de las fotos. La pared que iba hacia las recámaras estaba tapizada de fotos, les gustaba documentarlo todo.

Las tripitas de Tony sonaron seguidas de las mías y todos volvimos a reír.

—Creo que la solitaria que tienen en la panza quiere comer —dijo Emmett.

Todos comimos pizza y disfrutamos de una tarde muy agradable llena de bromas, la mayoría a mi costa, aunque Edward tampoco se salvó. La comida terminó con la llegada de los muebles. A las siete Esme, Sue, Carlisle y mi papá se despidieron porque su vuelo salía a las nueve. Jake nunca llegó, cosa me puso triste.

Nos concentramos en acomodar las cosas. Edward, Emmett y Tony en la habitación de Tony y las demás entre la de Alice y la mía. Se me pasó el tiempo volando.

Eran casi las nueve cuando recordé a Tony.

—Rose, Alice, ¿han visto a Tony?

—Está con Emmett y Edward, pero ahora que lo dices están demasiado callados.

Entramos a la recámara de Tony donde ya habían instalado una pantalla con un Xbox y estaban jugando.

—Se ven lindos —les dije.

—Es la sangre Cullen, nos hace lindo. —dijo Alice sonriendo.

—Ay duende, ¡pero sí se ven lindos! —replicó Rose.

—Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos al departamento, no quisiera pero no traje ni ropa. ¿Crees que Emmett quiera llevarnos de vuelta?

—Te puede llevar Edward, le voy a decir —dijo Alice y, antes de que reaccionáramos, habló. —Edward, te toca regresar a Tony y a Bella a su casa.

—Sí claro, creo que nos pasamos de la hora de dormir —. Chocó los puños con Emmett en modo de despedida y Tony lo imitó. —Vámonos Coso, que ya se te pasó la hora de dormir.

—Pero no tengo sueño —dijo Tony bostezando.

—No, se nota que no tienes, pero tu mamita sí y hay que ir a acostarla en la cama —dijo Edward y apenas terminó, Emmett soltó la carcajada.

—Sí Tony, van a hacerte un hermanito.

—No, no quiero un hermanito, primero un perrito y después un hermanito.

No quise decir algo que hiciera que Emmett se siguiera burlando de mí, así que traté de mirarlo con todo el coraje que pude.

—Tranquila Belly Jelly, es broma y lo sabes, no te enojes. —dijo Emmett agachando la cabeza y haciéndose para atrás.

Quería carcajearme porque por primera vez funcionó mi estrategia.

Alice quedó de cerrar el departamento y se quedaría a dormir con Emmett y Rose. En la semana iría trayendo sus cosas con calma.

Yo tenía mucho en qué pensar, llegando haría una lista de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. Mis muebles que aunque no eran de la mejor calidad, todavía habían muchos que alguien pudiera utilizar. Tenía que hablar con mi casero y empezar hacer mis programas que tenías que entregar antes de fin de mes.

—Mira, el que no tenía sueño —me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí —le dije al ver a Tony completamente dormido en su silla.

—Bella, quiero hablar contigo de algo. Sé que en Navidad Tony no recibió muchos regalos y en la tarde lo vi jugar con un video juego de personal, quise comprárselo pero recordé que debía hablarlo contigo. ¿Puedo comprárselo y dárselo como regalo de navidad atrasado?

Quería decirle que no, pero al verlo con esa carita lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, pero casi al momento recuperé la cordura.

—Pero solo el aparato y uno o dos juegos, además que no sean violentos.

—Sí, vi unos educativos y otro de Phineas & Pherb que creo que le van a gustar. ¿Sabes? me gusta platicar contigo. Quería invitarlos a cenar a todos, hasta a Jake para agradecerles el haber cuidado de ustedes cuando me tocaba a mí.

¡No! ¿Por qué se portaba lindo cuando yo había decidido olvidarlo? No podía hacerme esto. ¿Por qué no seguía siendo un patán? Odiaba cómo me hacia sentir, porque no podía odiarlo con gusto. Mi cerebro y mi corazón estaban en conflicto; uno quería odiarlo o que al menos me fuera indiferente y el otro lo amaba sin importar nada.

— ¿Cuándo?

—No sé, tal vez el viernes. Podemos ir a un lugar donde Tony pueda jugar.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero tendrías que preguntarle a los demás.

—Emmett me dijo que sí, Alice no creo que diga que no, pero tú tendrías que convencer a tus amigos de La Push, quiero que ellos también estén presentes.

—Con Seth no veo tanto problema, pero con Jake veré. ¿Quieres que sea en el departamento?

—Me gustaría más ir a un lugar, así no queda la tiradera que levantar.

—Pero sería más bonito en el departamento porque no hay que ir de un lado a otro y con Tony es más fácil si se quiere dormir, solo se va a su recámara y ya.

—Buen punto, ¿te parece si lo platicamos mañana? La verdad estoy muerto, Tony es incansable y yo creo que ya me agoto muy rápido, en la oficina no paraba. Gracias Bella.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Tony es un niño maravilloso y como me hizo notar Angela, mi secretaria, tú pudiste haber abortado o darlo en adopción, en cambio te convertirse en una excelente madre y a Tony en un niño maravilloso.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y mordí mi labio. Edward me estaba dando las gracias.

—No te apenes, es la verdad. Hoy, entre los sermones de tu papá y los de Ángela, te juro que te vi con otros ojos —. Tomó mi mano y volvió a decir. —Gracias también por no guardarme rencor por ser un idiota contigo esa vez. Casi te diría que si pudiera volver el tiempo, tal vez lo único que cambiaria sería el haber sido un patán contigo.

Mi corazón latía como burro sin mecate, mi mente estaba en blanco y mis hormonas estaban a mil. Santo Cristo, no podía contestarle o decirle algo. Decidí quedarme callada después de intentar hablar y no lograrlo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿_Gracias a ti por reconocerme? ¿Gracias a ti por embarazarme? _o_ ¿No quieres repetirlo?_ Preferiría no meter la pata.

Llegamos a la casa y Edward me dijo que él bajaba a Tony y que no me preocupara. Me dejó las llaves y me dijo qué botón apretar. Tomé todas mis cosas junto con la computadora que ni siquiera había abierto, cuando alguien por detrás me dijo:

—Arriba las manos y las patas a la barriga.

Era Jake.

—Idiota, casi tiro las cosas y no son mías —señalé las cajas.

—Perdón Bells, pero no vi que traías cosas en las manos.

—Te estuvimos esperando, pero no llegaste.

—Hubo un maldito problema con una línea de producción en Detroit y me tocó solucionarlo desde acá, fue horrible. Salgo en dos horas en un vuelo privado para allá, Rose va a venir también.

—Qué desastre, ayúdame con las cajas. ¿Ya comiste? Puedo hacerte algo.

—No gracias Bells, solo vine por ropa y en media hora pasan por mí. ¿No vas a ponerle los seguros?

— ¿Qué botón me dijo que apretara?

—El rojo, Bells. Eres muy despistada para unas cosas, a veces pienso cómo puedes vestirte correctamente en la mañana.

—Tonto, tengo un diagrama de cómo va la ropa —le dije y nos reímos.

— ¿Y tu tormento?

— ¿Tony? Lo llevó Edward a la casa. Jake, tienes que conocer el departamento, ¡es bellísimo! Me encantó.

—Te lo mereces, Bells. Creo que regresamos el jueves, prometo ir a conocerlo —. Prácticamente estábamos en la puerta del departamento. —Tengo que dejarte, casi están aquí y tengo que hacer mi maleta. Cuídate Bells.

Y de pronto sentí sus labios contra los míos, pero no se lo respondí. Él se separó.

—Yo… Jake…

—Tranquila, te agarré desprevenida. Nos vemos el jueves.

—Jake —le grité. —Cuídate y buen viaje.

Me quedé pensando en que Jake no se merecía que jugara con él, solo podía verlo como un amigo. Era raro, pero no podía quererlo de la manera que él quería.

—Bella —. Casi se me caen las cosas por segunda vez en la noche.

—Edward, me asustaste.

—Solo quería despedirme. Gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, cuídate —me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

¿Por qué en la frente maldita sea? Yo quería que me besara en otro lado.

Enfurruñada entré al departamento, tomé mis cosas y fui a la recámara. Aventé los zapatos, la ropa por cualquier lado y me puse a trabajar. Abrí la computadora portátil y wow, me quedé maravillada. En menos de quince minutos ya sabía cómo usarla. Revisé mis correos y me puse al corriente. Después de un rato de andar investigando en la computadora, me puse a trabajar en los programas mensuales y en las primeras clases que daría. Estaba totalmente metida en eso cuando sonó mi celular y lo contesté sin mirar.

— ¿Bueno?

—Bella, soy Edward. ¿Me puedes dar asilo?

—Edward —. Miré la hora en la computadora. —Son las dos de la mañana.

—Sé la hora, Bella. Victoria y yo tuvimos una gran pelea y como Alice se llevó su cama no quiero dormir otra noche en el sillón y si llego con Emmett me va a hacer burla.

—Sí, claro.

—Estoy afuera de tu edificio, pero la puerta de entrada está cerrada.

—Bajo a abrirte.

Colgué y tomé las llaves de la mesa de noche. Salí y vi a Edward parado con un porta trajes y una maleta. Entramos al edificio y enseguida al departamento.

—Perdón, pero no quería ir a un hotel. ¿Te desperté?

—No, me quedé trabajando y no me di cuenta de la hora.

—Puedo dormir en la colchoneta.

—Sí, pero creo que Sue arregló la casa antes de irse, no la vi cuando regresamos. Deja revisar en el cuarto de Tony.

Entré al cuarto de Tony y revisé en su closet, pero no había nada.

—No sé qué harían con ella en la mañana que me fui cuando Jake seguía aquí.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? En serio, otra noche en un sillón va a destrozarme la espalda y estoy muerto de sueño.

Edward durmiendo conmigo, ni en mis mejores sueños.

—Tranquila, te juro que no duermo feo ni nada, es más, me duermo y es como si muriera.

—Claro —dije, pero salió demasiado ronco. Aclaré mi garganta. —Claro —volví a decir.

—Gracias Bells, voy a ponerme un pants en el baño.

Entré al cuarto y recogí la ropa del piso, mi recámara estaba bastante arreglada. Comencé a guardar los papeles y la computadora cuando Edward entró. Diablos, hasta en pants se veía lindo.

— ¿Tienes algún lado de la cama que prefieras?

—No, cualquier lado está bien.

Edward se acostó del otro lado de donde se veía que yo estuve trabajando.

—Gracias Bella, ¡eres un tesoro! —me dijo y se quedó dormido.

Entré a la cama e intenté dormirme, pero no podía. Maldición, quería tocarlo.

Sentirlo cerca era un martirio y una bendición, Dios, oficialmente estoy loca. No podía definirme si lo amaba o lo rechazaba, lo dejaba seguir entrando en mi vida como si nada o le ponia un alto.

La verdad era que no podía decidir, y lo peor era que sabía que siempre lo iba a amar, no importara que yo no fuera el amor de su vida, él era el amor de la mía. Si el quería que fuera su amiga eso sería, su mejor amiga.

Al final el cansancio me venció y me dormí.

* * *

Que tal, volvieron dormir juntos, o mas bien ahora si durmieron juntos. ¿Edward estará decepcionandose de Victoria o seguira buscandola? Amo a Charlie lo puso en su lugar.

Se que no merezco perdón pero como algunas ya saben mi mami se enfermo y perdí a un primo, pero ya paso, ahora a adelante y a seguir. Actualizare una vez por semana sin día especifico.

Mil gracias por sus alertas y Favoritos. pero sobre todo gracias a Dreams Hunter, nana cullen, daiuamico, TenebraeCullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, Lauriitha Cullen, Paula , nina, Angel Dark1313, Tata XOXO, SalyLuna, Gnziz, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, karenov17, Eve Runner, VaNeSaErK, EdbEll CuLLen, Karina Castillo, hildiux, Carelymh, Sereny's Cullen, Zoalesita, yolabertay, maryroxy, veritoxs, Danny Ordaz, solecitopucheta, Summer Lost, laura, cremita, zujeyane, Penny Love Edward, Gatita Swan, mgcb, lunha222, CindyLis, Aryam Shields Masen, Sky LeVan, AnithaStylesPattzStonefield, janalez, Valentine89, sandra32321, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Lili4ever, Merce, Maya Cullen Masen, NessieWolf, Richy08, samyzoe, MirandaPattinson, Roxcio, karlita carrillo, Stefi Cullen, Kell Masen, NATALIA, Fran, rocio farfan, daniela lopez y stewpattz por regalarme una sonrisa.

si entras como guest dejame tu nombre para poder agradecerte!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos son de la señora Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Mil gracias como siempre a Isa Mella Romo.**

**Beta FFADD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capitulo 13. Good Girl**

His lips are dripping Honey

_Sus labios están repletos de miel  
_But he'll sting you like a bee

_Pero él te picará como una abeja._

So lock up all your love and Go and throw away the key  
_Así que encierra todo tu amor y ve y tira la llave.  
_  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

_Hey niña buena (hey, niña buena)  
_

Get out while you can.

_Huye mientras puedas_

I know you think you got a good man

_Sé que piensa que tienes un buen hombre_

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ciega?_

Won't you open up your eyes?

_¿No quieres abrir los ojos?_

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

_Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que te des cuenta  
_

He's no good, girl

_Él no es bueno, chica  
_

No good for you

_No es bueno para ti  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...

_Es mejor que te pongas los zapatos, te despidas y te vayas, te vayas, te vayas,_

Better listen to me

_Es mejor que me escuches  
_

He's low, low, low...

_Él es malo, malo, malo…_

La voz de Tony gritando _¡Les dije que primero quería un perrito!_ Fue lo que me despertó en la mañana. Tardé unos segundos en notar que estaba abrazada a Edward y él a mí. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Estábamos de frente y podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.

Me incorporé rápidamente y le dije a Tony.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Yo no quería un hermano, primero quería un perrito —me dijo haciendo berrinche.

Edward abrió los ojos y se quedó viéndome.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Tony? No vas a tener un hermanito. Es Tony que dice que él quiere un perro primero.

—Mi tío Emmett dijo que cuando mi mamá y mi papá se durmieran juntos me darían un hermanito y ya se durmieron juntos, pero yo quería un perrito primero. No es justo, yo quería el perrito, los hermanitos lloran mucho.

Edward, al comprender, se enderezó y habló.

—Tony, no vas a tener un hermanito, solo le pedí permiso a tu mamá de dormir con ella porque olvidé las llaves del departamento.

— ¿Están seguros? —preguntó.

—Completamente, es más, para que nadie piense otra cosa no digas que nos viste dormidos juntos.

—Sí Tony, y tal vez pueda darte un regalo de navidad atrasado. ¿Verdad Bella?

—Sí, tu papito te va a dar tu regalo de navidad y es algo que te encanta —. Tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, conocía a Tony y sabía que en algún momento lo soltaría.

— ¡Wow en serio este día va ser genialoso! Un regalo de navidad en otro día, eso es genial.

—Tony, voy a bañarme, cuida a tu papá —le dije—. Llévalo a jugar a tu recámara.

Me levanté demasiado aprisa y me mareé. Me senté de nuevo en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sí, solo me mareé un poco —. Volví a levantarme, tomé mi ropa, entré al baño y recodé… ¡La toalla! Olvidé la toalla.

Salí rápido del baño, pero tropecé con Edward que llevaba a Tony de la mano. Mi nariz dio contra su barbilla cuando caímos.

—Mi nariz —dije, llevándome la mano a la nariz.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward—. No te vi salir.

—Me están aplastando mi piernita —dijo Tony que tenía una pierna debajo de la de Edward y la mía.

—Lo siento, Coso —le dije e intenté levantarme, pero por desgracia Edward también lo intentó y nos volvimos a caer. Esta vez yo encima de él.

—Perdón a los dos, pero saben que el piso y yo tenemos un pequeño romance —. Me levanté y ayudé a levantarse a Edward.

—Creo que ya estoy viejito, me duele todo. Vamos a jugar a tu cuarto, Tony. Gracias Bella —me dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Me diste un muy buen despertar, hace mucho que no me divertía a la hora de levantarse.

—Cuando quieras —_. Mi despertar también estuvo muy bueno,_ pensé.

Entré al baño y recordé la bendita toalla. Salí, pero esta vez fijando para evitar accidentes.

Pero al salir de mi recámara con la toalla, una conversación me llamó la atención.

—Papá, ¿entonces por qué no vives con nosotros y solo vas a ver a tu novia? Es divertido tenerte conmigo.

—A mí también me gustó mucho despertarme con ustedes, hacía mucho que no me levantaba de buen humor. Coso, ¿sabes si tu mamá tiene café?

Los escuché levantarse y yo corrí al baño, una mala elección con el piso mojado ya que volví a caerme. En serio me dolió esta caída.

Escuché que tocaron.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —traté de decir lo más normal posible—. Estoy bien.

Decidí que dejaría de espiar conversaciones ajenas y me metí a bañar. Dejé que el agua caliente cayera en mi coxis que era donde más me dolía.

Debo de hacer algo conmigo y el piso, darán clases de psicomotricidad para adultos, me reí de mis locas ideas. Terminé de bañarme y me quería vestir en el baño, pero no quería mojar la ropa.

Asomé la cabeza y no vi moros en la costa, solo se escuchaba ruido en la cocina. Corrí a la recámara, dejé la ropa en la cama y cerré la puerta.

Me quité la toalla, me puse la ropa interior y comencé a ponerme crema. Amaba el olor de esta crema, era un olor entre kiwi, fresas y algo más, fue un regalo de Rose por navidad. Me puse la crema en la pierna y me quedé oliéndola, cuando recordé que tenía que ir a trabaja y empecé a vestirme. Estaba cerrándome el pantalón cuando la puerta se abrió. Quise meterme la playera azul lo más rápido que pude, pero por la prisa casi meto la cara en la manga.

—Perdón Bella, pensé que seguías en el baño —me dijo realmente apenado y escuché el cerrar de la puerta.

Me puse la playera lo más rápido que pude y le dije a Edward que podía entrar.

—Edward, ya puedes pasar —le dije toda apenada.

—Bella, mil disculpas, juro que pensé que seguías en el baño.

—Tranquilo, es que simplemente no puedo vestirme en el baño.

—Bella, ¿puedo usar el baño… bañarme? Arg, me entiendes —me dijo sin dejarse de tocar el cabello.

—Tranquilo, entiendo.

—Gracias —dijo antes de tomar su maleta y salir.

Mientras él se bañaba, yo arreglé a Tony y me puse a hacer el desayuno. Salió de baño vestido y se veía hermoso.

—Mamita, ¿hoy no te vas a poner brillitos en la boca? Me gusta como se ven los brillitos en la boca.

—Me los pongo después de lavarme la boca, tú tómate la leche. Edward, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, el que quieras —me dijo con su sonrisa.

—Bueno, en realidad son dos; cuando ocupes algo —le dije señalando el café y la azúcar—. Lo pongas de nuevo en su lugar y laves el traste que ocupes.

—Lo siento —me dijo confundido.

—Son las reglas de la casa, y tú enano ayer no llevaste el vaso al fregadero —le dije a Tony.

Edward se acercó al fregadero y enjuagó la taza.

—El jabón y la esponja no te van a morder. No solo enjuagues la taza, lávala.

Edward se rascó la cabeza y Tony soltó su risita.

Cuando terminó, Tony tomó su vaso de leche y yo mi plato de fruta y los llevé al fregadero para lavarlos. Tony y yo regresamos al baño y nos lavamos la boca. Vi la hora y ya tenía el tiempo algo justo, pero entré a mi recámara y apliqué un poco de máscara de pestañas y gloss.

Salí corriendo y cerré la casa, Edward y Tony ya me esperaban en el auto.

Abrí la puerta de pasajeros y me senté.

—Listo, vamos.

—Bella, ¿no vas a llevar nada?

— ¡Diablos! Mis cosas —dije saliendo del auto casi cayéndome, subí corriendo las escaleras y entré a la casa. ¡Maldición! Anoche no había guardado nada.

Mis hojas y cosas estaban todas ordenadas encima de la bolsa que Jake me había regalado.

Metí todo y me di cuenta que la bolsa, aunque grande, no era la ideal para el iPad y la computadora portátil. _Cuando cobre mi primer sueldo compraré algo más adecuado, lo prometo, _pensé antes de salir corriendo y por un milagro divino sin caerme, ya eran suficientes dos caídas por día.

Llegué al coche y nos fuimos en el camino. Edward me dijo que quería cortarle el pelo a Tony, pero le dije que no ya que Tony solo quería para parecerse a su papito, por lo que quedamos que lo hablaríamos en la tarde. Me despedí y llegué justo a tiempo.

—Hola Isabella —me dijo la rubia de la entrada. _¿Cómo se llamaba?_

—Hola… ¿Janis?

—Jane. ¿Por qué nadie se acuerda de mi nombre? Siempre soy el último nombre que se aprenden. Pon tu tarjeta aquí —dijo señalándome una caja negra. En la pantalla apareció mi nombre y la hora—. Listo, eso es todo.

—Gracias Jane, prometo que ya no lo olvidaré.

Caminé hacia el salón de maestros y cuando abrí la puerta, alguien me gritó—. ¡Detén la puerta!

Volteé mi cara y era Alex, que venía cargado de libros.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No podría dejar que una linda niña me ayude, estoy bien gracias, solo detén la puerta en lo que paso.

Me sonrojé y mordí mi labio; me dijo linda, quería ponerme a gritar como niña. Detuve la puerta y cuando entramos, vi que solo estaba Sophie y Kathe.

—Señoritas, las dejo para que critiquen y destrocen hombres, solo no hablen mal de mí —nos dijo y entró a su oficina.

—Hola —saludé.

—Creo que a alguien le gusta alguien —dijo Kathe.

—Oh sí, jamás había visto a Alex así, es amable con todo mundo pero contigo le brillan los ojos.

— ¿En serio? No me di cuenta.

—Bueno, pongámonos al día con los deberes, solo tenemos tres días más de tranquilidad antes de que los engendros regresen a clase. En clases cuídate de Matt Sander, es terrible y le gusta gastar bromas.

—También hay un chico el rubio, Tom Mattews. Él es tímido pero muy inteligente, si le exiges es muy creativo —me dijo Kathe.

Seguimos hablando por casi dos horas o más, ellas me ponían al tanto de los chicos, de cómo manejar cierta situaciones de la mejor manera, de hacer mis programas y cosas así.

Después de un rato cada una se puso a trabajar en sus cosas, pero sentía la mirada de Sophie sobre mí y su mirada ya estaba siendo incómoda. Alcé mi vista y finalmente habló.

—Isabella —dijo, pero la interrumpí.

—Solo Bella.

—Ok Bella, ¿qué libros eróticos has leído?.

En serio me había preguntado eso. Sabía que estaba roja, pero Kathe habló:

—Ay Sophie, pensé que con ella tendrías más tacto, pero contigo es imposible. No te preocupes, Bella —dijo asintiendo—. Sophie cree que todas las mujeres debemos saber, aunque sea en teoría, mucho sobre sexo para poder hacer algo para conseguir nuestros orgasmos. ¿Te doy un consejo? Acepta sus sugerencias y léelas, uno aprende mucho, en serio mucho.

—Es que te veo y me vibras prácticamente como virgen, pero ayer dijiste que tenías un hijo.

—Ok —le dije sintiéndome extraña. No hablaba de sexo con nadie y ellas eras prácticamente unas desconocidas para mí.

—Ya sé, solo has tenido sexo cuando te embarazaste —dijo como si hubiera encontrado alguna teoría nueva o resuelto algún problema existencial.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

—Si lo ves atiné, o sea que eres casi virgen. ¡Santo Dios! Tengo muchas lecciones que darte. Para empezar, ¿tienes vibrador?

Me paré.

—Creo que voy por un café.

Comencé a pararme cuando Sophie habló:

—Tranquila, si te molesta que hable de sexo me callo, pero que conste que yo quise ayudarla.

Suspiré y me volteé volviendo a la mesa.

—La verdad es que me da pena hablar de eso, de sexo. Mi papá simplemente me dio una serie de folletos, y con mi mamá pues aunque ella habló conmigo, jamás volvimos a tocar el tema.

—Tranquila, te entiendo, pero necesitas saber qué es lo que quieres, qué te gusta. Yo por ejemplo, ahora estoy en mi etapa de Domme en BDSM —me dijo como si estuviera diciéndome el clima—. Ya fui sumisa pero no fue lo mío, a mí lo que me gusta es dominar.

Me quedé viéndola, ella se veía tan linda e inocente.

—Sabes de qué te hablo, es decir, soy una Dominatrix, practico el... Bueno, no lo practico exactamente en este momento porque no tengo pareja, no encuentro a un hombre que quiera ser sometido, les da miedo. Tontos, si supiera qué divertido es… Cómo amaba cuando mi dom me pegaba con la paleta de castigo.

—En serio Sophie, la vas a espantar. No le hagas mucho caso, está algo loca pero no hace daño.

La puerta se abrió y era Jane –si no me equivoco de nombre–.

—Chicas, tengo un chisme nuevo de Newton y su esposa. Vamos a la cafetería por un café y les cuento.

—Vamos —me dijo Kathe animándome a seguirlas—. La más loca de las tres es Sophie, no te preocupes.

Las seguí, aunque con algo de miedo, no lo niego. Pedimos nuestros cafés y una rebanada de pastel.

—Sophie, asustas a la gente con eso de hablar de sexo como si fueran, no sé, sándwiches de queso. Hablando de sándwiches, quiero uno. Tengo hambre de naufrago, eso de hacer ejercicio no conviene, me da más hambre —dijo Jane.

—Jane, no sé por qué haces ejercicio si estás muy bien, eres muy joven todavía y ya tendrás que bajar lonjas a los treinta. Mientras, disfruta.

—Kathe, si en serio crees que estoy bien entonces por qué nadie me hace caso. Mira a Bella, dos días y Alex babea por ella. Y si vieras a su novio… Es hermoso.

—No es mi novio, solo es el papá de mi peque —les dije.

— ¿Está soltero? Entonces preséntamelo.

—No, él está comprometido —. Cómo me quemaba decir esa palabra.

— ¿En serio? Se ve tan joven, ¿qué edad tiene?

—Veinticuatro o veinticinco, no recuerdo bien —le dije.

—No importa, mientras no se case haré mi luchita. Tu hijo es muy lindo, me cayó bien.

—Y tú a él, creo que le gustaste.

— ¿De verdad? Qué lindo, ya tengo un pretendiente. Se llama Tony y es muy mono, es una miniatura del papá —les dijo Jane emocionada.

Mi teléfono sonó, era Edward.

—Me permiten —dije—. Voy a contestar.

—Bueno, ¿pasó algo?

—No exactamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tony se accidentó? —. Sentí irse toda la sangre de mi rostro.

—No, tranquila —dijo rápidamente—. Fue más bien una travesura de Tony, pero no sé cómo llamarle la atención.

Pasé una mano por mi pelo.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— ¿No interrumpo nada?

—No, ¿dime qué hizo?

—Verás, tenía una junta así que lo dejé en la oficina con Ángela. Le pidió unas tijeras para, según él, recortar unas hojas que tenía. Ángela le dio unas especiales para niños y le ayudó a recortar, pero él se fijó donde las guardó. En un descuido se cortó el pelo como su papá, o al menos eso dice.

Me llevé la mano a la boca; Tony era capaz de eso y más.

— ¿Qué tan mal quedó?

—Creo que será necesario hacerle un corte algo corto, lo bueno es que las tijeras no tenían demasiado filo. Pero no sé qué decirle, le dije que había hecho mal, que no debió cortase el pelo, ¿pero lo regaño más fuerte o lo castigo con algo? ¿No le doy el juego?

—Mira, el juego ya se lo habías prometido, así que dile que le vas a comprar el juego pero no se lo vas a dar hasta que veas que entendió que no debe desobedecer a sus papás o algo así. Y llévalo a la peluquería.

—Pero no podría pasar por ti, si quieres lo llevamos juntos.

—No, está bien, yo veo cómo llego a la casa, tranquilo. Bueno, nos vemos al rato.

Ya iba a colgar cuando escuché:

— ¿Estás muy ocupada?

—Estoy en la cafetería con mis compañeros.

—Entonces luego te digo, solo quería pedirte un consejo, pero creo que puede esperar. ¿Quieres hablar con Tony?

—Sí, pero creo que será mejor que primero hables tú con él y luego me llaman. Bye.

—Bye.

Regresé a la mesa y ya habían sándwiches de queso para las cuatro. Conté mentalmente el dinero que traía y espero que me alcanzara porque no recordaba bien.

—Te pedimos un sándwich de queso espero no te molestes. ¿Está todo bien? —me dijo Kathe.

—Sí y no; mi hijo se hizo su primer corte de pelo.

Todas soltaron la risa y yo me uní a ellas.

— ¿Te avisaron de la guardería? —preguntó Jane.

—No, me habló su papá, lo está cuidando en la oficina. No sabía cómo llamarle la atención.

—En casa yo también soy la ogra de la casa, mi marido es más facilote. ¿Vas a traer el jueves a tu hijo? —me preguntó Kathe.

—Sí, creo que voy a darle un respiro al papá. ¿Saben si por aquí pasa algún autobús que me acerque a alguna estación del metro?

No noté que alguien se paraba detrás mío, era Alex.

—Con que comiendo sándwiches de queso y no invitan, mira que son malas.

Caminó a la barra y pidió algo.

—Alex, ¿por qué no llevas a Bella a su casa? Hoy no tiene quien la lleve —dijo Sophie con malicia.

—Claro, será un placer. ¿No van a venir por ti?

—No, van a llevarlo a cortarse el pelo porque él ya comenzó con el corte.

—Eso es clásico —dijo sonriendo—. Yo una vez lo intenté a los nuevo o diez, no recuerdo. Quería hacerme un corte a la mohicana y no me dejaba mi mamá, por lo que lo intenté. Me costó una semana sin mi juego de video y un corte a rapa.

Todas reímos y el resto del día pasó entre ponerme de acuerdo con Sophie sobre ciertos libros de los cuales los alumnos harían ensayos y contaría para gramática y redacción, como para literatura.

A las cuatro y media Alex salió de la oficina y me dijo:

—Bella, nos vamos en diez minutos, ¿está bien?

—Sí, me parece estupendo.

Recogí mis cosas y cuando Alex volvió a salir de la oficina, me dio un folder de un banco.

—Ayer no había llegado, es la tarjeta de nómina y todas esas cosas. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Al ver demasiado atentas a Sophie y a Kathe me dijo:

—Espera, olvidé algo. Si quieres espérame en la recepción —me dijo Alex mientras regresaba.

Apenas iba saliendo cuando escuché gritos como de adolescentes cuando se burlan de sus amigos por algo sentimental. Kathe y Sophie estaban burlándose de nosotros.

Cuando llegué a la recepción, Jane me dijo que tenía que volver a poner la tarjeta en la caja negra. Lo hice y me puse a platicar con ella en lo que llegaba Alex.

Unos minutos después salió Alex y pasó su tarjeta.

—Listo, vámonos.

—Le saludas a mi novio pequeño y al grande —me dijo antes de reírse.

—Te los saludo.

Subí a su coche. Era bonito pero no tanto como el de Edward.

—Ok, ¿hacia dónde?

Le di instrucciones y resultó que él había vivido cerca de ahí.

—Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué música te gusta?

—Casi toda, pero en general el country. Un amigo, el papá de Tony, escuchaba y a mí me gustó, ahora no dejo a Carrie Underwood. Las Dixies son geniales, pero básicamente escucho las que escucha mi hijo, es algo raro para la música.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nunca le gustó la música de niños, él escucha música normal, le encantan los Beatles, The Doors y cosas así. Su tío le compró un iPod y se la pasa escuchando música.

—Ya quiero conocerlo más. El mío es algo extraño, escucha más música clásica, pero creo que por mi culpa ya que siempre se la ponía de pequeño y era lo único que lo calmaba. Su mamá nunca fue muy dedicada, ella es muy... muy ella. Bueno, ya estamos en la calle que me dijiste.

Miré y era cierto, ni siquiera había notado el tiempo porque platicar con Alex era tan fácil, sin complicaciones. Le di las últimas indicaciones y Alex le dijo que me acompañaría hasta la puerta.

Cuando llegamos al edifico lo invité a entrar, miró su reloj y me dijo que un rato. Pero al abrir la puerta vi un desorden de cajas por toda la cocina, sala y el pequeño pasillo de las recámara.

— ¡Cielos, así no dejé mi casa en la mañana, lo juro!

—Creo que te están corriendo del departamento —dijo entre risa y preocupación.

Alcancé a ver una cabellera obscura en la cocina.

—Creo que sé quien es la culpable. Alice sal, te voy a presentar a alguien.

Alice se alzó poco a poco de detrás de la barra de la cocina y me miró pidiendo disculpas.

—Solo quería ayudarte. Entre más rápido empaques, más rápido no estaré sola.

—Alex, ella es mi amiga Alice. Alice, mi compañero de trabajo Alex.

—Hola y disculpa el desastre, es que mis papás le regalaron a Bells un departamento donde voy a vivir con ella. Me da miedo estar solita y hoy volví a pelear con Rose y no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo con ella.

—Hola Alice —le dijo—. No te preocupes, cuando me divorcié mi ex solo junto mi ropa y la puso en el carro, ya no quería dejarme pasar a agarrar nada así tuve que llamar al abogado, un desastre. Comprendo que no quieras estar más con tu pareja.

— ¿Rose? ¿Mi pareja? —Alice hizo una cara de asco—. Primero perro, guácala, no. Es mi cuñada, la pareja de Emmett.

— ¿El papá de Tony?

—No, ese es Edward, pero prefiero cien mil veces Rose que a Victoria.

—Ok —le dijo Alex.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas a mover unas cajas que ya llené? —dijo Alice con la carita iluminada.

Alex nos ayudó por casi dos horas cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Yo voy al ver —le dije a Alex que se paraba de donde nos habíamos sentado a descansar.

Abrí la puerta y estaba Edward junto a Tony con su pelo cortito y los ojitos llenos de lagrimitas.

— ¿Qué pasó corazoncito?

—Me veo muy feo así —tapándose la cabeza con los brazos y lloró.

—A mí me parece que te ves guapo. A ver, déjame que te vea —. La verdad se veía raro pero no mal, era cuestión de acostumbrarse—. Solo necesitas acostumbrarte a traer el pelo diferente, ¿además no querías parecerte a tu papito?

—Sí, pero me veo feo, estoy seguro que el tío Oso se va a burlar de mí cuando me vea.

—Ya verás que no —. Yo le hablaría antes.

Alice y Alex salieron de el pasillo.

—Hola —dijo Alex—. Hola amigo, ¿qué te hiciste? Te ves más guapo, como más grande.

— ¿No me veo feo?

—No me lo parece.

—No Coso, te ves hermoso. Voy a tomarte una foto y se la mando a los abuelos, verás que te van a decir que te ves bien guapo.

Alice sacó su celular, le tomó la foto y la mandó.

—Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme, tengo que pasar por mis hijos a las siete y no quiero llegar tarde. Un gusto conocerte Alice, amigo, papá de mi amigo —dijo alzando la mano a manera de despedida y salió.

—Bella, si tú no lo quieres, pido mano —dijo Alice—. Es tan simpático y amable.

—Yo también tengo que dejarlas, me espera una larga tarde. Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? —dijo Edward.

—Sí, vamos a la recámara —. Vi que Alice se agachaba y le decía algo a Tony, que asintió y dijo:

—Que dice la Tía Hada que no digan secretos, es de mala educación.

Moví la cabeza negativamente y seguí.

—Dime.

—Te iba a decir que si pasaba algo podía volver a dormir aquí, pero lo veo algo imposible dormir hasta para ti —. Mi cama estaba llena de ropa y papeles.

—Sí, estaba pensando en irnos a dormir al departamento con lo más indispensable y mañana seguir aquí con las cosas. Emmett llega en un rato y le voy a pedir que si nos lleva.

—Bueno, si no me tocara hotel. Roguemos que la estrategia de Charlie funcione y no me cueste la relación.

— ¿Estás siguiendo los consejos de Charlie? —. No pude contener la risa.

—Lo sé, soy un hombre desesperado y enamorado que se aferra a lo último que me queda —dijo sincero y eso me dolió. Recordé las palabras de las chicas cuando les conté un poco sobre cómo había nacido Tony.

"Tú eres una buena chica y mereces alguien a quien le importes y se interese por ti"

Los siguientes minutos no sé qué pasó, pero estaba sin estar. Edward no era para mí y tenía que aceptarlo, ahora iba a enfocar toda mi energía en ser buena madre, pero sobre todo en recuperar a la mujer que dejé escondida por miedo a volver a enamorarme, o más bien por miedo a que alguien más entrara en mi corazón y desplazara a Edward.

Poco después llegó Emmett y nos dijo que no solo nos llevaría, si no también llevaría parte de las cosas en dos viajes para que no tuvieras solo lo más necesario.

Llegamos al departamento. Esa sería la primera noche de mi nueva vida, una vida donde tendría que sacar del corazón la idea de amarlo y meter la idea de amarme.

* * *

Creo que por fin lo entendió, ahora a ver como siguen las cosas ¿cómo comenzara el amor entre Alex y Bella?.

Mil gracias a todas por aguantar en lo que llega Tony, les prometo que estoy tardando porque quiero darles lo mejor.

Mil gracias a todos lo que leen la historia, gracias por sus favoritos y alertas. Pero sobre todo gracias a ibelieveinrobsten, Summer Lost, didywf, hildiux, RocioBellaC, Bertlin, Stefi Cullen, nina, EdbEll CuLLen, rocio farfan, Dreams Hunter, JavieraCullen, Carelymh, karenov17, malicaro, Aryam Shields Masen, Gnziz, ISACOBO, Lili4ever, SalyLuna, yolabertay, nana cullen, Eve Runner, daniela lopez, Gatita Swan, solecitopucheta, Yekitab, maryroxy, Mercedes Mejia, janalez, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, veroc, zujeyane, liduvina, Tita Moon, cremita, Melania, Zoalesita, Lurix, Valentine89, supattinsondecullen, nydiac10, NessieWolf, Danny Ordaz, sandra32321, mirdg, didywf, jamlvg, Gretchen CullenMasen, liduvina, CindyLis, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, MalloryGreatson, MirandaPattinson, , Sereny's Cullen, stewpattz, lunha222, nana-00 y samyzoe por regalrme una sonrisa.

También un beso grande a todos lo que dejan su review como guest si me dejan su nombre en el review, les agradesco aun más! Se que ando atrasada en contestar los reviews esperen tantito.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos son de la señora Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Gracias a Isa Mella Romo. Aunque no le guste que le de las gracias.**

**Beta FFADD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Dos Tsunamis.**

El reloj despertador hizo su función y yo la mía. Me duché, me vestí y desperté a Tony en este extraño lugar que ahora era mi casa, todavía no me acostumbraba a tener tanto espacio.

Hoy Emmett iba a pasar por mí y Alice llevaría a Tony al trabajo de Edward. Debo decir que lo extrañé, me hizo falta su olor y ver sus hermosos ojos, pero también me emocionaba por ver otro tono de verde no tan claro.

En el camino a la escuela, Emmett fue preguntándome por mis compañeros y cuando me preguntó por mi jefe me puse toda roja, lo que le dio pie a querer conocerlo.

—Entonces Belly Jelly, ¿vas a presentarme a tu galán o voy a tener que preguntar por él?

—Emmett, es mi jefe, no mi galán y además no tengo por qué presentártelo.

—Bueno, entonces no me dejas de otra más que ir y buscarlo —me dijo—. Solo tengo curiosidad. Rose me dijo que estás entusiasmada con él.

—Emmett no, por favor, prometo presentártelo más adelante, pero ahora no.

Vi que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, así que me despedí y le dije que nos veíamos en la tarde para seguir llevando cosas al departamento.

Me dijo que él vendría por mí y que así sería más sencillo.

Al entrar, Jane me dijo:

—Hola nena. Oye, me voy a juntar más contigo, te rodeas de hermosos hombres, ¿ese quién es? —dijo en un tono juguetón mientras recibía mi tarjeta y la ponía en la cajita negra.

—Hola Jane, ya ves ya me aprendí tu nombre. Él es como mi hermano, es el tío de Tony y tiene pareja.

—No importa, solo quiero darme un buen taco de ojo. Toma, esto es lo del iPad y esto lo de la portátil. Son los pagos y cuanto se te va a descontar.

—Gracias —le dije y tomé las carpetas. Quería abrirlas y ver cuánto me iban a descontar, pero no quería verme tan ansiosa.

— ¿No vas a abrirlo? Todos los abrimos con desesperación para saber cuánto nos van a descontar.

—Solo pensé que me vería muy desesperada, pero sí necesito saber.

Abrí el primer folder y en resumen decía que el colegio pagaría la mitad de la computadora ya que era madre soltera y solo me descontarían menos de 100 dólares al mes. Y del iPad me descontarían menos de 60 dólares, pero igual por ser madre soltera el colegio pagaría la mitad. ¡Dios! En total eran ciento veinte dólares que no era algo muy grave para mí, estaba muy feliz.

—Jane, ¿es en serio lo que dice aquí? Santo cielo, es una excelente noticia.

—Claro, el consejo autorizó eso, ¿por qué no sería real?

Iba a brincar de alegría cuando escuché el llanto de una niña. Volteé mi cara bruscamente y vi como una mujer rubia, alta y hermosa jalonaba a una niña muy bonita, mientras un niño venía detrás de ella moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Hey, tú, chica —me llamó—. Le dices a Alex que le dejo a sus hijos, tengo un compromiso —dijo y se fue. No sabía quien era yo o si solo estaba de paso.

—Hola hermosos —dijo Jane—. Bella, ¿puedes llevárselos a Alex? Son sus hijos.

La escena era lo más demoledora y enternecedora; una mini rubia vestida con un hermoso conjunto de falda y blusita con un pequeño sweater sin mallas y unos zapatitos que eran más de verano que de invierno, tirada en el piso llorando y un niño con el cabello idéntico al de Alex y que se entretenía con una nave espacial, pareciendo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Vengan niños, voy a llevarlos con su papá. Tú, ¿cómo te llamas? —le dije a la pequeña sentándome junto a ella.

La pequeña me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, con un tono más parecido al de Edward que al de su papá.

—Bitany y tengo cuatro años —me dijo acomodando su pulgar para enseñarme con sus dedos el número cuatro.

—Yo también tengo un hijo y también tiene cuatro, aunque ya casi cumple los cinco —le dije enseñándole mi mano y poniendo los cinco dedos separados—. Oye, voy hacia donde está tu papá, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

—Sí, pero tengo ffrr —hizo con su boca el sonido y luego dijo—. Frío.

—Ella no puede decir bien la ere. A mi mamá le fastidiamos y no nos quiere. ¿Puedes llevarnos con papá? —dijo el chico.

—Claro, vengan —les dije y cargué a la pequeña y caminamos a la sala de juntas, pero olvidé la tarjeta con Jane. Iba a decirles a los chicos que había olvidado la tarjeta cuando escuché a Jane.

—Nena, olvidaste la tarjeta.

—Gracias Jane, ya iba a regresar —tomé la tarjeta y Jane regresó corriendo a su lugar—. Oye Britt, ¿puedo decirte así? —. La pequeña sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente.

— ¿Quieres pasar la tarjeta para poder entrar? —. La niña abrió sus grandes ojos verdes y sonrió. Le tomé la mano y juntas pasamos la tarjeta por la ranura. La pequeña soltó una risita. Le di la mano al chico y le dije:

—Vamos.

Entramos a la sala de maestros y Mike y Sophie ya estaban allí. Al ver a los niños, Sophie corrió hacia ellos.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Quién los trajo? —les dijo.

—Hola Sophie. Mira, tengo una nueva amiga —chilló la niña—. Y me dijo Bitt.

—Britt, mira, has tu lengua así —le dije mientras tocaba la parte de atrás de mis dientes superiores—. Y di rrr —. La pequeña lo hizo y volvió a reírse.

—Me hace cosquillas en la lengua —me dijo.

—Pero si practicas podrás pronunciar la ere más rápido —le dije haciendo énfasis en las letras erres.

La puerta se abrió; era Alex. Estaba desencajado y pálido.

—Gracias a Dios están bien —dijo corriendo y me quitó a la pequeña de los brazos y abrazó al mismo tiempo a su hijo.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Vengan, ya no tienen que regresar con ella. —. Fue como si el mundo no existiera, solo él y sus hijos. Los llevó a su oficina y me quedé ahí parada.

—Tranquila, es que su ex es algo desalmada y usa a los niños como arma, siempre le da muchos problemas. Anoche se los llevó y no quería devolvérselos, así que le ayudé a buscarlos. Él y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, somos como hermanos —me dijo Sophie tocándome el hombro.

—Pero algo bueno salió de todo este embrollo, la custodia ahora sí es de él, ella solo va a poder verlos una vez al mes y con supervisión —terminó con un suspiro.

— ¿A ti te gusta Alex? —pregunté.

— ¿Gustarme a mí? Aggg, no, es mi hermano. Tranquila, es todo tuyo, pero sí te advierto no le hagas daño, ya ha sufrido mucho.

Me concentré en mi trabajo. Supe que no iría Kathe y trabajé en otro proyecto con Sophie. Para fin de año haríamos un maratón de lectura, solo era cuestión de encontrar un premio que interesara lo suficiente a los chicos.

Casi a la una salió Alex de su oficina. Sophie había salido porque en su club de BDSM le habían encontrado un novio "sumiso", al menos algo así lo había llamado.

— ¿No está Sophie? —dijo luego de buscarla con la vista.

—No, pero te dejó un recado; que había ido a lo que tú ya sabes —le dije sonrojándome.

—Maldición, mi abogado está con el juez, necesita verme y no puedo dejar a los niños solos —sentenció mientras despeinaba su ya alborotado cabello.

—Si quieres puedo cuidarlos yo, ¿te parece? Alguien va a venir por mí y puedo llevarlos a mi departamento si no alcanzas a regresar.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? Eres un sol —dijo mientras apretaba mis manos.

—Bit, Cam vengan. Miren, ella es Bella, es una nueva maestra aquí y pueden quedarse con ella en lo que voy a ver al abogado.

— ¿Y si viene mamá y nos quiere llevar? —dijo la niña.

—No, tú mamá ya no puede llevárselos, ya les expliqué. Miren, solo van a ser unas horas, ella tiene un hijo y si van a su casa que es nueva pueden jugar con él.

—Sí, en mi nueva casa hay un lago — ¿O era un río lo que había dicho Tony? —. Con peces.

—No hay lagos en las casas —replicó Cam.

—Es uno pequeño, en serio. No le tomé foto, pero cuando vayan lo van a ver.

—Por favor quédense con Bella, no la hagan renegar… —ladeó la cabeza—, mucho.

—Alex, ya me mudé, te mando la nueva dirección.

—Sí, dame tu teléfono y te marco —dijo todo apurado. Se lo dicté, me marcó y se fue.

—Bueno, nos quedamos solitos, ¿quieren un dulce o algo de comer?

—Siii —gritó Brittany—. Yo quiero, pero me va a dar frió si salgo.

—No te va a dar frió si te pongo mi sweater —le mostré el sweater que tenía.

Se lo puse, pero como le quedaba algo grande le arremangué las mangas y le puse un listón que traía como cinturón. Ella estaba emocionada al ver cómo con un sweater le había hecho un vestido.

—Tú tienes frió —le dije al niño—. ¿Puedo decirte Cam o te digo Cameron?

—Me gusta Cam —me dijo mientras seguía jugando con su avión.

— ¿Qué es con lo que juegas? ¿Un avión o una nave espacial?

—Sí, es un transbordador espacial, mi papá me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños.

—Es genial, a mi hijo le gustan los autos, creo que no mucho los aviones.

— ¿Tienes un hijo? —preguntó Britt.

—Sí, tiene 4 años, casi cinco, tiene su cabello rojo.

— ¿Tiene su cabello rojo? —preguntó Britt abriendo muy grande sus ojos.

—Síp.

Después de un rato descubrí por qué decía que eran unos terremotos. La niña era la cosa más escurridiza del mundo, la perdí tres veces; una la encontré en los baños de niños, otra en la cafetería de la cocina y la tercera la encontré debajo de las gradas del gimnasio luego de poner a Jane, a dos personas de intendencia y casi volverme loca.

Cameron era más tranquilo, pero en lo que encontraba a su hermana se las ingenió para hacer una plataforma espacial con unos libros que encontró. Creo que no tendría más hijos, si uno me salía como uno de estos me volvería loca.

A las cuatro Emmett me llamó y me dijo que no podía ir a recogerme, pero Edward se había ofrecido. Me dijo también que unos amigos de Seth y él mismo habían llevado ya prácticamente todo al nuevo departamento, así que no tenía que preocuparme por lo de la mudanza.

Resulta que el dueño quería que ya desocupara y me daba hasta el sábado. Cómo me gustaba como me cuidaba Emmett.

A las cuatro y media llegó Edward y cuando me vio abrió los ojos.

—Bella, ¿qué te paso? Tienes una cara de cansada —me dijo.

—Me pasó eso; dos niños que me comprometí a cuidar. En serio no quisiera que nadie tuviera unos hijos tan travieso, jamás voy a quejarme otra vez de Tony. Tengo que llevarlos al departamento, su papá está con su abogado y no había quién los cuidara.

—No pueden ser tan traviesos —me dijo riéndose.

—Créeme, lo son, nada que ver con Tony. Creo que… ¿Dónde está Britt? —. La había vuelto a perder.

—Tranquila, está atrás de aquel auto —de dijo señalando un auto rojo. Tú sube al chico antes de que se escape y ponle el cinturón, las puertas tienen seguro de niños. Qué bueno que Tony se quedó con Alice, si no ¿cómo llevaríamos tres niños?

—Cierto, ¿por qué se quedó con Alice?

—Tenía sesión fotográfica con muchachas, no pude hacerlo venir por ti, creo que voy a tener que hablar… Santo Dios, ahora dónde está —dijo Edward. Britt ya no estaba atrás del auto rojo.

Jane estaba asomada viendo a Edward por las puertas de vidrio.

— ¡Jane! —le grité—. Ven por favor.

Jane se puso toda roja y caminó hacia mí.

— ¿Dime, Bella?

—Quédate con Cameron, perdí a Britt otra vez.

Comencé a buscarla debajo de los autos –qué bueno que llevaba pantalones– me iba levantando del cuarto auto cuando vi que Edward la traía cargando.

¡Gracias Señor! ¡Estos niños me iban a matar de un susto!

—Gracias Edward, en serio mil gracias. Jane, mil gracias a ti también.

—No te preocupes, con el taco de ojo que me di es más que suficiente. Adiós lindo —le dijo Jane.

—Sabes que a Tony le gusta esa chica.

—Sí, me dijo que esa chica era linda —le comenté.

—A mí me preguntó cómo podía decirle que fuera su novia.

La risita de Britt nos recordó que teníamos que regresar al departamento.

—Ven preciosa —dijo Edward poniendo a Britt en la silla de Tony.

Edward platicó todo el camino con Cameron y con Britt; con Cameron sobre que manejaba como un piloto de aviones y con Britt sobre algunas caricaturas. Yo estaba exhausta y dejé que él hablara.

Llegamos al edificio y en lo que yo bajaba a Britt, Edward bajó a Cameron. Decidí no soltar a Britt, era mejor llevarla cargando. No quise arriesgarme a llevarlos al lago, no quería otro show de pérdida de niños.

Entramos al departamento y solté a Britt.

—Tu casa es muy bonita —me dijo Britt.

—Gracias —en ese momento tocaron el timbre—. Voy yo.

Abrí la puerta y nunca esperé eso que vi.

—Tanya —dije sin pensarlo.

—Hola vecina, cuando me dijeron quien era mi nueva vecina no lo podía creer.

Sin esperar que la invitara a entrar, Tanya se metió en mi casa.

— ¿Y eso niños? ¿También te acostaste con sus padres? Si por niño te dan un departamento, eso es genial. Saliste más inteligente de lo que pensé, ojalá que entiendas que Edward volverá conmigo, tú no tienes la menor oportunidad.

En ese momento Edward entró corriendo atrás de Britt.

—Mira Bella, él ya es mi novio —dijo Britt riéndose.

—Ves, a él le gustan las rubias, tú solo fuiste un tropezón. Hola hermoso, qué alegría encontrarte.

—Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí? Mi padre investigó y nadie conocido vivía aquí. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y si alguna vez tuve un error fue enamorarme de ti, te entregué mi corazón y lo pisoteaste. Lárgate y será mejor que no regreses nunca, no eres bienvenida.

—Tranquilo hermoso, yo solo vine como buena vecina a saludar. Y no, tu padre no pudo saber quien era. Ahora llevo el apellido Vulturi y soy viuda, así que cuando quieras consolarme te espero, vivo dos pisos abajo.

Intentó besar a Edward, pero él se movió. En ese momento volví a recordar algo: ¿dónde demonios estaba Britt?

—Britt —grité y escuché un grito.

Britt estaba mordiendo a Tanya en la pierna y le decía:

— ¡Él es mi novio!

Santo Dios, Britt peleaba por Edward. No pude evitar una risita.

—Anda, rescata a tu novia.

Edward fue por Britt y entró corriendo.

—Espero que el papá tenga un buen abogado, Tanya dijo que demandaría.

—Espero que no. Pobre Alex, de por sí tiene demasiados problemas con su ex esposa por los niños.

Edward movió la cabeza.

—Alice llegará en una hora, ¿por qué no hacemos algo de comer?

La tarde trascurrió en una relativa calma; los niños se entretuvieron con unos videojuegos y Edward me ayudó a cocinar. Fue muy divertido y relajado.

—Sabes Bella, me gusta estar contigo, es fácil, sin complicaciones. Ojalá siempre fuera así.

— ¿Gracias? No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. Voy a llamar a Alice, tardan mucho.

Pero Edward no tuvo que llamar, en ese momento entraron Alice y Tony por la puerta. Alice traía varias bolsas.

—Hola corazón —le dije dejando lo que estaba haciendo—. Te extrañé.

—Yo también, no quiero trabajar con mi tía Hada, es muy cansador —me dijo sentándose.

—Y yo que te traje unos amigos para que jugaras.

—Pero ya se me quitó lo cansado.

— ¿Qué amigo, a mí no me saludas? —le preguntó Edward.

— ¡Papi! No te vi —le dijo y corrió a abrazarlo.

Era tan lindo verlos juntos, nunca podría hacerle algo como la ex esposa de Alex a Edward. Él amaba a su hijo y su hijo lo amaba y yo los amaba a los dos, no solo a Tony, necesitaba sacármelo del corazón. Y repetí mi nuevo mantra con el cual me enfrentaría a mi amor por Edward: _"Edward es mi amigo, el papá de Tony"._ Había pensado añadirle el novio de Victoria, pero simplemente no podía decirlo, así que decidí quitárselo.

Lo repetí tres veces y luego llevé a Tony a presentarle a sus amigos. Mala elección dejar a estos niños solos la recámara de Tony, era zona de guerra.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunté asombrada. No era posible que dos niños pudieran hacer tanto; tiraron el colchón y los juguetes estaban en todos lados, pero de pronto escuché el agua. Corrí al baño y ahí estaban los dos tsunamis vaciando todo el jabón y jugando felices todos mojados.

Edward, Alice y Tony estaban atrás de mí y todos tenían cara de asombro y diversión.

Mi teléfono sonó y contesté muy molesta.

—Bueno.

—Hola Bella, soy Alex. Perdón, es que se complicó más de lo que creía. ¿Me puedes dar la dirección para poder ir por ellos?

—Sí, claro —procedí a darle la dirección y ya casi para colgar—. Alex, ¿puedes traer ropa para tus hijos? Creo que se mojaron un poco.

—Dime que no te hicieron mucho tiradero —dijo realmente mortificado.

Intenté decirle que no, pero antes de que hablara él dijo:

—Lo siento, en serio, es que Sophie ya los conoce y olvidé decirte que son una verdadera calamidad. Paso a mi casa por ropa y estoy ahí en media hora… espero.

Entre Alice, Edward y yo nos hicimos cargo. Alice se llevó a Britt y le improvisó otro vestido con una playera de ella que, al ser más pequeña, le quedaba mejor.

Edward buscó algo de ropa de Tony para Cameron y Tony y yo recogimos un poco.

—Mamita, ¿por qué los chicos tiraron todo?

¿Qué le decía? _Lo que pasa, Tony, es que son unos niños muy traviesos, o maleducados o que su mamá no los quiere._ ¡No! Así que medité mi respuesta.

—Mira, ellos no han tenido una mamá que les enseñe lo que se debe hacer y que no, su mamá no los ha educado del todo.

—Pobrecitos —me dijo mirándome—. Qué bueno que a mí sí me tocó una mamá muy buena —y me abrazó.

En ese momento entraban Edward y Cameron.

— ¿No te enojas si te abrazan? —preguntó Cameron.

—No, ¿por qué me habría de enojar? Me encanta que me abracen. Ven, ¿quieres darme un abrazo también?

El pequeño se acercó temeroso y me abrazó. Tony se unió al abrazo.

En ese momento llegaron Alice y Britt y escuché cuando Alice decía:

—Mira, guerra de abrazos, vamos —. Y todos nos abrazamos.

Cuando nos soltamos descubrí que Edward no estaba, así que dejé a los niños con Alice y le dije que iba a ver a algo de la comida, pero jamás pensé encontrar lo que encontré: Edward llorando. Al sentirme me abrazó y me dijo:

—Gracias Bella, en serio gracias, no sé cómo voy a poder pagarte todo lo que hiciste por Tony. Estuve hablando con el chico y me describió a su mamá y luego te vi con Tony y yo… Gracias —. Y me abrazó más fuerte.

¿Por qué Edward siempre me hacía eso cada vez que decidía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo quería sacar de mi corazón él hacia o decía algo que me derretía y me hacía dudar? Pero repetí mi mantra; _los amigos se podían abrazar y dar las gracias, pero no sentir que el corazón se saliera por el pecho_, me reclamó mi conciencia.

El timbre sonó y rompí el abrazo. Tomé el interfono.

— ¿Quién? —pregunté. No quería una sorpresa como la de hace rato.

—Soy Alex. Mira, una vecina va a entrar, voy a entrar con ella.

Unos minutos después ya habíamos puesto la mesa Edward y yo, así como llamado a los chicos. Edward se iba a quedar a comer con nosotros y yo esperaba que Alex se quedara.

La puerta sonó y fui a abrirla, pero antes me acomodé un poco el cabello.

—Hola Alex —le dije al abrir la puerta.

—Hola Bella, mil gracias por cuidar a mis terremotos, ya me contó Jane lo que te hicieron batallar en la escuela. Te debo una bien grande.

Iba a contestarle que había sido un placer, pero la llegada de los niños me lo impidió y casi se los agradecí.

— ¡Papá! —gritaron detrás de mí y corrieron a abrazarlo.

— ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar? —dijo Edward que llegaba con Tony.

—No, ya no quiero dar más lata.

—No, tranquilo, está bien, ya lo íbamos a hacer.

—Gracias, la verdad es que muero de hambre.

Presente a Alice y a Alex y hicieron clic inmediatamente. Alice se dedicó a interrogarlo sutilmente a lo largo de la cena.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Voy a cumplir 30, soy algo traga años.

— ¿En serio? —dije sin pensar. Creía que, cuando mucho, tendrías 28.

—Sí, todo mundo me lo dice ahora ya no hay tanto problema, pero antes para entrar a un bar era algo que odiaba.

Y mil cosas que Alice muy hábilmente le sacó. Al final él y Edward quedaron de ir a tomar algo y quedó invitado a la fiesta de inauguración de departamento, de la cual yo no sabía nada.

La relación entre Alice y Edward era cordial pero fría. Eso no me gustaba, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos.

Cuando Edward estaba por irse, decidí intervenir, era mi revancha por tirar mi ropa interior.

—Edward, Alice, ¿por qué no dejan de pelear como niños pequeños y hacen las paces?

—Fácil, porque el individuo aquí presente prefirió a la tipa que tiene como novia a su hermana. Y si fuera una buena persona no habría ningún problema, pero la tipa solo quiere el dinero. Quisiera ver que le dijeras que te desheredaron y ver cuantos segundos se queda a tu lado.

—Alice… —. Creo que me había salido el tiro por la culata.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Si ella se queda conmigo, tú te callas y no vuelves a meterte en mi relación.

—Me parece perfecto, si no te deja antes de casarte prometo callarme y no meterme nunca más en tu vida, pero si te deja tú vas a hacer lo que yo te pida sin cuestionarte una vez.

—Me parece. Ella tuvo que regresar a Londres, pero cuando regrese se lo diré y verás como vas a tener que callar tu boca.

Edward salió del departamento y regresó a los cinco minutos.

Cuando abrí, dijo:

—No me despedí de Tony. Campeón, se me olvidó darte un beso de buenas noches. Mañana vas a ir a la escuela con mamá, así que no nos vamos a ver. Pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras.

—Pero vas a venir a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Voy a preguntárselo a tu mamá, sí esta de acuerdo claro —Edward lo besó y entonces intervine.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras a comer, en esta casa siempre eres bienvenido.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Yo traigo el postre, encontré un pastel de Blueberry que me recordó al que hacías, Bella.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

La noche fue algo loca; tuve sueños raros con Edward y con Alex, y con los hijos de Alex. Tanya y Victoria salían y entraban. Cuando escuché el despertador me sentía cansada y sin ganas de levantarme, pero lo hice. Me levanté y me arregle, y fui a hacer lo mismo con Tony, pero fue una historia aparte. Él estaba demasiado emocionado por ir a mi trabajo, así que todo fue muy rápido. Estaba pensando cómo ir a la escuela cuando sonó mi móvil. Era Edward.

—Bueno, ¿pasó algo?

—No, solo para avisarte que estoy abajo esperándolos.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario.

—Vamos, no quieres que Tony se resfríe, ¿o sí?

¡Ah! Era eso, no quería que Tony se resfriara. Repetí mi mantra todo el camino hasta el auto.

Llegamos a la escuela y bajamos del auto.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la recepción, Tony soltó mi mano.

—Tony, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada mamá, es que ya soy niño grande. ¿Estoy bien peinado?

Y volteó a la recepción y recordé Jane.

—Estás guapísimo.

Entramos a la recepción y Tony suspiró.

—Hola guapo —fue lo primero que dijo Jane. Tony se puso todo rojo.

—Hola Jane —le contestó todo penoso.

—Hola Bella, te aviso que hay un montón de niños corriendo, pero por seguridad voy a mantener las puertas cerradas con llave.

Caminamos a la sala de juntas y él pasó la tarjeta para entrar. El recibimiento que tuve nunca lo esperé.

— ¡Bella! —gritaron los tsunamis y me abrazaron.

—Hola Ts… niños, ¿cómo están?

Fue un muy divertido día, una vez cada tres meses hacían este tipo de reuniones.

Alex era otro, ya no era el tipo preocupado, jugó con los niños toda clase de deportes y además también jugó con su hija. Conocí a los hijos de Kathe que ya eran más grandes; uno tenía 10 y el otro 12, pero eran muy atentos. Kathe me dijo que no me confiara, serían mis alumnos y solo me estaban granjeando.

Fue un día muy bueno, lleno de pequeños detalles que me hacían admirar más a Alex. Era atento y servicial con todos a pesar de ser el jefe de muchos de los que estábamos ahí. En ningún momento se negó a hacer algo, de hecho recogía basura y cantaba en el karaoke.

De pronto vi a Jane con alguien; era Edward. Busqué mi teléfono y no lo encontré, entonces recordé que lo había dejado en la bolsa.

Lo saludé con la mano.

—Hola Bella, lo siento, es que te llamé como diez veces y no contestabas y me asusté.

—No, tranquilo, está bien.

—Hola Eddie —le dijo Alex.

Edward hizo una mueca al oír el Eddie.

—Eddie no, Alex, Edward por favor.

—Claro. ¿Quieres jugar soccer? —. Y entonces los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

—Si quieres te puedo prestar un pants.

—En serio mil gracias, traigo unos tenis en la cajuela, regreso.

—Yo… —dijo Jane—. Tengo que acompañarte.

—Yo voy contigo papá —gritó Tony.

—¿Papá? ¿Ya no soy tu papito? —le preguntó.

—Le dices papito a tu papi, qué lindo. A mí me gusta cuando les dicen papito, aunque ya estén grandes —dijo Jane.

—Yo siempre le digo papito, ¿verdad papito?

—Sí Coso.

Lo demás ya no lo escuché, pero el partido fue intenso. En un principio Edward y Alex estaban en el mismo equipo, pero los del otro se quejaron porque eran muy buenos, pero cuando estuvieron en el equipo contrario el partido se puso intenso y quedaron empatados. A diferencia de cuando jugaban Jake contra Edward, Alex y Edward se dieron las manos y Alex lo invitó a un equipo que tenía.

Eran casi las seis cuando todos estábamos yéndonos.

—Bueno, creo que fue un día muy agradable, hacía demasiado que no jugaba —me dijo Edward.

Verlo sudado y con todo esa cosa que le dio el jugar lo hacía verse tan sexy y tan, tan hermoso. No pude contenerme y lo abracé, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que no debí de haberlo hecho, así que me inventé algo rápido.

—Mil gracias, Tony se divirtió mucho —. Lo bueno es que no veía mi cara.

—No tienes que darlas. ¿No te molesta que esté sudado?

¿Molestarme? Siempre había querido hacer esto cuando estábamos en Forks.

—No, ¿por qué me molestaría?

Él me miró y entrecerró sus ojos.

—Eres muy especial. Yo no quiero cocinar, vamos por unas hamburguesas, ¿te parece?

—Sí, me encantaría —. Vi que Tony venía con Cameron hablando de naves y coches y demás cosas de niños.

—Nos vemos Cameron —le dijo Edward.

El niño alzó la cara en señal de despedida. Luego me vio y dijo:

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo de despedida?

—Claro, los que quieras.

Tony frunció el ceño y agarró fuerte la mano de su papá.

—Ya vámonos papito —le dijo.

—Vamos Bella, nos vamos adelantando.

El pequeño estaba llorando.

—No llores Cam —le dije secándole sus lagrimitas.

—Es que yo quiero una mamá como tú —dijo y se echó a correr.

Sophie, que había visto toda la escena, se me acercó y me dijo.

—Tranquila, yo lo consuelo, ve con tu hijo y tu amor.

—No es… —intenté decir.

—Lo es, vi como lo veías —. Y caminó hacia donde había corrido Cam.

Llegué al auto e hice lo que tenía días sin hacer: llené mis pulmones con su olor.

Quería repetir mi mantra, pero no podía, me dolía. Pero tenía que sacarlo de mi corazón.

En las hamburguesas sentí a Tony enojado conmigo, no quería que lo ayudara a nada y todo se lo pedía a su papá. De camino a casa le pregunté:

— ¿Qué pasa, Tony? ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

—Porque abrazas a esos niños, no son tus hijos —me dijo.

—Tony, no le hables así a tu mamá —lo reprendió Edward.

—Pero esa niña quería estar con ella y mamita no me hacía caso.

—Eso no es cierto Tony, siempre estuve contigo, solo jugué un rato con Britt.

—No me gusta compartirte, tú eres mi mamita y no de ellos.

—Tranquilo campeón —le advirtió Edward.

—Tony, no seas egoísta, jamás he preferido a nadie sobre ti y lo sabes, y no me gusta que me levantes la voz.

—Perdóname mamita, pero no me gusta. Es como cuando papito besa a su novia, no me gusta, ella me ve feo.

—Tony, no digas eso —le dije.

—Pero es la verdad —replicó.

Vi las manos de Edward estaban tensas sobre el volante.

—Tony, ella es mi novia y me voy a casar con ella. No quiero que seas así, dale una oportunidad.

—Voy a intentarlo, pero no me gusta.

—Dale tiempo Edward, y habla con ella para que sea más amable.

—Si regresa —dijo Edward bajo, muy bajo.

Llegamos al edificio y después de despedirse subimos a casa y nos dormimos casi de inmediato.

Fue un día lleno de todo.

* * *

Como les parecieron los dos tsunamis? quién quiere cuidarlos? Tony esta enamorado de Jane, si que Gatita puede matarme pero tranquila solo es un amor de pequeño.

Mil Gracias por esperarme, por apoyar la historia. Mil gracias quisiera ir personalmente a darles a cada una un abrazo pero como se que no puedo se los mando por acá.

Gracias a veritoxs, nana cullen, sandra32321, yolabertay, analia swan, CindyLis, Milee36, maryroxy, Bertlin, Sereny's Cullen, Karina Castillo, Aryam Shields Masen, Yekitab, rakelluvre, sparklinghaledecullen, Mariana Reyna(mi prima se llama igual), zujeyane, Valentine89, karenov17, Maya Cullen Masen, hildiux, Melania, Zoalesita, Mercedes Mejia, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Gnziz, veroc,rocio farfan, Fran Ktrin Black, Saed pattinson-lutz, MalloryGreatson, pamelahdz, nydiac10, Angel Dark1313, malicaro, Summer Lost, Eve Runner, Lili4ever, Lunagotik Masen Cullen89, Yenix304, Tata XOXO, Gretchen CullenMasen, Sky LeVan, Carelymh, samyzoe, Gatita Swan, Alezitha97, stewpattz, MaryCullenSwan, leeleeta, janalez, btipattz, akliram90, kimberleishons, Hearther Rossett y Paamelitaa por regalarme una sonrisa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos son de la señora Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Gracias a Isa Mella Romo. Aunque no le guste que le de las gracias.**

**Beta FFADD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Besos**

El viernes no sé si fue mejor o fue peor. Fue un día lleno de todo.

Todo comenzó en la mañana cuando Edward pasó por Tony y por mí.

—Buenos días, Bella —. ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba demasiado contento?

—Buenos días, ¿amaneciste contento?

—Sí, la verdad sí, ya tengo todo listo para la llegada de Victoria. Y voy a decirle lo que Alice me pidió solo para que vea que Victoria no está conmigo por el dinero.

—Mmm, te deseo que todo salga para bien —. Rayos, por dentro me comían las ganas que lo dejara en el momento que le dijera lo de la herencia, pero por otro lado tampoco quería que Edward sufriera.

—Tony, ¿por qué tan callado?

—Porque tengo sueñito todavía —dijo bostezando.

—No quiso desayunar nada, ni leche. No te olvides darle algo temprano.

—No me voy a olvidar. Te traje un obsequio, espero no te moleste. Anoche que llegué al departamento vi que el paquete ya había llegado.

Edward me dio una caja de cartón sin envoltura, ni nada. Dentro había una funda para el iPad, una para la computadora y una bonita mochila rosa, especial para transportar computadoras.

—Yo… Cielos, gracias, en serio es genial, gracias —la sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi cara, negándose a desaparecer.

—Qué bueno que te gustó, las escogí y no sabía si te iban a gustar.

—Son hermosas, en serio gracias… No sé qué decir más que gracias otra vez.

—Mamita, déjame ver las cosas.

Tony sacó las cosas de la caja y me pidió el iPad para guardarlo en la funda, siguiendo con la computadora y luego metiendo todo a la mochila.

—Mamita, dale a papito un besito de gracias.

Sentí la sangre llegar a mi cara e instalarse ahí.

—Tony, yo creo que a tu papito no le va a gustar que le dé un besito.

—No, creo que quiero mi beso de gracias —dijo poniendo el cachete más cerca de mí.

Me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en el cachete y casi me sentí en la gloria.

—No, así no se dan los besos de gracias —dijo Tony enojado y parando la boca.

— ¿No? ¿Y cómo se dan? —preguntó Edward.

—Fácil, en la boca —dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo—. Cuando mi tío Oso le da un regalo a mi tía Guapa, ella lo besa en la boca.

Edward y yo nos miramos.

—Corazón, pero eso es solo cuando son novios o esposos —le dije esperando acabar con esto.

—Ay, pero ustedes son papás y entonces sí pueden —dijo haciendo la voz grave.

—Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada —dijo y orilló el auto.

¡Santo Cristo! ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? Claro que pasa, Edward va a besarme. De pronto le sonrió a Tony y me dio un casto beso en los labios, pero de pronto el casto beso se convirtió en otro tipo de beso, uno lleno de pasión. Entreabrí los labios para suspirar y Edward profundizó el beso. Sus labios se movían contra los míos como si estuvieran en una competencia, su lengua jugaba con la mía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, era algo tan simple y tan lleno de todo. Sabía que tenía que apartarme, dejar de besarlo, pero no podía. Juro que mi corazón ya estaba en la otra esquina de la carrera con el salto que pegó.

Edward volvió al camino y siguió con la plática de la cual yo no recuerdo nada. Pude haberme comprometido a hacer cualquier cosa sin que mi cerebro lo registrara, ya que solo podía pensar en que me había besado.

Creo que me dijo que no podía llevarme a casa o algo así. Si en ese momento alguien me preguntaba cómo se llamaba mi hijo creo que no lo recordaría. Jane me regresó porque puse la tarjeta del metro en vez de la de la escuela y luego intenté abrir la puerta del salón de maestros sin tarjeta. En todo el día no vi a Alex, al parecer estaba en una junta con los directivos, y agradecí no verlo. Estaba hecha un desastre, tiré varias veces mis cosas, volé una pluma sin saber si quiera cómo y para colmo le dio a la muy embarazada esposa de Mike, Jessica.

Casi fui un desastre andante hasta que Sophie me llamó a la hora del almuerzo.

—Bella, ¿usas drogas?

— ¿Qué? No, jamás he usado algo.

—Es que todo el día has estado como ida, como si no estuvieras presente.

—La verdad es que me pegó la droga del amor, hace mucho que no me daba tan duro. Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?

—Claro, soy una tumba. Primero muerta que revelar tus secretos.

—El papá de mi hijo me besó y eso me trastornó.

—Tú tienes sentimientos muy fuertes hacia él, vibras muy fuerte por él. Solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado y abras muy bien los ojos. Y dime, ¿por qué te besó?

—Bueno, mi hijo… Él dijo algo y me besó. Se supone que yo debería haberlo besado en agradecimiento, pero él fue el que me besó y juro que jamás había sentido algo así.

—Yo soy media bruja, por no decir media psíquica, pero ayer que estaban juntos los dos vibraban muy bien, pero también vibras bien con Alex. Qué suerte tienes, yo no encuentro con quién vibrar, mi sumiso no acaba de gustarme. Creo que he experimentado tanto con el sexo que ahora necesito algo más, no solo sexo.

—Es como diría Rose; una cosa es el sexo y otra muy diferente hacer el amor. Yo solo he tenido sexo tres veces en mi vida.

_Santo cielo, ¿por qué estoy hablando de más? No tenía que ser tan específica._

— ¡En serio! ¿Solo has tenido sexo tres veces? Eso es malo, muy malo —de pronto abrió sus ojos bien grandes y me dijo gritando—. Voy a decirle a Alex que te ayude con eso, ninguna mujer debe de tener tan poca experiencia. Voy a darte a leer unos libros para que tengas material y voy a hacerte una lista de consejos.

Quería taparle la boca con mis mano y esconderme bajo la mesa. Todo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿En qué voy a ayudar a Bella? Pero conociendo a Sophie me da miedo preguntar —admitió Alex, que llegaba hasta donde estábamos y sentándose en medio de las dos.

—En nada, te juro que en nada —dije toda apenada.

—Cómo que en nada, Bella necesita tener más experiencia sexual y pensé en ti, ya que necesitas desestresarse, además es obvio que se gustan.

—Wow, wow, wow, demasiada información. ¿Por qué siempre pregunto cuando algo por dentro me dice que me quede callado?

—No entiendo cómo son tan mojigatos, los dos bien que se gustan, los dos están libres y si quieren yo les cuido a los niños.

—Basta Sophie, ya es suficiente —le recriminó Alex.

Era oficial, no podía estar más apenada ni más roja. Alguien debía ponerle un poco de sentido común a Sophie.

—Bella, Sophie se cayó muchas veces de pequeña, lo prometo, fui testigo de varios golpes en la cabeza, no es una persona normal.

—Te perdono porque te quiero —le dijo Sophie a Alex —. Pero hablar de sexo no es malo, es bueno, libe…

La mano de Alex tapó la boca de Sophie, pero ella lo mordió y luego lo lamió. Uig, eso fue asqueroso.

—No te preocupes, Bella, Alex y yo hace rato que nos perdimos el asco. Yo fui… No, más bien aprendimos juntos.

Demasiada información. Me paré y balbuceé la palabra _baño_ y salí literalmente corriendo.

Cuando llegué al baño mi cara estaba roja, muy roja, y mi mente llena de imágenes que no debían estar ahí. Luego de tomar aire, mojar mi cara varias veces y respirar profundamente por unas diez veces, creo que estaba casi normal.

La puerta del baño se abrió y entró Sophie.

—Bella, discúlpame, yo… Mi boca y mi cerebro no siempre están conectados, pero contigo me siento en confianza, me siento bien. Ya Alex me echó bronca por decirte lo que te dije, pero quiero que sepas que no es con mala intención, no quiero que pienses que soy una enferma sexual o algo así.

Sophie se veía realmente apenada y me sentí feíto por ella.

—No, tranquila Sophie, solo no estoy acostumbrada a hablar mucho sobre ese tema.

—No entiendo por qué a toda la gente le encanta el sexo pero no le gusta hablarlo, es tan normal… —de pronto se tapó la boca—. Ya, me callo.

—Tranquila, vamos a terminar el día, ¿te parece bien?

Seguimos el día como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en mi cabeza las imágenes de sexo con Edward se mezclaban con Sophie y Alex, y lo peor, de Alex y yo. ¿Cómo se sentiría volver a estar con Edward? ¿Sería muy diferente con Alex? Por Dios, esto estaba siendo algo difícil.

Intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo, cosa que me costó demasiado, pero lo logré; terminé mi plan mensual y estaba lista para comenzar las clases el lunes.

Un mensaje de Edward recordándome que Tony y él irían por Victoria al aeropuerto me hizo enfriarme automáticamente.

Los Tsunamis llegaron cuando estábamos a punto de irnos.

—Hola Bitt Bitt y súper capitán Cameron —los saludó Sophie, y las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza. Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacar esas imágenes de ella.

—Hola Britt, hola Cam.

Los dos me dieron un abrazo y me dijeron que si podían ir a mi casa a cenar pizza. Alex, que iba saliendo, solo negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Hoy comeré sola porque Tony está con su papá, así que no hay problema.

— ¿Segura Bella?

—Sip, muy segura —contesté.

Nos disponíamos a salir cuando Sophie dijo lo suficientemente alto:

—Puedo cuidarles a los niños con confianza.

Alex me miró y me dijo:

—Por favor perdónala, está desequilibrada mentalmente. Se le cayó al doctor.

Entre risas e historias de los Tsunamis llegamos a casa. Pedí un par de pizzas y saqué un poco de ensalada del refrigerador.

Extrañaba mi refri lleno de carne para Seth y Jake.

El aparato de comunicación sonó y se iluminó la pantallita enseñando a Jake arreglándose. Descolgué el teléfono.

— ¿Jake?

—Sí, el mismo que viste y calza. Anda, déjame pasar que está helando acá afuera.

—Voy —dije apretando el botón que permitía la entrada—. Oh Jake, es el departamento cuatro.

—Sí, Rose me dio la dirección. Voy para allá.

Esperé que llegara Jake y traía con él dos pizzas.

—Hola Jake, qué bueno que ya llegaste del viaje. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudieron arreglar las cosas?

—Bien, arreglamos todo, ¿y quienes son esos niños?

—Jacob, ellos son mis amigos Britt, Cameron y su papá Alex, que es mi jefe y compañero de trabajo.

Jacob saludó muy contento a los niños y luego no tan contento a Alex.

—Y tu jefe está cenando contigo.

—Sí, nos hemos hecho amigos. Y todavía no estábamos cenando, estamos esperando la pizza.

— ¿Dónde está Tony?

—Con su papá, fue a recoger a su novia —intenté decir lo más normal posible, pero creo que al final fallé.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Puedo unirme a la cena?

—Claro.

E increíblemente Jake y Alex se llevaron muy bien, hasta que él mencionó que Edward iba a jugar en su equipo de futbol. En ese momento él le explicó que Edward era un mal jugador, pero Britt, la novia "que sí me caía bien" lo defendió.

—Edward juega muy bonito, no digas cosas malas de mi novio.

—Ay no, esta hermosa pequeña cayó en el hechizo del pelos de cañería vieja.

—Me gusta su pelito —dijo Britt.

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces oí decir lo mimo por otra linda niña? Cuidado porque él rompe corazones.

—Jake, la niña no va a entender.

—No se lo digo a la niña, o al menos no a la rubia, pero dejemos las cosas hasta aquí. Le traje un auto nuevo a Tony. Y tu casa está genial, deberíamos hacer una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

—Sí, anda, vamos a hacer una fiesta con globos y con payasos —dijo Britt.

Y a Cameron le brillaron los ojitos.

—Podemos poner el xbox de Tony y mi papá puede traer el karaoke —dijo tímidamente.

—Sí, sería genial. ¿Por qué no la hacemos mañana? Sin nada, solo tus amigos y nosotros —dijo Alex.

—Sería buena idea.

—Pero mañana ya tienes un compromiso. Tienes una cita con un hermoso y guapo joven.

— ¿Vas a salir con Edward? —preguntó Britt.

—No nena, este galán sí es muy inteligente, soy yo.

—Tú no eres guapo, eres bonito como un osito —le replicó Britt.

—Amigo, tu hija sí que sabe cómo subir la moral —y se soltó la risa. Todos estábamos riendo cuando la puerta se abrió; era Alice con cara de fastidiada.

Se veía realmente fastidiada, aventó su bolsa en el suelo y los zapatos salieron volando por algún lado.

—Hola, denme un litro de helado y un pastel de chocolate, quiero morir.

—Hola Alice, tenemos visitas.

—Hola a todos, pero en serio, creo que lo peor del mundo va a pasar. Me quiero morir, mucho y rápido.

Alex le tapó las orejas a Britt y miró a Cameron.

—Tápate los oídos un momento.

El timbre volvió a sonar y era el chico de las pizzas. Alex bajó con los niños y Jake por ellas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Hoy estaba en plena sesión de fotos para un reportaje de la próxima revista, tenemos el tiempo encima, y resulta que la modelo se desmayó, no había comido en tres días y está en el maldito hospital. Pido otra modelo y me mandan a la amiga de María, la tal Mandy. La detesto, me hizo la vida imposible contándome sobre la relación de María con el estúpido infeliz de… de… Ese.

—Tranquila, respira, ya después tendremos tiempo de comer helado hasta hartarnos. Por ahora solo respira, vamos, no puedes dejar que una persona mueva de esa manera tu vida.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y eran nuestras visitas con la pizza.

Alex me preguntó si Alice estaba bien y yo le dije que solo era un mal día de trabajo.

Alice se fue a su recámara para tranquilizarse un poco por consejo de Jake. Comimos y estábamos despidiendo a Alex cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

— ¡Mamita! —era Tony que corrió hacia mí.

—Corazón, te extrañé tanto. ¿Qué tal te fue? —dije abrazándolo.

—Fue genial. Hoy mi papito me llevó a muchos lados y conocí a una nueva chica que trabaja con la tía Alice.

Alcé la vista y vi a Edward de la mano de su… Cosa… Novia.

—Hola, gracias por traerlo.

Tony y Cameron estaban ya en la gran plática, hablando de naves, aviones y carros.

—Y comimos pizza y Jake dijo que mañana en la noche vamos a hacer la fiesta en tu casa y mi papá va a traer el karaoke y todos vamos a jugar —gritaba Cameron, más que hablar.

—Eso es genial, una fiesta en mi casa, nunca hemos tenido una fiesta en esta casa. Papito, mañana vamos a tener fiesta, puedes venir si quieres y puedes traer a tu novia, pero si no quiere venir se puede quedar en tu casa.

Edward y Alex seguían haciendo planes. Alice estaba enfurruñada en un rincón junto con Jake viendo a Edward y despotricando contra Victoria. Extrañas combinaciones que existían en mi vida.

—Bueno, bien dicen que el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse. Niños, despídanse que ya nos vamos.

— ¿En serio vas a tener una fiesta en tu casa? —me preguntó Edward.

—Pues no, pero creo que ahora tenía una cita con Jake —dije sin pensar.

—No te preocupes princesa, podemos dejar la cita para el domingo y mañana hacer la fiesta —me dijo Jake tomándome de la cintura.

Un tímido _adiós_ se escuchó. Era Britt que iba a despedirse de su novio. Edward la tomó en los brazos y le dio un beso en el cachete. Después de eso corrió con su papá que ya estaba en el elevador con Cameron esperándola.

La novia estaba como siempre con cara de oler a vómito. Era linda, tengo que reconocerlo, pero siempre tenía cara de asco.

— ¿No quieren pizza? —dije tratando de romper el hielo con la novia.

—Yo sí, muero de hambre. No hay problema, ¿verdad Victoria? —respondió Edward.

—No, claro, pero yo no como pizza. Engordo y una novia gorda se ve fatal —la tipa le había sonreído dos segundos antes de entrar.

Entramos a la casa y Edward nos dijo que Alex nos había invitado al partido, a Tony, Alice y a mí.

Puse dos platos en la mesa. Jake le dio el coche rojo a Tony y estaba emocionadísimo. Alice se había desaparecido misteriosamente y cuando salió de su recámara estaba muy risueña.

—Alice, me enteré que te tocó trabajar con Mandy, debió de haber sido genial recordar viejos tiempos —dijo Victoria soltando su veneno.

—No estuvo mal, pero por desgracia las fotos no sirvieron, mañana la agencia me va a mandar una modelo más joven, Mandy no daba la edad en el shooting.

— ¿En serio? Qué raro, Mandy es muy joven.

—Pues sí, pero el resultado que buscábamos no era algo agradable. Pero no te preocupes, mañana tendremos un nueva sesión fotográfica con una modelo adecuada.

Intenté aligerar la plática.

— ¿Vas a ir al partido mañana, Victoria?

—Yo, ni loca, demasiado temprano y mucho sol, eso no es bueno porque salen arrugas más rápido.

Esta mujer estaba llena de frivolidades. Era triste, pero era lo que Edward siempre había buscado.

Edward terminó de cenar y después de agradecer salió del departamento con su… monstruo.

Me dirigí al dormitorio de Tony y curiosamente lo encontré ya acostado, con el pijama puesta.

—Mamita, ya estoy listo y muero de sueño, te quiero mucho, descansa —me dijo y se dio la vuelta fingiendo dormir.

Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta, pero me quedé dentro de la habitación. Después de unos segundos Tony se sentó y sacó algo de debajo de las sabanas.

—Sí —dijo bajito y prendió lo que sacó. Entonces caí en la cuenta que era el video juego que su papá le había prometido, entonces hablé:

—Sabes que hacer trampa es malo, Tony.

El pobre de Tony jamás esperó escucharme y pegó un grito y un brinco que me asustaron.

La puerta se abrió y era Alice con la cara llena de jabón o algo así.

— ¿Estás bien, Tony?

—Tranquila Alice, yo lo asusté.

—Mamita, mi corazoncito está corriendo mucho y me dolió la pancita.

—Voy a quitarme el jabón —dijo Alice antes de salir.

—Sí Tony, pero necesito que me des el video juego, vas a estar castigado por las noches.

—Noo, mamita noo, por favor, por favorcito no me castigues, mejor castígame con la tele u otra cosa, pero no el juego.

—Lo siento Tony, hacer trampa está mal y tú lo sabes.

—Además —dijo molesto—. Tú no puedes castigármelo, me lo dio mi papito.

—Claro que puedo.

—Te voy a acusar con papito y se va a enojar contigo.

—No, tu papito se va a poner triste porque su hijo hace trampas, por eso se va a poner triste.

Tony alargó su manita con el video juego y unas lagrimitas se le salieron. Quería abrazarlo y devolverle el juguete, pero tenía que entender que hacer trampa estaba mal.

Se volteó y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Me senté junto a él en su cama y lo abracé.

—Tony, ¿entiendes por qué estoy quitándote el video juego?

—Sí mamita, porque hice trampa.

—Muy bien, sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero que tengo que castigarte para que aprendas.

—Sí, y yo también te quiero. Y también quiero a mi papito.

—Yo también corazón —diablos, se me salió eso—. Bueno, ahora es hora de que te duermas y descanses. Mañana va ser un día lleno de muchas cosas, anda para poder ir al parque.

—Buenas noches mamita.

—Buenas noches corazón.

Salí del cuarto de Tony y ya me esperaba Alice.

—Los dejé para que arreglaran sus cosas.

—Gracias Alice. Nos vemos mañana, voy a perderme en el mundo de los sueños.

Alice entró a su recámara y yo le avisé a Rose y a Emmett de la fiesta y estaban encantados, sobre todo Emmett que quería conocer a mi jefe.

Entré a mi habitación y me sentía llena de sentimientos, cada día me despertaba con la firme convicción de olvidar a Edward y cada noche me acostaba amándolo más. ¿Qué rayos podía hacer?

Me dejé vencer por el mundo de los sueños, total yo era tan feliz en él. No había Victorias ni Sophies que me avergonzaran.

—Mamita, mamita, mamita —eso fue lo que me despertó.

—Tony, ¿qué hora es? —miré el reloj y vi que eran las seis de la mañana—. Tony, es muy temprano.

—Sí, pero a mí ya se me quitó el sueño. Anda, préstame el video juego y te dejo dormir otro rato.

A punto estuve de decirle que sí, pero no. Miré a Tony.

—Anda, vamos a bañarnos y cambiarnos. El que acabe primero decide qué desayunamos.

—Mejor me quedo acurrucado contigo y nos dormimos un ratito.

Estábamos acurrucados y bien dormidos cuando el teléfono sonó. Busqué a tientas el teléfono y contesté. Mi voz salió ronca.

—Hola Bella, creo que te desperté —. Era Alex, eso me emocionó.

—Hola. Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—No te preocupes, así nos pasa a todos los padres con hijos. Bueno, no me entretengo más, hablo para preguntarte si quieres venir con nosotros al fútbol.

—Sí, claro. ¿En cuánto tiempo pasarías por nosotros?

—En media hora o menos, ya vamos para allá.

—Trataré de estar lista. Bueno, gracias, nos vemos en un rato. Bye —dije antes de colgar y mover a Tony.

—Amorcito, ¿quieres ir al fut con Cameron y Alex?

Tony abrió sus ojitos rápido y se sentó.

—Sí mamita.

—Ve a bañarte y arreglarte lo más rápido que puedas, pero rapidísimo, corre, yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

Tony y yo estuvimos listos en menos de quince minutos. Llené dos vasos con leche e hice unas tostadas con mermelada.

El timbre sonó y en la pantalla del intercomunicador aparecieron unos ojitos lindos en la pantalla, era Cameron.

—Hola Cam —dije descolgando el aparato.

— ¿Ya están listos? Los estamos esperando.

—Estamos listos. Vamos para allá —colgué y miré a Tony.

—Tony, ve por un suéter, yo voy por mi bolsa y a dejarle un recado a Alice.

—Sí mamita —y corrió a su recámara.

Escribí el recado, tomé una bolsa y puse mi teléfono, mi monedero/cartera y un suéter. Salí y puse el recado en el refrigerador, tomé mis llaves y salimos junto con Tony.

Al subir al elevador estaba Tanya, la ex de Edward. La ignoré y salí.

—Hola vecinos, qué lindo encontrarnos.

—Hola —dije secamente y Tony también dijo un pequeño hola.

— ¿Quién era la pelirroja que venía ayer con Edward? Los vi cuando se iban.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, Tony se adelantó.

—Es la novia de mi papito y es una bruja mala como tú.

—Tony —le dije un poco más alto llamándole la atención.

—Así que la novia, esto es muy interesante. No te apures nena, esa no dura —dijo Tanya y salió del elevador dejándome asombrada.

— ¿Por qué dijo eso la señora, mamita?

—Ni idea amor, vamos. Mira hacia la puerta, ya están esperándonos.

Tony vio a su amigo Cam y corrió. Abrí la puerta y saludé.

—Hola Alex, Britt, Cam.

Britt corrió y me abrazó.

—Hola Bella, estoy emocionada porque vas a ir con nosotros.

—Yo también estoy emocionada.

—Listos, vámonos, que no llego a jugar —dijo Alex acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Sentí que la sangre se me subía.

El camino fue muy divertido, fuimos bromeando y riendo. Me sentía llena de felicidad y tranquila.

Llegamos al campo y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a mi dulce tormento. Edward en shorts y una camiseta sin mangas. Seguía teniendo un buen cuerpo, no tanto como cuando iba en el instituto.

— ¡Papito! —gritó Tony.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! —le dijo Alex saludándolo.

—Sí, pensé que no iba a llegar pero aquí estoy.

Alex le dio una camiseta/playera y él se la puso. Torcí la boca, me gustaba más sin mangas. _Bella, recuerda el maldito mantra: "Edward es solo el papá de Tony" o ¿cómo era? No recuerdo, pero da lo mismo_. Me senté con los niños en las gradas mientras Alex y Edward se disponían a jugar.

El partido fue muy interesante, o al menos a mí me lo pareció. El ver a dos lindos hombres correr por un balón era muy llamativo, aunque con los niños no pude hacer lo que hacíamos con Alice: mirar y admirar a los jugadores. Cada jugador se llevaba algún premio; el más lindo, el que tenía mejores pierna… Aunque secretamente para mí siempre ganaba Edward, pero en esta ocasión Alex bien podía ganarle el de mejores piernas o mejor cuerpo.

Debería hacer que me examinaran la cabeza y que buscaran qué es lo que no me permite olvidar a Edward o por qué estoy empezando a considerar tener algo con Alex cuando él no me ha dicho nada.

El grito de gol me volvió a la realidad. Miré el marcador y ya iban dos a uno a favor del equipo de Alex. Los chicos animaban a sus padres y yo estaba perdida en mi fantasía, ¿pero qué de malo era eso?

—Hola Bella —alguien me había saludado. Alcé la cara para ver quién me saludaba.

Era Sophie, que en ese momento saludaba a Cam y a Britt.

—Me quedé dormida, anoche no dormí —quise taparle la boca por el tipo de comentarios que decía habiendo niños—. Me quedé leyendo una novela. Ay Bella, qué cara. Sé que hay niños, no voy a decir otra cosa.

Solo moví la cabeza.

—Hola Sophie —dijo Tony—. Te invito a una fiesta en mi casa, vamos a jugar xbox y a cantar con el papá de Cameron.

—Los niños organizaron una fiesta ayer en la noche y ahora la vamos a hacer.

—Me encantaría ir, va a ser genial. Tengo hambre, ¿quién quiere un hotdog?

Los tres niños gritaron _yo_.

Era medio tiempo, y cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras gritaron mi nombre.

— ¡Bella! —volteé y vi que era Edward corriendo hacia mí.

Sacó aire fuerte y enseguida habló:

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro.

— ¿Me puedes comprar una bebida hidratante? —me dijo dándome un billete. Era eso, no podía pedirme un beso de buena suerte.

— ¿De algún sabor en especial? —contesté.

—Cualquier sabor estaría bien, menos de naranja —rectificó y volvió a darme el billete.

—No, tranquilo, puedo invitarte a una bebida.

—Gracias Bella, eres un sol —dijo antes de alejarse corriendo.

_Y por qué no puedo ser el tuyo._

Caminé hacia donde estaban los niños y Sophie. Pedí un hotdog y la bebida de Edward, tomé el hotdog de Tony y el de Britt, Sophie tomó el de Cameron y para evitar caídas inesperadas le pedí a Tony que le llevara a su papá la bebida, Brit y Cam lo acompañaron. Los esperé en las escaleras, mientras Sophie subía las gradas.

—Aún lo quieres, ¿verdad? Y él siente algo por ti aunque no lo entiende —me dijo Sophie detrás mío.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. A diario intento olvidarlo y no lo he logrado.

—Solo no lastimes a Alex, si surge algo entre ustedes sé honesta con él. Ha sufrido mucho, se enamoró como un tonto de una chica que quería más al dinero que a nada. Lo usó y lo dejó.

—Yo, Sophie… —pero los niños llegaron y ya no seguimos hablando.

Me quedé con la idea que había plantado Sophie en mi cabeza. ¿Podría yo hacerle daño a Alex? Sería mejor hablar con él con el corazón para que no lo lastimara, no me gustaría hacer algo como lo que me hizo Edward.

La segunda mitad del partido fue mejor que la primera, la compañía de Sophie me ayudó mucho, ella también catalogaba a los jugadores y al final habíamos hecho un buen catálogo. Edward ganó las mejores piernas, pero Alex le ganó el de mejor cabellera.

Bajamos las gradas y Edward y Alex se acercaron a nosotros. Estaban llenos de sudor y se veían felices.

Alex abrazó a Sophie y la besó en el cachete, mientras ella se retorcía y le decía algo de las bacterias.

De pronto Edward me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó. Me quedé quieta de la sorpresa. Alex me miró y dijo:

—Mira, ella no llora como niña, Sophie —y me abrazó del otro lado. Y lo mejor, me besó la otra mejilla.

—Bella es genial, es la mejor amiga que cualquiera puede tener —dijo Edward apretándome un poco más hacia él.

—Tal vez yo no quiera que sea mi mejor amiga, tal vez quiera otro lugar para ella —dijo Alex. Lo sabía, estaba roja. Me mordí el labio inferior y pasé saliva con un sonido muy fuerte—. Tranquila, tengo mucha paciencia —me dijo Alex al oído y mis ojos los sentí muy abiertos.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. Tony, Bella, ¿se van conmigo? —nos preguntó Edward.

—Sí, yo me voy con mi papito —gritó Tony.

— ¿Te molesta que nos vayamos con Edward? —le pregunté a Alex.

—No, claro que no. En la tarde, ¿a qué hora quieres que lleguemos?

—No sé, ¿cómo a las cinco?

—Entonces nos vemos a las cinco. Sophie, ¿tú te vas conmigo o con Edward? —bromeó Alex.

—Contigo, y también pasas por mí para ir a la fiesta. Yo llevo todo para las margaritas.

—Bella, antes de irnos vi que había un programa de fútbol para niños y las inscripciones están abiertas, comienza en primavera pero no sé si quieras que inscribamos a Tony. Podría traerlo yo si no quieres venir a traerlo.

—Me parece buena idea —Tony iba delante de nosotros corriendo con un coche en la mano—. Pero hay que preguntarle también a él, no sabes lo difícil que puede ser si no quiere hacer algo.

Edward me pasó la mano por los hombros y caminamos así hasta el auto donde ya nos esperaba Tony.

—Papito, ¿podemos ir a desayunar juntitos como si fuéramos una familia de verdad?

Eso hizo que mi corazón doliera. Vi la cara de Edward y vi que sentía lo mismo. Él me miró y asintió, y yo hice lo mismo.

—Claro, vamos a desayunar, ¿pero sabes Tony? Somos una familia de verdad, no importa que vivamos separados —le dijo Edward.

—Sí, pero siempre quise que viviéramos todos juntos y me compraran un perrito y luego un hermanito, pero no una niña, quiero un hermano para jugar fútbol con él.

Edward y yo nos miramos antes de entrar al auto.

— ¿Podemos jugar a que somos una familia? —nos dijo mirándonos con sus ojitos.

—Sí podemos —dijo Edward, y vi que sus ojos reflejaban algo más que tristeza.

—Claro, juguemos. ¿A dónde quieres ir a desayunar?

—A cualquier lugar con juegos.

Edward tomó camino y de pronto estábamos en un pequeño restaurante, o al menos eso pensé yo. Cuando entramos vi que era un gran lugar de juegos con mesas entre los diferentes tipos de salas que habían.

—Wow —dijimos al mismo tiempo Tony y yo.

— ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? Es genial.

—Un chico que trabaja conmigo me dijo que trajera a Tony aquí, que le iba a encantar.

Tony corrió hacia una especie de telaraña de elástico y comenzó a subir.

—Gracias Edward, a Tony le encantó el lugar.

— ¿Solo a Tony? A mí me dieron ganas de ser niño otra vez.

— ¿Crees que nos regañen si nos subimos con él?

Una chica con un uniforme muy colorido se acercó a nosotros y nos dio las instrucciones.

—Buenos días, bienvenido a Funny Land. Hay dos formas de estar aquí: en las áreas comunes o pueden rentar una área privada. Las áreas privadas hay de varios tamaños y lo mejor es que pueden meterse los papás o adultos.

Edward me miró y contestó:

—Denos un área privada. Ve por Tony para pedir los desayunos.

Traje a Tony y después de pedir un desayuno familiar que incluía mil cosas, subimos y llegamos a una sala enorme llena de pelotas y juegos como los de las áreas comunes, pero había unos más grandes pensados en los papás.

En cuanto salió la chica y dijo que regresaría en 20 minutos con el desayuno, los tres botamos los zapatos y corrimos a los juegos.

Fue una mañana maravillosa, nos divertimos en grande. Fui tan feliz que despedirme de Edward me costaría más trabajo que de costumbre.

Íbamos en el auto ya rumbo a la casa cuando Edward le preguntó a Tony por el video juego.

—Tony, ¿dónde dejaste el psp?

—Mamá me lo castigó y yo le dije que no podía porque tú me lo regalaste.

—Tony —lo interrumpí—. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a papá por qué te lo castigué?

—Solo estaba jugando —dijo enojado.

—No creo que tu mamá te lo quitara solo por eso Tony, creo que hay algo más. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

—Es que le dije a mamá que ya me iba a dormir y me puse a jugar. Pero es injusto, eso no me lo compró ella.

—Yo creo que es muy justo, además ella puede castigarte con todo, no importa quién lo compre.

Tony seguía enfurruñado y callado, pero en unos minutos se quedó dormido.

—Gracias por apoyarme Edward, pensaba hablar contigo sobre eso, pero la verdad lo olvidé.

—Tranquila, entiendo que tenemos que estar unidos en las decisiones que tomemos.

Me quedé mirándolo.

—No me veas así, abre la guantera.

Lo hice y saqué un libro sobre paternidad.

—Mi secretaria me compró cuatro libros y me dijo que los leyera. Voy en el primero, pero hace mucho hincapié en estar unidos como padres.

—No está siendo tan difícil como pensé, o al menos no tan estresante.

Seguimos en silencio.

—Listo, llegamos —dijo Edward—. Voy a cargar a Tony hasta el departamento, no hay que despertarlo. Dichoso el que va a descansar antes de la fiesta. Por cierto, ¿quieres que traigamos algo?

—Si quieres —_no traigas a tu novia_—. Algo de tomar o algún postre.

—Hecho, cuanta con un postre y con bebidas.

El auto se detuvo dentro del estacionamiento y salimos. Edward tomó a Tony y yo cerré su auto. Entramos al elevador y estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando una mano detuvo las puertas.

—Qué suerte, verlos más a ti que a tu… ¿Qué eres? ¿Su ex? —dijo Tanya.

—No solo es eso, es la madre de mi hijo y una amiga muy querida, cosa que no puedo decir de ti —le contestó.

Llegamos a mi piso y le dije a Edward que saliera primero con Tony. Cuando comencé a salir, Tanya me detuvo.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque una vez que vuelva a mí jamás lo vas a tener de nuevo.

Me solté y salí enojada. Edward venía hacia mí con Tony todavía cargando.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, no lo hagamos caso, solo está enojada porque en la mañana Tony le dijo que te ibas a casar.

—Cielos, esa mujer no entiende. ¿Puedes abrir? Tony pesa después de un rato.

—Sí, voy —abrí rapidísimo.

Alice me había dejado un recado en el mismo lugar que yo le había dejado el mío.

Bella y Tony.

Tuve que ir a trabajar. Limpien la casa, yo traigo algo de comer para la fiesta, creo que pensé en pizza y unos mini sándwiches.

Emmett llamó y dice que le urge hablar contigo.

Rose apesta.

Victoria apesta más.

Los quiere

La tía Hada más hermosa del mundo.

Alice.

— ¿Algún día mi familia y Victoria se llevarán bien? —me preguntó Edward por detrás leyendo el recado.

—Oye, es privado, no decía por ningún lado Edward.

—No, todavía estamos jugando a que éramos familia así que no veo por qué no podía leerlo.

—No, el juego ya se acabó —dije triste.

—No, todavía no —me dijo Edward y me besó despacio, primero dando pequeños besos, y después el beso se volvió más desesperado. Abrí la boca y él empezó a embestir mi boca con su lengua. Sus manos en mis caderas me acercaron a él.

No quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de romper el encanto.

Sentí su erección en mi vientre y jadeé. Nunca en mis sueños pensé en estar besando de esta manera a Edward, mis manos estaban en su pelo, en su espalda. Y de pronto nos separamos.

Edward me miró y me dijo:

—Discúlpame, por favor, no sé qué me pasó, fue solo… Yo tengo que irme… Nos vemos en la noche.

Y salió rapidísimo, dejándome en el medio de la cocina con el corazón a mil y con la cabeza dando vueltas.

* * *

Hola se que tarde no mucho, muchisimo pero en serio me pasaron mil un cosas, ya no les prometo nada. Espero les guste el capitulo y no quieran ahorcarme mucho.

Mil gracias por sus Favoritos, Follows y Review.

Mil gracias a Roxcio, ma pau cullen, yolabertay, sandra32321, analia swan, analia swan , Tata XOXO, hildiux , veritoxs, didywf, Angel Dark1313, Dreams Hunter, Valentine89, solecitopucheta, Summer Lost, zujeyane, Aryam Shields Masen, ISACOBO, Gretchen CullenMasen, Gatita Swan, pamelahdz, Bertlin, veroc, sparklinghaledecullen, nydiac10, daniela lopez, rquiroga, isa18cullen, Karina Castillo, Maya Cullen Masen, beakis, many, missju, Mercedes Mejia, karenov17, stewpattz, VaNeSaErK, mariees, Libertad, kimberleishons, azay, stefanny93, AlmaDeCullen, Mon de Cullen, samyzoe, Zoalesita, NuRySh, Sky LeVan, Spekus, maryroxy, LullabyCullenCiprianoHale, Tellus, Tellus, eugiis19, andreita correa, janalez y a las chicas que no dejaron su nombre por regalarme sonrisas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos son de la señora Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Mil gracias a Isa Mella Romo.**

**Beta FFADD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Capitulo dedicado a Vanessa por siempre hacer amar este Edward.**

* * *

Capítulo 16. De fiesta

Intenté olvidar lo que había pasado, pero entre más lo intentaba más complicado lo tenía. Si cerraba los ojos podía sentir sus labios encima de los míos.

Llamé a Emmett y era para decirme que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo muy serio, me dijo que Rose y él traerían algo para la fiesta.

Me concentré en la fiesta guardando lo que los tsunamis pudieran romper o que pudiera hacerles daño. Edward había mandado un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que él traería botanas, además del postre y bebidas.

Alex también me había llamado. Sophie había invitado a Jane y traerían comida y bebidas. Pero nada me quitaba de la cabeza a Edward y sus besos. Ni barrer, ni limpiar, ni la música, en especial la música. Tony había puesto su música favorita, así que me tocaba escuchar un poco de todo; The Strokes, The Beatles, Aerosmith, Queen y una mezcla de country con pop, que al menos me sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que cambiaba de ritmo.

La canción que sonaba me ponía a pensar, era All you need is love, de The Beatles. Sí, yo quería amor, pero amor correspondido, un amor reciproco, no como el de Jacob que era de él hacia mí, no como el mío a Edward. Quería uno en el que yo amara y me amaran. ¿Por qué no era menos complicado el amor?

Alice no tardó en llegar y me pidió ayudarla a subir las cosas.

—Tony, vamos a ayudar a Alice, anda.

—Voy.

Bajamos al estacionamiento y el auto de Alice estaba lleno de mil cosas. ¿Cuánta gente creería Alice que estaba invitada?

—Alice, ¿no crees que exageraste un poco?

—Sí, pero llegué al lugar donde vendían la comida y me enamoré de los mini sándwiches, después de las mini hamburguesas y los cupcakes son la cosas más hermosa del mundo. Mira, hay de Spiderman, Batman, Superman, Barbie, Monster High y no sé qué cosas más. Mira éste, las flores que tienen son divinas. Después vi estos cupcakes y tuve que comprarlos, y así, pero no te preocupes, si no se acaba hoy podemos comer esto toda la semana. Emmett ya no va a traer comida.

Subimos todo al departamento y el conserje nos visitó para decirnos que no podíamos tener música demasiado fuerte después de las dos de la mañana y un montón de reglas más. Le dijimos que sería una pequeña reunión familiar, pero no lo creyó con la cantidad de comida que había.

Dejamos todo listo y fuimos a arreglarnos.

Le dejé a Tony su ropa en la cama mientras se bañaba.

Tomé una foto que no había visto de una mesita; éramos Edward, Tony y yo. Si cualquiera la viera pensaría que éramos una familia de verdad, como decía Tony. Pero no lo éramos, y eso dolía.

—Ya estoy listo —me dijo Tony sacándome de mis pensamientos.

En seguida le puse crema, lo vestí y lo dejé jugando con su PSP en lo que yo me arreglaba.

Salí de bañarme y en braguitas y sujetador comencé a pensar qué ponerme. La puerta se abrió y era Alice, que ya se había arreglado y se veía hermosa. Traía una falda negra —muy corta para mi gusto— y una blusita sin mangas de lentejuelas en rosa fiusha. Y claro, sus tacones de la muerte.

—Sabía que llegaría a tiempo y no repeles. Te compré un vestido.

—Alice, apenas me compraron un mundo de ropa, no puedo aceptarlo.

—No me importa, pruébatelo. Es azul, se parece a...

—El de la graduación —Y sí, era parecido, pero más bonito—. No Alice, no puedo ponérmelo, es demasiado para mí. Solo es una reunión de amigos.

—No, no es demasiado para ti. Tenemos que estar guapísimas, tenemos que vernos geniales, somos las anfitrionas. Así que deja de repelar y póntelo, y si no te callas te pongo tacones en vez de ballerinas.

—Solo porque está hermoso el vestido, si no… Siempre haces lo que quieres conmigo, para qué me hago tonta.

—Bien, eso me gusta, que aceptes tu derrota, porque voy a maquillarte y a peinarte.

Me maquilló y me peinó como le dio su gana mientras yo me quedé quietecita y calladita, pero el resultado final me dejó sin habla.

—Alice, me dejaste bonita —dije sin pensar.

—No tonta, te dejé espectacular y no digas eso, tú eres muy bonita, ya quisiera yo tener ese pelo. El mío es negro-lacio-sin-chiste.

—¡Wow! Qué hermosísima te vez mamita, ahora sí que eres la más guapa del mundo.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Alice.

—Tú también tía Hada, pero mi mamita se ve más bonita —de pronto Tony sonrío—. Ahora sí mi papito se va a enamorar más de ti.

Y en seguida salió del cuarto. Alice me miró.

—Juro que no lo hice con esa intención. Solo quería que estuvieras más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

—Me siento extraña, hacía mucho que no usaba vestido —dije tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

El timbre sonó y Alice corrió a ver quién era.

—Cómo puedes correr con esos zapatos —le grité.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, me dijo que eran Alex y sus hijos.

—Tony, ya viene Cameron y Britt.

Tony salió corriendo de su cuarto y me dijo:

—Escondí el shampoo y el jabón.

—Bien, solo no lo repitas —. Tony asintió.

Alice dejó la puerta abierta, y cuando sonó el elevador Tony salió corriendo a encontrar a Cameron.

Chocaron las manos y luego los puños. En ese momento vi a Alex con su sonrisa que me alegraba el día, cargando el karaoke.

—Te ayudo Alex —dije.

—No pesa mucho, solo dime dónde lo pongo y agarra a Britt por favor, que casi me da un infarto cuando se echó a correr.

—Ven Britt, vamos a ponerte brillitos en la boca —le dije y tomé su manita.

—Bella, te ves muy bonita, ¿puedo tocarte?

—Claro que puedes —me agaché y ella comenzó a tocarme los ojos, las mejillas y la boca.

De pronto me abrazó y me dijo:

—¡Eres muy bonita! Te quiero mucho —sus palabras me llegaron al corazón y vi que a Alex se le razaban los ojos. Britt corrió adentro donde Alice le decía que le iba a poner brillitos.

—Su mamá no deja que la toquen porque le quitan el maquillaje. No los abraza, no les da besos. Es un caso mi ex, pero logró engañarme lo suficiente. Ella no quiere a nadie que no sea ella.

No supe qué decirle. ¿Cómo una madre no iba a dejar que sus hijos la tocaran o que la abrazaran? Para mí, abrazar a Tony era como un bálsamo que llenaba mis huecos, era la manera más rápida de combatir cualquier cosa.

—Alex, no sé qué decirte. Para mí los abrazos de Tony son lo mejor de la vida, no comprendo cómo no puede dejar que la abracen.

—Ni yo, que me abracen mis hijos es como si ya nada me faltara, me llena de todo lo bueno de la vida.

—Vamos dentro, nos están esperando —le dije al ver a Britt correr hacia la mesa llena de muffins.

Tardó unos minutos en poner el karaoke, pero en cuanto lo puso Tony le pidió una canción y comenzó a cantar.

Era una canción de rock y yo, como mamá cuervo, escuchaba que mi peque cantaba hermoso.

Alice pidió el siguiente turno y bueno, ella era muy buena con la moda pero cantaba bastante feo.

Casi cuando terminaba Alice, llegó Emmett y Rose que se notaban tristes. Y mucho aunque Emmett intentó bromear, su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Después de un rato llegaron Jane y Sophie. Presenté a todos y los dejé en el karaoke, luego caminé hacia Rose que estaba en la cocina.

—Bella, sé que es una fiesta, ¿pero podrías hablar con Emmett? Tú y él tienen una conexión especial, tal vez a ti te escuche. Está escondido en tu habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose?

—Que te cuente él, si no lo hace ya te cuento yo.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y abrí la puerta. Ver a Emmett llorar en silencio partió mi corazón y corrí abrazarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Yo… —y sus sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto más fuerte y con más dolor.

Nos quedamos abrazados y lo dejé que llorara. Sentir a ese gran hombre llorar, a ese hombre que siempre estaba riendo, que siempre me ha apoyado de esa manera, me hizo sentirme un poco desvalida.

Cuando sentí que se calmaba un poco, hablé:

—Emmett, ¿estás enfermo? ¿te despidieron? ¿qué te pasa? —Emmett se quedó callado—. Por el amor de Dios, dime qué te pasa. Acaban de pasarme mil cosas por la cabeza y ninguna es buena.

—Soy prácticamente estéril Bella, no puedo darle hijos a Rose. Ayer nos entregaron los resultados. Le pedí el divorcio a Rose, ella no se merece a este… intento de hombre.

Me quedé abrazándolo, sin saber qué decirle.

—No puedes hacer eso, Emmett. Rose te ama a ti, no a tus espermas. Existen…

No me dejó acabar, tapando mi boca con un dedo, y luego movió la cabeza negando.

—Vamos Bella, tú la conoces, ella es una mujer que ha soñado con niños desde pequeña. Es fuerte, es sorprendente y siempre ha deseado tener un bebe. Nunca pensé que hubiera algo malo en mí. Uno como hombre es algo que no se plantea.

—Emmett, no me puedes hablar en serio. Primero háblalo con Rose, estoy segura que ella tampoco quiere dejarte, no puedes hacerle eso. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me consolaste un día y me dijiste que el dolor que tenía no me dejaba ver con claridad? Pues te digo lo mismo; el dolor que tienes no te deja ver con claridad. Vamos, que hoy en día hay miles de posibilidades de ser padre, no solo la clásica.

—Lo sé, pero… No quiero someter a Rose a todos esos tratamientos. Ella está sana, ella… La amo tanto que me duele.

—Y yo te amo a ti, tonto —. Los dos alzamos la vista y Rose estaba parada en la puerta llorando. Me levanté y dejé que Rose y Emmett se quedaran ahí arreglando su problema.

Y sentí un poco de celos; ellos dos se amaban tanto que no era justo que sufrieran, pero al mismo tiempo quería a alguien que me amara así.

Salí y Alice me preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? Dime, estoy preocupada. Rose me abrazó.

—Emmett tiene un problema, no es grave, pero ahora él lo ve como si fuera lo más grande del mundo. Creo que él debería de decirte qué pasa.

—¿Pero está bien?

—Digamos que no, pero no está enfermo.

Alcé la vista al escuchar el elevador y no era Edward, era Jacob, Seth y Leah —la hermana de Seth— que había venido de visita.

—Hola tú —me dijo Jacob—. Pero qué guapa, te ves espectacular —y me hizo girar.

Leah solo me saludó con la cabeza y buscó dónde sentarse. Seth me preguntó dónde estaba la comida.

Lo que pasó en seguida jamás lo hubiera pensado: llevé a Jacob a presentarle a Sophie y a Jane.

Y cuando presenté a Jane y a Jacob… ¿Han visto las caricaturas cuando un chico ve chica y salen corazoncitos de sus ojos? Bueno, multiplíquenlo por diez y eso fue lo que pasó.

—Hola Jane, eres muy linda.

Jane, que al ser tan blanquita, se puso toda roja.

—Gracias, tú también eres muy lindo.

Y acto seguido se sentaron en un sillón a platicar. Era como si nadie más estuviera alrededor.

—Bueno Bella, acabas de hacer feliz a Jane, pero creo que alguien está molesto —me dijo Alex.

—¡Tony!

Lo miré y estaba con la mirada fija en ellos torciendo su boquita, después corrió y se sentó entre los dos.

Cada vez que comenzaban a hablar Tony los interrumpía.

Unos minutos después Rose y Emmett salieron de la habitación, pero seguían viéndose tensos. Los Cullen eran unos cabezotas.

Me senté con Rose y con Alice. Miré que Emmett intentaba platicar con Alex, pero solo veía a Rose de reojo mientras Sophie cantaba en el karaoke sorprendentemente con una gran voz.

Cuando terminó, Alice quiso seguir cantando, pero Jane le dijo que ella no había cantado aún, así que dejó a Jake en el sillón, dio un suspiro y escogió una canción muy melosa de Mariah Carey, When I saw you.

Jake no cabía de la emoción. Los corazones volaban de uno al otro.

—Solo faltan ver los corazoncitos volando en el aire —me dijo Sophie y Rose asintió—. ¿Por qué todos encuentran el amor menos yo? Será que no estoy hecha para que me amen.

—No digas eso —le dijo Alice—. Todas merecemos ser amadas, solamente no nos ha llegado el indicado.

—¿Tú crees? Mira que las mujeres somos tan idiotas. Bella enamorada de un tipo enamorado de otra, tú como que padeces lo mismo, e igual yo. ¿Por qué no nos enamoramos de alguien que nos corresponda? Y mira tú a la rubia sufriendo por algo.

—Lo de Rose es diferente —intenté decir, pero Rose me interrumpió.

—Es igual, un idiota que está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Todos los Cullen son demasiado... tercos.

Yo asentí.

Alice ni siquiera se defendió, sabía que teníamos razón.

En ese momento iban entrando Edward y Victoria agarrados de la mano. Tras de ellos venía el conserje con una pequeña carretilla llena de refrescos y varios tipos de licor.

Sentí que algo se instalaba en mi garganta cerrándola. Tony corrió con su papito y lo abrazó. La tipa se movió un poco para darles espacio.

Entraron y saludaron, o mejor dicho, Edward saludó y la "señorita acompañante" solo se limitó a mover la cabeza.

Victoria pasó parte de la tarde sentada sin incluirse del todo, pero cantó un poco y comenzó a platicar con Leah. Edward cantó con su hermosa voz canciones de amor dedicadas a ella. Emmett cantó dos canciones de desamor. Me obligaron a cantar, pero Alex me apoyó y me encantó cantar.

Alice y Sophie ya estaban, digámosle así, algo alegres y comenzaron a cantar canciones algo subidas de tono, por lo que mandé a los niños a la recámara. Rose y Emmett se estaban despidiendo cuando Alice la abrazó.

—¿Sabes rubita? Te quiero poquito, pero te quiero. No me importa que tu hermano sea un hijo de puta, te quiero porque haces feliz a mi hermano —después se volteó hacia donde se encontraba Victoria hablando con Leah—. Tú no me caes nada bien, y no solo porque eres mala persona, si no porque eres una hija de puta.

El grito de Emmett se escuchó en todo el departamento.

—¡Alice, cállate!

—No, no me voy a callar, a partir de ahora voy a decir lo que siento. Yo la conozco y sé de lo que es capaz. Ella me humilló y me hizo cosas horribles, pero no me creen, al menos Edward no me cree, le cree a ella. Y ella lo quiere por su dinero, solo por eso.

Victoria sonrío y se paró en frente de Alice, su sonrisa era de burla.

—Niñita, sé que te hice daño en el pasado, si no lo puedes superarlo, no es mi problema. Realmente siento que no te caiga bien, pero yo amo a tu hermano, no a su dinero. Él ya me contó que sus padres le van a desheredar, ¿y sabes? No me importa. Si no puedes entender que amo a tu hermano, tampoco me importa, lo amo a él, no a su familia. Y si me permites te voy a decir un par de cosas más.

Mientras ella hablaba mi corazón se iba poco a poco desbordando, se deshacía, y yo no podía hacer nada.

—¿Sabes por qué te dejó Jass? Fácil, porque ni siquiera tú te valoras. Él necesita una mujer, no una niña caprichosa. Serás muy buena en tu trabajo, pero debajo de todo eso no eres más que una niña que busca llenar sus vacíos con compras.

Ella miró a Edward y solo le dijo que lo esperaba en casa. Salió del departamento dejándonos a casi todos con un extraño sabor de boca y a mí con el corazón totalmente deshecho. Cualquier esperanza que tuviera de que ella lo dejara se había esfumado, había desaparecido.

Alice se fue a su recámara y se encerró. Rose y Emmett intentaron hablar con ella pero no lo lograron. Edward se fue después de que Emmett se lo pidió. Jake, Seth, Sophie, Leah y Jane se fueron, solo Alex se quedó conmigo. Sus hijos y Tony estaban jugando con el Xbox y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. Yo intentaba guardar y recoger, pero solo pasaba las cosas de un lugar a otro.

Estaba sufriendo y no sabía cómo dejar de hacerlo.

—¡Basta Bella! —me dijo Alex de forma firme tomando mis manos. Me llevó hacia la sala y yo comencé a llorar sin poder parar.

Alex me decía palabras intentando consolarme, pero lo único que quería era que mi corazón dejara de doler.

—Lo siento Alex —le dije entrecortadamente—. Te tocó show y consolarme.

—Tranquila, si te hubiera tocado ver los que me armaba mi ex… Esos eran shows. Y para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? Para consolarnos y darnos ánimos. Tranquila, juro que el dolor pasa, pero debes seguir, no quedarte en ese dolor. Anda, dame una de esas sonrisas que me hacen sentir mariposas en la panza.

Lo miré e intenté sonreír. El dolor de mi corazón se hizo menos fuerte.

—No es tu mejor sonrisa pero… pongámosle un aceptable.

—Gracias Alex, en serio gracias.

Cometí el error de verlo a los ojos y sentí miedo, miedo de dejar a Edward salir de mi corazón. Había estado tanto tiempo en él, que dejarlo ir y sobre todo dejar entrar a alguien más era muy difícil.

Me acerqué a Alex y lo besé. Al principio los labios de Alex se quedaron quietos, pero de pronto comenzó a moverlos contra los míos. Comenzábamos a profundizar el beso cuando la vocecita de Britt nos trajo de regreso.

—Papá, ya quiero irme a mi casita a dormir —nos dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Alex me miró y le dije:

—Adelante, ve con tus hijos, yo voy con el mío. Nos vemos el lunes.

Despedí a los Tsunamis y a Alex, quedándome sola. Alice seguía encerrada y Tony ya estaba dormido. Vaya fiesta, un completo desastre.

Me acosté a dormir luego de pasarle a Alice una notita donde le ponía que la quería.

Antes de acostarme tomé el celular y lo revisé. Dos llamadas perdidas de papá y un mensaje de Edward. Leí el mensaje.

_Bella: _

_Por todo el desastre ya no pude decirte que si podía llevar a Tony conmigo el domingo. Tengo un evento y me gustaría que fuera con nosotros. Gracias. _

_EC_

_Con nosotros, con nosotros,_ repetí en voz baja.

Tendría que acostumbrarme, era demasiado para poder digerirlo. Pero lo haría.

_Bella, basta de sufrir. Vamos a ser fuertes y vamos a exprimirnos a Edward del corazón_, dije en voz alta. Me dejé ir a los sueños, y como ese sería la última vez que soñaría con Edward, me dejé ir a esos hermosos sueños.

En algún momento Tony había vuelto a cambiarse a mi cama y una pequeña patada me había despertado.

"No dejaré que te lleves a Sally" y otra patada que esquivé, fueron la señal de que seguía dormido y soñando con Cars.

Me levanté y me puse un pants y una playera, y comencé a recoger lo que faltaba. Gracias al cielo no había mucho tiradero, pero había demasiada comida y alcohol como para armar otra fiesta.

Tony llegó a la cocina con el celular en la mano.

—Te habla papito —dijo bostezando.

Me puse el teléfono y contesté:

—Bueno —intenté parecer normal, pero mi voz salió débil.

—Bella, no sé si leíste el mensaje. Ayer con lo que pasó ya no pude pedirte permiso para poder salir con Tony. Tengo un almuerzo con algunos amigos y me gustaría llevar a Tony… —me quedé callada escuchando su voz e imaginado que nos quería llevar a Tony y a mí a la comida—. ¿Bella?

—¿Mande? ¿Qué? Ah sí, claro que puedes pasar por él, solo tráelo temprano.

—Mil gracias, eres un amor. Voy por él como en media hora —y colgó.

—Campeón, al baño que tu papito te va a llevar a algún lado.

—¿Y puedo llevarme mis coches? Sabes mamita, estaba soñando que un malvado trailer quería llevarse a Sally y el Rayo no lo dejaba, fue muy emocionante…

A la media hora estaba ahí Edward, totalmente radiante.

—Buenos días, hola a los dos. Tony, ve por un sweater y dame unos minutos con tu mamita.

—Y la chamarra. Hola Edward.

—¿Cómo sigue Alice? Hablé con Victoria, pero creo que ésta sí se la buscó Alice.

—No sé, todavía no sale. Espero que me abra la puerta en un rato.

—Dile que la quiero, aunque no siempre soy el mejor hermano. Ayer quería hablar con Emmett, lo vi muy triste.

—Tiene problemas, pero estaría bien que hablaras con él. Edward, otra cosa. Quedé con Alex que él pasaría por Tony y por mí, así que ya no es necesario que vengas por nosotros —. Era mentira, porque ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Alex.

—¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Te molestaste por lo de Victoria?

—No Edward, necesito volver a la realidad donde tú eres su papá y yo su mamá. Pero sobre todo porque no quiero que me uses, ya no más.

—No te uso, Bella —casi lo gritó.

—¿Y el beso? Realmente lo siento, pero necesito poner distancia entre tú y yo. Además Tony regresa a la escuela y no quiero distracciones.

—No soy una distracción, soy su papá y lo siento pero no es negociable, al menos no lo de Tony.

—Mira, no quiero que tengamos problemas pero…

Edward arrugó la cara y me dijo:

—No habrá problemas, yo seguiré viniendo por ustedes.

—Listo papito —dijo Tony interrumpiéndonos. Llevaba la chamarra, el sweater, un gorro y los guantes, y sus carros en sus manitas. Se veía realmente muy raro.

—Bueno Bella, te lo traigo como a las seis, quiero ir al cine con él. No te preocupes, no dejaré que coma muchas cochinadas. Ya hablaremos sobre el llevarlos a la escuela.

Me dio un beso Edward y otro Tony y salieron del departamento.

Seguí limpiando y después fui a la habitación de Alice.

—Alice, ábreme la puerta por favor —le dije mientras tocaba.

La puerta se abrió y salió Alice bañada y cambiada con un pants.

—Nos vemos tan… tan… Como antes como cuando hacíamos pijamadas. Necesito un abrazo. Creo que me dijo un par de verdades, ¿no?

—Anda, deja de atormentarte y vamos a desayunar… ¿Qué hora es? —miré mi celular y eran casi las once del día.

El celular sonó; era Jacob.

—Mierda, es Jake. Quedé de salir con él.

—Contesta —me dijo Alice.

—Bueno… Hola Jake… Sí, no hay problema, que se diviertan.

Al menos alguien sacó algo bueno de anoche. Jake y Jane van a salir.

—Comamos y luego vamos al súper por las cosas para la semana. Tony entra a la escuela y será todo más revuelto, complicado.

Y así terminamos de desayunar bromeando un poco.

Ya de regreso del súper estábamos acomodando las cosas y todos los envase de helado que Alice compró.

—En serio Alice, creo que fue mucho helado —dije mirando los seis botes de helado de chocolate, más los demás.

—No son muchos. Estoy deprimida y te voy a convidar. Es más, pásame uno de chocolate.

Le pasé el bote, tomé dos tazas con dos cucharas y comenzamos a llenar las tazas.

—Oye, ¿y todo lo que sobró de la fiesta? —. Sabía que se refería al licor.

—En el cuarto de invitados sobraron muchísimas botellas, nadie tomó licor, excepto tú y un poco Sophie.

—Venga, en lo que llega Tony hagamos nuestra fiesta privada. Alex dejó el karaoke.

Recordé las voz de Alice.

—Solo pongamos música.

—Aguarda.

Entre canción y canción me di cuenta que Alice y yo estábamos borrachas. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y estábamos cantando All by my self de Celine Dion.

Oh sí, una botella de Vodka hace maravillas con dos pequeñas mujeres.

—Alice, te quiero mucho. Cuando estaba sola y Tony lloraba, quería verte y contarte, pero no podía hablarte.

—Yo también. Cuando lloraba por el perro inmundo de Jasper, quería a mi amiga conmigo.

Estábamos abrazadas llorando por nuestros amores mal correspondidos, habíamos escrito cartas de amor, de desamor y luego habíamos tomado más helado; en total tres litros.

La puerta se abrió y escuché una maldición. Eran Tony y Edward.

Edward le dijo a Tony que se fuera a su recámara y no saliera hasta que él fuera a decirle. Después se acercó a nosotros.

—Bella, santo Dios. Alice, ¿cuánto tomaron?

—No mucho —Alice intentó hacer la seña de poquito, pero no podía.

—Alice, ve a tu recámara. Anda, voy a llamar a Emmett para que me ayude con ustedes.

—Edward, ¿por qué no puedes quererme? —le pregunté.

—Ven Bella, tenemos que bajarte un poco la borrachera. ¿No quieres que Tony te vea así, verdad?

—¿Cómo así? No estoy borracha, solo un poco alegre.

Intentó cargarme pero comencé a llorar.

—No me toques, si me tocas no voy a poder olvidarte nunca.

Y comencé a llorar sin poder detenerme. Me abracé a él fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Edward, te quiero mucho, con todo mi alma y mi corazón —quise besarlo y él me dejó hacerlo.

Cuando de pronto Alice aplaudía con gusto.

—Ese es mi hermano, que deje a la pelirroja y se quede con Bellita preciosa.

Edward me soltó y me dejó sobre el sillón.

—Ven Alice, vamos a tu recámara.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a su recámara. Ella le daba besitos en el cachete y le decía que era el hermano más lindo, después de Emmett, que tenía.

Me gustaba como me sentía. No tenía el valor, pero tal vez si me acababa la botella de Vodka… Me empiné la botella.

—Ven Bella, vamos a quitarte esa borrachera. Deja la botella, voy a tener que llevármelas.

Edward me cargó como si no pesara nada y me metió a la regadera. Quiso dejarme y abrir la llave, pero me tambaleé y me sostuvo.

Le tomé su cara con las dos manos.

—Sabes que te amo con todo mi rotito corazón, ¿verdad?

Él me miró y me dijo:

—Sí, yo también te quiero mucho, pero no como tú quieres, Bella.

Comenzó a quitarme la ropa hasta que quedé en ropa interior. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua.

Lo vi todo mojado; la playera se le pegaba al pecho. Me acerqué a él y volví a besarlo. Él respondió a mi beso de una manera que no esperé. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, tocaban mis pechos y apretaban mis nalgas. Podía sentirlo y él me sentía. Seguía llorando porque sabía que él amaba a Victoria.

—Ya no llores —me dijo y me apretó contra su pecho. Me tomó en sus brazos y cerró el agua para llevarme a mi cama.

Mis sollozos seguían y hacía pequeños ruiditos.

—Ya no llores —me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello—. ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de ti? Sería todo tan fácil. Eres tan fácil de amar. Siento no haber estado contigo y con Tony desde antes. Déjame estar contigo, con ustedes. Estar contigo me hace sentir en paz, me siento en casa. Podemos hacerlo, podemos ser amigos, podemos ser los papás de Tony.

Se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. El pensaba que estaba dormida. Cuando llego a la puerta me dijo.

—Yo me ocupo de acostar a Tony —. Entonces supe que el sabía que no estaba dormida.

Seguí sollozando hasta que el cansancio me venció y me dormí.

¿Por qué sonaba tan fuerte la alarma? Mi cabeza rezumbada. Cielos, ésta era mi primera y última borrachera.

Intenté parecer lo mejor, pero aun así Tony me preguntó si estaba enferma. Alice no estaba mejor.

Mientras arreglaba mis cosas, tomé el iPad y la computadora, pero vi sus fundas y escuché otra vez sus palabras: _"¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de ti? Sería todo tan fácil. Eres tan fácil de amar."_

Lo mismo me preguntaba yo. ¿Por qué no pudiste enamorarte de mí?

De pronto el aroma del café hizo que el estómago se me revolviera.

Edward apareció en la puerta con dos vasos desechables. Nos dio uno a Alice y otro a mí.

—No pregunten qué es, solo tómenselo y se sentirán mejor, lo prometo —dijo alzando la mano.

Lo probé y era horrible, pero me asentó el estomago y me lo tomé sin protestar.

Sin dirigirle la palabra acepté que Edward nos llevara a Tony y a mí.

Llevamos a Tony primero, y cuando entró Edward me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me apretó.

—Me siento tan orgulloso, gracias Bella. Me has dado lo mejor de mi vida.

Intenté decir algo, pero solo salió un _mmm_ de mi boca. En silencio continuamos el viaje a la escuela.

Cuando llegamos, Edward se volteó hacia mí y me dijo:

—Bella, voy a pasar por Tony y luego por ti. Por favor, seamos amigos, no me dejes —él tomo mis manos. Solo asentí y salí lo más rápido que pude. Entré sin voltear atrás.

Jane me recibió con una sonrisa y me dijo que en el almuerzo se reuniría con Sophie y conmigo para contarnos sobre su cita. Solo le sonreí y seguí hacia la sala de maestros.

—Hola Bella —era Kathe que llegaba.

—Hola Kathe.

—¿Lista para tu primer día con las fiera? Tú sin miedo, sé firme —me dijo mientras entrábamos.

La primer hora no la tenía ocupada, así que aproveché para revisar una vez más mis notas.

Cuando ya era casi hora de irme, la puerta se abrió y Alex apareció.

—Hola Bella, ¿ya lista para empezar?

—No siento las piernas y escogí el día de ayer para ponerme mi primera borrachera. Así que estoy demasiado nerviosa, pero feliz.

Alex me miró y me dijo:

—En un rato platicamos. Anda, ve a tus clases y mucha suerte.

—Gracias —tomé mis cosas y me fui.

El resto del día pasó entre presentaciones y Jane enamorada de Jake, cuando me di cuenta eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y Edward no tardaría en llegar.

Estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas cuando mi celular sonó; era Edward.

—Mamita —escuché cuando contesté—. Te estoy hablando por el auto, sin teléfono, es genialoso. Ya vamos por ti y te tengo una sorpresa.

—Bella, soy Edward —lo sabía, su voz era inconfundible—. Llegamos en cinco minutos. Nos vemos.

—¿Ya te vas Bella? —era Alex.

—Sí, ya vienen por mí. Nos vemos mañana.

—Antes de que te vayas podemos… Podemos quedar en salir el próximo sábado. Sophie dice que ella cuida a nuestros niños.

—Me encantaría Alex, nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana.

—Nos vemos Bella —y me tocó la mejilla.

Salí y encontré rápidamente el auto. Tony estaba sentado en su silla y tenía una hoja en la mano.

—Mamita —gritó cuando me vio—. Mira, te hice un dibujo, también le hice uno a papá.

Lo miré y éramos nosotros y un perro y un bebé en mis brazos. Y otro en los brazos de Edward.

—Está muy bonito, gracias ángel.

—No soy ángel, soy Tony.

—Tranquilo campeón, tu mamá te lo dijo de cariño. Mi mamá también me decía ángel antes.

—¿Ahora cómo te dice papito?

—Gilipollas.

Tony puso su cara de que no sabía esa palabra.

—Mamita, ¿qué es un gilipollas?

—Esa es una mala palabra, no la debes de decir y tu papá tampoco.

—¿Vas a quitarle su nuevo juego mamá? Tienes que castigarlo.

Edward me miró

—Sí, se lo voy a castigar.

—Castígaselo —puso su mano haciendo el numero cuatro—. Cuatro días, así no va a poder jugarlo hasta el viernes.

—Está bien, pero el viernes voy a ir a su casa a jugar.

—Sí, esa es una idea genialosa papito.

Y yo no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero pensar en tenerlo en casa otra vez me hacía sentir lombrices en la panza.

Nos dejó en la casa y se despidió de Tony, pero le prometió que regresaría para la cena.

Antes de irse me tomó de la cara y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

¡Qué diablos estaba pasando!

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo, por qué no podía dejarme en paz?

Dejé de pensar en eso y comencé a ver las tareas de Tony. Lo puse a hacer su tarea en lo que yo hacía mis deberes.

Miré el reloj y vi que era hora de hacer comida. Me entretuve en eso mientras Tony jugaba con su juego.

Mi corazón brincó cuando llegó Alice y tras ella venía Edward.

La cena fue muy tranquila, fue como si fuera lo normal, lo correcto. ¿Entonces por qué me sentía tan intranquila?

Ya casi a las nuevo, después de acostar a Tony, Edward anunció que tenía que irse. Alice estaba muy entretenida editando algo y yo salí a despedirlo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bella —me dijo y de pronto me sentí contra su auto y Edward me estaba besando nuevamente. Me aplastaba contra el auto y yo me sentía en las nubes.

De pronto me soltó.

—Bella, no sé qué me pasa, pero necesito besarte. Cuando te beso siento…

—Sientes ganas de follártela —dijeron tras de Edward.

Era Tanya, y tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos Edward, sé sincero, quieres hacerle otro hijo. Mira mosquita muerta, tal vez con un nuevo hijo te den un auto u otro departamento.

Y antes de que pudiéramos decirle nada, subió a su auto y se fue.

Yo me toqué los labios y subí corriendo al departamento. No tomé el elevador, necesitaba pensar y las escalera me ayudaban a hacerlo.

Casi cuando llegaba al cuarto piso, sentí a Edward tras de mí. No volteé.

—Por favor Edward, déjame en paz, vete a tu casa. Por favor.

Él comenzó a bajar y yo terminé el tramo que me faltaba.

En unos minutos mi celular sonó con la alerta de mensaje. Lo abrí.

"_Ese es el problema, contigo me siento en casa. Tú eres mi casa."_

Tomé el celular y lo aventé contra la pared. Me acosté a dormir, total ya mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Ok ahora si puedes hacerme lo que necesiten. Desde que escribía esto sabía que sufriría.

Mil gracias por su apoyo.

Gracias por su paciencia. Les dejo el link de mi face y si quieren unirse a un grupo donde dejo adelantos me mandan un mensaje y las agrego.

www . facebook MaricolesFF (sin espacios)

Y en especial millones de gracias a VaNeSaErK, Tata XOXO, nana cullen, Bertlin, karenov17, CindyLis, sandra32321 , nina, stewpattz, VHICA, Gatita Swan, Sereny's Cullen, yolabertay, Mercedes Mejia, Tellus, Ashley Reid, TenebraeCullen, Eve Runner, hildiux, veritoxs, Melania, SalyLuna, klary alice cullen swift, Maya Cullen Masen, Jud, ALEXANDRACAST, Valentine F, Karina Castillo, Sun-e Kristal, maryroxy, Dreams Hunter, andreita correa, Daya Pattinson, leeleeta, liduvina, mariees, malicaro, samyzoe, didywf, Gretchen CullenMasen, Fran Ktrin Black, LullabyCullenCiprianoHale, ini narvel, zujeyane, Jocelyn, LAUCAMI, pamelahdz, lunha222, marce garcia, mamicullen, janalez, Sky LeVan, MaariiTwilighter, nydiac10, Yulis, inexscor, Lupita Isais, MaryCullenSwan y lu537 por regalarme una sonrisa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola quiero dejarle este capitulo en especial porque es mi cumpleaños, espero les guste.**

**Disclamer: Los personaje no son míos (aun que quisiera que Edward lo fuera) son de SM yo solo los tomo prestados para contarles las cosas locas que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**Gracias a Eve Runner por betear este capitulo en ausencia de Isa Mella Romo.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**GRACIAS a cada una de ustedes por leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Tranformers y Te quieros**

Me despertó Tony sonriendo y eso ya me hacía el día. Busqué mi celular y recordé que ahora ya no tenía celular.

—Mamita ¿hoy no vamos a ir a la escuela? —me preguntó Tony.

—Sí, ¿por qué no iríamos?

—Porque no sonó tu teléfono y ya es casi hora de que pase papito por nosotros.

Y si, era la hora de enfrentar a su papito.

— ¡Corre corazón! ¡Báñate! Te dejo tu ropa y te vistes solito mientras me baño y me arreglo, corre… anda.

Puse su ropa sobre la cama y corrí al baño, me cayó jabón en un ojo al lavarme la cara pero lo logré. Estaba bañada en menos de diez minutos y ya estaba vistiéndome.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela, pensando en qué debería hacer y había tomado una resolución.

Toda mi vida había amado a Edward, pero tendría que aceptar que él estaba confundido de pronto con lo de Tony, él amaba a su novia y yo debía seguir con mi vida.

Tenía que tomar las riendas de mi vida en mis manos, ya no iba a dejar que todo mundo tomara decisiones por mí.

Escuché la risa de Tony y luego tocaban a mi puerta.

—Pasa —dije poniéndome una bota.

—Hola Bella — ¡Maldición! Era Edward.

—Hola Edward, se me hizo un poco tarde, mi despertador no sonó —dije intentando sonar seria.

En ese momento vi que Tony miraba hacia donde estaban los pedazos de mi celular, los tomaba y me decía:

—Mamita mira, se te rompió tu celular, ahora ya no podremos hablar con el abuelo, con el Tío oso, con papito.

—Ya compraremos uno, ahora corre que tenemos que llegar…

Fui todo el camino callada, después de dejar a Tony y antes de bajarme del auto le dije a Edward:

—No vengas por mí, tengo que hacer varias cosas saliendo. Lleva a Tony a las seis a casa.

Y salí de prisa, sin esperar su respuesta, sin siquiera voltear atrás. En la tarde ya hablaría con Edward sobre que ya no tendría que traerme a la escuela.

Jane seguía en las nubes, ni siquiera prestaba atención a quien entraba o salía.

Cuando llegué a la sala de maestros había un gran alboroto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Sophie.

—Al parecer el consejo va a evaluar a fin de cursos a varios maestros que no están cumpliendo con los objetivos de sus clases, Jessica, la esposa de Mike, está entre ellos y está armándole un show a Alex, le dijo que los demandaría o algo así, solo se escuchaban los ladridos de Jessica.

—Pobre Alex. ¡Oye! A mi no me llegó nada, revisé mi correo como a las cuatro de la mañana y no tenía nada —le dije alarmada.

— ¿Por qué estabas despierta a las cuatro de la mañana?

—Digamos que… estaba tomando decisiones, poniendo orden en mi vida.

— ¡Oh! Tranquila, esta mañana Alex entregó los tres sobres con las noticias a las respectivas personas. Así que tú… tranquilita.

Seguí hablando con Sophie sobre el primer libro que deberían leer los chicos y que incentivo usaríamos para que completaran al menos dos libros por mes, a parte del obligatorio del colegio.

— ¿Y si dejamos que ellos nos hagan sugerencias sobre el premio? Así nos darían una idea de qué es lo que quieren.

—Me gusta tu idea Bella —y me palmeó el hombro.

Nos alistamos y salimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

A la hora del almuerzo ya estaban Alex, Sophie y Kathe esperándome en una mesa en la cafetería.

Me senté con ellos e inmediatamente me ofrecieron un sándwich.

—No preguntes de qué es, solo comételo —me ordenó Kathe con voz de mamá enojada.

—Si mamá —le respondí y todos estallamos en risas.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —pregunté casualmente.

—Nada que no tenga solución, Jessica aceptó que últimamente su rendimiento estaba por debajo de la media y va a trabajar para mejorarlo.

Miré a Alex y me hice la misma pregunta que se había hecho Edward ¿Por qué no me enamoraba de él? Sería todo menos complicado.

Le sonreí a Alex y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tengo que comprar otro celular ¿por aquí hay algún lugar cerca donde pueda comprarlo o tendré que ir…? —no terminé cuando Sophie habló.

—Alex puede acompañarte, yo puedo llevar a los terremotos a casa y ustedes pueden estar con calma, buscar el teléfono adecuado. No sé tomarse un cafecito, buscar un rincón apartado…

Alex miró a Sophie y ella se calló, pero al final añadió:

—Yo solo daba propuestas.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde pasó sin más sobresaltos que las diferentes propuestas de los chicos. Había quien quería que nos rapáramos, nos pintáramos el pelo de algún color extraño, incluso uno de los chicos había propuesto que diéramos una clase en bikini.

Cuando llegué a la sala de maestros localicé a Sophie enseguida, estaba con Britt y con Cam que como estudiaban en el mismo colegio al salir siempre estaban ahí.

—Hola niños —saludé.

— ¡Bella! —gritaron al unísono.

Sophie me miró y sonrió pero su sonrisa no era completa.

—Sophie… ¿Estás bien?

—Si —de pronto sonrió más pero seguía fingiendo la sonrisa—. ¿Ya te dijeron lo de la clase en bikini? Creo que Alex y Kathe aceptaran pintarse el pelo de verde, estaba pensando poner una meta, si entre todos leen 2000 libros pintarnos los cuatro el pelo de verde. Si len 1500 solo tres y si son 1000 tú y yo, y si son menos, nada ¿cómo ves? Leí en algún lado que una directora lo hizo y la respuesta fue genial.

—Hay que ponerlo en una hoja y presentárselo a Alex. Yo le doy la idea a Kathe y tú se la dices a Alex.

Britt llamó mi atención jalando mi chaqueta.

—Dime Britt —le dije mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo a comprar tu teléfono?

—Sí, bueno, si tu papá da permiso.

—Puedo ir yo también —gritó Cam.

—Hay que preguntarle a su papá pero no veo porque no.

— ¿Va a ir Tony?—preguntó Cam.

—Amm, nop… él va a estar con su papá.

— ¿Podemos llamarle al papá de Tony para que venga con nosotros? Es que está muy bonito —dijo Britt poniéndose toda rojita.

¡Otra que caía ante el encanto de Edward!

—No creo, él tiene que trabajar, además mejor vamos nosotros solitos y vemos si nos encontramos unos chicos lindos y… —no terminé porque Britt hizo un puchero como si fuera a llorar.

—No quiero otro novio, quiero a Eddie, a mi me gusta él.

—Ni yo tampoco —dije muy bajito.

En ese momento entró Alex con una caja de regalo pintada de rosa y un gran moño.

—Bella es para ti —y me extendió el regalo.

— ¿Para mi? —tomé el regalo y comencé a abrirlo. Curiosamente no tenia tarjeta, dentro había un Iphone nuevo.

¡Edward! Fue lo primero que pensé.

Pero no había ni tarjeta, ni nada.

— ¿Quién lo trajo? —le pregunté a Alex.

—Jane lo recibió pero últimamente no piensa correctamente, así que solo firmó y no se fijó.

Torcí la boca.

Si era de Edward se lo regresaría y no lo aceptaría.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y la foto de Emmet apareció en la pantalla pero no cualquier foto, era una de él sonriendo. Contesté con temor.

— ¿Bueno?

—La súper chica Bellita ¿Está por ahí?

— ¿Emmett?

— ¿Quién mas podría ser? ¿O acaso no te salió un hermoso hombre en la pantalla?

—No, solo me salió un enorme y feo oso. ¿Tú me estás regalando el teléfono?

—Digamos que di mi tarjeta para que te dieran el teléfono pero tú lo vas a pagar. No te apures, te puse gratis a Rose, a Alice, a el inútil, a tu papá, a tu mamá, a los míos y por supuesto a mi, aunque solo conmigo era más que suficiente pero te daban varios números gratis.

—Gracias, en serio Emmett, gracias —pero en ese momento pensé algo ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Emmett que mi celular estaba roto?—. Emmett… ¿quién te dijo que mi celular estaba roto?

—No te enojes, me lo dijo Alice. El regalo es de Alice y mío, y si ya pagamos todo el maldito año de servicio, así que no te quejes. Estoy harto de que te quejes cuando te consentimos.

—Gracias —dije.

—Así me gusta y al rato nos vemos, voy a mudarme contigo —y después de esta declaración colgó.

— ¡Emmett! —dije pero demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo que se mudaría conmigo? ¿Iba a dejar a Rose?

Cancelamos la ida por el teléfono y le pedí a Alex que me hiciera el favor de llevarme a mi casa.

Cuando llegué Alice estaba consolando a Emmett en el sillón.

—Dice que dejó a Rose pero no deja de llorar —me dijo Alice algo alterada.

Me acerqué a ellos y le pasé un brazo por los hombros.

—Oso no puedes dejar al amor de tu vida por una tontería —Emmett me miró como diciendo que no era un tontería—. Bueno tal vez no sea una tontería pero es algo que tiene solución. Vamos Emmett, tú eres el hombre de las respuestas, ¿lo recuerdas? siempre me dices qué hacer.

—Pero hoy no sé qué debo hacer Bella, no puedo darle los bebés con los que siempre ha soñado. Sabes que cuando le dije que nos casáramos lo primero que me dijo era que quería tener muchos hijos y yo…

No pudo continuar las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y ahí estábamos los dos abrazados llorando.

— ¿Mamita estás bien? —preguntó Tony que venía con Edward entrando al departamento.

Solté un poco a Emmett y sonreí.

—Hola bebé, si es solo que el tío Emmett tiene un pequeño problema, está muy triste ¿por qué no le das un abrazo?

Tony le dio un abrazo muy apretado a su Tío Oso, lo miró y le dijo:

—No estés triste tío Oso, a mi no me gusta que estés triste ¿si no te pones contento quién va a jugar conmigo?

Emmett miró a Tony y volvió a abrazarlo. Un movimiento detrás del sofá hizo que alzara la mirada. Era Edward que al ver que levantaba la vista me preguntó con su mirada que le pasaba a Emmett.

Me acerque a él, y aunque su olor me volvía loca traté de serenarme y recordar que no era la mujer que amaba.

—Emmett quiere dejar a Rose…

— ¡Y tú te ofreciste a consolarlo! —dijo irónico.

— ¿Sabes qué Edward? Ya me cansé de tus ironías, ¡si claro que me ofrecí a consolarlo! Ese hombre me ha dado mucho más de lo que tú me… bueno, no exactamente, porque me diste a Tony pero nada más. Él me ha cuidado a mi y a mi hijo, nos ha dado amor y comprensión, y lo quiero, si lo quiero, como a un hermano no vengas a mi casa con tu mente sucia. ¿Y sabes qué? Lárgate y mañana pasa solo por Tony. Te lo dejo con Alice —caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí.

Edward me miró confundido e intentó hablar.

—Bella, yo lo siento….

—Si lo sé, tú lo sientes, no quisiste hacer lo que hiciste, no quisiste decir lo que dijiste y demás cosas… ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Sal de mi casa! Y para ti soy Isabella, solo soy Bella para mis amigos.

Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a salir por la puerta, de pronto recordé que había entrado al departamento sin que nadie le abriera.

—Edward —él regresó unos pasos y me miró—. Quiero las llaves de mi casa.

— ¿Perdón?

—Lo que oíste, las llaves. Cuando necesites entrar llamas antes como toda la gente.

—No soy toda la gente —me respondió indignado y frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, eres igual que todos, lo siento pero necesito mis llaves.

Metió las manos a su bolsillo y buscó, murmuró algo pero antes me preguntó bastante enojado.

— ¿Puedo despedirme de mi hijo?

—Puedes y si fueras un poco más inteligente hablarías con tu hermano.

Lo dejé parado en la puerta y cuando regresé Tony tenía cara de angustia.

— ¿Mamita estabas peleando con papito? ¿Se enojaron por mi culpa? —me acerqué a él—. No corazón, simplemente le decía a tu papito que ya no voy a irme con ustedes a la escuela.

—Noooo, mamita por favorcito no, a mi me gusta mucho que me lleven los dos a la escuela —me dijo juntando sus manitas a manera de ruego.

Edward se acerco por detrás de mí y me preguntó:

— ¿Entonces Bella te sigo llevando a la escuela? —y recalcó el Bella.

Me dio rabia ver que estaba utilizando a Tony de esa manera y sin más moví mi pie y le di un pisotón. Demasiado infantil mi conducta, tal vez, pero me sentí tan bien que no me importó.

— ¡Ay! —gritó Edward.

— ¿Qué te pasa papito?

—Nada, me pegué con algo —dijo entre dientes.

Emmett seguía ausente y Alice se había refugiado en su recámara.

Edward se fijó en su hermano y su cara se llenó de preocupación, se acerco al sofá y se sentó junto a él.

—Emmettt ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Yo… yo no puedo darle bebés a Rose, soy estéril.

Mi corazón se hizo pequeño al escucharlo hablar.

Pero les di su espacio, llevé a Tony a su recámara y lo metí a bañar. Mientras se bañaba pensé en como la vida era extraña. Ellos añoraban un bebé y no podían tenerlo de forma sencilla. Edward y yo que nunca esperamos nada y tenemos un hermoso hijo y solo eso, pero yo quería más ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser más sencilla, sin tanta complicación? De pronto recordé que Edward no me había regresado las llaves e iba a salir a reclamarle pero Tony salió del baño y me concentré en vestirlo, por el frío que estaba haciendo era probable que nevara al otro día y no quería que se resfriara.

—Mamita ya no quiero mi fiesta de cumpleaños de Car's, ahora la quiero de Tranformers, son robots que se hacen autos y aviones. Cam tiene el que se hace avión y mi papito me prometió que si tú le dabas permiso me iba a comprar uno o dos por mi cumple, ya falta poquito —dijo y luego me sonrío. Cuando Tony me sonreía ya no había de que preocuparse.

—Para tu cumple está bien, pero nada de berrinches y hay que portarse muy bien.

— ¿Y tú también me vas a comprar uno? Es que quiero el que se hace un Camaro amarillo, se llama Bumblebee y es un autobot no es un descepticon, esos son los malos. ¿Puedo tener uno bueno y uno malo? ¿O puedo tener dos buenos y dos malos? —su carita se iba llenando de felicidad.

—Tranquilo campeón, todo poco a poco.

—Pero si le digo al Tío Oso, a la Tía Hada, a Jake y a los tres abuelos voy a poder tener muchos.

—No lo sé, no te gustaría mejor que cada quien te regalara algo que pudiera, sin hacerlos gastar.

— ¿Pero y si me regalan ropa o algo que no me guste? Anda mamita di que si ¿Puedo hablarle al abuelo Charlie y a los abuelos Esme y Carlisle?

Sería bueno que él pidiera lo que quería, en una cosa tenía razón. Era horrible cuando eres niña y tu mamá te regala unas zapatillas y un brillo labial en vez de el libro que querías o tu papá te da una caña de pescar en vez de las zapatilla y el brillo labial a los quince.

—Este bien, ya hablaremos con los abuelos y les dirás.

Tony gritó de alegría y me abrazó.

—Me voy a dormir para que mañana le hablemos a los abuelos.

Y prácticamente corrió a la cama, se tapó y comenzó a hacer soniditos de que estaba dormido y luego estalló en una risa.

—Mamita no puedo dormirme, estoy muy emocionado. Puedes hacerme el pastel de Transformers porfa y compramos platos de Tranformers y vasos y ponemos pósters y globos. Podemos decirle a la Tía Hada que traiga hamburguesitas y a Alex el karaoke y volver hacer fiesta —los ojitos le brillaban y manoteaba emocionado.

—Sí, pero ya, tranquilito. Ahora primero revisamos lo de la escuela, hacemos la tarea y después puedes jugar un rato con tu video juego. Anda, ve por la mochila.

Tony salió corriendo y regresó con la mochila pero con cara de tristeza.

—Mamita ¿Por qué llora el Tío Oso? Papá intenta consolarlo pero no puede.

—Tu tío Oso… — ¿Cómo se lo explicaba?—. Tu tío Oso tiene un problema y no encuentra la solución y por eso él llora.

Tony me miró con los ojos entrecerrando y puso su carita de concentración.

— ¿Puedo ir y darle otro abrazo?

—Claro, ve.

Tony salió corriendo y yo salí tras de él, llegó a la sala y se paró frente a Emmett.

—Tío Oso, te quiero mucho y espero que prontito encuentres la solución a tu cosa que tienes —acto seguido se aventó a sus brazos—. Te voy a dar un abrazo de oso para que sepas cuanto te quiero.

Emmett lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Gracias chaparro —le dijo apretándolo más fuerte.

—Tío Oso… no puedo… respirar —dijo con la voz sofocada y cuando Emmett aflojó el abrazo continuó—. Y no soy chaparro, voy a crecer grandote como tú y como mi papito.

— ¿Y si te quedas chaparro como tu mamá? —le dijo divertido Emmett.

—Mi mamá no es chaparra.

—Bella no es chaparra —Edward y Tony dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Wow… dos defensores de la enana con cara de rana —les contestó Emmett y se puso de pie.

En menos un segundo estaba tomándome de la cintura y cargándome en su hombro.

—Voy a robarme a su chica y la voy a tener solo para mí.

Corrió conmigo en el hombro hacia la cocina, mientras yo gritaba.

Pronto aparecieron Tony y Edward y comenzaron a luchar contra Emmett que seguía teniéndome con la cabeza para abajo y cargada en el hombro.

—Esperen la prisionera está pesada —dijo Emmett y me dejó en la encimera de la cocina—. No puedes bajarte —me amenazó.

Me quedé ahí quieta, mientras Emmett le hacía cosquillas a Edward y a Tony. Los dos hombres que iban a rescatarme eran vencidos por cosquillas.

Pero era genial verlos a los tres jugando y riéndose. Emmett casi parecía normal pero sus ojos seguían reflejando tristeza. Poco después Alice entró a la cocina y se quedó congelada viendo el espectáculo.

— ¡Alice ayúdame! Emmett está acabando con mis rescatadores.

Alice me miro y dijo:

—Yo voy con Emmett, dos contra dos.

Y casi que de inmediato tomó a Tony de los tobillos y lo jaló lejos de Edward.

—Papito, Papito —gritaba Tony.

Alice estaba abrazándole y seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

—Tía Hada no me hagas tantas cosquillitas porque me voy a hacer pipi —dijo Tony intentando aguantarse la risa.

—Ups, no queremos accidentes, ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño? —preguntó Alice.

—No, quiero salvar a mi mamita —de pronto se llevo las manitas a su entrepierna—. Mejor si llévame tía Hada.

Alice tomó a Tony y lo llevó al baño. Yo decidí bajarme de la encimera pero la mano de Emmett me detuvo.

—Ni lo intentes, hasta que alguno de tus caballeros te rescate.

Edward jadeaba tratando de controlar su respiración pero verlo así me recordó ese día, el día de mi graduación del instituto.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitar la imagen de mi cabeza e intenté decirle a Emmett que ya no jugaba cuando las manos de Edward me tomaron de la encimera sin el menor cuidado y al igual que Emmett me puso sobre su hombro.

Sus manos en mis piernas calentaban el lugar por donde me agarraban y comencé a excitarme, ¡Santo cielo! Era la mujer mas rápida en excitarme, apenas si me tocó y yo estaba más que lista.

—Ya listo, la princesa es mía —dijo sujetándome más fuerte.

—Ok. Te la ganaste, es tuya. Ahora llévatela, ya no la queremos acá.

Todos estallamos en risas e incluidos Alice y Tony que iban regresando.

—Bien papito, tenemos ya a mamita con nosotros.

—Emm… ¿Puedes bajarme Edward? Me estoy mareando de tanto estar con la cabeza para abajo.

—Si claro, te bajo en el sillón, espera —me contestó y me llevó hacia un sillón.

Estaba bajándome con cuidado cuando escuché a Emmett y a Alice decir: _se lo merecen._

Y de pronto Edward estaba encima de mí.

— ¡Ed… Edwa… ar! —intentaba decir.

—Lo siento Emmett me empujó y… ¡ay!

— ¡Bolita! —gritó Emmett. Y le puso encima a Alice y luego a Tony. Sin escuchar mis quejas de que me estaban aplastando.

La cara de Edward estaba prácticamente en mi cara y sus labios demasiado cerca de los míos. ¡Diablos! No podía pensar en otras cosas. De pronto sentí menos peso y escuché maldecir a Edward.

—En serio Bella, lo siento —dijo antes de intentar ponerse de pie.

De pronto lo entendí, Edward no estaba intentando pararse, estaba intentando protegerme de Emmett que se había aventado encima de nosotros luego de quitar a Tony y a Alice.

Entre _umms…_ y _ays_ por fin Emmett se levantó, pero no antes de que los brazos de Edward cedieran y me aplastara por completo.

Nos quedamos quietos unos segundos antes de que Emmett ayudara a Edward a levantarse.

—Mamita ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tony preocupado al ver que no me movía.

—Sí, solo un poquito aplastada pero creo que estoy bien —dije parándome y sintiendo mi cuerpo muy maltratado.

De pronto Edward me tomó el brazo y maldijo.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Mira lo que ocasionaron tus juegos!

Miré mi brazo y tenía un moretón algo grande.

— ¡Oh cielos! No te preocupes Edward, se me hacen moretones de la nada.

Edward me miró y creo que los dos recordamos lo mismo.

_Cuando me llevaba a casa después del hotel yo tenía sus dedos marcados en uno de mis brazos._

—_Isabella te dejé un moretón._

—_No te preocupes siempre se me hacen moretones de la nada —dije tragándome las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos._

De pronto regresé al presente. Tony me salvó de las miradas de Alice y Emmett que nos veían como adivinando hacia donde se habían ido nuestros pensamientos.

—Mamita me duele la panza.

Tony estaba pálido, me acerqué para tocarlo. Estaba algo caliente. Emmett también lo tocó y me pidió que lo llevara a su recámara mientras iba por su maletín.

Edward lo tomó en brazos y junto con Alice, fuimos a la recámara de Tony. Edward estaba demasiado exaltado. Era la primera vez que lo veía enfermo.

—Tranquilo Edward, Tony va a estar bien.

— ¿Se puso mal por las cosquillas? ¿Y si mejor lo llevamos al hospital? Yo lo veo mal.

Emmett solo movió la cabeza y habló:

—Qué bueno que no estaba cuando se enfermó de los bronquios siendo bebé, se hubiera muerto de la angustia. Tranquilos, es solo una leve infección, si quiere vomitar déjalo vomitar, mejor que salga lo que le hizo daño. A ver joven ¿qué comió?

—Solo comí lo que me mandó mi mamita de almuerzo y… —se quedó calladito.

— ¿Qué más Tony? —le pregunté enérgica.

—No te enojes pero cuando mi papito estaba en la junta una chica del trabajo me dio un hotdog. Y además no me lavé las manos y agarré a su perrito.

Miré a Edward y él estaba extrañado.

—Pero te dejé con Angela y ella sabe que no debe de darte cosas que no son sanas.

—Pero me dijo que era amiga de tu novia y me llevó a la calle mientras Angela iba por algo, no tardamos mucho. Tenía un perrito muy bonito.

Alice dijo bajito:

—María —luego le preguntó a Tony—. ¿El perrito era blanquito y peludo? —Tony asintió—. ¿Y la amiga era de pelo negro largo y tenía los morros de color rojo? —volvió a asentir.

— ¿Tú la conoces tía Hada? Su perfume huele mucho y marea.

—Sí, la conozco —dijo triste.

De pronto se puso más blanco y alcanzó a decir mamita, y si… vomitó.

Alice salió corriendo, era demasiado sensible a esos olores. Edward se puso casi igual de blanco que Tony y yo corrí a agarrarlo. Emmett había corrido por un balde.

Cuando acabó me miró y me dijo:

—Ya me siento mejor, mamita —lo levanté y comencé a desvestirlo.

— ¡Edward! —estaba como ido—. ¡Edward! —le hablé más fuerte.

—Dime…

—Pásame una pijama limpia por favor —me dio una de dinosaurios. Se la puse y cargue a Tony—. Vamos a que te laves la boca.

Solo movió su cabeza asintiendo y se recargó en mi hombro.

Cuando regresé Tony seguía acostado en mi hombro y pensé en llevarlo a mi cama y regresar a limpiar, pero para mi sorpresa la cama estaba ya sin nada y Emmett estaba pidiendo algo por teléfono, supuse que era a la farmacia.

Me miró y me preguntó:

— ¿Pollo o puerco agridulce? No me veas así… al Coso solo sopa, pero yo tengo hambre.

— ¿Hay que comprarle algo en la farmacia?

—No, creo que solo con reposo y tal vez vuelva a vomitar pero con un poco de Tylenol será más que suficiente, es solo por lo que comió. Edward se llevó las sabanas a lavar y yo creo que es mejor que lo acuestes y descanse un rato antes de darle algo sólido de comer.

Tony seguía acostado en mi hombro y dio un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien corazón?

—Si ya no me duele la pancita, pero quiero dormirme un ratito.

—Voy a llevarte a dormir en mi cama.

Llevé a Tony a mi cama y me pidió agua.

—Voy a hacerte un té y te lo tomas poquito a poquito.

Regresé con el té y Edward estaba con él, acariciándole el pelo. Le dio un poco de té y luego Tony dijo que quería dormirse. Estábamos en mi cama con Tony en medio, Edward y yo de cada lado.

Ya se quedaba dormido cuando me dijo.

—Mamita ¿puede quedarse mi papito con nosotros? No quiero que se vaya. Te quedas conmigo ¿verdad papito?

—Claro que me quedo contigo pero hay que pedirle permiso a tu mamita.

_Y a tu noviecita, pensé yo._

—Mamita ¿Si se puede quedar mi papito?

¡Diablos! Quería decirle que no por mi pero mi bebé estaba malito y quería a su papá.

—Claro corazón.

Se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, nos levantamos y salimos a la sala en un silencio tenso.

En la sala ya comían Emmett y Alice.

—Les íbamos a hablar pero los dejamos con Tony —habló Emmett con la boca llena.

—Emmett cierra la boca —le gritó Alice.

Emmett abrió más la boca y le enseñó la comida masticada.

—Eres un asqueroso, guacala. Bella sabes que no soporto eso que hizo Tony, por eso salí corriendo.

—Que te da asco el vomito, así cuando Tony sacó todos eso trocitos de salchicha.

— ¡Emmett! —gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Ya… me callo —dijo riéndose.

Comenzamos a comer y el timbre sonó. Alice contestó y no escuché lo que dijo, solo vi que permitía entrar a alguien.

—Es Rose y Jake, vienen a ver a Bella —dijo como disculpándose.

Emmett se tensó enseguida y dejó de comer, su espalda se encorvó y sus hombros cayeron.

Alice abrió la puerta y Rose estaba despampanante, con un pantalón muy ceñido y una blusa con un escote generoso. La miramos los cuatro y creo que quedamos con la boca abierta. Su cabello siempre recogido estaba suelto y estaba maquillada, cosa que casi nunca hacía.

—Rose ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…? —intenté preguntar.

—Mi aspecto… bueno, resulta que me enamoré del único hombre que me veía a mi no a mi cuerpo o mi cara, pero resultó ser un idiota y me dejó, así que decidí que buscaría a otro. Hoy voy a salir a buscarme otro hombre, uno que no sea cobarde.

Un gruñido salió del pecho de Emmett.

—No, tú no vas a ningún lado y menos así, tú… quieres un hombre. Me tienes a mí. Yo no puedo darte bebés de forma normal pero lo intentaremos, pero nadie ¿me escuchas? Nadie va a tocarte. Eres mi vida. Vámonos.

Cargó a una sonriente Rose al hombro exactamente como me había cargado antes a mí y salió por la puerta azotándola.

—Listo problema uno arreglado —dijo Alice sonriendo—. Todo el día planeándolo agota. Gracias Jacob.

—Sí —dijo con un suspiro—. Amm… yo me voy, tengo que ir con Jane que está abajo esperándome. Nos vemos.

Y salió sin siquiera saludarme.

— ¡Auch! Jake pasó de mi por completo, no sé si estar feliz o molesta.

El resto de la tarde pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hicimos la tarea con Tony. Edward hizo la cama y al final pusimos una película, que resultó ser Car's, no sin antes un gran monólogo donde Tony intentaba convencernos de que necesitaba películas de Transformers.

Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.

Me sentía extrañamente feliz cuando comencé a despertarme y no sabía por qué.

Un pequeño ronquidito me arrullaba, de pronto mi cerebro se conectó, Tony no roncaba, abrí los ojos y sentí un brazo por mi cintura y unas piernitas sobre las mías.

Mi cerebro acabó de conectarse y noté que Edward estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome fuertemente de la cintura y Tony tenía sus piernas sobre las mías. Mi corazón se alocó y comenzó a correr.

Tony hizo unos ruiditos y se movió, quitándome sus piernas encima y Edward también se acomodó, me jaló hacia él y besó mi oreja. Dijo un te quiero y me apretó más.

Mi corazón se llenó de incertidumbre ¿Ese te quiero era para mi o para Victoria?

—Edward —dije bajito. Él me contestó con un mmm—. ¿Me quieres a mi o a Victoria?

La respuesta me dejó fría y sin saber qué hacer.

—A ti Bella, a ti te quiero —y me apretó más, me quedé quieta, sin moverme y sin poder dormir.

* * *

. . . . . si quede sin palabras cuando Edward le dijo te quiero. Solo falta que concientemente se lo diga. Tranquilas Edward esta confundido por años ha creido amar a Victoria y de pronto le aparecen Bella y Tony. Es normal que no sepa que hacer, solo esperemos que se de cuenta rápido.

Muchisimas GRacias por sus Favoritos, Follows y reviews.

Pero en especial gracias a didywf, nydiac10, Berhenizita, Stefi Cullen, lu537, andreita correa, Bertlin, Chayley Costa, lu537, Sky TwiCullen, Sky LeVan, zujeyane, Dreams Hunter, Marce Garcia, Maya Cullen Masen, Gretchen CullenMasen, maryroxy, mariees, Eve Runner, Jocelyn, veritoxs, malicaro, MaryCullenSwan, hildiux, leeleeta, jamlvg, EriM, sandra32321, Karina Castillo, solecitopucheta, daiuamico, AndreaSL, ALEXANDRACAST, MONIELITA CULLEN, Summer Lost, Lili4ever, yolabertay, JOSELINA, stewpattz, Narraly, Sereny's Cullen, Tata XOXO, nana cullen, LAUCAMI, indii93 y lu537 por regalarme sonrisas.

Les dejo mi link de facebook si alguien quiere estar en el grupo me dice

www . facebook MaricolesFF (sin espacios)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM yo solo los tomo prestados para contarles las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**Gracias por esperarme espero les guste el capitulo. Besos a todas y si todo sale bien nos leemos espero pronto.**

**GRacias a Isa Mella Romo sin su ayuda quien sabe que les traería de capitulo**

www facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Tony POV

Mañana es el último día de mi mamita como mesera. Yo quería darle un regalo, pero como no tenemos mucho dinero no podía comprarle nada. Mi mamita dice que cuando sea maestra ya no estaremos tan apretados.

A mí me gusta estar apretado, me gusta donde vivimos. El departamento es chiquito, pero me gusta más que donde vivíamos antes; en ése habían ratas grandototas.

Mejor le hice un regalo a mi mamita yo mismo; era un dibujo. Dibujé a mi mamita, a mi papito, a mí y a un perro; todos estábamos agarrados de la mano.

Cuando se lo di a mi mamita, lloró, pero me dijo que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Le dije quiénes estábamos en el dibujo y por qué los había puesto ahí. Volvieron a salírsele las lágrimas.

—No te pongas triste, mamita. Yo sé que se nos perdió mi papito, pero un día vamos a encontrarlo. —No me gustaba ver llorando a mi mamita.

—Ya es hora de dormir —me dijo y me dio tos—. Anda, voy a darte tu jarabe y tú vas a dormir como un angelote.

—Mamita, ¿me puedes contar cómo conociste a mi papito? —Mamita hizo cara de viejita, arrugándose todita—. No, ya sé, mejor yo te la cuento.

—Pero si me la cuentas cómo… —puse mis ojitos de perrito, así decía mi tío Oso—. Está bien, ándale, cuéntame la historia.

Me acomodé para quedar abrazando a mi mamita.

—Cuando mi mamita tenía cinco años, como los que yo voy a cumplir, ¿verdad mamita?

—Sí corazón. Ya te estás haciendo viejito. —Eso me hizo reír y arrugué mi cara como viejito.

—Se fue de vacaciones con mi abuelo Charlie, pero el abuelo dijo_: "Te metí a un curso de verano para que hagas amiguitos" —_le dije, haciendo la voz del abuelo Charlie y mi mamita se rió. Me gusta cuando mamita se ríe_—. _Estabas sola en un rinconcito viendo a todos los niños que eran más grandes, cuando de pronto se apareció una niña flaquita.

"_Hola, soy Alice, tengo cinco años. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Todos los demás niños están grandotes. Podemos jugar a que tú te quedas parada y yo te hago un vestido y luego yo me quedo paradita y tú me haces un vestido. _

»Tú y la tía jugaron hasta que se cansaron. Luego te dijo que te iba a presentar a su hermano que ya era grande porque ya tenia siete años.

»Cuando tú lo viste, tu corazón brincó mucho porque era el niño más bonito de todo el mundo. Se parecía mucho a mí, ¿verdad mamita?

—Sí corazón, se parece mucho a ti, por eso ahora tú eres el niño más bonito del mundo. —Me gustaba que mi mamita me dijera que era el niño más bonito del mundo.

—Tú te enamoraste de mi papito, y mi papito de ti. Cada vez que ibas a ver a mi abuelo, tú también visitabas a mi papito y siempre celebraban tu cumpleaños antes porque tenías que regresar con la abuela. Una vez mi papito te regaló una playera azul con un arcoíris y tú querías mucho esa playera.

»Luego cuando cumpliste trece años y ya eras muy grande, te fuiste a vivir con el abuelo, o más bien con mis otros abuelos porque te la pasabas todo el día con mi tía Alice y con mi papito. Entonces tú y mi papito se enamoraron mucho, mucho, mucho. Papito te regaló el CD de música que tú me regalaste. Papito se fue a estudiar lejos y luego tú te tenías que venir a estudiar a Nueva York, y cuando te mudaste perdiste el teléfono, la dirección y luego descubriste que yo estaba en tu pancita, ahh —se me salió un bostezo—, pero ya no pudiste encontrarlo para decirle.

—Exacto, chaparro hermoso.

—Mamita, no me gusta verte triste, me gusta cuando te ríes. No te preocupes por mi papito, yo sé que lo vamos a encontrar, lo sé aquí dentro de mi corazoncito.

Ya tenía mucho sueño y me acomodé contra mi mamita, cerré mis ojitos y me dormí.

Al otro día me di cuenta cuando mi mamita me llevó con Jake. Yo tenía todavía sueñito. Mi mamita me dio un besito y se fue.

Jake a veces no me caía bien, sobre todo cuando tocaba a mi mamita o cuando me decía que no íbamos a encontrar a mi papito. Yo siempre me enojaba y le decía que sí lo íbamos a encontrar y que cuando lo encontráramos íbamos a ser una familia.

Todavía tenía sueñito, pero Jake ya no me dejó dormir porque hacía ruidos muy feos. Lo moví para decirle que dejara de hacer ruidos, pero no me hacía caso y recordé cómo me despertó una vez el tío Oso. Le tapé la nariz y la boca.

—Tony —gritó—, no me hagas eso.

—Es que haces ruidos muy raros. —E imité los sonidos que hacía.

—Tony, esos ruidos se llaman ronquidos —me dijo—, y los hago porque estoy cansado.

Mi mamita también llegaba cansada y no hacía _ruenquidos_. Me dio leche con cereal de chocolate y me dejó ver la tele mientras él dormía otro ratito. Pasaron muchas caricaturas y yo ya quería irme con mi mamita, pero cada vez que iba a ver a Jake me decía lo mismo.

—Todavía no es hora, Tony.

Por fin se paró y me puso toda la ropa que dejó mi mamita: el gorro, el suéter, la chamarra y los guantes. Me empezó a dar calor, y cuando me daba calor me daba tos.

Comencé a toser y toser y toser. Jake estaba asustado y me quería llevar con mi tío Oso, pero yo le dije que me quitara la bufanda y se me iba a quitar la tos.

Después de burlarme de sus caras, seguimos caminando hacia el metro para luego ir al trabajo de mamita. Cuando salimos del metro y comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante de mamá, Jake habló:

—Oye Tony, quería preguntarte, ¿no te gustaría que yo fuera tu papá?

Eso me enojó. Yo tenía un papá, que estaba perdido, pero tenía mi papito.

—No, yo ya tengo un papá y tú eres mi amigo.

Jake siguió hablando, pero yo no quería escucharlo y como ya estábamos cerquita del restaurante, me eché a correr.

Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta y vi que mi mamita estaba hablando con mi papito, era igualito al de la foto.

Era el mi papito, mi mamita por fin lo había encontrado.

—Mamita, ya encontraste a mi papito —grité fuerte, fuerte. Corrí a abrazarlo y comencé a darle todos esos besitos que siempre quise darle—. Papito, te he estando esperando por mucho tiempo. —Mi papito me veía con sus ojos bien grandotes.

Escuché como un grito de un ratoncito: era mi tía que no conocía, y le decía algo a mi mamita. Yo solo quería estar con mi papito y abrazarlo.

»Papito, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo. ¡Mira, tío Jake, mi mamita sí encontró a mi papito! Te lo dije, te dije que sí lo iba a encontrar.

Papito abrió más sus ojotes cuando vio al Jake.

»Mi tío Jake siempre me decía que tú nunca ibas a venir a buscarme. ¿Pero sabes papito? Yo siempre supe que sí. En mi corazoncito siempre supe que te íbamos a encontrar.

Mamita fue a cambiarse y yo me quedé hablando con papito.

»Cuando te vi, sentí que mi corazón se me salió de aquí. —Y le señalé donde brincaba mi corazón.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —me preguntó mi papito.

—Tengo cuatro, pero ya prontito voy a cumplir cinco. —Y le enseñé todos los dedos de mi mano. Volví a abrazarlo. Al principio estaba duro como un palo, pero luego me abrazó—. Ay papito —dije y se me salió un suspirito.

—Yo soy Alice —dijo mi tía.

—Yo te conozco. Tú le presentaste a mi papito a mi mamita. Ella me contó todo.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó papá.

—Me gustan todos los colores, pero más el rojo, o mejor el azul. Pero no el de bebé, el azul fuerte. Pero me gusta más el rojo como el "Rayo". ¿Tú conoces al Rayo Macqueen?

—No, no lo conozco. —Abrí mi boca.

—¿En serio no lo conoces? No te creo. Todo mundo conoce al Rayo Macqueen, es un coche de carreras. Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a ponerte la película, esa película me la compró mi…

En eso llegó mamita y dijo que fuéramos todos juntitos a la casa.

—Papito, vamos a ir a mi casa, te voy a enseñar mi colección de naves espaciales y mi teclado, yo soy músico como tú.

—¿En serio tocas el teclado? Pero eres pequeño.

—Oh papito, pero eso no importa, yo puedo tocarlo. Ya me sé dos canciones, pero tú puedes enseñarme más.

—Sí, claro. Hace mucho que no toco, pero yo te ayudo.

Íbamos a ir a la casa y nos subimos al coche de papito que estaba, ¡wow, fantástico! Quería estar con mi papito y no soltarlo jamás.

Me tocó irme atrás en el coche con mi tía Alice.

Mi tía Alice era muy preguntona. Me preguntó cómo me llamaba, qué helado me gustaba más, qué me gustaban más; si los tenis o los zapatos, cuántos tenía, si mi mamita tenía novio…

Cuando llegamos, yo quería presumirles mi casa. Me agarré de la mano de mi papito y él me la agarró fuerte.

Mi tía Alice dijo que era pequeño, y sí, era pequeño, pero me gustaba más que el de las ratas, así que dije rápido:

—Pero no hay ratas, ¿verdad mamita? En el que vivíamos antes de éste habían ratas enormes —les dije, haciendo con las manos el tamaño de la grandota que me acordaba.

Mi papito y mi tía hicieron una cara muy chistosa y a mí me dio risa.

Mamita me mandó a mi cuarto por quince minutos para poder hablar cosas de grandes con mi papito, pero yo quería estar con mi papito así que busqué el reloj que me dio mi tío Oso y comencé a contar los minutos que me dijo. De pronto se apareció mi tía Alice.

—¿A ti también te mandaron porque iban a hablar cosas de grandes? —le pregunté.

—Sí, a mí también me mandaron en lo que hablan cosas de grandes —me dijo riéndose.

—Tu risa es muy chistosa —le dije sin poder evitar reírme con ella—. ¿Quieres ver mis naves?

—Sí, enséñamelas, ¿pero por qué no me enseñas tu ropa? —me dijo.

—La ropa está en el closet, mira. —Abrí el closet y ella hizo una cara de pasa, toda arrugada.

—¿Es todo lo que tienen? —dijo con su voz como asustada.

—Sí, es que no tenemos mucho dinero. Mi mamita dice que estamos apretados, pero que cuando sea maestra ya no estaremos tanto —dije moviendo mis hombros como le hacía el tío Oso.

—Oh, pero tú eres feliz —me dijo.

—Ahora soy más porque encontramos a mi papito y a ti.

Miré el reloj que tenía y vi que ya eran los quince minutos.

—Ya es hora de que vaya con mis papitos. —Agarré todas las naves espaciales que podía, pero se me cayeron.

—Espera, mejor le digo a tu papito que venga y así le enseñas todo, ¿qué te parece?

Oye, mira,tu teclado —dijo mi tía levantándolo de la mesita donde lo guardaba.

—¿Quieres que te toque una canción? —Me gustaba tocarle canciones a la gente, aunque solo me sabía dos.

—Sí, por favor.

Le toqué la de Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, que era la que más me gustaba. A mi tía se le salieron las lágrimas.

—¿Ésas son lágrimas de felicidad o de que no te gustó? —le pregunté confundido.

—Sí, son de felicidad. Déjame ir por tu papá. —Y salió.

Casi en seguida llegó mi papito.

Me emocioné mucho cuando lo vi y brinqué. ¡Él me atrapó!

—Wow papito, eres lo máximo. —Y a él también se le llenaron los ojitos con lágrimas.

Le tomé la mano y le enseñé todo. Él estaba más callado que mi tía Alice y no me preguntó por la ropa.

—Papito, ¿ya no te vas a perder otra vez? —Eso era algo que me daba miedo; que se fuera y se volviera a perder.

Papito me abrazó muy, muy fuerte y me dijo que ya nunca se iba a perder otra vez.

—Tienes que aprenderte tu teléfono y tu dirección así no te vas a perder. Si quieres puedo darte el teléfono y la dirección del departamento.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho aprendérmela. Pero tranquilo, no voy a volver a perderme, ahora yo vivo también aquí.

Vi mi teclado y le toqué la canción de Twinkle, Twinkle. Le gustó mucho y me dijo que me iba a enseñar más. Tocó un cachito de una que me gustó mucho.

—Vamos a decirle a mi mamita que me vas a enseñar más canciones. —Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé rápido a la sala.

—Mamita, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Ya le pregunté a papi y ya no se va a volver a perder. Él ahora también vive aquí y vamos a estar juntos. Mami, ya no llores, ya no estés…

—Tu mami llora porque está feliz de habernos encontrado —dijo mi tía Alice—. Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho por hoy. Bells, mañana, ¿a qué hora entras a trabajar?

No le di tiempo de contestar a mi mamita.

—Mi mamita ya no va a trabajar en la cafetería, ahora va a ser maestra en una escuela —les dije.

Después se fue mi papito y mi tía, pero papito dijo que iba a regresar. Yo estaba muy emocionado, quería contarle a todos.

Vi a mi mamita y me dieron muchas ganas de abrazarla.

—Ay mamita, qué bueno que ya encontramos a papá. Voy a llamar al abuelo para decirle.

—No cariño, espérate. Déjame descansar y te prometo que le llamaremos, solo déjame sentarme y descansar —dijo mamita y yo le hice caso. Se sentó en el sillón y cerró sus ojitos. Yo fui por mi Rayo Mcqueen y comencé a jugar, pero de pronto sonó el teléfono y le gané en contestar a mi mamita.

Era el abuelo.

—Hola Tony, ¿cómo estas? —dijo, pero yo lo que quería era contarle sobre mi papito.

—Abuelito, ya encontramos a mi papito, tengo una tía y otros abuelitos.

—¿Encontraron a tu papito? ¿A Edward?

—Sí, mi papito se llama Edward.

Mi abuelito comenzó a gritar que le pasara a mi mamá, que cómo era no sé qué cosa y así.

—No, no grites abue. Ahorita te paso a mi mamita. —No me gustaba cuando gritaba—. Mamita, como que mi abuelito Charlie está un poco enojadito —le dije y le pasé el teléfono.

Seguí jugando con mi coche, pero mamá me volvió a mandar al cuarto y yo me fui rapidito.

En mi cuarto no sabía qué hacer. Agarré mis juguetes, los saqué, los guardé y cuando olía a comida salí a ver qué había hecho mi mamita.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y mamá me mandó a abrir: era papito.

—Hola Bella.

Mamita se puso rojita. Quería que papá se quedara a comer con nosotros.

—Mami mira, ya regresó papi. ¿Ya comiste, papá? Mamá hizo macarrones con queso, son nuestros favoritos, ¿verdad mamá? Come con nosotros, por fa di que sí. —Papito miró a mamita.

—Claro, si a tu mamá no le molesta.

—No, claro que no me molesta. Lávate las manos, Tony, no quiero que te enfermes. —Iba a decirle a mamita que ya me las había lavado, pero papi me interrumpió:

—Creo que yo también tengo que lavármelas —dijo papito, y rápido le dije:

—Ven papá, yo te llevo a lavártelas. —No quería que mi mamita me ganara a llevarlo a lavarse las manos.

Comimos muy sabroso. Me gustaba que ahora mi familia estuviera juntita.

Cuando acabamos —como no quería que mamá regañara a papá— le dije que nos tocaba recoger la mesa y entre los dos lo hicimos. Me gustaba tener a mi familia junta.

De pronto mi mamá dijo:

—Tony, es hora de bañarte. —No, yo no me quería bañar, yo quería estar con mi papito.

—Pero mamá, hoy no me quiero bañar —le dije haciendo mis ojitos de perrito, pero papá empezó a reírse.

—¡Por Dios! Hace la misma cara que Alice. Eso le va a encantar.

—Sí, pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo hizo —le contestó mamá.

—Lo siento peque, pero en esta casa hay… —No me gustaba cuando mi mamá empezaba con sus reglas.

—Reglas. Ya lo sé, mamá —le contesté—, pero me puede supervisar papá, él nunca lo ha hecho. —Así estaría con papito.

—Preferiría hacerlo yo, otro día te chequea tu papá, ¿está bien? —me dijo y yo hice un puchero.

—No hay problema con eso, me encantaría hacerlo yo —dijo papá, y yo grité ¡Sí!, por dentro.

Mamá nos miró y luego dijo:

—No sé. Tienes que ver que no se deje jabón y se talle bien. Enseguida le llevo su ropa al baño, ha estado resfriado y anoche todavía estaba algo constipado.

Papá no sabía nada de bañarme. Primero el agua estaba bien caliente, luego estaba fría y quería bañarme con el jabón de mamá.

—Ven Tony, voy a ponerte jabón.

—Ese jabón es de mi mamita, no puedo oler a niña.

—Pero huele muy rico —me dijo oliéndolo.

—Pues claro —le dije—, claro que huele rico. Huele a mamá y ella siempre huele rico —alcé los hombros y rodeé los ojos.

—Sí, huele a tu mamá. —Y sonrió mucho.

Seguimos jugando con la espuma y el agua hasta que mamá entró con la ropa. Papá me secó lo más que pudo, pero me dejó mojados los pies y la cabeza. Le dije que me secara bien la cabeza o mamá se enojaría.

Cuando ya estaba cambiado, le pedí a mi papito que me leyera mi libro favorito.

—Papito, ¿puedes leerme The cat in the house? Es mi libro favorito.

Mamita dio uno de esos suspiros que da cuando algo no le gusta, pero se aguanta. Le dijo algo a papá despacio y él se sentó conmigo en la cama, y comenzó a leer.

—"Pobre Sally y Dick. Está frío y húmedo y ellos están sentados en la casa sin nada que hacer…

Intenté leer con él como lo hacía con mamá, pero papá se puso a llorar aunque dijera que no; yo vi sus lagrimas. Me quedé dormido rápido para que mamá y papá se pudieran ir a dormir también.

Escuché que tocaban la puerta y corrí a la recámara de mamá. La moví dos veces y ella hacía _mmm_, como cuando no quiere despertarse.

—Mamita, mamita, están tocando. —Por fin abrió los ojos—. Mamita, ya tocaron muchas veces. —Ella comenzó a pararse e hizo un pequeño berrinche, pero después fue a abrir y yo detrás de ella.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—Somos Esme y Carlisle —respondieron del otro lado. Eran mis abuelos que no conocía. ¿Y si ellos no me querían? ¿Si no les gustaba? Me escondí un poco más atrás de mamá.

Mamá abrió la puerta y pude verlos.

—Bella —le dijo la abuela y abrazó a mamá fuerte—. Mírate, ya eres una mujer.

—¿Podemos pasar? —dijo el abuelo.

—Claro, claro, pasen. Es solo que todavía estábamos dormidos —dijo mamá poniéndose un poco rojita. Siempre se pone rojita.

—Perdón, pero tomamos el primer vuelo y llegamos del aeropuerto para acá —dijo el abuelo.

Yo me moví y mamá me jaló hacia delante.

—Tony, ellos son tu abuela Esme y tu abuelo Carlisle.

Ahora tendría más regalos de cumpleaños y de navidad. ¿Por qué no encontramos a papito antes de navidad?

Me acerqué a saludarlos.

—Hola abuelos, ya tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos.

—Nosotros también —dijo el abuelo.

Mientras mamá hablaba con la abuela, yo agarré a mi abuelo; quería enseñarle todo. ¿Sería un poquito enojón como el abuelo Charlie o sería como la abuela Renée que no le gustaba que le dijera abuela?

—¿A ti te puedo decir abuelo? ¿O cómo quieres que te diga? A mí me puedes decir Tony.

El abuelo tenía la cara parecida a mi papá, pero los ojos como los de alguien más. Eran cafés, no verdes como los míos—. Tú no tienes los ojos verdes como papá y yo. Yo me sé los colores, los números y sé leer. ¿A ti te gusta leerle cuentos a los niños? Al abuelo Charlie no le gusta, dice que le da sueño.

—Claro que me puedes decir abuelo o abuelito, nono, o Carlisle. ¿Cómo te gustaría decirme?

Lo miré y su cara tenía cara de abuelo Carlisle.

—Abuelo Carlisle, así te diré, pero solo cuando no esté el abuelo Charlie, porque puede sentir feo ya que antes él era mi único abuelito. Pero yo sí sabía que tenía otros abuelos, pero no los conocía. ¿A ti quién te dijo que ya habíamos encontrado a papito? ¿Sabes que lo tenía perdido? Pero ya lo encontramos. Ven, vamos a decírselo a la abuela. ¿Le gustará que le diga abuela? A la abuela Renée no le digo abuela, ella dice que se siente como una viejita cuando le digo así.

—A ella le va a encantar.

Le agarré la mano y lo llevé. Mamá le decía a la abuela mi nombre.

—Se llama Anthony, pero le decimos Tony de cariño.

—Anthony, como Edward —dijo el abuelo.

—Sí, como mi papito. Mi mamita me dijo que me puso ese nombre porque así se llamaba mi papito. Qué bueno que ya apareció. Yo lo quería mucho, pero ahora lo quiero más. Ayer me enseñó una canción nueva en el teclado y me dijo que me iba a comprar un piano y me iba a llevar a clases —dije muy seguro. Bueno, papá nunca me dijo que me iba a llevar a clases, pero yo quería.

El abuelo puso una cara muy rara y la abuela quería llorar, yo no sabía por qué.

—Bella, ¿él toca? —preguntó la abuela.

—Sí. Bueno, tocar, tocar lo que se dice tocar, no, pero hace ya unos meses lo descubrimos paseando en una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Entramos y me di cuenta que él estaba tocando un teclado y comenzó a apretar las teclas y no sonaba nada mal, al contrario, el chico de la tienda me dijo que Tony era músico nato y…

—Y mi mamita juntó todas sus propinas, el tío Jake, el tío Seth y el tío Oso también, y me compraron el teclado —le dije muy orgulloso.

—Wow Bella, él es… —dijo el abuelo.

—Especial, sí. Él es muy inteligente, se parece a su mamá —dijo mamá riéndose.

Yo me parecía a mi papá, quería ser como él, así que le dije a mamita:

—No, me parezco a mi papito.

Creo que mamá se puso un poco triste porque sus ojitos ya no se reían.

Mama se fue a bañar mientras yo me quedaba con los abuelos. Me quedé viéndolos y les pregunté:

—¿Ustedes me quieren a mí? Yo ya los quiero, los quería desde antes, pero antes no los conocía.

A la abuela se le volvieron a salir las lágrimas.

—¿Ésas son lágrimas de felicidad? ¿O de cuando te sientes triste?

—Son de felicidad —me dijo la abuela abrazándome.

—Las abuelas abrazan mucho, pero me gusta. Siento cosas bonitas en mi corazón.

Platiqué muchas cosas con los abuelos y los llevé a conocer mi casa; a la tía Alice le había gustado.

Los abuelos se veían y me veía y sonreían. El abuelo le dijo algo a la abuela después de ver la cocina y ella dijo SÍ.

—Abuelo, ¿qué no sabes que es de mala educación decir secretos? ¿Qué tu mamita no te lo dijo?

—Cierto Carlisle, qué maleducado eres —le dijo la abuela riéndose.

—Te ríes bonito, como la tía Alice.

—Ven, vamos a vestirte y te digo el secreto que me dijo el abuelo.

—A mí me gusta saber los secretos. Mi mamá siempre tiene secretos con mis tíos y los abuelos.

—¿Ah sí? Enséñame donde está tu ropa.

Le enseñé el closet y me puse a contarle cosas de la escuela, mientras el abuelo Carlisle hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Luego colgó y dijo "Listo".

La abuela me peinó como niño tonto y yo le dije que quería peinarme como papá que tenía el cabello sin peinar. La abuela me dijo que cuando fuera grande podía peinarme como quisiera. Eso siempre me decía mi mamá.

Cuando estuvimos listos, mamá salió y nos fuimos a desayunar, no sin antes convencerla.

El desayuno estuvo divertido, pero yo quería ver a papá. Cuando llegamos a la casa me fui a mi recámara. Sonó el teléfono y mamá alzó la voz. No me gustaba verla así, se veía triste. De seguro extrañaba a papito igual que yo, lo mejor era hablarle para que viniera con nosotros.

Corrí a la recámara de mamá sin hacer ruiditos, tomé su celular y me lo llevé a mi cuarto. Busqué el teléfono y marqué.

—¿Bella? ¿Le pasó algo a Tony?

—No papá, soy yo. Es que te extraño y quiero verte. ¿Por qué te fuiste antes de que me despertara? Los abuelos llegaron tempranito.

—Tony, Tony —gritó mamita y entró en la recámara—. Amor, ¿con quién hablas?

—Con mi papito —contesté.

—¿Él marcó?

—No, yo le marqué para contarle de los abuelos.

No iba a decirle que fue porque lo extrañaba y ella también.

—¿Me dejas hablar con tu papito, mi vida? —dijo mamá.

—Sí mami. —Le di el teléfono.

—¿Edward? Sip, él sabe cómo usar los teléfonos, te dije que era muy inteligente. Edward, tengo que salir, nos vemos al rato. —Mamá colgó y no le dijo a papá que lo extrañaba.

Me entró sueño y quería dormirme un ratito, los abuelos habían llegado muy temprano.

—Mamita. —Pero mamá no me contesto—. Mamita. —No volvió a contestar, iba a tener que gritarle—. ¡MAMITA!

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me gritas? —me dijo con la boca arrugada.

—Porque ya te hablé dos veces y tú no me contestas —le dije y rodeé los ojos.

—Perdón amor. ¿Qué quieres? —dijo, pero su voz se oía rarita.

—Ya tengo sueñito, me voy a dormir una siesta.

—Sí mi vida, ve a dormirte. ¿Quieres tu cobija de oso…?

—Ya la tengo mamita. Adiós.

Me fui a mi cuarto y soñé con papá, mamá, pero más con papá, y con que me compraban mi perrito. También quería un hermanito, pero no una niña llorona, quería un hermanito que jugara conmigo. Soñé que me llevaba al parque y jugábamos.

Todavía estaba soñando con mi familia cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta. Esperé que mamá abriera, pero no lo hacía y yo quería seguir soñando con mi papito. Como seguían tocando y mamita no abría, me desperté y caminé hacia la puerta. Vi que mamá estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono y pregunté:

—¿Quién? —Como siempre me decía mamá.

—Soy tu tía Alice y tu abuelita. —Se escuchó otro gritito—. ¡Qué bonito se siente decir tu tía! —La tía Alice era muy gritona.

Abrí la puerta.

—Mamá está en su cuarto hablando por el teléfono.

Caminamos hacia mamá y yo todavía tenía sueñito, no mucho, pero seguía con un poco. Mamá estaba hablando con la tía Bonita y con el tío Oso. Cuando mamá dijo el nombre del tío Oso, la abuela y la tía hicieron ruiditos y mamá volteó.

—Entonces Emmett sí sabía del peque. Lo voy a matar, nunca me dijo nada —dijo la abuela—. ¿Cómo es que Emmett sí sabía de Tony?

—Esme, lo que pasa es que…

Abuela Esme sabía quién era Emmett: mi tío Oso.

—Emmett es mi tío Oso y lo quiero mucho. ¿Tú conoces a mi tío oso, abuelita? — les dije.

—Sí mi vida, es mi hijo, como Alice y Edward, claro que lo conozco.

Entonces si mi tío Oso también era hijo de mi abuelita, ¿se le había perdido como a mi papito? Porque no se conocían mi papá y mi tío Oso.

—Entonces si mi tío Oso es hijo de mi abuelita, entonces abuelita, ¿por qué no has presentado a mi papá y a mi tío oso?

Yo los iba a presentar. Yo quería mucho a mi tío Oso y también a papá.

—Mira corazón, es que tu tío oso ha estado lejos mucho tiempo y apenas lo encontré también, igual que tú a tu papi —me dijo la abuela Esme.

Luego de la aclaración nos fuimos de compras. Cuando iba con mamá íbamos rápido y no tardábamos, pero con la tía era algo muy lento. Quería que me midiera toda la ropa, pero no quise. Además la abuela le dijo que no era necesario.

Nos dejaron sentaditos en un lugar después de que caminamos mucho y la abuela me dijo que me iba a poner tarea para que aprendiera a tocar el piano porque ella era maestra, y eso me gustó mucho.

Luego pensé si la abuela me compraba un helado. A lo mejor mamá no se enoja mucho.

—Ay abuelita, ¡como se me antoja un helado de chocolate! Con dos bolas y un poco de la cosa blanca.

—¿Quieres que te compre un helado?

—Pero mamita puede enojarse. —A lo mejor era como la abuela Renée que decía que no le importaba y me compraba el helado.

En eso vi a mamita caminado hacia nosotros. Ya no me iban a comprar el helado.

—Mamita, ¿verdad que no puedo comerme un helado? Es que mi abue quiere comprarme uno, pero yo le dije que no, que ya me comí mi ración de azúcar.

—No Esme, no les des más azúcar, con la de la mañana ya es suficiente. Luego no hay quién lo aguante, se pone peor que Alice en rebajas.

—Entonces nada de azúcar. Eres una buena mamá, Bella, veo que lo cuidas mucho.

Mamá le contó a la abuela sobre cuando era pequeño o algo así, pero yo quería irme ya a la casa con papá.

Mamá le dijo algo a la abuela y se rieron de mí, pero no me gustó. Yo quería un helado e ir a jugar con mi papito, pero la tía Alice no salía de una tienda de secretos o algo así decía donde se metió. Para no aburrirme puse atención a lo que decían la abuela y mamá.

—Está bien, Bella, pero no creas que se me va a olvidar, tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Además quiero muchas fotos para conocerlo desde peque.

—Eso es fácil, tengo muchas, demasiadas diría yo. Rose siempre está tomándole fotos.

Mi tía Bonita, era tan linda. Cuando fuera grande me casaría con mi tía Rose.

—Sí, mi tía Rose siempre me toma muchas fotos, dice que algún día se lo voy a agradecer —les dije y ella siempre me lo decía.

La tía Alice salió de la tienda con la cara de haber hecho una travesura. Luego nos fuimos a la casa con muchas de cosas, pero muchas, en serio. Yo cargué cuatro bolsas bien pesadas.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, lo primero que vi fue a mi papito y corrí a abrazarlo, pero también vi a mi tío Oso y lo saludé como siempre con nuestro saludo.

—Papito, papito… Oh tío Oso, viniste tú también. Mira papito, te presento a mi tío oso, él es también hijo de mi abuelita Esme, pero tenía mucho que no lo veía. —Miré a todos y vi que ahora sí tenía una familia grandota—. Wow, ya tengo una familia grandota.

Llegó el abuelo y todos entramos. Olía muy rico; olía a hamburguesas. Tía Rose, que estaba junto a mi tío Oso, me dijo:

—¿Y para tu tía la más hermosa no hay beso? Como ya tienes una tía nueva ya no me vas a saludar.

—No tía, tú sabes que eres la más bonita de todas. —Y sentí calor en mis mejillas.

La casa estaba chiquita y mi tía Bonita me daba besitos.

De pronto mis papitos se encerraron en su cuarto y luego mamá salió de la casa.

Todos veían a papito enojados. Papá salió detrás de mamá y fue a buscarla, pero se estaban tardando. ¿Qué tal si mi mamita se perdía, o si se enojaban para siempre?

Las lágrimas se me salían de los ojitos sin poder hacer nada para detenerlas, ni poniéndome la manita en los ojos dejaban de salir. Entre mis tías y la abuela intentaban hacer que no llorara, pero yo quería a mis papitos, no a ellos.

Después de un rato llegaron mamá y papá. Corrí hacia mi mamita.

—Mamita, ¿por qué saliste? Me asusté mucho, yo quería que estuvieras aquí conmigo y mi papito ahora que somos una familia grandototota.

—No corazón, lo que pasó fue que… Ok, ¿te acuerdas cuando John y tú peleaban por un juguete y resultó que solo era un malentendido?

—Sí me acuerdo —dije rascándome la cabecita recordando. Esa vez nos habíamos pegado y resultó que los dos teníamos el mismo juguete.

—Bueno, pues algo así pasó.

—Sí campeón, yo hice enojar a tu mamá un poquito, pero ya nos contentamos e hicimos las pases.

—Qué bueno, papito —le dije, y mi pancita hizo ruido.

—¿Escucharon eso? Un monstruo se acerca —gritó el tío Oso.

—No tío, lo que pasa es que tengo un poquito de hambre y mi panza hizo ruidos como la tuya. Una vez, papito, el tío Oso se comió toda la comida y dejó a mamá y a Tía Rose sin comer.

—Oye, ellas necesitaban hacer dieta, ya estaban muy gordas —dijo el tío Oso.

Él despeinó a papito como me despeinaba a mí, y a papá tampoco le gustaba. Eso me hizo reír.

—A ti tampoco te gusta papi, a mí tampoco, pero me dice que me veo más guapo. Tú también te ves más guapo, ¿verdad mami?

Mamita seguía enojada con papá porque no quiso decirle que se veía guapo.

El abuelo empezó a repartir las hamburguesa y yo me puse listo porque el tío Oso siempre quería quitarme la mía.

—Hamburguesa infantil —dijo el abuelo.

—Ésa es mía, papá —dijo mi tío Oso y se la quitó de la mano.

—No tío Oso, es mía, dámela —dije mientras brincaba intentando quitársela, pero ahora tenía a mi papito que estaba grandote—. ¡Papito ayúdame!

—Emmett, dale la hamburguesa a Tony.

—No sé, es que tiene quesito y pepinillos extras —dijo el tío Oso y se lamió los labios.

—No tío, es mía —le grité y miré a la tía Rose que siempre me ayudaba cuando el tío Oso me hacía travesuras—. Además, si te la comes, la tía Rose ya no te va a querer porque te vas a poner feo como un chango.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces no me la como, mejor cómetela tú y quedas con cara de chango como tu papá —me dijo el tío Oso y me la regresó.

Me gustó mucho estar con toda mi familia, solo faltaba Jake. Quería presentárselo a papá.

Después de un rato llegó Jake y se lo presenté a papá.

—Ven Jake, mira mi papito. Te lo quiero presentar. —Jalé a Jake de la mano—. Mira papá, te presento a mi tío Jake, es mi mejor amigo junto con Seth. Jake, él es mi papá.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Jacob —le dijo dándole la mano.

Papá estaba parado sin darle la mano.

—Papá, tienes que darle la mano así, mira —le expliqué cómo se saludaba, a lo mejor se le había olvidado—. Ves, la mueves para arriba y para abajo.

Edward le dio la mano a Jake y todos nos quedamos callados.

—Hola, soy Edward, el papá de Tony —le dijo al final.

Tía Rose me pidió ir a mi cuarto porque quería decirme un secreto. Después de un rato me dio sueñito. Salí y le dije a mamá:

—Mamita, ya tengo mucho sueñito. ¿Puedo saltarme el baño y que mi papito me lea un cuento?

—Está bien, solo por hoy y lo del cuento pregúntale a tu papá.

—Claro que te leo un cuento —me dijo y me tomó de la mano yendo hacia el cuarto.

—Me puedes leer un cuento de Spiderman, a mí me gustaría ser como Spiderman.

—Claro que sí. Pero cuéntame, a parte de Spiderman, ¿no te gusta algún otro personaje?

—Sí, me gusta Mate y el Rayo Mcqueen, también me gusta Simba. Pero no me gusta que se muera su papá, eso no. —Y sentí muy feo porque yo no quería perder otra vez a mi papá, así que lo agarré muy fuerte.

Mamita me puso la pijama y papá me leyó el cuento de Spiderman, pero me quedé dormido antes.

Cómo me gustaba mi familia.

El otro día fue muy cansador, pero lo único que me gustó es que mi papito estuvo casi todo el día con nosotros.

Descubrí que mi tía Alice era bruja, que mi mamita ahora tenía calzones bonitos y de colores, y que la tía Alice no sabía usar la cocina. Que papá tenía una amiga que era fea y mala como las brujas malas. Que mi papá le hacía mucho caso a mamá en lo de los dulces, no era como el tío Oso que me los daba a escondidas.

Pero el día que siguió a ése, estuvo muy feo. Descubrí que mi papito tenía una novia y no iba a vivir junto con nosotros.

Eso me puso muy triste, pero yo pensé una cosa: si mis papitos se quisieron mucho, a lo mejor se les había olvidado y solo era cosa de que yo se los recordara para que se volvieran a querer.

Sí, yo iba a hacer que mis papitos se quedaran juntos siempre.

* * *

Gracias espero que les gustara el capitulo. Nos leemos después del 21 y si no en el cielo les cuento como acaba.

GRacias por sus Reviews, Favoritos y Follows.

Pero sobre todo a las chicas que me dejan un review que me alegran el día. Hoy no las menciono para subir rapido el capitulo pero prometo hacerlo en el proximo.

Ok antes de irme les dejo unas links.

Si alguna le gusta NAruto estan adaptando la historia a esa caricatura/anime www . / s / 8709020 / 1 / Descubriendo-a-pap%C3%A1

Si no conoces al Sapito y te gustan los Edwards lindos te dejo el link de mi otra historia

www . / s / 7917677 / 1 / Sufrir-Vivir-Amar

Les dejo el link de mi face

www . facebook MaricolesFF (sin espacios)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo los uso para narrarles las cosas locas que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**Un agradecimiento especia a Vanessa por su ayuda con este capitulo, se que soy un poco latosa. **

**Quiero darle las gracias a Isa por ser parte de este proyecto, GRACIAS, Thank You, Merci, Vielen Dank, شكرا, дзякуй, gràcies, 謝謝, 감사, תודה, dank, grazie, 感謝, obrigado, спасибо, aunque no te guste te las doy.  
**

**Y por ultimo Gracias a Coudy Pattison por ayudarme a betear este capitulo.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

**Nadie me entiende, ni siquiera yo.**

—Vamos, por favor vamos, anda, acompáñame.

—Alice déjame terminar de leer este maldito informe y nos vamos.

Alice brinco como medio metro.

—Wii, voy por mi bolsa y a dar unas instrucciones. Te doy quince minutos Eddie, no mas.

Cuando mi hermana salio por la puerta lleve mis manos al cuello, estaba tenso últimamente siempre estaba tenso. Moví mi cuello y trono, el estrés iba a matarme.

No se que diablos me pasaba últimamente, Victoria había terminado conmigo, ¿Era mas importante su trabajo que yo? Para ella si. Donde estaba todo el amor que decía tenerme. Y yo ya no sabía si la amaba o no. Habíamos estado juntos por tres años ¿seria acaso mas costumbre que amor lo que teníamos?

Días como hoy me hacían dudar de todo, de mis sentimientos hacia ella, de si debía seguir aquí. Todo el maldito día había sido pésimo.

Las ventas de las revistas habían bajado considerablemente, al igual que la de los libros. Cuando agarre la dirección jamás pensé que todo estuviera tan anticuado. ¡Por Dios era la sucursal de Nueva York! Pero el jefe anterior era demasiado anticuado.

Esta reestructuración me estaba costando mas de lo que pensé al principio.

Lo único bueno era que las tres revistas que Alice estaba coordinando habían incrementado sus ventas, y esperaba que al lanzar su versión digital nos ayudara mucho mas.

Mire el informe íbamos atrasados, pero esperaba cuando menos lanzar dos de las tres revistas de Alice para primavera y tener por lo menos la mitad de los libros en su versión virtual para fin de año.

Confiaba en que mi hermana era capaz. Pero yo ¿Yo seria capaz?

Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme pero lo único que pude ver fueron sus ojos y escuche su risa.

Porque siempre que necesitaba calmarme la veía a ella.

Sus ojos de color café, no café no, chocolate, su risa. Me daban paz. Y al mismo tiempo me hacían sentir culpable. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

La forma en que me comporte con ella fue lo mas bajo que he hecho en mi vida. Pero eso siempre me pasaba factura, siempre la tenia en la mente, debo de confesar que varias veces mientras estaba con Victoria pretendía ver sus ojos y escuchar su risa en vez de la de Victoria.

Por que recordarla me hacia sentir bien? Recordé cuando llegaba a casa con Alice y me veía, siempre sonreía, siempre. Su risa cuando jugábamos en la alberca a pesar del frío. Y esa playera con el arco iris que siempre se ponía.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacarla de mis pensamientos e intente ver a Victoria pero no pude, solo podía verla a ella riendo, y luego su cara mientras la llevaba a su casa.

No podía seguir atormentándome por eso.

Tome el teléfono y hable con Angela mi secretaria.

—Angela puedes mandarle flores a Victoria, que en la tarjeta diga Te extraño E.C. por favor.

—Para que le mandas flores, mejor busca otra novia, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso.

—Ángela —le dije advirtiéndole aunque yo mismo estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

—Ya se, ya se, no debo meterme en lo que no me llaman, pero en serio no te ha llamado ni una vez. Por que tu tienes que . .

Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí.

—Angela yo no te digo nada porque salgas con Yorkie ¿o si?

—Mensaje entendido.

Regrese a intentar leer el informe pero lo que en realidad hacia era tratar de entender el porque nadie entendía porque estaba enamorado de Victoria, era simple ella era la mujer con la que yo había soñado pasar el resto de mi vida.

Era educada, guapa y no me atosigaba pidiéndome cariño. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara conmigo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el torbellino llamado Alice entro, al menos ya no se veía tan triste, cuando regresamos de Londres casi no sonreía y apenas comía.

—Te di casi media hora, muero de hambre me recomendaron mucho un pequeño restaurante no esta lejos de aquí. Pero vamos en tu coche y llegamos en cinco minutos.

—Esta bien Alice tu ganas y no tiene nada que ver que muero por una hamburguesa con mucho queso.

Alice rió con ganas —Siempre te han gustado las hamburguesas con mucho queso.

—Y me seguirán gustando hasta que muera.

—Si pero cuando salías con la cosa esa solo comías comida gourmet.

—Alice —le dije en modo de llamarle la atención, odiaba que no pudieran llevarse bien.

—Es verdad. ¿Ya sabes que la despidieron?

Eso me sorprendió —No, no lo sabía. La he llamado pero no ha contestado mis llamadas.

—Pues si no dio el ancho, la revista casi no sale a tiempo, Samantha tuvo que meter artículos que yo había dejado. Mira ahí es ese el lugar dijo señalando un restaurante muy newyorkino, era pequeño y muy clásico. El lugar perfecto para comer una buena hamburguesa, pero además del hambre una sensación de que algo iba a pasar se instalo en mi estomago.

Entramos a la cafetería y mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, eso me ponía de malas, ¿por qué diablos me sentía así?

Una chica de muy buen cuerpo y una trenza se acerco y mi corazón podía salirse del pecho.

—Buenas tardes, soy Isabella puedo tomar su orden— ¡Dios esa voz! Era ella, alce la vista.

Mi mente y mi corazón se llenaron de varios sentimientos y pensamientos tan contradictorios uno de otros que bien puedo estar loco. Mi corazón estaba contento y saltaba como loco, mi mente analizaba cada parte de su cuerpo, mi corazón estaba triste por la forma en la que la trate y mi mente estaba contenta por verla de nuevo.

Alice grito —Isabella Swan. Por Dios Bella, hace años que no te veía ¿Cuántos?, casi cinco, seis años, estás igualita, que coincidencia, pero cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho? así que aquí te escondiste, ¿Cómo llegaste a Nueva York? Algo lejos, ¿Acabaste la universidad?, ¿Sí estudiaste literatura? ¿O cambiaste de carrera? yo prácticamente acabo de regresar de Londres, empecé en una revista hace poco, ¿Te acuerdas de Edward mi hermano? Por Dios como no te vas a acordar, estabas súper enamorada de él. Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el High School….

—Hola Alice, sip tengo casi cinco años viviendo en NY, y sí acabe la carrera y Edward que gusto— dijo sin ganas —¿Desean ordenar algo?— le pedimos y ella se alejo.

Ella se veía incomoda, que paso con sus sueños de ser maestra porque estaba trabajando de mesera. La observe se veía exactamente igual que hace seis años, se veía mas hermosa, la madurez le había dado un toque de sensualidad que antes no tenia. Pero se le veía enfadada, molesta. Cuando se alejo de nosotros Alice comenzó a hacer conjeturas.

—¿Crees que trabaje siempre de mesera, tal vez no consigue trabajo de maestra, o tal vez se enamoro y . .

Pegue un manotazo en la mesa, No es nuestro asunto Alice.

—No será el tuyo, el mío si es mi amiga o lo era y quiero recuperarla. No, voy a recuperarla.

Ella regreso y comenzó a entregarnos la comida, se veía demasiado nerviosa, tal vez si bromeaba con ella. Las cosas se relajaran

—Aquí tienen sándwich de pavo con ensalada, hamburguesa con papas— estaba diciendo cuando un niño corrió hacia mi gritando:

—Mamita, ya encontraste a mi papito— Era idéntico a mi, era un clon mío, el pequeño se subió en mi y me daba besos, siempre me había molestado cuando los niños se me subían pero con el era diferente, era . . . mi hijo, mi corazón me lo decía y creo que mis ojos no mentían —Papito te he estado esperando mucho tiempo.

Yo no salía de mi asombro, veía a Bella, a Alice, a el pequeño. Santo cielo. Era mi hijo. La cara de Bella me lo confirmo, nunca fue buena escondiendo sus sentimientos.

Alice vio a Bella, vio al niño, me vio a mí y soltó un gritito:

—¿Bella qué pasa? ¿Quién es este niño que es igualito a Edward?—

—¡Mira tío Jake, mi mamita si encontró a mi papito! te lo dije, te dije que sí lo iba a encontrar— le decía el niño a el estupido de Black ¿qué hacia ahí? Porque estaba con ellos.

—Mi tío Jake siempre me decía que tú nunca ibas a venir a buscarme, ¿Pero sabes papito? yo siempre supe que sí— me decía el pequeño.

—Ok esto es raro, hasta para mí, Bella este pequeño es hijo de Edward— Alice afirmo.

Su jefe se acerco y le dijo que ya se fuera.

El pequeño seguía platicándome pero dijo algo que me saco lagrimas, las cuales escondí inmediatamente

—Cuando te ví, sentí que mi corazón se me salió de aquí. —Y señalo donde estaba su corazón.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunte.

—Tengo cuatro, pero ya prontito voy a cumplir cinco. —me dijo enseñándome todos los dedos de su mano.

Me volvió a abrazar, quise resistirme pero no pude algo en mi se revolvía y lo abrace fuerte.

—Ay papito —dijo con un suspiro.

—Yo soy Alice —dijo interrumpiéndonos, quise gruñirle a mi hermana por interrumpirnos.

—Yo te conozco. Tú le presentaste a mi papito a mi mamita. Ella me contó todo.

¿Qué le habría contado Bella al niño? Le diría lo mal persona que fui con ella, inmediatamente lo negué ella no era mala persona como yo.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —le pregunte para saber algo mas de él y alejar los pensamientos que amenazaban con formarse en mi mente.

—Me gustan todos los colores, pero más el rojo, o mejor el azul. Pero no el de bebé, el azul fuerte. Pero me gusta más el rojo como el "Rayo". ¿Tú conoces al Rayo Macqueen?

—No, no lo conozco. —Tenía mucho que aprender, el abrió la boca como si no lo creyera.

—¿En serio no lo conoces? No te creo. Todo el mundo conoce al Rayo Macqueen, es un coche de carreras. Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a ponerte la película, esa película me la compró mi…

En ese momento salio Bella y yo me comencé a sentir enojado porque diablos me había ocultado a mi hijo. Deje un billete por la comida que ni siquiera comimos.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿A tu casa o a la nuestra? Dijo Alice.

—Creo que a mi casa estaría bien— dijo después de un rato de pensarlo.

Mi mente comenzó a pensar el las razones para ocultarlo y la que mas acertada me pareció fue la de para castigarme que otra razón podría haber.

Al salir Bella intento tomar la mano del niño y el se la quito y tomo la mía.

—Papito, vamos a ir a mi casa, te voy a enseñar mi colección de naves espaciales y mi teclado, yo soy músico como tú.

No sabía si era verdad pero eso quería decir que Bella le hablaba de mi.

—¿En serio tocas el teclado? Pero eres pequeño.

—Oh papito, pero eso no importa, yo puedo tocarlo. Ya me sé dos canciones, pero tú puedes enseñarme más.

—Sí, claro. Hace mucho que no toco, pero yo te ayudo.

No tocaba el piano desde que comencé a trabajar ya no tenia tiempo.

No tenía silla para llevar al niño, ¿sería necesaria todavía?

Decidimos que fuera atrás con Alice.

Cuando Bella entro en el coche respiro como siempre lo hacia, cielos tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle, quería saber tanto. Mi mente empezó a llenarse de miles de preguntas y mi humor fue empeorando.

Casi para llegar a su casa, me dijo que no había estacionamiento, ¿en que clase de lugar vivían? El lugar no era de lo mejor pero tampoco era muy malo.

En ese momento recordé la junta con el departamento de diseño. Tendría que llamar a Angela y pedirle que me la reacomodara.

Saque el teléfono y camine para llamar.

—Angela, surgió . . bueno necesito . .

—Eddie ó acomodas tus ideas ó cuelgo.

—No estoy de humor —le dije llevándome las manos al puente de la nariz —solo reacomoda mis citas, necesito un par de horas.

—Si es por una mujer hasta tres horas te consigo.

Me dijo riendo y colgándome antes de que pudiera rebatirle.

Caminamos hasta un edificio viejo pero limpio, cuando abrió el departamento, ¡Cielo Santo! Era muy pequeño era casi como la sala del mío.

Alice dijo algo pero el niño se llevo las palmas, dijo que no había ratas, ratas enormes.

Bella se intento disculparse pero si me hubiera avisado nada de eso le hubiera tocado vivir a mi hijo.

Bella mando a Tony, se llamaba Tony, mi hijo se llamaba Tony. Era tan inteligente debería de conocerlo, como sería de pequeño, que comida le gustaría.

Después de que Bella mandara al niño a su cuarto explote.

—Entonces ¿cuál es la historia Isabella? Es mi hijo, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?

Ella me miro enojada se veía realmente enojada.

—¿En serio quieres que te lo diga delante de Alice o ya empezaste a recordar que fue lo último que me dijiste, en el hotel?

Que si recordaba esa noche de en el hotel, recordaba como temblaba con mis caricias, su cara cuando llego al primer orgasmo y también sus lagrimas y lo mal que me porte con ella.

Como iba a olvidar algo así.

Si eso me había perseguido todos estos años.

Mande a Alice con el niño.

—Alice ve a ver al niño.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?— le pregunte, en serio quería saberlo.

—¿Qué? En serio lo estas diciendo, por Dios Edward, siempre me trataste como si fuera poca cosa y luego de lo que pasó en la graduación, yo estaba enojada y muy confundida— me dijo muy enojada. —Además tú siempre decías que las chicas que se embarazaban eran una estúpidas, recuerdas, esa chica en la escuela, y además ¿Para qué querías saber? Si tú nunca …. Entre nosotros no hubo nada. Y sí te lo iba a decir cuando Tony cumpliera seis años lo iba a llevar a Forks a conocerte a ti y tus padres. Termino bajando la voz y diciéndolo en un susurro.

Recordé una vez cuando fui a visitar a mis padre y Charlie se me fue a golpes. Ahora lo entendía yo era el mal hombre, el hombre que había dejado embarazada a su princesa.

El siempre la llamaba así cuando era pequeña.

—Con razón tu padre me golpeó un día, después se disculpo diciendo que me había confundido con un mal hombre. Mi padre y mi madre estaban muy extrañados por el comportamiento que tenía Charlie con ellos, ya no les dirigía la palabra. —le dije.

—Mira Edward, yo sé que no decirte nada estuvo mal pero siempre le hablé de ti, nunca nada malo, le dije que tuvimos que separarnos antes de que yo supiera que estaba embarazada y que cuando me enteré ya no pude encontrarte. Por eso él pensaba que estabas perdido.

—¿Qué apellido lleva?— le pregunte.

Ella dio un suspiro y contesto —Swan. Se llama Anthony Swan. Por favor podemos arreglar esto de la mejor manera, él te ama sin conocerte.

—Quiero que lleve mi apellido— le dije, y no iba a negociar ninguna de estas condiciones —Y quiero convivir con el.

—Nunca me preguntaste si era tu hijo, ¿por qué?

—Por Dios Isabella, el niño es idéntico a mí y le pregunté su edad, sé sumar— conteste.

—Bueno eso sí, yo nunca le dije a mis padres quien era el papá, pero cuando lo vieron todos supieron de quien era, hasta Jake. Mira yo… Rayos, bueno podemos llegar a un acuerdo, cuando lo puedes visitar y así. Lo del apellido esta bien se puede solucionar con un abogado, solo por favor no le hagas daño. Tony siempre ha creído que eres una clase de héroe. Si vas a empezar una relación con él solo te pido que no lo dejes.

No tenia pensado dejarlo pero recordé algo que me hacia sentir mucha curiosidad.

—Una pregunta ¿Cómo supo que era yo? Solo me vio y corrió.

—Bueno yo tenia fotos tuyas, de cuando íbamos a la prepa, de cuando iba a tu casa y tenía la de la graduación. Son sus tesoros.

Me dijo, ella no era como yo, no le había hablado mal al niño de mi. Lo había hecho amarme.

Alice interrumpió mis pensamiento

—Papá, tu hijo quiere que conozcas su colección de naves espaciales, mientras yo voy a hablar con mi mala amiga que jamás me dijo que era tía y necesitamos ponernos al día. Anda ve con tu hijo, te vas a asombrar.

—Su cuarto es el segundo, el que tiene la puerta azul.

Cuando llegue al cuarto apenas abrí cuando Tony corrió a abrazarme, mejor dicho salto tuve que cacharlo en el aire.

El tenerlo entre mis brazos me lleno de un sentimiento que creo que nunca había experimentado, amaba a mi hijo, así de simple sin pensarlo siquiera.

—Wow papito, eres lo máximo. — los ojos se nos llenaron de lagrimas.

El comenzó a enseñarme todo, quería darle todos los regalos que le debía, todo lo que pudiera darle.

De pronto me sorprendió con su pregunta —Papito, ¿ya no te vas a perder otra vez?

Lo abrace con mucha fuerza queriendo transmitirle todo el amor que sentía.

—Ya nunca mas, te lo prometo, nunca mas.

—Tienes que aprenderte tu teléfono y tu dirección así no te vas a perder. Si quieres puedo darte el teléfono y la dirección del departamento.

Dios era todo inocencia, que podía contestarle. Como darle la seguridad de que no iba a volverme a ir.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho aprendérmela. Pero tranquilo, no voy a volver a perderme, ahora yo vivo también aquí.

Al parecer eso le gusto, después decidió que me enseñaría que bien tocaba su teclado y si que lo hacia bien. Me pidió que tocara algo, recordé una de mis favoritas y le toque un pedazo de una pieza, estaba muy emocionado de que usaba todos mis dedos.

—Vamos a decirle a mi mamita que me vas a enseñar más canciones. —me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la sala.

El niño se quedo parado, Bella estaba llorando.

—Mamita, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Ya le pregunté a papi y ya no se va a volver a perder. Él ahora también vive aquí y vamos a estar juntos. Mami, ya no llores, ya no estés…

—Tu mami llora porque está feliz de habernos encontrado. Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho por hoy. Bells, mañana, ¿a qué hora entras a trabajar?

Mire mi reloj y no quería regresar a la oficina pero debía hacerlo.

—Mi mamita ya no va a trabajar en la cafetería, ahora va a ser maestra en una escuela —nos dijo Tony y se sentía el orgullo con el que hablaba.

Cuando salí del departamento me sentía vacío, como si algo me faltara.

Alice me devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Puedo decirle a mamá?

—No tengo que decírselos yo, al menos eso me toca a mí.

El camino a la oficina Alice estaba planeando las compras que tendría que hacer con Bella y no se que tantas cosas mas.

Llegue y Angela ya me estaba esperando en el sillón de la oficina con una jarra de café.

—Cuéntamelo todo, quien es ella, cuando la conociste, es buena gente. Ya quiero ver la cara de la sapa . . . perdón de victoria.

—Angela —le dije sin evitar reírme —Se llama Bella, Isabella Swan la conocí en Forks y es la madre de mi hijo Anthony de cuatro años que acabo de conocer.

La cara de Angela era entre sorpresa, desconcierto y desagrado.

—Repite lo ultimo que dijiste.

—Que hoy conocí a mi hijo de cuatro años.

—¿Que le hiciste a esa pobre mujer para que no te dijera del niño? Me dijo mientras me pegaba con su agenda.

Ángela golpeaba duro.

—Por que lo dices que no pudo solo ocultarme y ya.

—Te conozco Cullen y se que eres un desgraciado cuando quieres.

Eso me hizo sentirme mal pero tenía razón era un desgraciado. Al menos con ella lo había sido.

Las siguientes horas intente concentrarme pero no pude decidí que de ahora en adelante sería el mejor padre y el mejor amigo de Bella. Siempre estaría ahí para ellos.

Medio termine de trabajar y salí volando de la oficina cosa que no hacia habitualmente.

Llegue al edificio y ví que era totalmente inseguro, la puerta estaba abierta y subí rápidamente.

Antes de tocar respire para calmarme me sentía como adolescente en su primera cita.

Llame a la puerta una vez, dos, tres, hasta que la voz de Tony pregunto quien. Le conteste que era su papá con la voz llena de emoción, abrió la puerta feliz.

Tony me abrazo y me llevo a la cocina donde Bella estaba terminando de hacer algo. Esa imagen me gusto, llegar a casa y verla en la cocina.

La salude.

—Hola Bella.

Amaba que Bella siempre se sonrojara, aunque tenía diferentes tonos de rojo según la emoción, no era el mismo cuando estaba enojada que cuando se apenaba.

—Mami mira, ya regresó papi. ¿Ya comiste, papá? Mamá hizo macarrones con queso, son nuestros favoritos, ¿verdad mamá? Come con nosotros, por fa di que sí. —Mire a Bella y ella no se veía muy contenta como yo esperaba.

Así que añadí —Claro, si a tu mamá no le molesta.

—No, claro que no me molesta. Lávate las manos, Tony, no quiero que te enfermes. —Ella bajo la vista pero pude ver que no le gustaba que estuviera ahí.

—Creo que yo también tengo que lavármelas —dije mirándome las manos.

—Ven papá, yo te llevo a lavártelas. —Tony me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un pequeño baño, que olía a una mezcla de olor a fresas con chicle.

La comida fue una experiencia fantástica. Hace años que no comía de esta manera, en familia sin estar pendiente de nada.

—Papá nos toca recoger la mesa, mamá ya hizo la comida nos toca llevar los platos y recoger.

Me recordó cuando a mi madre siempre me regañaba por no recoger mi plato.

Bella le dijo a Tony que era su hora de bañarse, me permitió bañarlo y eso hizo que en mi cabeza se hicieran múltiples imágenes y preguntas.

¿cómo seria bañarlo de bebe?¿cuando le saldría su primer diente? Fue una experiencia muy divertida, al final no fue tan difícil.

Después de leerle un cuento salí de ahí lo mejor que pude, el leía, y tenia solo cuatro años. Dios santo cuantas cosas me había perdido.

ví que Bella estaba lavando los trastes y con la mente en otro lado, siempre me gustaba asustarla mientras estaba distraída, que extraño era verla así, su cabello trenzado y con esa ropa parecía todavía una adolescente. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado, ella en la cocina de Charlie y yo llegando por Alice, o cuando iba a la casa y ayudaba a mamá. No lo pude evitar y me gano la tentación, tenía que asustarla.

—Buuu! Bella soltó el plato y este se hizo añicos.

—Perdón, pero tenía que hacerlo— le dije, me gustaba estar con ellos. Bella respondió mi sonrisa pero luego frunció el ceño y me pidió que me sentara.

Recogí los pedazos.

—Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar? Me pregunto.

—Bella ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Se que me había portado mal pero tenía derecho a saberlo.

—¿En serio quieres que te diga por qué?— grito Bella o casi me lo grito se notaba que estaba conteniéndose para no despertar a Tony —Primero lo último que me dijiste "fue un error". Segundo porque tú siempre decías que el que una chica quedara embarazada era una estupidez existiendo tantos métodos anticonceptivos y porque me dolía, me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste.

Recordé la vez que un compañero del instituto se había visto obligado a casarse solo por eso.

—Isabella, yo realmente lo siento— quería explicarle, decirle que no lo pensaba realmente que eran fanfarronerías de adolescente.

Me miro y bajo un poco la vista pero luego alzo la cara.

—Como ya te dije pensaba decírtelo. Cuando Tony cumpliera seis pensaba llevarlo a Forks y presentártelo.

—Esme y Carlisle ya saben de Tony, quieren conocerlo— le dije la llamada con ellos había sido realmente difícil. Mi madre me pidió el teléfono de Bella y me colgó. En verdad era yo tan predecible, era tan egoísta.

—Ellos ¿Están enojados conmigo?— me dijo temerosa.

—No. Yo creo que tal vez ellos están enojados conmigo. Esme me preguntó que te había hecho para que tú no me dijeras nada y por qué nunca les dije que tú y yo habíamos tenido una relación.

Eso me lleno con un sentimiento de tristeza, comencé a preguntarme cosas.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?— me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Que tú y yo nunca habíamos tenido una relación, que solo había sido una noche. Entonces Esme se enojó y me pidió tu numero telefónico, me dijo que no quería seguir hablando conmigo. Carlisle solo me dijo que vendrían a conocer a su nieto. Ellos se enojaron conmigo.

De un tiempo para acá creo que no podía hacer feliz a nadie.

—Oh— dijo Bella sonrojándose como siempre.

—Sabes esto para mí es demasiado…— quería encontrar la palabra precisa, era mas que maravilloso, mejor que fantástico pero Bella lo mal interpreto.

—No, no, mira no quiero que te sientas… comprometido. No te estoy pidiendo nada, bueno solo que ya que te conoce no dejes de verlo.

—No, Bella no quise decir eso, solo que nunca imaginé tener un hijo, pero en cuanto lo ví y me dijo _papito_ te juro que algo dentro de mí brincó. Tenia mucho tiempo sintiéndome vacío como si algo me faltara, como si algo estuviera ausente y ahora me siento completo, es tan difícil de entender.

Además Victoria no quería hijos, así que me había hecho a que nunca tendría hijos y ver a Tony me hacia desear tener mas y conocerlos desde que fueron concebidos.

—No, al menos para mí no lo es. Así me sentía antes de que naciera Tony— dijo.

Nos quedamos callados en silencio pero no un silencio incomodo, si no era un silencio de paz.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta nos alerto a los dos, ella se paro y me dijo:

—Me permites, es Jake, siempre pasa cuando regresa del trabajo— Y fue a abrirle.

Black ¿qué diablos hacia ese idiota ahí?, ¿sería la pareja de Bella? El había llevado a Tony al trabajo de Bella

—Belli Jelly ¿Qué hiciste de cenar? muero de hambre.

Belli Jelly? Ese apodo se lo puso Emmett, por que la llamaba así y porque diablos le pedía de cenar que no podía hacerse de cenar solo.

—Tengo macarrones con queso y ensalada como siempre te guardo tu plato y el de Seth. Pero Jake hoy no te los puedes comer aquí— le dijo.

—¿Por qué Bella? Vas a llorar otra vez por culpa de ese idiota— le gruñó, diablos eso que le dijo me había calado hondo, cuantas veces habría llorado por mi culpa.

—Jake no— Bella trato de atajarlo

—El idiota esta aquí, Black— le conteste mientras me paraba.

El idiota de Black se me enfrentó —Mira Cullen, ella y Tony son muy importantes para mí, si les llegas a hacer daño, el más mínimo, te juro que te voy a matar con mis propias manos. No voy a tener piedad, no voy a permitir que dañes a la gente que amo entendiste— me lo dijo mientras me golpeaba el pecho con el dedo.

—Jake no espera. . . intento decir Bella y ví angustia en sus hermosos ojos.

—No tienes que advertirme nada, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer— iba a decirle algo mas pero recordé que yo no había estado ahí para Bella y mi hijo y el si, así que me trague mi orgullo y le dije —De todos modos tengo que darte las gracias porque estuviste aquí cuando yo no estuve, los cuidaste, te debo eso.

—Tú no me debes nada, lo hice porque … me dijo lleno de rabia.

—¡No Jake! no sigas, mañana hablamos ¿Está bien?— le rogó Bella intentando calmar las cosas.

—Nos vemos princesa, voy a despedirme del enano y te dejo para que ajustes cuentas.

Ajustar cuentas, por dios ni que fuéramos enemigos.

Ambos nos quedamos callados hasta Jacob salió del departamento, quería preguntarle si eran pareja, sentía algo en mi pecho de solo pensarlo

—¿Sales con Black?

—¿Con Jake? No, él es solo mi amigo, más bien mi hermano, él me ha ayudado mucho en estos años.

—Creo que tendremos que hablar con mi abogado para lo del cambio de apellido y quisiera verlo seguido si no te molesta.

—No, creo que esta bien, él es tu hijo y por muy mal que te hayas portado conmigo… Mira yo te juro que te iba a decir, es solo que al principio estaba muy enojada, después no supe como hacerlo y finalmente cuando Tony cumpliera seis lo iba a llevar a tu casa o a casa de tus papas en Forks. Me dijo mirándose las manos como si fuera lo mas interesante, tenia que calmarme pensar en Bella con Black me estaba causando demasiado conflicto.

—Está bien, te creo. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, él ¿Va al kinder? Es demasiado inteligente y mientras le leía el cuento, él leía junto conmigo.

—Él va a una escuela especial, es como un kínder, pero para niños más inteligentes. Él empezó a hablar cuando todavía no cumplía el año, a los 4 ya leía casi perfecto— Bella tenia fija la vista en una foto de Tony bebe. —¿Quieres ver las fotos de Tony cuando nació?— me preguntó.

—Claro, me encantaría.

Al comenzar a mirar las fotos y escuchar las historias que Bella me contaba sentí un vacío tan grande en mi, que me costaba trabajo hasta respirar. De pronto una sensación de abrazar a Bella y besarla se apodero de mi, pero no quise hacerlo apenas formábamos una nueva relación, además yo amaba a Victoria no? Trate de ordenar mis pensamientos, primero debía arreglar las cosas con Bella disculparme.

Le tome la mano y sentía como si de ella saliera una fuerza que entrara a mi cuerpo

—En serio Bella perdóname, esa noche yo estaba dolido y busqué con quien desquitarme. Yo quería herir a alguien como Tanya me había herido unos días atrás. Yo en verdad … me arrepentí, fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero tu papá me dijo que te habías ido con tu mamá y yo … por favor perdóname. Sé que no tengo perdón, tú merecías algo mejor.

Decirle eso me libero un poco.

—Yo ya te perdoné Edward, no te voy a negar al principio estaba enojada y muy triste, tú sabes que siempre estuve enamorada de ti, pero después entendí que yo también permití que me usaras. Si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas no hubiera permitido que me llevaras al hotel, además gracias a eso tengo una cosa maravillosa que llena cada día de mi vida de luz. Él fue mi manera de salir adelante y ahora es mi todo.

Sabia que ella me estaba hablando de corazón, yo jugué con sus sentimientos y la hice sufrir, quise cambiar el tema. No quería seguir por ese camino, tal vez ella me hubiera perdonado pero yo no lo hacia aun.

—Es muy especial, él es… — como describiría a mi hijo, encantador, inteligente, hermoso, educado, no encontraba las palabras pero Bella me gano.

—Sí tiene magia, hace que todos lo quieran – me contesto mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

De pronto escuche la voz de Angela en mi oído " tienes que darle dinero, tu sabes lo que cuesta sacar a delante a un niño, sabes cuantos pañales usa o botes de leche cuando es bebe, tienes que ayudarla, pero bien nada de cosas a medias entendiste y que sea retroactivo"

—Bella quiero hacerme cargo de sus gastos y de los tuyos también ¿No te molesta?

—No Edward, no me molesta y sí seria una gran ayuda que me cooperaras con los gastos, pero solo con los de él, tú y yo no tenemos más relación que ser los padres de Tony, creo que de momento no podría considerarte ni siquiera mi amigo, la verdad tendrás que ganarte mi confianza de nuevo.

Cuando me dijo esto me sentí morir, yo pensaba que podíamos seguir siendo amigos.

—Te entiendo Bella y créeme que lo acepto. Mira mañana voy a hablar con mi abogado, para poder cambiarle el apellido, y quiero dejarte este dinero. Ya me dirás cuanto necesitas al mes para los gastos.

Con Victoria nunca era suficiente dinero. Pero sabia que con Bella no seria así.

—Edward, tú no entiendes, no quiero tu dinero, pero de verdad lo necesito porque tengo que comprarle a Tony zapatos y ropa para el regreso a clases, pero tú me vas a acompañar a comprarlos, necesitas saber qué es ser papá. Además, la verdad ha sido un día muy estresante, me duele la cabeza ¿por qué mañana no seguimos platicando?

—Está bien Bella, gracias.

En realidad no quería irme. Me sentía tan a gusto con ella, no tenía que pretender nada.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? —me pregunto confusa.

—Por todo. Pudiste ponérmela muy difícil y hacer que todo se volviera realmente malo pero no, en serio gracias y si me permites mañana venir a cenar y acostar a Tony de nuevo te estaría muy agradecido.

—Claro, no creo que Tony me perdone que no deje entrar a su papá a cenar— me imagine la escena, y también me pareció divertida.

—Yo traigo la cena, ¿Te sigue gustando la comida italiana? ¿Le gusta a Tony? Bella siempre quería comer pasta, recordé. ¡Que alegría sentía al decir mi hijo!

—Sí, italiana está bien, pero si realmente quieres que te adore, trae una hamburguesa con queso. Esa iba ser nuestra cena de celebración hoy y quedé debiéndosela.

—Gracias Bella— le dije y le di un besó mi mejilla antes de salir.

Tuve que salir de ahí rápido muy rápido, el beso solo había alterado mis locas ganas de besar a Bella, y hacerle el amor ¿Dije hacerle el amor? Definitivamente este día me estaba confundiendo demasiado. De pronto estaba recordando a Bella entre mis brazos y eso hizo que mi entrepierna reaccionara, santo dios, tendré que llegar rápido a casa y darme una ducha de agua bien fría y rogar por que eso me ayudara.

Cuando llegue a casa el contestador estaba vacío algo que estaba haciéndose habitual últimamente. Me sentía extremadamente bien.

—Hola papito —Me saludo Alice desde la cocina.

—Estoy haciéndome un sándwich ¿Quieres uno?

—Gracias cene con Bella y Tony, creo que hace mucho que no comía macarrones con queso, me gustaron mucho.

—Voy a comprar una caja y hacerla mañana —me dijo entusiasmada Alice.

—Mañana voy a cenar otra vez con ellos, ¿Podríamos cenar todos juntos?

—Por cierto papá y mamá llegan en la madrugada pero no quieren que vayamos por ellos.

—Dirás que no quieren que vaya por ellos. ¿Por qué Alice? Acepto que me equivoque pero no es necesario que me traten así.

—Tal ve si nos cuentas lo que paso, podamos entenderte.

—¿No te lo contó Bella?

—Nop no quiso soltar la sopa.

Era una mujer maravillosa, no le dijo a Alice nada.

—Si ella no te lo dijo menos yo Alice.

—Solo dime algo . . —se quedo callada y bajo la vista —No abusaste de ella o algo así verdad?

—Claro que no, como se te ocurre pensar eso de mi —me dolió que pensara eso e imagine que mis padres podían pensar eso también —, Alice en serio me crees capaz de algo así?

—Bueno la verdad —dijo mordiéndose los labios —Varios amigos de Victoria abusan de chicas cuando están algo tomadas, y tu eres ó eras parte de ese circulo.

¿En serio Alice me creía capaz de eso? Dios que equivocado he estado, mi familia no me conoce. Eso me dolió.

De pronto recordé a Emmett, el vivía en Nueva York desde hace años, tenía que avisarle. Lo haría mañana lo que Alice me había dicho me había dejado realmente enojado y conociendo a Emmett el podría hacerme algo peor.

Me desvestí y solo en boxers me dormí.

Soñé con pequeñas Bellas y pequeños Tonys corriendo alrededor mío, era al menos veinte niñas y veinte niños, todos me llamaban papá y yo estaba feliz de ser su papá.

El día siguiente de trabajo fue algo mejor, una de las revistas había conseguido una exclusiva y el nuevo libro que íbamos a lanzar iba a ser memorable según las palabras del editor.

Estaba a punto de entrar a una junta con los de la revista que iba a cerrar cuando mi celular sonó.

ví la pantalla era Bella, mi primer pensamiento fue hacia Tony.

—¿Bella? ¿Le pasó algo a Tony?

—No papá, soy yo. Es que te extraño y quiero verte. ¿Por qué te fuiste antes de que me despertara? Los abuelos llegaron tempranito.

Era Tony, Dios sería verdad. Escucharlo decir papá fue relajante.

De fondo escuche a Bella llamándolo, ella no había marcado, ella pidió hablar conmigo.

—¿Edward?

—Bella ¿Él marcó? ¿Él solito?— esta sorprendido, solo tenía cuatro años.

—Sip, él sabe como usar los teléfonos, te dije que era muy inteligente.

—Wow es fabuloso.

—Edward, tengo que salir, nos vemos al rato. —me dijo algo cortante.

—Sí claro, nos vemos al rato.

Sentí a Bella algo molesta, pedí que no fuera por mi culpa y entre a la junta.

La maldita junta salio aun peor de lo que esperaba, el editor y los escritores, se me fueron encima uno casi me pego y otra me dio una cachetada, Dios su revista tenia dos años de perdidas.

Cuando salí de ahí Angela ya me esperaba con dos Tylenol y un vaso de agua.

—Te deje un recado de Alice, voy por un sándwich quieres uno?

—Queso con algo de lo que quieras y dos coca colas por favor muy frías.

Leí el mensaje.

"Papá y mamá llegaron, ya conocen a Tony, lo aman, se fueron a un hotel, no te enojes, voy a salir de compras con Bella. La revista de moda sale a tiempo, la "Young" también, me falta checar dos artículos de "Beauty" pero los deje con una chica que tiene lo suficiente para editarlos.

Te quiero.

Xoxo

Alice, tu hermana que mas te quiere"

Revise el papel por detrás Alice solía dejarme algo de broma siempre.

"Deberías casarte con Bella y hacer muchos bebés, les quedan hermosos"

Eso hizo que recordara mi sueño, pero la entrada abrupta del editor o mejor dicho del ex editor de la revista a mi oficina, me hizo dejar la nota.

Solo diré que las dos pastillas de Tylenol no me hicieron efecto, amenazo con decir miles de mentiras, demandarnos y no se que tanta tontería mas. Cuando por fin los de seguridad lograron sacarlo tuve que llamar al jefe del área legal.

Nadie firmaba acuerdos de confidencialidad, o al menos para no trabajar con la competencia. Así que le dije que necesitaba que todos firmaran nuevos contratos.

El me dijo que no podía mandarle eso que solo el director general podía.

Le llame y agende una cita para el otro día pero el director estaba en Londres. ¿qué hacia allá?

Me senté y comencé a masajearme las sienes cuando un mensaje entro a mi celular. Era de Emmett.

Eddie, Eddie mi hermanito el mas bonito, tu cena familiar se volvió "una gran cena familiar". Trae muchas hamburguesas a casa de Bella, a Tony le gustan las infantiles con doble queso y muchos pepinillos.

¿cómo diablos sabia eso Emmett? Seguí leyendo.

A mi tráeme una con tocino, ¿No lo amas ya? ¿tu hijo es genial? Te voy a llevar un montón de fotos de el tengo unas de cuando nació.

Emmett lo sabía desde antes, el lo conocía antes que yo, se me subió lo Masen a la cabeza, así decía mi madre cuando me enojaba y le recordaba a mi abuelo que no pensaba solo actuaba cuando estaba enojado.

comencé a llamar a Isabella, pero no contesto el maldito teléfono.

Después le pedí a Angela que se encargara de las hamburguesas y me estaba yendo cuando recibí una llamada del director general, Mark Sants.

Me pedía reunirme con el lunes a primera hora, necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo urgente.

Cuando salí Angela ya tenia en dos bolsas las hamburguesas.

—Gracias Angela.

—Edward —me dijo algo nerviosa —te llamo Victoria mientras estabas con Mark al teléfono. Dijo que te llamaría en la noche.

Solo esto me faltaba, ya quería escuchar la pataleta que me haría por no responderle el teléfono.

—Gracias Angela, si muero te dejo mi colección de música y películas. Creo que moriré.

—No digas eso Edward, sabías que sería difícil cuando aceptamos este reto.

—difícil, todo se me esta complicando de una manera que no me gusta. Nos vemos mañana.

Casi llegaba al auto cuando decidí tener el día libre, así que desde el auto llame a Angela y le dije que despejara mi agenda para mañana, que solo estaría disponible solo por teléfono.

Ella me recordó una cita que no podía mover a las nueve de la mañana. Así que le pedí que cancelara todo menos eso.

Cuando llegue al departamento iba llegando al mismo momento Emmett, con su esposa Rosalie que por cierto no me tragaba.

Emmett me ayudo con las hamburguesas, y en cuanto llegamos al piso de Bella lo solté.

—¿Por qué diablos tu conocías a mi hijo?

—No le grites a mi marido, si lo conocía antes es porque se lo merecía. Porque no se porto como un maldito con Bella.

La rubia sabia la historia me dijo mi subconsciente.

—Tranquilo Eddie, Eddie. . . Me dijo y antes de poder decir algo llego Tony, Bella, mamá y Alice.

—Papito, papito… oh tío O so viniste tú también…— Tony saludo a Emmett chocando los puños, como dos viejos amigos —Mira papito te presento a mi tío Oso, él es también hijo de mi abuelita Esme, pero tenia mucho que no lo veía— me dijo presentándome a mi hermano, sentí la cabeza queriéndome explotar.

—Wow ya tengo una familia grandota.

La voz de Tony hizo que me calmara un poco pero solo un poco, papá llego y entramos a la casa. Ver la camaradería entre Bella y Emmett me hizo hervir la sangre.

—Isabella podemos hablar unos minutos— le dije.

Emmett me abrazo y me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Tranquilo hermanito, ella es mi hermana y sí, la quiero más que a ti. Si le haces algo te juro que te mato.

—No te metas Emmett, esto es entre ella y yo, tú ya hiciste suficiente. Le conteste estaba en verdad enojado. El idiota todavía me amenazaba.

—No, no he hecho suficiente, tú no has visto todo lo que esta mujer ha tenido que hacer y vivir por sacar adelante al hijo del cabrón que le rompió el corazón.

La tome del brazo y camine con ella hacia su recamara.

—Cuidado Edward, me lastimas—se solté de mi agarre y continuo —¿qué te pasa? No hay necesidad de lastimarme.

—En serio— ¿era tonta o que? —tal vez no deba tener resentimiento porque mi hermano conocía a mi hijo antes que yo o porque Jacob Black también. Oh no espera, tal vez debería de estar agradecido porque no sé nada de él.

parecía que todos conocían a mi hijo menos yo.

—Pareces actor de novela barata— me dijo y se notaba que se estaba conteniendo eso me hizo enojar mas —ya déjalo pasar. Ok, no te dije de Tony pero ya lo sabes, disfruta ahora de él.

—Está bien, hablemos más claro. Dime Edward ¿qué hubieras hecho si yo llego y te digo que estoy embarazada? Tú estabas en Londres, yo aquí en NY y además me dejaste bastante claro que lo que había pasado era un error, que sólo querías lastimar a alguien. Dime ¿qué hubieras hecho?

Me quede pensando, cerré los ojos e intente calmarme. Escuche la puerta y abrí los ojos, ella me había dejado sentí un dolor en el pecho. salí a buscarla.

Cuando salí todos me miraban molestos, Emmett me dijo —No seas idiota ve tras ellas, de seguro fue al parque, corre.

salí corriendo del edificio, pero ¿Dónde diablos estaba el parque?

Le pregunte a una señora y me indico corrí y después de unos minutos la localice, me acerque a ella y la escuche gritar.

—¡TE ODIO EDWARD CULLEN!

Diablos eso hizo que mi corazón me doliera y cualquier rastro de enojo se esfumo. Yo no quería que Bella me odiara. ví que estaba llorando.

—Bella estás bien ¿por favor perdóname? Tiendo a exasperarme muy fácil, tú me conoces.

Quería darle mas explicaciones, pero ella me corto y lo que me dijo fue aun mas doloroso.

—Te conozco Edward, pero tú no me conoces, ni siquiera sabes por lo que he pasado, sabes cuantas veces ha pagado Emmett mi alquiler o la colegiatura de Tony, o cuando se pone enfermo lo revisa, me da la medicina y no me cobra un peso. No sabes nada, tú estabas en Londres solo estudiando y trabajando, pero sin saber que era tener que…

Ella no abría sus hermosos ojos

—Si tú me hubieras dicho… yo… yo…

—Tú qué Edward ¿dime qué hubieras hecho?— me dijo retándome a decirlo.

—Me hubiera… hecho cargo de Tony, tal vez nos hubiéramos casado.

Lo entendí casi al decirlo, en ese momento eso hubiera cortado muchas cosas para mí, como las corto para Bella.

—Por favor Edward escúchate, tú siempre has dicho que las mujeres que se quedaban embarazadas eran por estupidas, que era porque… tú ni siquiera me… ese día… ¡arg! sabes que no tienes por qué juzgarme, no puedes. Tenía dieciocho años, el corazón roto y estaba muerta de miedo, iba a tener un bebe y apenas tenía para comer, apenas sabía qué era la vida. Tú sabes que jamás fui sociable como tú o como Alice, tú mismo te burlabas de mí. Me decías ratita de biblioteca porque siempre estaba leyendo. Por favor, sólo me usaste, no vengas a decirme ni a reclamarme nada, porque no tienes ningún derecho.

Ella me lo decía desde el fondo de su alma lo sentía, y tenía razón yo no tenia porque juzgarla. Me sentía peor que un idiota. Siempre arruinando las cosas buenas.

Era el idiota mas grande del mundo, deberían de mandarme muy lejos.

—Yo Bella lo siento, no debí tratarte así, es que me enfadó pensar que Emmett sabía de mi hijo y yo no ¿puedo saber por qué él sí sabe? —pregunte quería saberlo.

—Emmett era el residente en mi parto, él recibió a Tony, él fue el primero en darse cuenta que era tu hijo y te iba a llamar en ese momento, pero yo no lo dejé. Él quería que te dijera, que asumieras tu responsabilidad aunque tuvieras que dejar Londres. Yo simplemente no estaba lista y no quería que dejaras tu sueño, siempre quisiste estudiar en Londres.

—Gracias, yo… tú…pudiste complicarme la vida sin embargo no lo hiciste, por favor perdóname.

Ella me volvía a ver como siempre, eso hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor.

Mi teléfono sonó era Emmett.

—Tony esta llorando y preguntando por ustedes, regresen. Pregunta por que se enojaron y si no se van a perder. ¿Bella esta contigo verdad?

—Bueno, si aquí esta conmigo, ya vamos para allá.

—Tony está inquieto, quiere saber por qué nos salimos enojados, está preguntando por nosotros.

Quise tomarle del brazo —Vamos.

—Suéltame, y ve pensando una excusa buena porque tu hijo no se traga cualquiera.

Ella no me dejo agarrarla y fue brusca al decírmelo.

—Podemos decirle que te hice enojar, saliste a caminar para calmarte y yo fui a buscarte para hacer las paces. Es la verdad— le dije mirándole.

—Sí, suena bien.

Y era la verdad.

El regreso fue tenso, cada vez que miraba a Bella ella tenía su vista fija en el camino, ella no quería verme. Era el idiota mas grande del mundo.

—Bella perdóname por favor, soy un idiota.

—Sí lo eres Cullen, pero te perdono, sólo no vuelvas a fastidiar. Lo importante es que ya lo sabes.

Al llegar Tony corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

—Mamita ¿por qué saliste? me asusté mucho, yo quería que estuvieras aquí conmigo y mi papito ahora que somos una familia grandototota.

—No corazón, lo que pasó fue que… ok te acuerdas cuando John y tú peleaban por un juguete y resultó que sólo era un malentendido.

Ella le explico.

—Sí me acuerdo— dijo rascándose su cabecita.

—Bueno, pues algo así pasó.

—Sí campeón, yo hice enojar a tu mamá un poquito, pero ya nos contentamos, ya hicimos las pases.

Le dije intentando arreglarlo.

—Que bueno papito— sus tripitas gruñeron, y Emmett grito en ese momento.

—¿Escucharon eso? un monstruo se acerca.

—No tío, lo que pasa es que tengo un poquito de hambre y mi panza hizo ruidos como la tuya. Una vez papito se comió toda la comida y dejó a mamá y a Tía Rose sin comer.

Comenzó a contarme, para Tony era todo tan fácil. A veces quisiera ser niño de nuevo.

—Oye, ellas necesitaban hacer dieta, ya estaban muy gordas— me dijo Emmett, riéndose.

—Oh vamos Edward, no sigas enojado, hay veces en la vida que nos toca enterarnos antes. Ya déjalo— Emmett me despeino como lo hacia siempre.

Tony soltó una carcajada muy fuerte.

—A ti tampoco te gusta papi— me dijo Tony entre risas —a mí tampoco, pero me dice que me veo más guapo. Tú también te ves más guapo ¿verdad mami?

—Estoy ocupada, pregúntale a tu tía Rose— dijo Bella evitando la pregunta.

Papá comenzó a repartir las hamburguesas y una pequeña sonrisa llego a la boca de Bella, tenía una boca besable, linda.

—Hamburguesa infantil— dijo papá.

—Esa es mía papá— Emmett le quito la hamburguesa de la mano a Carlisle, note que Bella le hacia una seña a papá.

—No tío Oso es mía, dámela— Tony brincaba intentando quitársela —papito ayúdame.

—Emmett dale la hamburguesa a Tony — esto me desesperaba por que el podía jugar así con mi hijo y yo no.

—No se, es que tiene quesito, y pepinillos extras.

—No tío, es mía, además si te la comes, la tía Rose ya no te va a querer porque te vas a poner feo como un chango.

—Así entonces no me la como, mejor cómetela tú y quedas con cara de chango como tu papá.

Tony se rió me miro y me dijo:

—A mí me gusta ser como mi papá, aunque tenga cara de chango.

Me quede viendo como interactuaban Tony y Emmett, se notaba su cercanía.

—Siempre es así, acostúmbrate, ellos son como dos niños jugando, siempre se están haciéndose maldades, retándose en los video juegos, en el soccer, en fin. Me dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Siempre pelean así?

—Hoy acabaron rápido con la pelea, hay días en los que duran horas quitándose uno al otro las cosas.

—Esto debía ser parte de mis memorias, debí ser yo quien jugara con mi hijo, no su tío— dije amargamente.

—Perdón. Susurro Bella.

Bella tomo una hamburguesa y mamá me dio una a mi.

—hijo déjalo pasar. Dios sabe porque hace las cosas. La mire enojado que tenía que ver Dios con esto

—Ay Bella, ¿quién fuera tú? nunca engordas— le dijo Alice, que era muy delgada.

—La hubieran visto cuando tuvo a Tony, tenia una panzota y decía que jamás volvería a tener sexo— dijo Emmett carcajeándose, como sería acariciar su estomago —El pobre de Charlie casi se moría cada vez que Bella juraba que el sexo era bueno, pero que tener a Tony dolía demasiado.

Eso me dejo frío ella había sufrido teniendo a mi hijo y yo siempre de idiota.

—Emmett basta— mamá regaño a Emmett y le metió una hamburguesa en la boca.

—Mamá, sólo les iba a contar cómo había nacido Tony, pero si no quieren no les cuento.

Tocaron la puerta era el idiota de Black. La rubia lo saludo como si fueran grandes amigos, y mi hermano lo animo a entrar.

Tony corrió hacia él.

—Ven Jake mira, mi papito, te lo quiero presentar— y jaló al idiota de Black hacia mi.

—Mira papá te presento a mi tío Jake, es mi mejor amigo junto con Seth. Jake, él es mi papá— su mejor amigo, el dijo su mejor amigo.

El me miro, y extendiéndome la mano me dijo.—Hola mucho gusto, Jacob.

Me quede parado sin moverme, pero la voz de Tony hizo que me diera cuenta que solo estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—Papá tienes que darle la mano así, mira ves, la mueves para arriba y para abajo.

No solo hacia el ridiculo, mi hijo me estaba mirando y que ejemplo le daría.

—Hola soy Edward, el papá de Tony— le dije mientras le daba la mano.

El perro quería irse pero no se lo permitieron, lo peor fue cuando Emmett dijo:

—Jake te acuerdas como gritaba Bella cuando estaba teniendo a Tony— Y volvió a soltar la carcajada.

El perro había estado ahí con ella. El también.

—No mucho, sólo recuerdo el dolor de mi mano. En serio Bella, me tienes que recompensar de alguna manera, me apretabas la mano horrible. Yo pensé que me la rompías cuando Emmett dijo que corono Tony.

—¿Tú también estuviste en el parto? Le pregunte.

—Sí, ella vivió conmigo hasta que Tony tenía quince días y era una cosa muy chillona— dijo el muy idiota presumiendo.

—No creen que es un tema algo raro para hablar con Tony enfrente— dijo papá.

—No, Rose ya se llevó a Tony a su cuarto— dijo Emmett —Y además se trata de avergonzar a sonrojos.

—Ya Emmett, o ya sé, mejor cuenta cuando te mandaron a cambiar urinales.

—Sí, pero me escapé para ir por mi sobrino. Lo hubieran visto, tenía el cabello rojo y sus ojitos de color claro como grises azules al principio, pero era igualito a ti hermano.

Me dijo Emmett, Bella me hablo

—Edward, si quieres te puedo enseñar fotos y sacarles duplicados.

—Gracias, aunque ahora siento como si hubiera perdido algo— dije bajando la cabeza, tenía que hacerme a la idea y agradecer a todos por cuidar de lo que yo debí cuidar —pero gracias a todos por cuidar de mi hijo. En serio hermano gracias, a ti también Jacob.

—Tú también cooperaste o ya se te olvidó cuando donabas para el niño que tenía un padre desalmado. Una vez donaste quinientos dólares y otra cincuenta. Así que no te sientas tan mal que sí has visto por tu hijo.

Me dijo Emmett con su gran sonrisa.

—En serio Emmett ¿eso hiciste? Pregunto Bella.

—Sip, los quinientos dólares son lo que te di para la inscripción y cosas de la escuela de Tony y con los cincuenta le compré el juego que quería del xbox.

Bella río un poco

—A mi no me da risa, mejor se los hubiera dado yo— apenas me calmaba me enteraba de algo queme hacia enojar mas.

—En serio hermano, que amargadito estás últimamente, deberías de conseguir…

—Mamita —dijo Tony —ya tengo mucho sueñito ¿puedo saltarme el baño y que mi papito me lea un cuento?— se veía tan adorable.

—Está bien, sólo por hoy y lo del cuento pregúntale a tu papá.

—Claro que te leo un cuento— como no iba a querer hacerlo, le tome la mano y camine con el al cuarto.

—Me puedes leer un cuento de Spiderman, a mí me gustaría ser como Spiderman.

—Claro que sí. Pero cuéntame, a parte de Spiderman, ¿no te gusta algún otro personaje? Quería saber mas de él.

—Sí, me gusta Mate y el Rayo Mcqueen, también me gusta Simba. Pero no me gusta que se muera su papá, eso no. —Lo abrace y solo lo solté cuando Bella llego a ponerle la pijama

—Bueno vengo aponerte la pijama, ¿Cars o Sesame street?

—¡Cars!— Gritó.

—Ok sin gritos que dejas sorda a tu mamita.

—Si quieres yo se la pongo Bella, no creas que estoy enojado contigo, es sólo que estoy molesto por perderme muchas cosas. Le dije intentando disculparme.

—Aunque parezca que no lo entiendo, lo entiendo y te pido perdón, pero puedes construir memorias a partir de ahora— me dio la pijama y se salio.

Le puse la pijama, y comencé a leerle un comic de Spiderman, pero se quedo dormido rápidamente. Me quede ahí con el un buen rato, se veía tan hermoso dormido.

Mire unas bolsas de compras, Alice había ido de compras tenía que darle el dinero, me sentí tan vacío y tan mal que las lagrimas amenazan con salírseme.

Cuando salí de la habitación de Tony y solo pude decirle a Bella —Nos vemos mañana para comprar lo que necesita Tony.

—Yo creo que ya no mucho, Alice compro demasiadas cosas hoy, pero no puse mucha atención que compró.

—Ok nos vemos mañana— lo que quería era salir de ahí.

salí y el aire frío me pego de golpe, no pude evitarlo y todo el camino llore, me sentía tan mal.

Cuando llegue el contestador parpadeaba tenía 5 mensajes. Apreté play.

—Eddie, amor soy Victoria necesito hablar contigo y no contestas el celular.

Segundo mensaje.

—Eddie estas molesto, discúlpame.

Tercer mensaje.

—Edward, porque no quieres contestarme, ya no me amas, todo lo que dijiste era mentira. Te odio.

Sumate a la lista pensé.

Cuarto mensaje.

Bebe, perdóname llámame por favor, si quiero casarme contigo, quiero que tu y yo seamos felices.

Victoria me había aceptado, ella quería casarse conmigo. ¿Y porque diablos no me sentía feliz?

Quinto mensaje.

Amor por favor llámame, —se escuchaba llorando —¿ya me olvidaste? Dime que no, por favor. Te amo.

Me deje caer en el sillón y en ese momento el teléfono sonó, ví el numero era Victoria otra vez, estuve a punto de dejar que la contestadora tomara la llamada pero me arrepentí, no iba a hacer las cosas mal otra vez, tenia que enfrentar mi responsabilidad.

—Hola victoria.

—Hola amor, pensé que no me ibas a perdonar nunca. Me sentí, muy triste. He estado llorando por tu culpa, sabes que odio llorar y que se me hinchen los ojos.

Recordé las lagrimas en los ojos de Bella.

—Lo siento nena, Victoria en serio ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —mi maldito subconsciente quería que dijera que no.

—Claro amor, he descubierto que mi lugar esta a tu lado. Quiero ser la señora Cullen, quiero hacerme viejita a tu lado.

—Victoria tengo que decirte algo. Tengo un hijo.

—¿Qué?¿Con quien? ¿quién fue la maldita lagarta que logro engatusarte?

¿Estas seguro que es tuyo?

Tuve que interrumpirla —Es mío y no fue una lagarta, es una amiga, mi hijo tiene cuatro años.

—Bueno eso soluciona un problema tu querías tener un hijo, ya lo tienes. —La escuche suspirar —No vas a casarte con ella? o era por eso que no me contestabas.

—No, no voy a casarme.

—Bueno, el sábado llego y si te parece bien me gustaría decirte unos planes que ya hice.

—Ok iré por ti el sábado.

—Te quiero bebé, sueña conmigo. Solo conmigo.

Y colgó. Tendría que estar feliz pero me sentía extrañamente atrapado.

* * *

Gracia por todo su amor el año pasado empecemos este con mas ganas, viendo cada día como una oportunidad de empezar todo de nuevo.

El POV de Edward será en dos partes, y enseguida les pongo el nuevo capitulo si puedo antes prometo hacerlo antes.

En especial gracias a Maya Cullen Masen, MaariiTwilighter, MONIELITA CULLEN, LizzyCullen01, Fran Ktrin Black, VaNeSaErK, lunha222, hildiux, joselinamadera, Eve Runner, jamlvg, EriM, nesines, Manligrez, Gatita Swan, beakis, Gretchen CullenM, Tata XOXO, Mercedes Mejia, anamart05, Lullaby Stew Pattz, Karina Castillo, mely, Saha Denali, Bertlin, sandra32321, solecitopucheta, nana cullen, Mon de Cullen, maryroxy, karenov17, Conny, yolabertay, Paolita 3, Lili4ever, Melania, Valentine F, mercurybulsara, Nallely Gzz M, riu-123, Sky TwiCullen, AlexaCullenHale16, KristenPattinsonHoran, daiuamico, Stefi Cullen, azay, didywf, Tatahasi, lu537, CindyLis, zujeyane, Mon de Cullen por regalarme una sonrisa!


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclamer los personaje no son míos son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles la historia, que si es mía._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 18 **

Pasé las dos semanas siguientes tratando de alejarme de Edward lo más que pude, solo le permitía llevarme a la escuela, porque Tony me lo había pedido. En el trayecto me hacía la dormida y en cuanto llegábamos me bajaba prácticamente corriendo, sin darle tiempo a nada.

La mañana después de que se quedó con nosotros él volvió a su casa. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que él se quedara a vivir conmigo? Y lo peor era que esto me estaba desgastando, pero todo era mi culpa, ¡¿qué esperaba que al despertarse me dijera lo mismo otra vez?! El problema era yo, porque él jamás me había prometido algo, ni siquiera me ha dicho que le gusto estando consciente.

Buscaba cualquier pretexto para no estar en casa cuando sabía que iba a estar Edward.

Hasta ese día… me había dejado tres mensajes en el buzón, diez mensajes de texto y varios más con Alice, Emmett y hasta Alex. Necesitaba hablar conmigo y era urgente.

Estaba sentado en la sala, pero me sentía nerviosa; caminé a la cocina, después a la sala, a mi recámara, a la sala, a la recámara de Tony, regresé a la cocina pero no había nada que limpiar. Odiaba estar esperando, me senté en la mesa y comencé a sacar los ingredientes para hacer brownies.

— ¡Bella! —gritaron detrás de mí.

Pegué un alarido y me volví a golpear a la persona que me había asustado con la cuchara con la que batía los brownies.

Era Edward y estaba lleno de masa para brownies, se veía tan delicioso, me auto-corregí: chistoso… se ve chistoso.

Comencé a reírme y él quitó la cara de enfado, y comenzó a reírse conmigo.

Se quitó el saco y la corbata.

—Me gustaba mi corbata —dijo buscando el bote de basura.

—No la tires, se puede limpiar. Puedo llevarla a la tintorería. Dámela —le pedí y se la quité, nuestras manos chocaron y sentía que si nos movíamos el ambiente sacaría chispas de tanta tensión.

—Gracias, eres un sol. Eres mi sol.

Solo pude sonreírle. Pero luego recordé que no quería ser el sol de Edward, él ya tenía "su cosa esa" en casa; eso me dio mucho coraje y le di un cucharazo en la cabeza llenándolo de mezcla de brownie de nuevo. Edward me miró asombrado.

— ¡Bella! —reclamó mientras se limpiaba con la mano la mezcla, le había quedado una gota de masa en una de sus mejillas. Quería limpiársela con la lengua.

—Te quedó mezcla en la mejilla.

Edward me miró receloso.

— ¿Por qué me golpeaste con la cuchara?

—No quiero que me digas cosas así, no quiero ser tu sol.

Edward asintió.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿puedes ser mi amiga?

—No, y si lo que quieres es un sol, o una amiga, ¿¡por qué no vas con tu prometida y se lo pides!? —grité, realmente estaba molesta—. Mejor dime… ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—De la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tony. Mira, he estado hablando con él durante los entrenamientos de soccer y quiere una fiesta grande.

Recordé a Tony contándome planes para hacer su fiesta donde una vez comimos y jugamos, parecía tan lejano ese día…

Suspiré.

—Pregunté en el lugar donde comimos pero no hay reservas para fiestas hasta dos meses después de su cumpleaños, estaba pensando en que podemos hacerla aquí o en el parque —agregó.

— ¿Aquí?

—Yo correría con todos los gastos y contrataría quién limpiara la casa al acabar. En la azotea hay un jardín y está hecho para que los niños puedan jugar.

— ¿Hay un jardín?

—Con alberca, ¿no lo has visto?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Ven, te llevo —me tendió la mano.

Quería tomarle la mano pero no lo hice, Edward me miró y solo bajó la cabeza. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué hacía eso? Me daban ganas de abrazarlo.

Después de un pequeño trayecto en el elevador que fue bastante tenso, pero había algo mas, no era el mismo de siempre, si él era serio pero noté algo más; se veía más delgado y sus ojos estaban apagados. Me auto reprendí: _no lo mires, no lo ames. _

La vista del jardín era hermosa, ¿por qué no conocía este lugar? Era un pequeño paraíso.

Ruidos extraños, o más bien gemidos fuertes, hicieron que dirigiéramos la mirada hacia de donde al parecer provenían.

— ¿Tanya? —preguntó Edward.

La rubia alzó la cabeza. Estaba teniendo sexo con un tipo bastante guapo en una de las tumbonas.

El tipo ni siquiera se inmutó, ella tampoco; estaban semidesnudos. No pude evitar ponerme roja.

—Les ganamos el lugar, Cullen —habló el tipo y mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes, lo supe porque sentí el aire en ellos.

—Tranquilo, la debió de haber subido para que jugueteara en los juegos infantiles, ella es una bebé, una niña inocente y a Eddie no le gustan así —comentó Tanya antes de soltar la carcajada.

Vi a Edward tensarse.

—Voy a reportarte, pude subir aquí con mi hijo.

—Tranquilo, ¿por qué no se largan y nos dejan terminar a gusto? ¿O quieren quedarse a ver? Tal vez aprendas algo, niñita.

—Vámonos —instó Edward tomándome la mano. Esta vez ni protesté.

Cuando llegamos abajo los nervios se apoderaron de mí y comencé a reíme.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien. ¡Dios! ¿Y si Tony hubiera subido con nosotros?

—Voy a poner la denuncia, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho, el que estaba debajo de ella era uno de los dueños del edificio, se llama Anthon Keropolis.

Ya estaba tranquilizándome, Edward se acercó y me tomó de la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa?

—Ellos iban a seguir… ¡Diablos! ¡Qué suerte tiene Tanya! —solté sin pensar con quién estaba.

Edward me miró y solo movió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Tú tienes más suerte que ella, lo juro.

—Si tú lo dices… —Hubiera jurado que a Edward se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, pero bajó la vista y continuó hablando de la fiesta.

—Mira —habló sacando de su maletín una Ipad—. Este servicio se encarga de la comida, los juegos y hasta de limpiar.

— ¿Es muy costoso?

—Bella, por favor permíteme pagar todo. No quiero estar peleando por esto.

Se quedó muy serio y luego añadió: —Uno nunca sabe si es lo último que puede hacer por alguien que quiere.

Me quedé intrigada, pero le permití pagar todo.

Seguimos charlando sobre la fiesta de Tony, quien se había salido con la suya y por fin tendría una fiesta grandota.

El resto de la tarde se nos pasó entre planes y risas de mi parte, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Edward y mía en la situación en que encontramos a Tanya con aquel tipo, ¿por qué no podía sacarme de la cabeza esa idea?

Llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba sexo, así también dejaría de pensar en Edward. Ese día había sido demasiado productivo. Teníamos la fiesta de Tony planeada y la cura para sacarme a Edward de la cabeza: sexo.

Cuando llegó Tony estaba emocionado, su tía Hada lo había ayudado a hacer su propia invitación para su fiesta.

—Mírala, mamita, la hicimos entre la tía Hada y yo, nos quedó "_fantabulosa"._ Esa palabra es nueva, me la enseñó mi amiga Sophie, se llama como tu amiga pero ella es chiquita y con el cabello amarillo, pero también va a cumplir cinco años. A ella la quiero invitar a mi fiesta, también a Cam y a Bitt Bitt. ¿Podemos invitar a todos lo de mi salón, a toditos?

—Calma, no creo que a toditos, pero a varios sí, ¿ya saludaste a tu papá? —Tony miró a su papá y corrió hacia él.

—Papá, ya le dije a Angela que venga, ella dice que va a traer a los hijos de su novio. ¿Tú quieres una invitación para tu novia? Porque si ella no quiere venir se puede quedar en tu casa.

Edward miró serio a Tony y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ella no va a venir, no te preocupes.

Tony corrió a su recámara para jugar no sé qué cosa.

Alice miró a Edward y le dijo algo del trabajo, no pude escucharlo, hablaron en tono muy bajo.

Edward se despidió de todos y salió, ¿tendría muchos problemas?

Alice se quedó mirando a la puerta, se veía preocupada y pensativa.

—Alice, ¿te pasa algo?

Me miró, mordió su labio y bajó la vista.

—Hoy vi a Jass en la revista. Va a trabajar conmigo… con nosotros en dos de las revistas.

—Alice, mírame a los ojos. —Esa cara me lo decía todo—. Volviste a acostarte con él, ¿cierto?

—Técnicamente no nos acostamos… fue contra una pared. Sí, lo hice, no lo pude evitar. Fue verlo y todo en mí se llenó de…

—Alice, él te trató mal.

—Sí, pero ya lo hablamos, él me pidió perdón y solo fue una vez. Para recordar viejos tiempos. Me dijo que después de que María lo abandonó se dio cuenta que decía la verdad y que me extrañó mucho.

—Alice, no sé qué consejo darte, pero creo que no deberías ponérsela tan fácil, él desconfío de ti, destrozó tu corazón.

— ¡No seas hipócrita, Bella! —me gritó Alice—. Si Edward te pidiera que hicieran el amor no lo dudarías. Pensé que eras mi amiga, no mi enemiga.

Caminó hacia su recámara y azotó la puerta.

Me quedé atónita, parada en medio de la sala. Alice se había molestado conmigo por culpa de ese tipo, no lo conocía y ya me caía mal, por muy hermano de Rose que fuera.

Busqué a Tony y estaba en su cuarto con el juego que su papá le había regalado.

—Tony, deja eso, hay que bañarse.

—Mamá, no quiero bañarme, mañana es viernes, por favor deja que no me bañe.

—Lo siento, mañana si quieres no te bañas.

— ¿Se enojó la tía Hada? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa e iba dejándola tirada.

—Sí, se enojó, pero yo me voy a enojar más si dejas la ropa en el suelo, ¿qué te pasa Tony? Nunca la dejas en el suelo.

—Mamá —dijo quejándose pero volvió a recoger toda la ropa.

Intenté cuidar de Tony mientras se bañaba, pero me quedé pensando en Alice, ¿y si era verdad lo que me había dicho?

Y era verdad, si Edward me lo hubiera dicho hace unos días hubiera accedido, ahora no sé, pero le debía una disculpa a Alice; jamás me había juzgado, ella siempre me escucha pero no me juzgaba.

Era una mala amiga, en vez de escucharla y ponerme en sus zapatos, la juzgué y la alejé de mí.

Tony terminaba de bañarse y me decía que mañana su papito le iba a dar un regalo por su cumpleaños.

—Me dijo que era adelantado, pero que era por una buena razón. Mi papá estaba triste.

Miré el reloj era hora de dormir a Tony, después iría a pedirle disculpas a Alice.

—A dormir, que si no mañana nos va a costar levantarnos para ir a la escuela, anda. ¿El sábado tienes entrenamiento o partido de soccer?

—Entrenamiento y después papá tiene partido. ¿Podemos ir a verlo? Anda di que sí, nadie le echa porras a papá. A Alex le echan porras Cam, Bitt y Sophie, pero a papá solo yo y no me escucho. Tú gritas fuertote cuando te enojas.

Puso sus ojos de gato de Shrek y me convenció.

—Está bien, iremos a ver jugar a tu papá.

Me sentí culpable, Alice tenía razón, si él me llamara iría sin que nadie me lo impidiera.

Después de dejar a Tony casi dormido salí y me dirigí al cuarto de Alice; toqué una, dos, tres veces, pero Alice no respondía.

—Alice, sé que estás ahí, escucho ruidos.

Odiaba cuando Alice se ponía así, fui a la cocina e hice chocolate con leche, tomé unas galletas y el duplicado de las llaves; tendríamos una noche de chicas le gustara o no.

Dejé la charola en el piso, abrí la puerta, tomé la charola y entré.

—Lo siento quieras o no, necesito hablar contigo pedirte perdón. Tenías razón… —No pude continuar, Alice estaba tratando de cubrirse mientras un rubio con los ojos azules, idénticos a los de Rose, se acomodaba en la cama.

— ¿No sabes tocar Bella? Jasper, ella es Bella.

—Un gusto, ¿tú eres la amiga con la que mi hermana quería que saliera, no?

—Ni idea, tu hermana está algo loca. Yo me voy, perdón, pensé que no querías hablar conmigo.

—Tranquila, solo no digas nada de que nos viste aquí ¿Si?

—Soy una tumba.

Salí y me dirigí a mi recámara con mi chocolate y mis galletas, me senté en la cama y comencé a comer.

Todo el mundo tenía sexo menos yo, eso no era justo.

Decidí dormirme, mañana iba a hablar con Alex, eso era seguro. Iba a decirle que por qué no salíamos y nos conocíamos mejor. Él tenía hijos y los quería, Tony no iba a ser problema.

Con esa intención me dejé ir al mundo de los sueños, al otro día fue todo igual que siempre, solo que Alice me informó que no desayunaría con nosotros y se llevó dos cafés y un par de sándwiches a su recámara. El rubito se había quedado toda la noche.

¿Cómo sería despertar al lado del hombre que uno ama después de una sesión de sexo?

Era hora de seguir adelante.

Cuando el timbre sonó Tony y yo bajamos corriendo, pero no era Edward, era Emmett quien nos esperaba.

— ¿Y esa cara? ¿Querías a otro galán?

—No, solo que no me avisó que no iba a venir, ayer me dijo que nos veríamos hoy.

—Tiene un problema en el trabajo.

Eso me preocupó, como dijo Tony, Edward se veía triste, nervioso. Recordándolo bien, hasta ojeras se le veían.

Tal vez tuviera muchos problemas en su trabajo. _O con su novia, _dijo una voz muy contenta dentro de mí, pero me apresuré a acallarla.

— ¿Emmett, tú vas a recogernos?

—Nop, creo que Edward lo hará. ¿Por qué?

—Es que quiero hacer unas cosas antes de ir a casa, es solo para que no vengan por mí.

—Yo le digo a Torcuato.

— ¿Torcuato?

—Edward, pero ahora será Torcuato, me gustó el nombre. Lo leí hoy y me gusto para mi hermano.

Salí del coche riendo, solo Emmett era capaz de cambiarle el nombre.

—La que sola se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda, ¡cuenta Bella!

—Hola, Sophie, solo me estaba riendo porque Emmett le cambió el nombre a Edward.

Sophie podría ayudarme, en cuanto al sexo.

— ¿Sophie, podemos tomar un café saliendo del trabajo? Quiero platicar con alguien.

—Claro, ¿sobre qué hablaríamos?

—Quiero hablar con alguien —bajé la voz—, sobre sexo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices en voz baja? —cuestionó imitándome—. Hola Jane, ¿qué tal los movimientos que te dije? Soy buena aconsejando, ¿verdad? Ojalá yo pudiera resolver mi vida como resuelvo la de los demás.

Jane estaba totalmente roja y con una sonrisa en la cara, eso me dio la certeza de que hablaba con la persona correcta.

—Esa chica está loquita por su novio, y él ni se diga. Son el uno para el otro, lo único malo será cuando su papá se entere, es algo… —frunció la boca—. Protector.

—Espero que no pase nada. Jake, es muy buen chico.

—Bueno, alistémonos para enfrentar a los monstruos.

—Oye, la fiesta de Tony va a ser la próxima semana, el sábado.

—Ya lo sabia, ya hasta invitación me prometieron.

Riendo arreglamos nuestras cosas. Poco después llegó Kathe y también la invité a la fiesta.

—Será un honor, a mis hijos les encantan las fiestas, aunque ya son más grandes.

Después de la plática salimos de la sala de maestros y nos dirigimos cada una a nuestro respectivo salón.

Al terminar el día, Sophie y yo nos dirigimos a un café que ella misma sugirió, para poder hablar a gusto, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera.

El café era por demás todo el estilo de Sophie, pero ideal para el tipo de charla que quería tener.

Era una mezcla entre librería y café, pero todo versaba sobre sexo. Entonces… mejor dicho, era una mezcla entre sex shop, librería erótica y café.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, que como todas invitaba a la privacidad.

—Te recomiendo los capuchinos, son de lo mejor y el pastel de queso con cerezas está de muerte.

Poco después de eso nos tomaron la orden, cuando nos trajeron la comida Sophie me miró y habló sin tapujos.

—Entonces, Bellita, ¿qué quieres saber? ¿Sobre orgasmos múltiples? ¿Algún tipo de movimiento en especial? Mi especialidad son las posiciones en donde uno disfruta más, nada de misionero o cosas sencillas en donde solo "piz paz" y yap; no, hasta el misionero con unos ligeros cambios es divertido, pero dime… ¿para qué soy buena?

Sabía que estaba sonrojada, pero hablé: — ¿Cómo le digo a alguien que quiero intentarlo con él? Mira yo… no quiero solo sexo… por esta persona siento… cariño. Y quiero intentarlo —le dije en voz más baja—. Quiero hacer el amor, quiero…

—Tranquila, Bella. Te entiendo y… ¿quién es el afortunado?

—Alex, quiero hablarlo con Alex, pero no sé cómo.

Lo que nunca me esperé fue la reacción de Sophie: se quedó helada, su cara era de asombro y tenía la boca abierta.

— ¿Te molesta? Tú me dijiste que entre él y tú…

Sophie se recobró su expresión.

—Nooo, tranquila, es solo que me agarraste fuera de lugar. Mi consejo… —dijo respirando profundo y soltando el aire—. Es que hables con él, que le digas la verdad, que le tienes cariño y que quieres intentarlo con él. No le hagas creer nada más y no le digas mentiras. No lo lastimes.

—Sophie, ¿estás segura de qué no hay problema?

—No ninguno, solo que es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y no me gustaría que jugaras con él.

—No quiero jugar con él, en verdad quiero intentarlo.

—Bueno, mira, ¿por qué no quedas con él mañana? Estoy libre y puedo cuidarles a los niños.

Quedamos de acuerdo y ahí mismo quedé con Alex. El sábado a las siete saldríamos a cenar y a bailar. Bueno, espero que no a bailar exactamente, con ver a las parejas bailar sería más que suficiente.

Llegué a casa y Edward estaba peleando con Alice, pero al verme se callaron y se quedaron tensos.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, Bella. Tony está con Rose y Emmett, lo van a traer tarde, querían llevarlo al cine, espero no te moleste.

—No, está bien, mañana tengo una cita con Alex, ¿puedes quedarte con Tony?

Edward me miró y estaba más ojeroso que ayer.

—Sí, no hay problema. ¿Puede quedarse a dormir conmigo?

Me quedé pensando en Victoria, y como si Edward me hubiera leído la mente contestó:

—Tranquila, ella está en Londres, regresa la próxima semana.

Entonces era eso, Edward está triste porque está lejos de su amor.

—Sí, no hay problema. —Intente sonreír, pero me dolía que estuviera así por culpa de ella.

Ellos se disculparon y se fueron a la recámara de Alice a seguir hablando. Al quedarme sola me dirigí a mi cuarto, iba por primera vez a escoger qué me pondría en mi primera cita. ¡Cielos! Era mi primera cita y yo tenía 23 años.

Después de un rato me dio hambre y decidí pedir comida china. Noté la puerta de la habitación de Alice abierta y toqué.

—Ali, Alice ¿estás ahí? ¿Decente?

Alice rió y contestó: —Entra, estoy sola. Trabajando.

Entré a la habitación.

—Bella, discúlpame, ayer sobre reaccioné, no debí de gritarte así. Tienes razón, se la puse demasiado fácil a Jass. Le he dicho que quiero ir despacio, sin sexo.

—No te preocupes, todas nos ponemos algo locas con el amor.

—Solo espero que el amor que le tengo sea suficiente, si él realmente me quiere. Anoche hablamos lo que restó de la noche, bueno hablamos y también... soltó una risotada.

Las dos nos miramos.

—Él dice que desde que dejé de hablarle sentía como si algo le faltara y que cuando María lo dejó se sintió peor, pero no porque lo dejara María sino porque me extrañaba y quería hablar conmigo. No sabe si es amor, pero algo es algo.

—Alice, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Al menos tú tienes esperanza. Yo he decido avanzar.

— ¿Por eso vas a salir con Alex? Bella solo te pido que no te apresures, yo creo que Edward siente algo por ti, aunque ni él sepa bien qué.

—Alice… ¿y si nunca se da cuenta? No puedo quedarme esperándolo. No debo.

Alice me abrazó y en ese momento nuestros estómagos protestaron por la falta de comida.

—Quiero comida china, ¿y tú?

—China, está bien, pero tengo antojo de algo picante.

Entre risas y bromas esperamos la comida. Tocaron el timbre, pensé que era la comida, pero no, era Jasper.

—Hola —le saludé, abriendo la puerta.

—Hola, necesito asilo, me han desplazado por tu hijo. Es encantador, pero me ha quitado mi cama.

No pude evitar reírme.

Pero Alice lo miré ceñuda.

—No vas a dormir conmigo, quedamos que nada de sexo.

—Puedes dormir…

— ¡No va a dormir contigo! —me gritó Alice.

—Tonta, iba a decirte que tú podías dormir conmigo.

—Más te vale.

—Tranquilas, solo tengo ojos para la más linda de las mujeres.

Alice se sonrojó y lo jaló de la playera para poder besarlo.

—Pedimos comida china —le informé cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Él fue por ella y la pagó. Comimos mientras ellos me contaban anécdotas de su vida en Londres, en algunas Victoria y Edward eran participes.

Eso me puso algo melancólica, nunca pude salir de fiesta o salir con amigas, por lo regular estaba siempre cansada de trabajar, estudiar y cuidar a Tony; pero lo importante es que ahora iba a poder salir. Iba a vivir sin miedo.

Bueno, poco a poco, tampoco era de andar de bar en bar.

Al final Jasper y Alice iban a dormir juntos.

Yo me retiré a mi recámara y marqué el número de Rose.

—Hola Rose. ¿Me pasas a Tony? Quiero darle las buenas noches.

Después de darle las buenas noches, me quedé pensando en el día de mañana y en Alex, y en que saldría de fiesta. Intenté imaginarme varias opciones de ropa que podía ponerme, al final pensé en unos jeans negros y una blusa en color azul, así estaría cómoda sin estar desarreglada.

A Alice era probable que no le gustara, ya vería qué opción me daba.

Soñé con mil cambios de ropa y al final caminaba desnuda porque Alice se enojaba, y me mandaba desnuda, cuando abría una puerta para esconderme me encontraba con Edward, él cual me abrazaba y me llevaba a donde estaba mi ropa.

Me desperté algo azorada y con la boca seca. Miré el reloj, eran apenas las tres de la mañana, me volví a dormir, esperando que mis sueños fueran menos estresantes.

* * *

Espero que todos los errores esten corregidos, si encuentran algún otro ya saben que no me molesto si lo encuentran.

GRACIAS por todos sus Reviews, Favoritos y Follows son un gran aliciente, como alguien dijo es una forma de recibir amor.

GRacias a Vanessa, Aryam, Vero, Ginette Bri y Eve sin ustedes que sería de mi.


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes no son míos, que mas quisiera yo, son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso para contarles la historia que si es mía.

Millones de gracias a todas, en especial a Eve, Aryam y Vanessa sin ustedes que sería de mi.

Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Este capitulo será dividido en dos partes.

* * *

Capítulo 19  
La Cita

Me levanté con la sensación de que algo había perdido, pero no sabía qué era. Llamé a Rose y me dijo que Tony seguía dormido, pero que me invitaba a desayunar, ella quería platicar conmigo.  
Acepté encantada, quería salir de la burbuja de amor de Alice y Jasper, y concentrarme en la nueva Bella. Una Bella más dispuesta a encontrar el amor, que dejaría atrás todo lo que soñaba de amores cursis y buscaría el amor verdadero.  
Decidí dejarle un mensaje a Alice en la nevera, prefería no entrar en su habitación. Luego salí a casa de Rose. El día estaba muy frío y quería llegar al metro lo más pronto posible. Escuché que alguien me llamaba, busqué con la mirada y vi a Edward en una camioneta algo vieja en comparación con el auto que siempre solía traer.  
Me hizo señas de que lo esperara.  
Poco después apareció y se estacionó junto a mí.  
— ¿A dónde vas?  
—A desayunar a casa de Rose y Emmett, y a traer a Tony.  
—Yo iba a invitarlos a desayunar. Venía por ti para ir a buscar a Tony e ir a desayunar juntos.  
Sus ojeras estaban más marcadas y su voz se escuchaba realmente triste. Me dio penita y lo invité.  
—No creo que se molesten si llevo un invitado. ¿Por qué no desayunamos todos juntos?  
Él sonrió, pero su sonrisa era a medias, no era completa. Eso me hacía sentir realmente curiosa, ¿por qué estaba así? ¿Sería por la "cosa esa" que tenía por novia?  
—Vamos por la camioneta —me dijo tomando mi mano y como lo venía haciendo, yo la retiré. Él solo me miró y volvió a sonreír a medias—. Creo que me lo gané a pulso, ¿no?  
Le hice una mueca y seguimos caminando, pero la curiosidad me ganó y le pregunté: —Edward, ¿por qué traes esta camioneta? No es tu estilo.  
—Digamos que es mi nuevo estilo. Al menos por un tiempo.  
— ¿Te pasa algo? —La curiosidad había ganado totalmente.  
—Tengo muchos problemas en el trabajo, pero espero solucionarlos pronto.  
—Espero que todo te salga bien —le deseé con una sonrisa, y en serio le deseaba lo mejor.  
—Me gusta cuando sonríes, cada vez que lo haces siento que todo es posible.  
¿Por qué? ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba olvidarlo él se portaba tan bien conmigo?! Entonces mi corazón latía otra vez como caballo desbocado, casi podía ver cómo latía a través de mi blusa; mi corazón podría salirse de mi pecho.  
Intenté no sonreír y ponerme seria, pero fracasé cuando llegamos a casa de Rose; íbamos riéndonos, mientras me contaba que Tony le había pedido dinero prestado para poder mandarle flores a Jane.  
Cuando Rose abrió la puerta sus ojos pasaron de mí a Edward, y de regreso.  
—Traje un invitado más, no te molestas, verdad?  
—Pues, ya qué. Pasen, Emmett y Tony se la están pasando bomba haciendo waffles, quiero ahorcarlos, ensuciaron toda la cocina.  
Al entrar escuchamos las carcajadas de Emmett y de Tony, en verdad estaban disfrutando.  
— ¡Papá! —Tony corrió hacia Edward.  
—Sí, claro, a tu mamita que la salude Emmett —me quejé y casi enseguida me arrepentí.  
Emmett tomó vuelo y corrió hacia mí, me levantó y me abrazó fuertísimo. — ¡Mamá! —gritó.  
—Emm… Emm, no me dejas respirar.  
—Tío Oso, ¡deja a mi mamita! —exigió Tony.  
—Noo, ahora tu mamita es mía, te doy a Rose por tu mamita.  
Tony se detuvo a pensarlo un poco. —No, quiero a mi mamita, porque va a tener a mi hermano.  
Todos nos quedamos paralizados.  
Emmett sin el menor tacto me dejó sobre un sillón.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Emmett.  
—Tú me dijiste —le respondió Tony, como si fuera obvio.  
— ¿Qué te dije? —cuestionó un intrigado Emmett.  
—Que cuando una mamita y un papito duermen juntos salen los bebés, pero que la mamá los guarda en la panza por mucho tiempo.  
Rose arqueó una ceja y Edward se puso todo rojo.  
—No fue así exactamente —intentó decir Edward, pero Emmett contraatacó. Lo tomó del cuello como apretándolo con el brazo.  
— ¿Entonces? Explícate —inquirió Emmett.  
—No, Emmett, cálmate —rogó, mientras Emmett seguía estrangulándolo—. Bella y yo solo dormimos juntos, no hicimos bebés. Ella tuvo piedad de mí y me dejó dormir con ella un día.  
— ¿Segura? —me preguntó Emmett, inquisitivamente.  
—Sí, Emmett. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Creo que ya crecí.  
Edward me miró y vi algo más que tristeza en sus ojos. ¡Diablos! Insisto, ¿por qué cuando decido olvidarme de él pasa esto?  
— ¿Entonces tendré un hermanito? ¿O no? —cuestionó Tony.  
Edward se agachó a su altura y le dijo: —No, Coso. Mira, solo cuando los papás se quieren mucho mucho mucho… es cuando salen los bebés. Tu mamá y yo nos queremos, pero solo poquito, así que no tendrás otro hermanito.  
— ¡Ash! Ya no me gusta esto, yo había empezado a juntar los juguetes que no me gustan para dárselos a mi hermanito, así en mi cumpleaños me podían dar más juguetes. ¿Por qué no se quieren mucho mucho mucho y me dan otro hermanito? Pero tiene que ser niño porque a las niñas no les gustan los autos.  
— ¿Quién te dijo que a las niñas no nos gustan los autos? A mí me encantan. ¿Por qué crees que trabajo donde los fabrican? —le regañó Rose.  
—Pero tú eres especial, tía Bonita. Tú no eres como las otras niñas; como Bitt, a ella no le gustan y dice que ella quiere un bebé, siempre quiere un bebé, yo le dije que cuando mis papás tuvieran al de nosotros se lo iba a prestar unos días. Ahora se va a enojar cuando le diga que no vamos a tener un hermanito —dijo muy serio y se nos quedó viendo—. ¡Por favor, solo para que no se enoje Bitt hagan un hermanito! —nos pidió, juntando sus manitas.  
—Sí, hagan un hermanito para Tony, les quedan muy bonitos —rogó Emmett, imitando el tono de súplica de Tony.  
Rose nos miraba divertida y solo movía la cabeza negativamente, al final se unió. —Sí, denle un hermanito a Tony, anden.  
Edward y yo estábamos igual de colorados.  
— ¿No íbamos a desayunar waffles? —comentó Edward, tratando de cambiar el tema.  
—Sí, pero no se me olvida que le deben un hermanito a Tony —replicó Emmett.  
El resto del desayuno fue mucho más tranquilo. Cuando Tony fue a buscar algo, Rose nos miró y nos dijo que iban a empezar un tratamiento para concebir mediante inseminación artificial y que en un mes no podía tener sexo.  
— ¿Sabes lo que es eso, hermano? —exclamó Emmett—. La muerte.  
Cuando Tony regresó tenía en la mano un iPad.  
Y lo veía fijamente.  
—Papá, ¿qué significa "demanda"?  
Edward abrió los ojos y le preguntó a su vez: — ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde lo leíste?  
—Aquí en el iPad de mi tía Bonita, dice que la demanda de autos… —Se detuvo—. No entiendo  
—Tony, te dije que solo podías jugar, ¿por qué estás leyendo mi reporte mensual?  
Tony alzó los hombros. —Yo quería jugar Angry Bird y me salió esto. Papá va a comprarme uno, porque en la escuela me la pidieron —contó feliz.  
Me quedé viendo a Edward.  
—Cierto, ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas? No es obligatorio, pero para ciertas actividades sugirieron que lo mejor era comprarle uno… pensé que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños.  
—No se vale, yo quería otro regalo de cumpleaños —expresó Tony enojado—. Eso es para la escuela.  
— ¡Tony! —le dije, llamándole la atención.  
—No es justo, yo pensé que cuando encontráramos a mi papá, iba a tener mi perro y no se puede; luego quería tener un hermanito y tampoco pueden; ahora no voy a tener muchos regalos de cumpleaños.  
—Tranquilo, campeón —le pidió Edward—. Primero, no le levantes la voz a tu mamá y segundo, vas a tener muchos regalos, los de tus abuelos, tus tíos y los que te lleven tus amigos.  
—Pero… —Iba a comenzar a protestar cuando Edward lo miró y enarcó una ceja. Tony solo se quedó callado y dejó de replicar. Creo que a mí me manejaba más fácil.  
Era bueno para Tony que tuviera un papá, ese pensamiento me hizo sentir triste. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo le hubiera avisado a Edward que estaba embarazada? ¿Nos llevaríamos bien? ¿Seríamos felices? Sacudí mi cabeza, como si eso me ayudara a sacarme esas ideas.  
Después Tony volvió a entretenerse con el iPad y Rose siguió platicando.  
—El tratamiento lo intentaremos tres veces y si no funciona intentaremos in vitro.  
La abracé. —Todo funcionará a la primera, ya verás.  
—El único inconveniente es que puede ser un embarazo múltiple y que me tienen que bombardear con hormonas para que ovule más; puede ser doloroso, pero todo sea por un osito.  
Aproveché el momento para vengarme de las muchas veces que se habían burlado de mí.  
— ¿Y si les sale una niñita chiquita, de cabello negro y algo hiperactiva? Digo, puede salir como la tía Alice.  
Las caras de Emmett y de Rose eran tan chistosas que Edward y yo comenzamos a reírnos.  
—O un rubio alto, no sé… un cobrizo —comenté, mirando a Edward—. Que sea medio lento para… —Iba a decir que para descubrir quien lo ama, pero alcancé a reaccionar —. Descubrir que tiene un hijo.  
—Todo, menos chiquito e hiperactivo —dijo Rose sonriendo—. ¿Se imaginan? Por cierto, Bella, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano.  
—Ya lo conozco, me cae… —Me quedé pensando—. Por el momento digamos que puede ser un buen tipo.  
— ¿De dónde lo conoces? Tiene unas dos semanas que llegó y apenas lo veo.  
—Pues tiene días en mi casa, muy instalado con Alice.  
Lo que pasó nunca me lo esperé.  
— ¿Estás loca, Bella? ¿Cómo dejas que esté con Alice? ¿Qué? ¿No sabes lo que le hizo? —gritó Emmett.  
—Mi hermano no le hizo nada, ella sabía que salía con la otra —gritó Rose, en respuesta.  
— ¿Qué le hizo? —me preguntó Edward.  
Todo lo hablábamos en un tono de voz bajo, mientras Emmett y Rose seguían peleando.  
—Papá, ¿por qué pelean?  
—Cada uno defiende a su hermano, ¿por qué no nos vamos y les compro un helado antes de ir a casa?  
—Está bien, pero un helado pequeño, Tony últimamente ha comido mucha azúcar.  
—Entendido.  
Cuando llegamos a su camioneta, Tony abrió los ojos y exclamó: —Papá, ¡qué fea camioneta! Está más bonito el otro coche.  
—No siempre se puede tener todo y en este momento toca esta camioneta, y a mí me gusta, podemos llevar muchas cosas en ella.  
— ¿Podríamos poner otra silla para el bebé? ¡Por eso compraste esta camioneta! ¡Sí, voy a tener un hermanito! —gritó Tony emocionado.  
—No, Tony. Nada de bebés.  
Tony se sentó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos.  
—No me importa lo que ustedes digan, yo sé que voy a tener un hermanito. Yo lo sé.  
La seguridad con la que lo decía casi me hizo dudar.  
— ¿Te imaginas que esté embarazada de nuevo? —Negué con la cabeza—. Me puse inmensa, después de que fui consciente de mi embarazo fue como si Tony solo creciera y creciera.  
—Me hubiera gustado verte, de seguro te veías hermosa.  
—Pues creo, o al menos todos me lo decían para hacerme sentir mejor.  
— ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta antes de que estabas embarazada? —me preguntó sin despegar la vista de la calle.  
—Creo que internamente me negaba a creerlo. No sé, nunca me pasó por la cabeza. Hasta que algo se me movió en la tripa y fui al doctor.  
Miré por el retrovisor y vi a Tony totalmente dormido. —La verdad, creo que ni siquiera lo imaginé, nunca me preocupé por los anticonceptivos.  
Eso me llevó a pensar en mi cita de esta noche, miré a Edward y me sonrojé.  
—Esa vez ha sido la única que no pensé en usar protección, creo que… ni siquiera lo tomé en cuenta —comentó serio.  
— ¿Edward, puedes hacerme un favor? —¡Dios, qué vergüenza!  
—Si está en mis manos, claro.  
—Necesitocomprar condones puedescomprarlos pormí —dije. Supe de inmediato que estaba muy roja y sentía mucho calor.  
— ¿Qué? —gritó Edward  
—Shh… Tony está dormido. Mira, mientras tenía los dolores del parto una enfermera me dijo que si hubiera usado anticonceptivos no tendría esos dolores.  
Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Sí, Bella, yo te los compro —me dijo, pero no pude identificar el tono de su voz; no estaba segura si estaba enojado, triste o divertido.  
Se detuvo en una farmacia y bajó, a los diez minutos regresó con unas bolsas.  
Miró atrás y al ver que Tony seguía dormido habló: —Toma, te compré una caja de treinta, así no tendrás que pasar pena en algún tiempo.  
— ¿Treinta? ¡Santa madre! ¿Esto cuándo me lo voy a acabar?  
—Pues eso depende de qué tan activa seas, te puede durar unos días o un mes.  
Intenté imaginármelo, pero simplemente solo podía ver a Edward. En verdad, Bella eres un completo desastre, toda tu autoconvicción se va al caño con una sonrisa.  
De pronto escuché la risa de Edward.  
— ¿De qué te ríes?  
—Es que si hubieras visto tu cara, pasaste por todas las emociones. Te veías tan linda y tan enfadada al mismo tiempo.  
— ¿Edward, puedo preguntarte algo? Si no quieres contestarme, no lo hagas. Es solo curiosidad. —Edward me miró y asintió.  
— ¿Qué tan rápido o tan lento se consideraría normal?  
— ¿Qué? No entendí.  
Sabía que estaba roja. No necesitaba ver mi reflejo en el vidrio para saberlo.  
Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Qué tanto debería durar una caja de este tamaño para una persona normal?  
Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados dijo: —Bella, ¿qué considerarías como normal? Todo depende de la persona. Como te dije, hay gente que solo le dura unos días y a otras que le puede durar meses.  
Lo miré. — ¿A ti cuánto te duran?  
—Últimamente… un siglo —respondió enfadado, sin apartar la vista de la calle—. Esperemos que tú tengas más suerte que yo.  
Llegamos a casa con Tony dormido.  
—Yo creo que anoche no durmió mucho —le comenté—. Emmett y él juegan mucho con videojuegos.  
—Mi hermano a veces es tan infantil, pero me gusta. Creo que yo me he tomado demasiado en serio la vida. Siempre queriendo ser el mejor, tener lo mejor; aunque realmente no fuera lo que deseaba.  
—Lo que realmente deseaba era… —susurró al final. Realmente no supe si lo dijo o lo imaginé.  
Salimos de la camioneta. Edward llevaba a Tony en los brazos, completamente dormido, ni siquiera se había inmutado al sacarlo.  
El elevador para subir se detuvo y de él salió Tanya, nos miró y noté el rencor en su rostro.  
— ¡Qué lindos se ven! Hacen la pareja perfecta, un perdedor con otra perdedora. Suerte —dijo burlándose.  
—No le hagas caso. Bella, tú no eres ninguna perdedora.  
¿Yo? ¿Y qué había de él? Iba a decirle que él tampoco lo era, pero en ese momento Tony se movió y dijo: —Una hermanita, sí, quiero una hermanita.  
Los dos aguantamos la risa lo más que pudimos, pero al final la risa nos ganó.  
—Me encanta que hable dormido como tú —dijo sin dejar de reírse—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que dijiste Edward es tan guapo y dormida te pusiste roja? Ese día Emmett se hizo pipi en los pantalones.  
Me le quedé viendo. —No, no lo recuerdo, pero me alegra que los Cullen se divirtieran a mis costillas mientras dormía.  
—Alice y Emmett tienen hasta videos. —Lo miré indignada—. ¿No lo sabías? Juro que pensé que lo sabías.  
—Si lo hubiese sabido te juro que no me hubiera quedado a dormir nunca más en tu casa.  
—Siempre pensé que lo sabías.  
—Esta me la paga la enana. —Estaba enojada, quería esas cintas.  
Llegamos a la casa justo en el momento que Tony abría los ojos.  
— ¿Ya llegamos?  
—Sip. Anda, ve a hacer tu maleta para que pases la noche con tu papito —le dije y Tony se bajó de Edward y corrió.  
—Creo que le atrae la idea de pasar la noche conmigo.  
—Eres su héroe, en este momento haría cualquier cosa que le dijeras.  
—Eso me da miedo, he tomado decisiones tan tontas y malas… —Se quedó callado. Volteé a mirarlo y juro que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.  
—Bella, tienes que hablar con Alice, no puede dar espectáculos de sexo mientras Tony esté aquí.  
— ¿Eh? —Me había cambiado el tema en dos segundos.  
—Tony me preguntó por qué el novio de su tía Alice se comió sus calzones, cuando le pregunté por qué decía eso me dijo que los escuchó.  
— ¡Cielos! Hablaré con Alice, ¿no podrías ayudarme un poco?  
—Si está en casa podemos hablar con ella de una vez.  
—No lo sé, pero es mejor tocar antes de entrar. —Sacudí mi cabeza al recordar lo que había visto.  
En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, salieron Alice y Jasper gritando. Bueno, más bien Alice gritando y Jasper intentando calmarla.  
—Entiéndelo, Alice, es trabajo. Sí, son varios días en Aruba con María, pero voy solo como fotógrafo. Ya no estoy interesado en ella.  
—Pero ella en ti sí. Ella me llamó y me lo dijo.  
—Solo quiere molestarte.  
—Pero fue tu pareja.  
—Alice, si te pones celosa de cada persona con la que he salido no podría trabajar con ninguna modelo.  
—No digas eso, me pongo… ¡Arg! —gritó. Jasper la levantó un poco y la abraza contra su pecho.  
—Quedamos en intentarlo, en darnos una oportunidad, en que confiarías en mí—le decía Jasper sosteniéndola contra su pecho.  
—Pensar en ella y en ti… me revuelve el estómago.  
—Ali, mi vida, sé que fui el cretino más grande, que no merezco ni tu perdón, ni tu confianza, pero por favor confía en mí.  
Alice suspiró y se abrazó más a él. —Te amo, Jasper, más que nada en el mundo; solo no me lastimes.  
—Nunca más, mi vida.  
Mi suspiro fue lo que les hizo saber que estábamos ahí.  
—Alice, Jasper —dijo Edward a manera de saludo. Yo conociéndome como me conocía, estaría roja y me limité a mover la cabeza a manera de saludo.  
Caminé hacia la cocina, sacando el helado pero recordé "lo otro" que venía en las bolsas.  
No quería que Alice se enterara. Edward debió notarlo porque comenzó a hablar con Jasper y con Alice sobre su comportamiento mientras Tony estuviera en la casa. Se los llevó hacia la sala.  
Llevé la caja de condones a mi habitación y la metí en una de las gavetas altas, no quería que Tony la encontrara.  
Salí con rumbo a la habitación de Tony. Al abrir la puerta, Edward estaba con él.  
—No puedes llevarte todo, solo una pijama y un cambio de ropa.  
Tony lo miró con esos ojos que daban tanta ternura. Edward iba a permitir llevar lo que quisiera o al menos yo lo haría.  
—Dije no, Tony, solo lo que vas a ocupar. Puedes llevar juguetes, pero no tantos.  
— ¡Papá! —protestó.  
—No, Tony, ya lo hemos hablado. No me gusta cuando te pones caprichoso, ni conmigo, ni con tu mamá; eres un niño muy inteligente como para hacer berrinches.  
—Pero papito, yo…  
Edward ya no le dijo nada y Tony entendió.  
La forma en que Edward lo trataba y le llamaba la atención me hacía quererlo más. ¿Por qué no podía ser un mal padre para poder odiarlo? A penas pensé eso me recriminé; no podía desear un mal padre para mi hijo, aunque a mí no me amara.  
Mi corazón se resistía a odiarlo y más aún a dejarlo de amar.  
Mi cabeza estaba diciéndome que dejara de espiar y siguiera con mi vida, pero mi corazón estaba ahí con esos dos hombres.  
Gemí en silencio. ¡Dios, arráncame la mitad del corazón! Entré a la recámara y vi que ya tenían la mochila con todo lo necesario.  
—Listo. Mamita, estamos listos. Vamos a acampar en la sala de papá.  
—Nos vamos. Bella, que disfrutes de tu cita —dijo Edward y Tony se acercó a darme un beso.  
Edward aprovechó que estaba distraída y también me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero muy, muy… cerca de la boca.  
Me quedé estática, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, ahí parada como tonta. Hasta que Edward volvió a hablar.  
—Alice me pidió que te dijera que no llegara a dormir. Suerte.  
Y salieron de la casa, departamento o de donde sea, pero me quedé en la más absoluta soledad.  
Me sentía excitada, nerviosa. Al entrar a mi recámara me encontré con un outfit completo. Una falda, con una blusa muy linda; ambas prendas se veían cómodas. Ropa interior muy sexy y unos zapatos de cuñas, todo en colores tierra. Al lado veo una hoja con instrucciones:  
"Báñate, depílate y ponte la crema que dejé sobre la cama, da un toque de brillo a la piel que vuelve loco a los hombres. Te quiero, disfruta.  
Alice.  
P.D: Usa la ropa que te dejé. No uses pantalones, es más fácil desvestirse.  
P.D: Las cuñas son altas, pero al tener la suela corrida no te caerás".

¡Diablos! Alice es… Alice.  
Seguí sus instrucciones y me vestí.  
El timbre sonó y contesté.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Bella, soy Alex, ¿subo?  
—No, ya bajo, espérame.  
Antes de salir revisé que llevara todo lo que necesito en la bolsa, llaves, teléfono, chicles, un labial y tres condones.  
Dejé escapar el aire y salí del departamento. Cuando llegué al lobby me encontré a Alex, hermoso con una camisa muy elegante, corbata y el saco en la mano; creo que nunca lo había visto vestido así… Tan guapo. Sonrío y camino hacia él.  
Mi maldito corazón traicionero susurra: "No se ve tan guapo como Edward", pero mi cabeza me dice: adelante.  
Llegamos a un restaurante, es lindo. No es demasiado elegante, pero es realmente lindo.  
—Bueno, Bella, ¿qué te parece el lugar? Fue sugerencia de Sophie.  
—Me gusta, al menos no nos mandó a algo… —Pensé la palabra—. Raro.  
Alex se rio. —Lo pensé y antes de ir por ti, me di una vuelta. Al ver que nada era raro… pues aquí estamos.  
Los dos no podemos contener la carcajada y reímos. Se siente tan bien estar con Alex, sin tener ninguna presión.  
La cena transcurre entre risas y comida deliciosa. Con Alex me siento yo, sin fingir, es como estar con… ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿En serio, pensé eso? Trato de cambiar lo que pienso y tomo otro trago del delicioso vino.  
Al terminar la cena, me lleva a casa.  
Las cosas pasan de manera natural, sin forzar nada, al llegar a la puerta me besa, un beso lento, tierno. Me pide permiso para que su lengua entre a mi boca y se lo doy.  
— ¿Tony? —pregunta Alex.  
—No está. Estamos solos —digo contra su boca, volviéndolo a besar.  
Sin hablar continuaba besándome y lo llevo hacia la recámara. ¡Voy a tener sexo! Casi quiero gritar.  
Las manos de Alex se mueven bajo mi blusa, me toca un pecho y suelto un pequeño quejido. Intento desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras hace lo mismo con los míos; mis manos torpes no me permiten hacerlo a la velocidad que quisiera. Él mete una mano bajo mi falda y aprieta mi nalga. Eso me apresura.  
Comienzo a desabrochar mi falda y él a quitarse el pantalón. Estamos ahí, los dos de pie, prácticamente desnudos y algo nos impide avanzar.  
Alex me mira. —Bella yo… no puedo. Lo siento en serio, lo siento.  
—Tranquilo, Alex. Creo que es mejor así.  
— ¿Tú sigues enamorada de Edward?  
Lo miro y sé que mi mirada me delata—. ¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira?  
—La verdad, Bella. Estoy harto de mentiras.  
—Sí. Por más que lo intento sacar de mi corazón él no se deja.  
—Bella, tengo que contarte algo…

* * *

GRACIAS, nunca me cansare de decirselos. Espero les gustara mucho el capitulo. Que es lo que Alex le contara a Bella? pueden darme sus teorías.

Tony esta nominado en unos premios les dejo el link por si quieren votar por él. Varias autoras que se que les gusta, o al menos lo supongo, también estan nominadas.

goldenawards2013 . blogspot . com . es / (quiten los espacios)

Millones de gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews.

En especial gracias a VanerK, lunha222, Gretchen CullenMasen, Narraly, jacke94, YUE AMARR77, Fle-ARG, mercurybulsara, CARLOTA, maryroxy, Manligrez, Tata XOXO, Maya Cullen Masen, Melania, MONIELITA CULLEN, Vero, DANIELADRIAN, yolabertay, hildiux, Lullaby SH, solecitopucheta, Karina Castillo, LAUCAMI, Rose Cullen Manson, CindyLis, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, lu537, Sky TwiCullen, Karel Gutierrez D L, beakis, Lkm, nydiac10, felicytas, karenov17, Gatita Swan, pazhita, zujeyane, bella malfoy cullen, anamart05, Mariana, fernanditha, loreblue31, Jachu Cullen, sandra32321, janalez, devWaylandCullen, emelylucyana, any0239, riu-123, jupy y Breyeli por darme sonrisas a montones.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclamer Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mía.

Gracias a Vanessa y a Aryam por sus consejos.

El capitulo está sin betear, cualquier error me avisan

* * *

**Capitulo 20. Mi propio Edward Cullen.**

_Te perdiste mi amor y yo, y yo te estaba amando..._

_Cada uno perdio lo que muchos no han logrado, ni soñando._

_Saliste a buscar y no sabían igual esos besos que yo te entregaba_

_No pudiste hallar la felicidad, esa que tanto deseabas..._

"Te perdiste mi amor" Thalia

Bella me pidió salir y yo acepte, es el día y estoy a punto de cancelarle.

El timbre sonó y corrí a abrir. Se que es Sophie que va a cuidar a los niños.

Sophie, al entrar ilumina todo a su paso.

—Hi, Alex — fue su saludo — estoy practicando mi ingles, estoy saliendo con un ingles, — dice riendo — eso sonó raro. Amo a este hombre, es el que toda la vida he estado esperando.

Sophie siempre amaba al hombre con el que estaba. Desde que éramos pequeños y estaba enamorada de Tuxedo Mask, el famoso galán de Serena, la chica de Sailor Moon. Todavía la recuerdo con sus dos coletas y su póster. Siempre ama a alguien menos a mi. Y como había decido ya debía caminar, pasar pagina. Pero con calma sin volver a cometer errores, como cuando me case con la furcia esa.

Sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía que aferrarme a algo. Ella me lo había dicho bien claro que de mi solo quería mi amistad nada mas. Y no solo una vez. Me lo había repetido varias veces aunque no de forma tan directa como la primera vez. La primera vez que me rompió el corazón.

_Era el baile de gradación y tenía el anillo en la bolsa. Iba a pedirle a Sophie que se casara conmigo. Era mi primer amor, mi todo._

_Al terminar el baile la busque por todos lados, y cuando la encontré estaba besando a otro. Ella me miro y me dijo— Alex tenemos que hablar._

_Me llevo a uno de los salones de la escuela nos sentamos frente a frente. _

—_Alex yo te quiero mucho pero solo como amigo, fue divertido aprender contigo. Pero yo necesito mas. Quiero conocer mas. No voy a ir a la Universidad de Nueva York, me voy a California._

_Cuando escuche eso, mi mundo se vino abajo. Todos mis planes, todo lo que había soñado se vino abajo. Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio a buscar al chico._

_Las lagrimas llegaron a mi cuello y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Amaba a esa mujer y ella no me amaba._

Britt jalándome del pantalón me _regresó a la realidad._

—Papá ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

—Por que es algo de grandes Britt —le contesto Cameron desesperado— Ya le explique muchas veces y no entiende.

—Exacto pequeña cuando seas grande tú vas a querer salir sola con tus amigas y yo no voy a ir. Yo voy a salir con Bella porque es mi amiga.

—Pero también es mi amiga —dijo enojada.

—Otro día invitamos a Tony y a Bella al cine ¿Te parece la idea?

—Me parece muy buena idea —saltando con su muñeca en la mano fue hacia Sophie.

Me acerque a ella y le dije —No metas a nadie a mi casa.

—Una vez, solo una vez metí a un hombre y siempre me dices lo mismo.

—La chica también era tu novia, y la última vez según tus palabras los tres eran una pareja. — La mire siempre que andaba experimentando metía a gente desconocida a mi casa.

—Esta bien, llamare a Mark y le diré que no venga — estaba molesta.

—Júralo Sophie sin cruzar los dedos en la espalda — Ese truco me lo había aplicado miles de veces.

Me miro enojada —Eres insensible, el amor toca a tu puerta y tu no permites que toque en la mía. Y mira que mi suerte ha sido muy mala.

Su suerte no había sido mala, ella siempre estaba buscando el amor de su vida en los hombres y mujeres equivocados. Era el gran problema.

—Sin que nadie entre, ni salga —dije recordando la vez que se había llevado a los niños a un picnic.

—Esta bien señor aguafiestas, toma la dirección tu mesa esta reservada, y no me des las gracias que me estoy arrepintiendo.

Tome mi cartera, la llaves y antes de arrepentirme salí.

El camino a casa de Bella fue una tortura. Decidí darle una vista al local que me había recomendado, por fuera se veía bastante normal, y porque no decirlo muy bonito.

Seguí conduciendo a casa de Bella. En un semáforo vi a una chica que besaba a un tipo de cabello muy largo y recordé cuando Sophie me rompió el corazón por segunda vez.

_Había regresado para pasar vacaciones al terminar su segundo año de carrera. Se veía tan hermosa tenía el cabello casi hasta la cintura, amaba su cabello lacio, con un color tan hermoso. Era rubia pero no rubia platinada, no se que tono era pero me gustaba su cabello._

_Estábamos en la piscina de su casa, tomando el sol._

—_Voy a cortarme el cabello muy corto —la mire molesto, su cabello era hermoso._

—_Estas loca tu cabello es hermoso._

—_A Jean Paul no le gusta tanto, dice que parezco una niña de familia, y yo ya no soy eso. No sabes Alex he conocido tantas cosas —me dijo abriendo sus ojos muy grandes— Jean Paul no es mi novio es... uno de mis novios. Salgo con tres tipos al mismo tiempo ellos lo saben y les encanta. He estado con los tres al mismo tiempo. Eso fue..._

_Mi Sophie, mi pequeña y amada Sophie no podía estarme contando eso._

—_Estas loca Sophie, tres tipos... ¿en que estas pensando? ¿Te estas drogando?_

—_No. —dijo mirando extrañada— Simplemente no tengo tus ataduras mentales y sociales. Sabes estoy harta de que me juzgues y me hagas sentir mal por no corresponder a tus sentimientos. Estoy harta de ti, te odio Alex. No me mires así, no quiero verte jamás nunca jamás._

Después de eso cometí el peor error de mi vida. Samantha, mi espantosa ex esposa. Me case por despecho queriendo olvidar a Sophie, y con la primera mujer que me dijo te quiero me case. Bueno no exactamente Samantha se embarazo de Cameron para asegurar una buena pensión. Samantha fue peor remedio, que sufrir de amor por Sophie. Gracias a Dios la custodia total eran ahora toda mía y ella solo podía ver a los niños bajo supervisión.

Lo único bueno de ese error son mis hijos, y que Sophie regreso a mi vida. Ella había estado conmigo cuando por primera vez Samantha había tomado a Cameron y había desaparecido. Aun podía recordar la desesperación que sentí.

Solo pensé en llamarla a ella. Ella estuvo ahí para mi. Ese día fue la primera vez que decidí que prefería tenerla como amiga que perderla para siempre. La escuchaba, escuchaba todas sus locuras. Y el día que anuncio que se iba a casar bajo un ritual maya con un chamán, ese día concebí a Britt. Mi princesa.

Al final no se caso, sus padres tuvieron que rescatarla porque el tipo era traficante de drogas. Un caso. Para esos momentos yo estaba en pleno divorcio y ella fue mi tabla de salvación, mi apoyo cada vez que Samantha desaparecía con los niños aunque sea unas horas.

Tenía cinco minutos de haber llegado y estaba en el estacionamiento. Me arme de valor y toque el timbre.

Su voz me lleno de paz, estar con Bella era tan diferente a estar con Sophie, Bella me daba paz.

Iba a olvidarme de Sophie, y a disfrutar mi noche con Bella.

La velada comenzó a mejorar cada vez mas, al final de la noche me sentía ansioso, los labios de Bella me llamaban. Cada vez que sonreía, o cuando ponía su cabello detrás de la oreja. Era tan sexy sin proponérselo.

Cuando nos despedíamos no pude soportarlo y la bese. En menos de cinco minutos estábamos en ropa interior y yo encima de Bella. Y recordé que por una situación así llegue a un matrimonio fallido. Tenía que hablar con Bella explicarle todo y no comenzar a ciegas.

La mire —Bella yo... no puedo. Lo siento en serio, lo siento.

Ella sonrío y dijo —Tranquilo Alex creo que mejor así

— ¿Tú sigues enamorada de Edward? —pregunte, necesitaba saberlo.  
Su mirada me lo dijo todo. — ¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira?  
—La verdad, Bella. Estoy harto de mentiras. —era hora de enfrentar nuestras realidades.  
—Sí. Por más que lo intento sacar de mi corazón él no se deja.  
—Bella, tengo que contarte algo.

—Suéltalo. —me dijo.

—Yo estoy intentando superar a Sophie, por lo que me cuentas Sophie viene siendo mi Edward Cullen.

—Tú ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

—Como un idiota.

—Deberíamos hacer el club de los estúpidos enamorados.

Le hice una mueca —¿Tienes algo de tomar? —Ella asintió— Algo fuerte por favor.

Bella salio y yo detrás de ella.

Entramos en un cuarto y saco una botella de vodka y dos jugos, había tomado dos de arándano.

—¿Tienes de uva? El arándano no me gusta mucho.

Reviso y cambio un jugo de arándano por uno de uva.

Nos sentamos en el piso de su cuarto.

—Somos un par de idiotas enamorados ¿No?

—Lo somos. —Respondí— Pero mira yo quiero avanzar, solo que no quiero precipitarme. Con Samantha, mi ex esposa me precipite, no digo que tu seas como ella, solo quiero ir despacio podemos hacerlo.

Ella me miro y me dijo —Podemos, ahora dime —se sonrojo mucho— yo... cielos que vergüenza — tomo otro trago grande de su bebida— ¿Te atraigo sexualmente?

No pude evitar reírme Bella, del de tono de voz y su cara estaba demasiado roja.

—No te rías de mi Alex —dijo dándome un pequeño empujón.

—No me rió de ti Bella, —me miro—bueno si un poco. Claro que me atraes, me gustas y mucho. Y creo que contigo me siento tan en paz. Hace años que no me sentía así.

—Yo también contigo me siento bien.

La mire estábamos en ropa interior, ni siquiera me sentía apenado y ella tampoco.

—No he tenido sexo desde que estuve con Edward —soltó Bella de repente.

—¿Estas segura Bella? —ella me miro con sus enormes ojos chocolates y asintió.

Deje mi vaso vacío a un lado, y me acerque a ella. Con mi mano recorrí su brazo. Ella se estremeció. Era tan suave y olía tan bien, tan diferente a Sophie. Pero me gustaba a lo que olía Bella. Recordé mi gran fallo con Samantha.

—No traje condones —le susurre en el oído y volvió a estremecerse.

—Yo tengo, Edward me los compro. Me compro muchos —dijo poniéndose aun mas roja si eso era posible.— No quiero embarazarme.

Se paro y saco una caja de treinta condones.

—O Edward es muy activo o quiso dejarte muy preparada.

Me miro y se sonrojo.

Me acerque a ella que estaba parada a un lado de la cama con la gran caja de condones. Se la quite de la mano y la abrí y tome uno.

La bese, estaba conciente que no era Sophie, y me gusto. El beso fue volviéndose mas ardiente. Bella era asombrosa tenía fuego por dentro.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi pecho. Me exploraba ansiosa. Tome sus manos.

—Lento Bella, sin prisas.

—Yo no se que hacer.

Tome su cara y la levante. —Estas haciéndolo bien solo mas lento sin prisas. Nadie nos esta correteando.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, ansiosa y deseosa podía sentirlo.

Nos sentamos en la cama, Bella no sabía que hacer con sus manos las ponía sobre sus muslos, las cruzaba, las movía. Tome sus manos entre mis manos.

—Tranquila, dejemos simplemente que esto fluya. La puse de espaldas, y comencé a darle besos en el cuello bajando hacia sus pechos.

Puse mi mano bajo su espalda buscando el broche del sujetador. Pero no lo encontré.

—Se desabrocha por delante —me dijo.

—Falta de practica —la mire a los ojos lo que menos quería era que se arrepintiera.

Ella misma desabrocho su sujetador. Tenía unos pechos bonitos, eran de un tamaño perfecto. Sus pezones eran grandes.

Tome una de sus puntas en la boca mientras mi mano acariciaba el otro. Ella comenzó a hacer sonidos que me decían que iba por buen camino. Cambie de lado y ella no dejaba de moverse.

—Alex yo... te necesito.

Tome un condón y me lo puse. Comencé a bajarle las bragas poco a poco pero ella se desespero y termino de quitárselas con las piernas. En ese momento me miro.

—Es diferente —me dijo sin quitar los ojos de donde miraba.

—Bella, no me compares.

—No, no te comparo. Esta vez es diferente.

La calle con un beso. Con una pierna le abrí sus piernas y metí mi mano entre sus rizos. Ella se tenso.

—Tranquila —dije contra su boca. Estaba muy húmeda y moví un poco mis dedos contra su clítoris. Me encantaba ver a Bella retorcerse.

—Alex, por favor.

Su humedad iba en aumento, tome una almohada y la puse debajo de sus caderas. Me posicione y comencé a entrar en ella poco a poco, dejando que se fuera acoplando a mi.

Ella hizo una mueca —¿Te duele?

—No, no me duele. Solo es raro.

—Relájate. — Le dije. Ella comenzó a relajarse, con su mano toco mi mejilla.

—Gracias Alex, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero Bella.

Y era verdad sentía por Bella cariño, amor, no un amor apasionado ni tan fuerte pero sentía algo por ella y entendía que ella sentía algo igual por mi.

Comencé a moverme, Bella era increíble tocaba mi pecho mi espalda. Sus manos me daban seguridad, confianza.

—Alex mírame me dijo.

Al conectar nuestros ojos ella alcanzo su orgasmo y yo la seguí, me deje caer sobre ella pero soportando el mayor peso en mis brazos.

—Gracias Alex —me dijo y me dio un beso.

—¿Gracias?

—Quieres que te aplauda o algo mas, no se que decir después de... tener sexo.

Gire a quedar al lado de ella. —Gracias esta bien creo. Al menos eres la primera que me da las gracias. —dije divertido.

—Tú... a ti ¿Te gusto?

—Me gusto mucho, gracias a ti también

Bella se acomodo contra mi, eso me gusto me hizo sentir bien. Tranquilo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, hice una mueca por tener que alejarme de Bella.

—Voy a contestar. — Dije y bese sus labios.

Mire el teléfono, era Sophie.

—¿Qué paso?

—Alex, ¿Interrumpí algo?

—No Sophie no lo hiciste —conteste y Bella se levanto un poco. Me sentía mal por estar hablando con Sophie enfrente de Bella. Pero me parecía lo más sano.

—Tengo que irme, ya que no puedo meter a Mark.

—Sophie me prometiste cuidar a los niños. —le dije molesto.

—Pero no me dejas meter a Mark y nunca hablamos de toda la noche. —Se escuchaba molesta.

—Esta bien Sophie, voy para allá.

Colgué y mire a Bella.

—Tranquilo, entiendo. Los niños siempre están primero.

—Bella podemos vernos mañana, con los niños no se ¿Ir al cine? Britt quería venir a la cita.

—Me encantaría —dijo mientras se levantaba. Se sonrojo— me da pena estar desnuda, deja me pongo una playera, es decir mi pijama.

Me vestí sin dejar de verla era tan linda y tan natural.

—Me gusta como te ves con tu playera, te ves sexy —le dije antes de jalarla hacia mi y besarla.

—Tu siempre te vez sexy, me gustan tus ojos.

—Bella a mí también me gustan los tuyos. Son tan calidos, transmiten tanto.

Quería desnudarme de nuevo y hacerle el amor otra vez.

—Espera —le dije separándola de mí. Tome el teléfono.

—Sophie, puedes meter a Mark solo que los niños no vean ni escuchen nada. Y por favor quédate toda la noche con ellos.

—Alex, ¿Estas seguro? —me contesto.

—Si, nunca te había pedido algo así, por favor.

—No te preocupes, yo los cuido.

—Gracias Sophie. Colgué y comencé a desvestirme.

—Creo que ya solucione el pequeño problema.

Bella me miro picara y se quito la playera.

—¿Podemos intentar algo que leí? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué leíste?

—Yo... ¿Puedo ir arriba?

—Intentémoslo.

Las siguientes horas fueron divertidas y apasionadas. Bella era fuego, debajo de toda esa timidez, era fuego pero era generosa, le gustaba recibir pero también dar.

La mañana me sorprendió con mi teléfono sonando, era el despertador. Sentí algo calientito junto a mi y recordé la noche con Bella. Ella estaba despertándose.

—Lo siento, a diario me despierto temprano por mis terremotos.

Bella se estiro —Tranquilo, así me da tiempo de arreglarme para mi cita contigo. ¿Todavía vamos a ir al cine? —Preguntó con la cara arrugada.

—Si, claro que vamos a ir. Paso por ustedes a las dos.

Estaba terminando de vestirme y Bella se paro y me acompaño a la puerta. Nos despedimos con un beso que me dejo queriendo más.

Llegue a casa, revise a Cameron y a Britt, estaban dormidos. Encontré a Sophie dormida en mi cama.

—Levántate flojita, anda ve a tu casa.

—Alex —dijo desperezándose.

—Buenos días. Es hora de levantarse. ¿Los niños pasaron buena noche? ¿Cómo te fue con Mark?

—Días —Sophie era muy huraña por las mañanas— Que tu follaras anoche no significa que todos despertemos así de felices. Mark me mando a volar anoche.

—Tranquila Sophie, no era para ti. Ya conocerás a alguien. Siempre conoces a alguien.

—Sabes que me dijo, el muy idiota me dijo que era demasiado liberal para él. ¿Por qué asusto a los hombres? Dime Alex.

—Eres demasiado liberal eso nos asusta, no todos somos tan liberales.

—Porque no lo han experimentado, amarra a Bella y le va a encantar.

—Sophie no voy a discutir mis cosas con Bella contigo, te vas demasiado de boca.

—Cuando... —la mire y se quedo callada. —Ya se lo sacare a Bella. Me voy tengo cita en mi club de lectura. Los niños cenaron helado con chocolate y hotdogs. Ni me veas así, estaba deprimida.

—¿Te dieron mucha lata?

—No, la verdad se portaron como angelitos. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Sophie salio y parte de mi se puso triste.

En ese momento entro Britt todavía mas dormida que despierta —Papito tuve pesadillas soñé que mamá me llevaba con ella, y tenía hambre.

—Pobrecita de mi bebita —le dije dándole un beso— Mamá ya no va a llevarte a ningún lado.

—No soy bebita. Soy una niña grande mira ya crecí mucho —dijo estirándose.

—Es cierto ya casi me alcanzas. Voy a bañarme y en la tarde iremos con Bella y Tony al cine, ¿Te gusta la idea?

—Si, voy a despertar a Cam y a decirle.

—No señorita —le dije cargándola y poniéndola en la cama— quédese aquí, deje dormir a su hermano. —Le di el iPad —Juega con tus burbujas.

Entre a bañarme y al salir Cameron ya estaba en mi cama.

—Ella me despertó —acuso Cameron a Britt.

—¿Britt que te dije?

—Yo solo fui y le dije despacito que íbamos a ir con Bella y Tony.

—Eso fue desobedecerme. Y merece un castigo. Hoy en el cine no voy a comprarte chocolate.

—Pero papá —me dijo haciendo pucheros.

—Nada de peros. Vayan a cambiarse, mientras hago el desayuno.

Cameron se espero un poco y antes de salir me pregunto —¿Papá? ¿Ahora ya eres el novio de Bella?

—Estamos saliendo, conociéndonos. Podría decirse que si.

—Ella me cae bien, me gusta —salio hacia su recamara.

A mi también me gusta, pensé.

Había tenido sexo, no una si no varias veces. Había sido tan diferente que con Edward. Me sentía tan bien, tan feliz.

Me bañe y una ligera incomodidad me recordaba a Alex. Me puse bonita como diría Tony. Estaba cantando mientras hacia el desayuno.

—Hola mamá ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? —Pregunto Tony sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Hola Coso —le dije dándole un beso en su cachete.

—Mamita me llenas de babas ¿Qué haces de desayunar? Huele rico.

—Huevos con tocino, muero de hambre. Ve a lavarte las manos, corre.

—El sexo da mucha hambre —dijo Edward, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba aquí.

No puede evitarlo, sentí la sangre llegar a mis mejillas. Edward me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces ¿Pasaste una buena noche? — Pregunto.

—La verdad, muy buena. Fue genial mejor de lo que recordaba.

Al ver su cara, me arrepentí de lo que acababa de decir —Eso dolió pero eso es bueno ¿no? Que no sea tu único punto de comparación.

—Perdón no quise decirlo así.

—Ya me lave las manos —Anunció Tony sentándose en unos de los bancos de la barra de la cocina— ¿Papá puede desayunar con nosotros?

—Si claro.

—Gracias Bella.

—En la tarde vamos a ir al cine —dije— Alex nos invito.

—Oh que bien, ya quiero ver a Cameron y contarle de los Avengers. Anoche vimos esa peli con papá.

—¿De que trata Tony?

—Son sobre súper héroes de verdad, no son caritituras —me miro enojado— caracaturas, ca-ri-ca-turas.

Serví tres platos con huevo, Edward se veía mejor que en días pasados.

—Bella el próximo sábado es la fiesta de Tony, te parece si me paso por acá unos días a la semana para poder poner las cosas en orden.

—Si, me parece bien. ¿Tony te bañaste? —Negó con la cabeza— entonces ve a cambiarte de ropa y péinate para estar listos cuando pase Alex. —Tony corrió a su cuarto— Edward como tu vas a pagar la fiesta ¿Puedo pagar yo el IPad?

—No Bella, mejor cómprale tu algunos juegos o algún juguete que quiera. El IPad ya se lo compre —arrugo la cara— lo olvide en el departamento, te lo traigo en la noche.

—Bueno, así nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre la semana de Tony ¿Te parece?

—Me parece. Te ayudo a lavar los trastes.

—Mejor recoge las cosas que use, hoy tengo flojera y voy a ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

Cuando termino de recoger, me miro.

—Bella me voy, regreso después. Solo me despido de Tony.

Edward camino hacia la recamara de Tony. Yo me quede en la cocina, recordando mi noche.

—No te pregunto en que piensas, por que se te nota en la cara. Nos vemos luego, suerte en tu cita con niños. Me sonrío y salio del departamento.

Esta vez me sentí menos vacía.

Me dedique a revisar las cosas de la escuela de Tony y mías, deje todo arreglado y listo. A las dos en punto sonó el timbre. Tony me gano a contestar por el teléfono interno.

—Mamá es Cam —grito.

—Te escucho bien déjame les abro, marque la clave y espere que subieran.

Estaba emocionada, y al mismo tiempo temerosa. ¿Estaría arrepentido? ¿Le diría algo a sus hijos de nosotros? ¿Éramos pareja? ¿Qué éramos?

—Hola Bella —me saludo Britt y vi que Tony había abierto la puerta.

—Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, emocionada porque vamos a ir al cine. ¿Podemos ver una peli de princesas?

Cameron y Tony gritaron —No, de princesas tontas no. Princesas no.

No supe que gritaron uno y cual grito el otro.

—Quiero ver una de malos —dijo Tony— donde todos luchen.

—Si —grito Cameron.

—Siempre vemos pelis de niños, yo quiero ver una de _Tinker Bell o de las princesas._

El ruido hecho por los tres niños era alterante, Alex dio un silbido fuerte y los tres se callaron.

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo no podemos ir cada uno a una peli diferente.

De pronto me vino una idea a la cabeza.

—Si ponemos primero una película de niños y luego una de niñas, yo hago palomitas. Ustedes van por las cosas para hacer nachos, hacemos cine en casa —les dije emocionada.

—A mi me gusta la idea. —sonrío Alex. Y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—No le sonrías así a mi mamita —escuche gritar a Tony antes de cargar contra Alex.

—¡Tony! —Lo abrace sin permitirle mover las manos. — ¿Qué te pasa? No debes de pegar a nadie. Alex es mí... Novio.

—Noo —grito realmente enojado— Todo me sale mal. Todo.

Logro soltarse de mi agarre y correr a su cuarto, a pesar de que iba detrás de él. Cerro la puerta en mi cara.

—¡Abre Tony! —le dije molesta. Iba a abrir pero decidi darle espacio.

—¡No déjame, vete con tu novio!

Alex estaba detrás de mí.

—Creo que no salio muy bien, ¿Quieres que te deje para que puedas hablar con el?

—Por favor Alex. —susurre. Antes de irse me dio un beso en los labios rápido. — No lo regañes mucho, simplemente esta reaccionando a la noticia.

Vi a Alex alejarse, y yo me deje caer a un lado de la puerta de Tony. No esperaba esta reacción.

Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos y comencé a sollozar fuertemente. Escuche la puerta abrirse.

—Perdóname mamita no quería hacerte llorar, es que sentí muy feo en mi corazoncito. No me gusta que tengas otro novio. Pero papá dice que eso te hace feliz. Puedes tener tu novio mamá. Alex si me gusta pero no se besen mucho como la tía Hada y Jass.

Se sentó en mis piernas y me abrazo muy fuerte. Con sus manos comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas.

—Ya no llores, ya me voy a portar bien, papá dice que me estoy comportando como un niño trapichoso, prometo ya no pórtame mal. Pero ya no llores.

Si no hubiera sido por el momento en el que estábamos me hubiera causado mucha gracia su intento de decir caprichoso.

—Tony —le dije— Gracias pero si quiero tener novio o no, no tengo que pedirte permiso, ya te lo explique cuando paso lo de tu papá.

—Pero siento feo aquí. —Murmuro tocándose el pecho— Yo quería una familia y ahora ya no se va a poder. Tú tienes novio y mi papito...

—Tony —al escuchar hablar volteamos y vi a Alice parada mirando a Tony.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? —pregunte parándome y parando a Tony.

—Nada Bella es solo que... ya te lo explicara Edward el tiene que hacerlo.

Mire a Alice y a Tony. Tendría que interrogar a Edward al rato.

—¿Podemos pedir pizza mamita?

—No, te portarte mal con Alex. Comeremos lo que cocine.

—Esta bien mamita. —dijo queriéndome contentar.

El resto de la tarde continuo algo tensa, Alice estaba evitándome desde que interrumpió a Tony.

Cuando Edward llegó Alice lo llevo primero a su recamara y después de media hora encerrados, Edward salio con rastros de lagrimas en los ojos, al igual que Alice.

Algo pasaba, algo gordo.

—Edward ¿podemos hablar?

Edward me miro y dijo —Necesitamos hacerlo. Vamos arriba así podemos hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

El trayecto fue tenso, al salir del elevador Edward comenzó a hablar.

—Lo primero que necesitas saber es que no tienes que preocuparte mas por Victoria — ¡Ah era eso! Lo que lo tiene así— ella desde hace días salio de mi vida para siempre. Lo segundo —tomo aire y cerro los ojos.

Pero gemidos y ruidos. ¡Tanya! Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Edward camino decidido.

Pero para nuestra sorpresa y creo que mas para la de Edward no era Tanya la que estaba "retozando" con el mismo hombre. Era Victoria con el mismo hombre que Tanya la otra vez.

Edward la miro con desprecio y me jalo hacia dentro del elevador sin siquiera hablar.

—¡Zorra! —Susurro.

Ella lo había dejado era eso lo que lo tenía así, me sentí triste desilusionada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Me dolía.

—No se como pude estar con ella. Pero lo que yo necesito decirte es otra cosa.

En ese momento no quería verlo, ni escucharlo.

—Edward, vete de mi casa, nos vemos el sábado. Cualquier cosa de la fiesta háblalo con Alice.

Por primera vez vi a Edward dolido, y perplejo.

—Bella, necesito hablar contigo, decirte... —tenia que interrumpirlo, callarlo no quería escucharlo.

—Edward en serio yo no quiero ni escucharte ni verte.

Me di media vuelta y camine a mi cama, a mi cuarto, al llegar me deje caer y comencé a llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

El sonido de mi teléfono me despertó mire la hora y quien era. Era Alex.

—Hola —mi voz salió pastosa.

—¿Bella? ¿Estas bien? ¿Tony se puso difícil?

—No, no fue Tony.

—¿Edward te dijo algo?

—No, no me dijo nada. ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana? Por favor.

—Claro Bella, nos vemos en la escuela. Cuidado con Sophie intentara sacarte información.

—Nos vemos mañana. —dije y corte la llamada.

Me lave la cara y busque a Tony. Estaba en su recamara la puerta estaba entre abierta, escuche a Alice hablando con él.

—Coso, sabes que no podemos decir nada. Y tu mamá no esta triste por lo que le pasa a tu papito. El no pudo decirle nada. Ella esta... sensible, si, ella esta sensible por eso lloro.

—¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada? Si le digo papito puede estar mejor, mamá lo puede ayudar, ella siempre encuentra la solución a los problemas y si no le ayuda el tío Oso o el abuelo.

—No podemos decir nada. Ahora anda vamos a darte de cenar antes de que tus tripas rujan.

Al escuchar que se levantaban corrí a mi habitación. Intente hacer como que iba saliendo.

—Hola —salude.

—Hola mamita fui a verte pero estabas dormida y la tía Hada estuvo cuidándome.

—Gracias Alice —creo que sonó un poco seria.

Alice alzo los hombros —Vamos a cenar ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—Si, muero de hambre.

—Pedí pizza no se hacer nada, espero no te molestes —soltó Alice al llegar a la cocina.

—Esta bien.

—Mañana voy a llevar a Tony a la escuela, para que tú puedas irte sin problema a la tuya.

—Puedo llevar a Tony antes de irme.

—No, esta bien Edward va a pasar por nosotros —Alice estaba enojada su tono de voz lo revelaba.

—Esta bien. —en ese momento no me importaba lo que pensará de mi.

La pizza me supo a nada, hasta pasarla me costo. Tendría que estar feliz y estaba más triste que nadie. Alice estaba enojada conmigo, Edward estaba mal por la tipa esa y yo en vez de estar pensando en Alex hacia miles de teorías sobre Edward en mi cabeza.

Mande a Tony a dormir y fui a la habitación de Alice. Después de unos golpes pregunte —¿Puedo pasar?

—Pasa, estamos en tu casa ¿No?

—Alice, estas enojada conmigo por lo que le dije a Edward.

—Lo corriste de tu casa sin dejarlo explicarte nada, lo siento Bella pero es mi hermano esta sufriendo y me duele. Y tú llegas y lo pisas. No se me hace justo.

—Yo… no se como explicarlo.

—El no esta dolido por la tipa, el la boto. Serás tonta Bella. Yo prometí no decir nada pero debiste escucharlo, se que el se porto mal contigo. Me lo contó todo, pero creí que tu eras mejor persona. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo lo de la fiesta, la fiesta de Tony será lo ultimo que haga antes de irme de aquí no te preocupes.

—Alice yo no estoy corriéndote, este departamento me lo compraron tus papás ni siquiera es mío.

—Bella… —tenía los ojos llenos de agua— no debí gritarte pero todo esto me sobre pasa. Si quieres que me vaya me iré, pero no quiero perderte como amiga. Yo se que tu ahora tienes a Rose, pero no me dejes.

Se lanzo sobre mi y me abrazo.

Al final no había entendido nada, pero estar así con Alice me hacia sentir mejor. Mi cabeza quería explotar del dolor.

—Alice, mañana podemos hablarlo con calma. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Si, por Tony no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de llevarlo a la escuela.

Al menos tenía una preocupación menos, Alice ya no estaba enojada conmigo. Mañana hablaría con Alex y trataría de hablar con Edward.

Que semana tan movida me esperaba. Creo que todas mis semanas desde que encontré a Edward eran una sorpresa tras otra.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la confesión? y ahora ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir Edward a Bella? quiero zapearlos a los dos.

Como siempre millones de gracias. Sobre todo a las que me dejan reviews. Por cuestiones de tiempo no voy a nombrarlas pero en cuanto tenga la versión beteado corrijo eso.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclamer Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mía.

Gracias a Vanessa, Eve y a Aryam que sin ellas estaría perdida.

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 21: No me dejes.**

Toda la noche tuve pesadillas. Edward entraba y salía de ellas. Unas veces me decía que estaba enfermo y que por mi culpa iba a morirse; en otras lo veía feliz con una mujer, Tony y sus hijos, y yo estaba sola; también lo veía cayéndose en un precipicio y yo no podía, o no quería darle la mano y se caía. Lo peor era que mientras caía gritaba _¡Bella, te amo!_

La última pesadilla me quitó el sueño, veía a Tony caer junto con Edward; así que desde las cinco de la mañana estaba despierta haciendo el desayuno, lavando ropa y acomodándola.

A las siete de la mañana desperté a Tony, me acerqué y vi que apretaba contra su pecho una de las fotos donde salíamos Edward, él y yo.

Él quería su familia, eso me rompió el corazón.

—Tony, amor —dije quitándole la foto y regresándola a la mesa de noche—. Es hora de levantarse.

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan temprano?

—Sí, anda, ve a bañarte y yo tengo listo unos deliciosos roles de canela con glaseado para desayunar.

Tony se lamió los labios.

—Mmm… mamita, mis preferidos. —Se hincó en la cama—. ¿Puedo llamar a papito que venga a desayunar? —Esos ojitos de gato de Sherk podían conmigo.

—Anda, llámalo, si quiere venir es bienvenido. Dile… —aclaré mi garganta—. Que venga a desayunar con nosotros, que lo invito… que lo invitamos.

—Mamá, ¿me prestas tu teléfono? —preguntó Tony.

—Agárralo, está en la cama.

Tony corrió a mi recámara y yo caminé a la cocina. Era una cobarde, pero no quería escucharlo hablar con Edward.

Unos minutos después vi entrar a Tony con su carita triste.

—Dice que no puede pero que le guarde uno, que se lo come en el coche cuando venga por mí.

¿Cuando venga por mí? No dijo cuando venga por nosotros. ¡Cielos! Un sentimiento en el pecho me indicó que él había aceptado mis palabras y eso me dolía, aunque sabía que era mi decisión, me dolía.

Desayunamos y fui a terminar de arreglar a Tony, me dolía pero mientras arreglaba a Tony recordé la vez que no había comido en todo el día por tener que trabajar y estudiar; terminé desmayada y sin cobrar un día. Él no había vivido nada así, si realmente me hubiera querido buscar, pedirme perdón… él me habría buscado; ese pensamiento me ayudó a sentirme mejor. Terminé con Tony y seguí conmigo, me tocaría ir en metro y luego caminar cuatro grandes cuadras, pero no me importaba, no había nacido en auto, durante años me había movido en metro.

Al final el remordimiento me ganó y le puse dos roles de canela en un _tupper_ (1) y se los di a Alice para que se los diera, puse otros para Alex, me cerré la chamarra y dejé a Alice con Tony. Y salí rumbo a mi trabajo.

El trayecto en el metro estuvo bien, aunque algo apretado. Caminaba rumbo a la escuela tarareando una canción que le gustaba a Tony, era de Queen; un auto pasó junto a mí y pocos metros adelante se detuvo, la cabeza rubia de Jane salió de la ventana del copiloto y me hizo señas que fuera con ella.

Mi asombro fue enorme al ver que quien manejaba era Jake. Él no me compró un auto porque amo mi camioneta, aunque esté vieja; lo miré e inmediatamente supo el por qué lo veía de ese modo.

—Cállate, Swan. No voy a dejar que mi novia pase frío y en la camioneta no cabemos.

—Yo no he abierto la boca —contesté riéndome.

—Jake, no seas desagradable con Bella. Y cuéntame… ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Alex?

—Muy bien, estamos saliendo —contesté insegura.

— ¡Ah, Bella! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Los dos son tan… lindos! Hacen una pareja genial.

—Yo también te felicito. Encontrar el amor es lo mejor que existe en este mundo —expresó Jake besando a Jane.

Llegamos a la escuela y me bajé rápidamente, pero tuve que esperar a Jane junto con todos los demás maestros; Jane entró en las nubes y empezó a pasar tarjetas.

Sophie no estaba por ningún lado, así que le pregunté a Kathe qué tal había estado su fin de semana.

—Horrible, Bella, horrible. Creo que mi esposo me engaña. Todo el fin de semana puso pretextos para estar fuera de casa, una vez dijo que iba a ver a su madre, pero no estaba ahí; lo llamé y me dijo que había ido a otro lado primero.

La miré. Kathe se veía realmente triste.

— ¿Estás segura?

—No, pero qué más puede ser.

En ese momento entró Sophie con unas grandes ojeras.

—No pregunten. Fin de semana intenso. —Después miró a Kathe—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Kathe comenzó a narrar su problema y yo dirigí mi mirada a la puerta de la oficina de Alex.

—Voy…Voy a llevarle algo a Alex —informé tímidamente.

—Suerte —contestaron las dos.

Toqué la puerta y respiré tomando valor, nadie contestaba; volví a intentarlo, pero obtuve el mismo resultado, así que caminé de vuelta a mi escritorio.

—Creo que no está.

— ¿No te dejó recado en el móvil? —cuestionó Kathe.

El móvil… ¡Cierto! Saqué el iPhone y al revisarlo vi que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alex, varias de mi padre y un montón de mensajes.

En el primer mensaje de Alex me decía iba a pasar por mí, el segundo decía que Alice le había contestado y que en vista que ya había salido para la escuela, él también ya venía, pero un poco tarde. Sentí remordimientos por no revisar el teléfono.

Contesté los de papá donde me hacía un interrogatorio estilo policiaco, alguien le había dicho que ya tenía novio; prometí llamarle y contarle todo por la tarde.

Otro era de Emmett, preguntando por mi cita. Otros tres eran de Rose: "N_ecesito hablar contigo y no contestas"_, "_contesta enana del demonio" _y el último decía: "_juro que iré a tu casa hoy y te pegaré el celular a la mano"_. Rose y su tierna manera de hablarme.

Le contesté a Rose: _"Prometo comprar pegamento para que lo hagas, lo siento tuve un fin de semana algo intenso",_ así no se preocuparía.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Alex apareció, se acercó a mí y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Hola, Bella.

Sentí mis mejillas ardiendo.

—Hola, Alex. Te traje unos roles de canela —le dije, tendiéndole el _tupper_ con los roles.

—Están calientitos. Gracias. Voy a reportarme y regreso contigo. Sophie, Kathe… Buenos días.

—Buenos —contestó Sophie y Kathe ni siquiera respondió el saludo.

—Esto está muy animado el día de hoy. Por cierto… Bella, Sophie, necesito el plan de lectura conjunto para hoy en la tarde, tengo junta y voy a presentarlo —comentó antes de entrar a su oficina.

—Tengo casi listo lo que me pediste —dijo Sophie—, pero tengo dos horas seguidas y no creo poder trabajar en ello.

Miré mi horario.

—Yo tengo una hora de clase y luego una libre, puedo terminarlo y en la hora de almuerzo lo revisamos juntas.

— ¿No vas a estar con Alex a la hora del almuerzo?

—No necesariamente, ¿o debería estar con él?

¡Dios! Jamás había tenido novio. No sabía cómo actuar.

—Podemos comer los cuatro juntos, como siempre —remató Kathe—. Así yo le cuento mis problemas a Alex, en lo que ustedes hablan.

Salimos rumbo a clases. Sophie fue junto a mí, callada.

—Sophie, ¿te molesta que esté saliendo con Alex?

—No exactamente, no me gustaría que saliera lastimado, que él se entusiasme y luego tú decidas que te gusta más Edward o algo así.

—Él y yo hablamos mucho antes de empezar con esto y los dos estamos conscientes de lo que esperamos uno del otro.

Me había molestado que metiera a Edward, yo también me jugaba que Alex al final no pudiera olvidarla.

Intenté que no se notara que su comentario me había dolido, pero no pude. Sophie bajó la cabeza y se disculpó mientras entraba a su salón. Caminé al mío y los alumnos me hicieron olvidar el pequeño disgusto, ese día estaban emocionados porque el fin de semana habían empezado el libro que les dejé; escucharlos hablar emocionados de Jace y Clary, me hizo el día. Hubo varios que terminaron el libro el fin de semana. Feliz terminé mi clase.

Cuando llegué a la sala de maestros me concentré en el proyecto, no quería pensar en nada más.

La mañana transcurrió un poco más tranquila, caminé hacia nuestra mesa favorita. Ya estaban Sophie y Alex. Me senté y Alex agarró mi mano.

—Los roles estaban deliciosos, gracias. Guardé uno para los niños.

—Tengo más en la casa, pueden ir a cenar roles y leche.

Alex me miró.

— ¿Tony?

—Tony y yo hablamos, él ya lo entendió. —O al menos eso esperaba.

— ¿Están muy buenos los roles? —curioseó Sophie—. Son mis preferidos, bueno, todo lo que tenga canela.

—Puedes ir, Sophie, haré dos charolas más…

— ¿Puedes enseñarme?

Alex soltó una gran carcajada.

—No te imagino en la cocina.

— ¡Oye! Ni yo, pero… en serio, amo los roles de canela.

Quedamos de acuerdo y Kathe no apareció. Eso me preocupó.

— ¿Y Kathe?

—Kathe pidió el resto de las horas libres, estaba enferma —contestó Alex—, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

El resto de las clases fueron normales, hasta que llegó la hora de salida.

Estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas cuando Alex me preguntó: — ¿Ya te vas? Si me esperas unos quince minutos y en lo que voy por mis terremotos, yo te llevo.

—Claro, si quieres puedo ir yo por los terremotos. —Casi rogué que dijera que no.

—Sería genial. —Lo vi dudar—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Asentí—. ¿Te molesta que te toque? ¿Estás arrepentida de lo que pasó?

Lo miré y sacudí la cabeza.

—No, claro que no me molesta. —Cerré los ojos—. Es solo que no sé cómo comportarme, nunca he sido la novia de nadie.

Alex sonrió, con esa sonrisa que hacía que pensaras que todo iba a estar bien.

—Tranquila, creo que puedo enseñarte, no tengo toda la experiencia del mundo, pero soy buen maestro.

Me sonrojé y bajé la vista.

—No solo eres buen maestro, eres bueno en otras… cosas.

Alex también se sonrojó, nos quedamos mirándonos y me jaló hacia su despacho. En cuanto cerró la puerta comenzó a besarme, el beso iba subiendo de tono cuando el teléfono sonó.

Nos separamos y él contestó, le hice la seña de que iba por los niños y regresaba. Caminé hacia la sección de educación primaria, y busqué a Cam y Britt. Encontré a Cam con otros dos niños riendo sobre algo y a Britt sentada solita, jugando con una bolita de papel.

Caminé primero hacia Britt, la niña al verme sonrió y corrió hacia mí.

—Hola, Bella —saludó antes de abrazarme fuerte. Ese abrazo me llenó de ternura y de angustia, si salía mal lo mío con Alex los que terminarían pagando serían ellos.

—Hola, Bit Bit. Vine por ustedes para llevarlos con su papá.

Britt me sonrió y me dio la mano.

—Dame la mochila, yo la cargo —ofrecí.

—No, Bella. Gracias, a mí me gusta llevar mi mochila, aunque pese y me canse.

Sonreí y le quité la mochila de la espalda, no llevaba más que unos cuantos cuadernos.

—Anda, vamos por Cam.

—Cam siempre está con sus amigos y no le gusta que me acerque a él cuando estamos en la escuela.

—Es que él es niño y de repente a los niños no les gusta jugar con las niñas. —Pero luego les encanta, pensé.

—Yo quiero tener una hermana, porque si es un hermano le va a gustar jugar con Cam como Tony, y cuando juegan no me hacen caso. Mejor una hermana, pero grande para que me lleve a pasear. ¿Bella, tú quieres ser mi hermana?

—Sí, Britt, quiero ser tu hermana, yo soy tu hermana.

Britt me abrazó las piernas, yo la tomé en mis brazos y la cargué. Llegamos donde estaba Cam que al verme sonrió.

—Hola, Bella —dijo inmediatamente, después de despedirse de sus amigos.

—Cam, ahora Bella es mi hermana y me va a llevar a pasear, pero tú también puedes venir si quieres.

Cam iba a contestarle algo pero moví la cabeza negativamente y él se calló.

Caminé con ellos de regreso a la sección donde trabajaba y encontré a Alex hablando con Sophie. Ella parecía molesta, tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala sin despedirse siquiera.

¿Estarían peleando por mi culpa?

—Hola —saludó Alex al ver a sus hijos—. ¿No hay besos para papá?

Britt se bajó de mis brazos y junto con Cam corrieron a abrazar a su papá.

—Bueno. Vamos. Vamos a llevar a Bella a su casa y en la tarde iremos a comer roles de canela, ¿les gusta la idea?

— ¡Sí! —gritaron los dos pequeños. Y yo ya estaba arrepintiéndome.

Sonreí. El camino a casa fue agradable, pero tenso, sentía a Alex muy preocupado. Le pedí que no bajara y nos despedimos en el auto.

Cuando llegué a casa encontré un recado en el refrigerador.

"_Muchas gracias por los roles._

_Edward."_

Ese pequeño papel me emocionó y eso me molestó. ¡Cómo diablos un pequeño papel me emocionaba de esa manera!

Me concentré en tener la comida lista, así como las cosas para hacer más roles y mi descubrimiento fue que ya no tenía mantequilla.

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Sophie.

—Hola, Sophie. Soy Bella, ¿me preguntaba si de camino podrías comprar mantequilla? Yo te la pagaría, es solo que no tarda en llegar Tony y quiero estar cuando él llegue.

—No hay problema, Bella. Solo dime cuánto y si quieres alguna marca en especial.

Le di los datos y colgué. Escuché la puerta abrirse y me emocioné, sabía que eran Edward y Tony, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Tony con una chica de pelo negro, largo, y muy bonita.

—Hola, debes ser Bella. Soy Angela, la secretaria de Edward. —Se presentó dándome la mano y una gran sonrisa—. Disculpa que entrara con las llaves sin llamar, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y…

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento.

—Voy para allá, que no toquen nada —contestó y luego me miró—. Lo siento, ya te explicará Edward, lo siento de veras, no quería incomodarte —dijo saliendo a toda prisa.

—Ella es una de mis amigas de la oficina. Es linda, pero tiene novio, un novio muy feo.

—Tony, no digas eso.

—Pero es verdad, hasta papá le hace chistes de su novio y a ella le gustan. Ella le dice: _cállate, pelos parados, color zanahoria_. A mí me hace reír mucho. A papá también, aunque ahora casi siempre está triste. —Tony me miró a la cara—. Es que tiene problemas.

Lo mandé a dejar sus cosas a su cuarto, pero antes le conté que iba a venir Cam y Britt. Quería preguntarle si sabía qué problemas tenía Edward, pero mejor me quedé callada.

Casi cuando llegaba a su cuarto se giró.

— ¿También va a venir su papá? —preguntó torciendo la boca, igual que Edward cuando algo le molestaba.

—Sí, Alex va a venir, es mi novio. —Me acerqué hacia donde estaba.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Su cara era de impaciencia—. Y me gusta, ya me explicó mi papito que todo fue su culpa, que a él se le olvidó darte su dirección y su teléfono. Que no debo enojarme porque ahora tengas otro novio. Cuando papá dejó a su novia yo me hice ilusiones, pero ya no se va a poder. —Me miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas—. A lo mejor tú puedes decirle a Alex que solo sea tu amigo y casarte con papá. Sería buena idea —expresó en voz bajita, pero llena de anhelo.

¿Qué podía contestarle?

Simplemente me quedé callada, no pude encontrar las palabras correctas. El timbre sonó y suspiré, pregunté por interno ¿quién? Y era Sophie.

Toqué el botón para dejarla entrar, llegó totalmente risueña.

—Acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida, subí con él en el elevador. ¡Joder! Estaba hermoso. Perdón por la palabra con J.

—Joder es mala palabra, Sophie, no debes de decirla o te toca pagar —le reprendió Tony que había ido a saludarla.

—Tony no repitas la palabra —lo regañé.

— ¿Cuánto tengo que pagar?

—Cinco dólares —contestó Tony.

—Toma cinco dólares, ve a tu habitación y déjame hablar con tu mamá.

A Tony se le iluminaron los ojos, salió corriendo y antes de azotar la puerta gritó: —Solo les doy quince minutos y sé contarlos.

Sophie estalló en carcajadas.

—Me siento estafada, pero empecemos… Estaba hermoso y con acento de algún lado del oriente. ¡Cielos! Es caliente. Mira, le saqué una foto. —Me enseñó la foto del tipo con el que habíamos encontrado a Tanya y a Victoria.

—El tipo es… —Pensé la palabra—. Fácil, lo hemos encontrado teniendo relaciones con Tanya y Victoria, ambas son ex de Edward.

— ¿En serio? Es mi tipo. ¿Crees que tenga que acostarme con Edward para que me haga caso?

Una rabia indescriptible me llenó, casi le grito que no. Caminé hacia la cocina y me acerqué a la estufa para poder tranquilizarme. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Sophie y eso me molestaba.

Sophie caminó junto a mí. Yo esperaba que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Bella, ¿qué hiciste de comer? Huele delicioso.

—Hice albóndigas.

—Son las bolitas de carne, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

— ¿Puedes darme un plato?

—Claro. Déjame llamo a Tony y comemos juntos.

—Yo voy. Tu casa está genial. ¿Cómo le hiciste para comprarla? Yo apenas puedo pagar mi hipoteca.

—La verdad me regalaron el departamento, los papás de Edward no me dejaron rechazarlo.

— ¡Qué suerte la tuya! Mis padres dejaron de apoyarme hace dos años, se cansaron de mis locuras. Todos se cansan y me dejan.

Se veía triste.

—Tranquila, Sophie. Tal vez sea momento de reevaluar tu vida, de mirar hacia otro lado.

Sophie bajó la vista y miraba sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante.

— ¿Alex te contó?

—Me contó algunas cosas.

— ¿Quieres que ya no sea amiga de Alex?

—No, ¿por qué querría eso?

—Porque dijiste que volteara hacia otro lado.

—No, Sophie. Lo que digo es que tienes que verte a ti, darte tiempo. No puedes entrar y salir de una relación tras otra sin siquiera asimilar lo que está pasando. No digo que te quedes mil años rumiando un amor. —_Como yo_—. Sino que te des tiempo.

Sophie iba a decirme algo, pero la emoción le ganó y comenzó a llorar; la abracé y ella siguió llorando.

—Mamita, ¿qué le hiciste a Sophie? —me gritó Tony.

Lo miré enojada.

—Primero que nada, Tony, no me grites y segundo, Sophie está triste y yo la estoy consolando.

—Ahh… Es que pensé que la habías hecho llorar como hiciste llorar a mi papito.

Me quedé callada. Iba a tener que tener una larga plática con Edward.

—Perdón, Bella. Yo siempre ocasionando problemas, será mejor que me vaya.

—No, vamos a comer y a hacer roles.

—Gracias.

La comida fue agradable, a media comida llegó Alice, quien dijo estar muerta de hambre y de cansancio, pero después de una llamada de Jasper recobró energías. Alice y Sophie eran un desastre en la cocina, ¿qué hicieron? No lo sé, pero la masa en vez de estar uniforme estaba cortada, como si los ingredientes no se mezclaran.

Tuve que amasar todo otra vez y al final hicimos un montón de roles. Sophie apartó unos cuantos para llevarse y Alice otro tanto para _su_ Jasper.

El timbre sonó y Alice contestó el teléfono interno, yo suponía que era Alex, pero al parecer no.

Alice se acercó a mí discretamente y me dijo.

—Edward quiere saber si puede subir y si puede hablar contigo.

—Dile que suba.

Edward tardó más de lo que esperaba y cuando se abrió la puerta venía con Alex y los niños.

Alex se acercó a saludarme con un beso y pude ver cómo cuatro personas en la sala tenían reacciones parecidas: Edward, Alice, Sophie y Tony; a ninguno le gustó que Alex me besara, estaba a punto de no corresponderle el beso cuando recordé que ninguno de ellos, sin contar a Tony, había tenido en cuenta nuestros sentimientos; así que le correspondí el beso, dejé que su lengua entrara a mi boca, que jugara con mi lengua, al final nos separamos por aire.

— ¡Hey! Hay niños presentes —replicó Sophie intentando bromear.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé.

—Voy a poner café —murmuró Alice

— ¿Podemos tomar la leche fría, papá? —preguntó Cam.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Yo quiero mi leche calientita —gruñó Britt.

—Yo quiero la mía fría, papito —comentó Tony a Edward.

—Vamos a preguntarle a tu mamá.

— ¿Por qué? Tú eres mi papá y tú puedes darme la leche, ella se los va a dar a ellos. —Señaló a los hijos de Alex

—Tony —exclamó serio Edward y se puso a su nivel—. ¿Qué hablamos de ser grosero con mamá?

—Es que me hace enojar —explicó molesto—, ¿por qué lo besa así? A ti nunca te ha besado así y tú eres mi papá.

Tony salió corriendo y Edward tras de él. Me debatía entre ir o quedarme.

—Ve —me instó Alex, empujándome suavemente.

No me lo dijo dos veces y fui tras ellos.

—No es justo, papito. Primero, tú tenías novia, luego la dejaste; ahora mamá tiene novio y nunca vamos a poder ser una familia.

—Tony, ya te había explicado que mamá no tiene la culpa, yo me fui sin dejarle mi dirección, ni mi teléfono; ella ahora está enamorada de otro y si ella es feliz tú debes de respetarla.

—Pero ella no es feliz, no le brillan los ojitos como cuando te ve a ti. Yo sé que ella y tú se quieren, solo que se les olvidó. Por favor, papito, hay que hacer algo para que recuerde.

Edward se quedó callado y lo abrazó.

—Tony, prométeme algo, no le digas esto a tu mamá, pero yo… — ¿El qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué se quedaba callado!

—Papá, ¿en serio te tienes que ir otra vez? Tú me prometiste no volver a dejarme. — ¿A dónde se iba? Mi corazón comenzó a inquietarse. ¿Por qué se iba?

—Ya te dije que necesito irme, pero podemos vernos por Skype. Solo será un tiempo y espero que no sea largo.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Tuve que salir y encerrarme en mi cuarto para poder recobrar la compostura. Me dolía el pecho y las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos, pero no quería llorar, Alex no se merecía esto.

Yo no me merecía este dolor. Quería estar sola y detenerlo, que no se fuera, que no me dejara; me controlé y salí de la recámara.

Caminé hacia la cocina y ya estaban todos en gran convivencia.

—Lo siento, tuve una emergencia femenina —murmuré a modo de disculpa.

—Te estás quedando sin roles, están deliciosos. Angela se comió uno de los que me diste en la mañana y quiere saber dónde los compraste, cuando le diga que tú los has hecho, va a adorarte y a sonsacarte la receta.

—Es muy fácil… —no terminé porque Sophie me interrumpió.

—Es facilísimo. Yo pensé que iba a ser más difícil, pero no. Si quieres un día quedamos con Angela y podemos hacer otra fiesta de roles como esta. Es genial. Bella es como… una genio de la cocina.

—Sophie, no comprometas a la gente, habla por ti no por todos —la regañó Alex.

—No te metas, Alex. Bella también es mi amiga, no solo porque sea tu novia debo dejar de hacer planes con ella.

— ¡Niños! —exclamó Alice a manera de regaño.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre, pero tienes razón, no debo de meterme en tu vida.

Alex miró impaciente la hora.

—Tenemos que irnos, pero nos vemos mañana, paso por ti, no te vayas. —Me dio un beso más casto y salió con sus terremotos.

Sophie también se despidió y salió tras de Alex.

Alice solo dijo Jasper, tomó los roles y salió.

Edward me miró. —Bella, ¿podemos hablar?

—Tenemos que hablar. Solo que necesito que Tony se duerma.

— ¿Puedo acostarlo? —preguntó Edward.

—Hay que hacer la tarea, con todo este jaleo ni siquiera me acordé —contesté, regañándome mentalmente por ese descuido.

—Hizo la tarea en la oficina con Angela.

—Acuéstalo, pero no creo que tenga mucho sueño, después de todo se acaba de comer dos roles de canela. Tendrá mucha energía.

Edward cerró los ojos y habló en voz baja.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero… ¿podemos hacer algo los tres, juntos? Solo nosotros tres, no sé, jugar algún juego de mesa o algo en el Xbox.

Al abrir los ojos, ¡Santo cielo! No pude negarme. Se veía tan desamparado, tan triste.

— ¿Qué jugamos? —contesté.

Una sonrisa a medias llegó a su rostro.

—Vamos al cuarto de Tony y decidamos.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron geniales, jugamos primero en el Xbox algo donde teníamos que brincar y hacer miles de movimientos; la primera que se rindió fui yo, se necesitaba demasiada coordinación y cuando me caí por tercera vez decidí dejar que Edward o Tony ganaran.

Era genial verlos interactuar, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tony hacía muchas cosas idénticas a Edward. Cuando vi que Tony bostezó intervine.

—Listo, ganó Tony este asalto, ya les tocará desquitarse. Ahora a bañarse, campeón.

Edward lo llevó al baño y comenzó a bañarlo, mientras yo recogí un poco el tiradero y comencé a buscar la pijama. Iban saliendo cuando yo entraba con la pijama en la mano.

Chocamos y Edward me sujetó a mí y a Tony para evitar que nos cayéramos.

—Mamita, siempre estás cayéndote —habló entre risas Tony.

—Es que no me han hecho la afinación y el balanceo.

Edward se rio y Tony sin entender también.

Tony se durmió muy rápido, salimos de su recámara y Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

—Espera. Creo que es mejor que hablemos en mi recámara, así podemos cerrar la puerta.

Entramos y me senté en la cama. Edward miró alrededor, buscando dónde sentarse.

—Siéntate aquí —le pedí, tocando la cama justo a mi lado.

Edward se sentó y llevó sus manos a su cara, arrastrándolas hasta su cabello.

—Bella, tengo un problema enorme. Necesito que me escuches sin interrumpirme.

— ¿Es muy serio?

—Sí, lo es. Estoy acusado de malversación de fondos, tengo que presentarme en Londres en diez días y una vez que llegue me van a arrestar domiciliariamente, como medida preventiva. Solo lo saben Alice, Angela y ahora tú. No quiero que se enteren mis padres y mucho menos Tony; espero poder demostrar mi inocencia, o al menos, que lo que firmé lo hice sin fijarme.

¡Santo Dios! No, no podían arrestarlo. ¿Y si no lo lograba y si iba a la cárcel? ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!

—No llores, Bella. Mira, mis cuentas están congeladas, pero vendí el auto y algunas cosas. Te dejo el dinero en una cuenta a tu nombre para lo que necesites, no es demasiado, pero tampoco es una miseria. Alice… —La voz se le quebró—. Ella va a apoyarte económicamente en lo que haga falta, ya veré cómo se lo pago. Esto es muy difícil para mí, toda mi vida me sentí mejor que los demás, que las estrellas me favorecían y ahora me toca pagar mi soberbia.

Edward me miró y continuó: —Tranquila, Bella. Nada les faltará, lo prometo. Todavía puedo vender mi departamento.

—Eres idiota —exclamé dándole un manotazo—. Me preocupas tú. ¿Y si no regresas qué va a ser de mí? ¿De nosotros? No puedes dejarnos.

—Bella, no quiero dejarlos, lo juro; pero tengo que hacerlo. Antes regresar a América para mí era un fastidio, por primera vez siento un dolor enorme. Siento que voy a dejar mi corazón de este lado.

Miré a Edward y lo abracé, no quería soltarlo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

—Bella, me tengo que ir —anunció apesadumbrado.

—No te vayas. Quédate a dormir conmigo, con Tony.

—Bella… ¿Y Alex?

—Alex. Alex espero que lo entienda, además solo vamos a dormir… nada más.

* * *

**Notas:**

Tupper: Recipiente plástico para poder transportar comida herméticamente.

Y ahora diganme, qué hacemos con este par? gracias por leer la historia, por sus favoritos y reviews. Un beso enorme a todas y todos los que leen. Suerte en todo lo que hagan.

Un abrazo a Karina Castillo, any0239, loreblue31, , jupy, janalez, PaOla, Maya Masen Cullen, MONIELITA CULLEN, Bere Moreno, Saha Denali, Vero, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, hildiux, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Eli Val, Sky TwiCullen, felicytas, zujeyane, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Tata XOXO, Kady Belikov Cullen, Manligrez, yolabertay, ISACOBO, solecitopucheta, beakis, YUE AMARR77, Aryam Shields Masen, LicetSalvatore, Melania, ALEXANDRACAST, Nana Cullen, pamelahdz, maribris1313, lkm, Gatita Swan, Stefi Cullen, Danny Ordaz, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karly7, nydiac10, Andysoyunpanda, sandra32321, VanerK, CARLOTA, maryroxy, vampivampifer, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, mafere, lunha222, Karla Stew Pattz, COKI CULLEN, anamart05 y a daniela lopez por sus reviews.

Gracias a las que lo dejan anonimamente, pueden dejarme su nombre para agradecerles.

Les dejo el link al grupo de face.

groups / 329325000484849/


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia si es mía.

Gracias a Vanessa, Eve y a Aryam que sin ellas estaría perdida.

Capitulo sin betear. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo23: ¿Antes de la calma tiene que haber tormenta?**

Desperté sintiéndome completa y feliz, hasta que recordé que le había rogado a Edward que se quedara a dormir conmigo. En ese momento me di cuenta que el brazo de Edward estaba en mi cintura y yo estaba demasiado cerca de él, pero me sentía tan bien, no quería moverme; sin embargo la realidad llegó rápido y en forma de Tony.

La puerta se abrió y Tony entró gritando.

— ¡Ahora si me hicieron un hermanito! Voy a poder jugar con él cuando papá se vaya a trabajar al otro lado del mar.

Saltó a la cama, y se subió encima de los dos, despertando a Edward.

—Yo... qué… ¿Qué pasa? —balbuceó, y Tony se le fue encima y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, papito. Me hiciste un hermanito antes de irte.

—Tranquilo, campeón —le contestó Edward enderezándose—. Solo me quedé a dormir porque ya era muy noche, pero no hay hermanito. No le digas a nadie porque ya sabes que tu tío Emmett luego se burla.

—Lo prometo si me compran un chocolate, aunque sea uno chiquito. —Tony me miró—. Ahora que papito tiene problemas, ya no voy a ser tan trapichoso. Además ya no eres novia de Alex, ahora eres la novia de papá.

—Tony yo no soy la novia de papá y sigo siendo novia de Alex.

Tony iba a contestarme, pero una sola mirada de Edward lo calló. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? Si solo tenía semanas de conocerlo. Tony parecía endiosado con Edward, me molestó eso y mucho.

Me paré y caminé hacia el baño, me encerré e hice berrinche; todo hasta que vi la hora y descubrí que era muy tarde.

Me metí a bañar y cuando salí Edward y Tony estaban fuera de la recámara, así que cerré y me dispuse a cambiarme. Me vestí y arreglé en tiempo record. Mi pelo estaba muy húmedo, mientras salía mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Bueno —contesté. Era Alex, me decía que llegaba en dos minutos por mí y yo sin nada en el estómago.

Tendría que pedirle a Edward que se encargara de Tony.

Pero para mi sorpresa Edward me había hecho un sándwich y me tenía café en un termo. Me dijo que no me preocupara por Tony y que ya que no tenía que ir a trabajar estaría un rato en casa, apenas le dije que no había problema ya que mi teléfono sonó y era Alex diciendo que ya me esperaba.

Salí de la casa, y me topé con que en el auto iban los niños y una Sophie con el brazo enyesado.

Saludé a todos y le di un pequeño beso a Alex. Iba a preguntarle a Sophie que le había pasado. Pero Alex vio mi intención y me dijo: —Larga historia, luego te cuento.

Sophie se veía triste, como si esa luz que salía de ella estuviera apagada.

Llegamos a la escuela y Alex se fue a llevar a sus hijos a la sección que les tocaba. Sophie y yos caminamos calladas hacia la entrada. Y había fila para poder entrar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Mike.

—Jane apenas llegó, nadie ha entrado, desde que se puso de novia está en la luna. —exclamó molesto.

Me acerque para ayudarle a Jane y Sophie hizo lo mismo. Al final agilizamos el proceso y Jane se veía menos estresada.

—No pude dormir nada y hoy me desperté tarde, el pobre de Jake me trajo sin dormir siquiera, tuvo el turno de noche.

— ¿Entonces, por qué no dormiste?

—No pude dormir por los nervios. Bella, Sophie, creo que puedo estar embarazada, resulta que me llamaron de la farmacia el lote de pastillas que compré estaban mal. ¡Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo digo? Va a creer que soy una idiota.

Jane se veía realmente estresada y recordé mis días, cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada. Vamos, que yo me enteré cuando cumplí cinco meses de embarazo y me entregaban los análisis que hacían cuando entraba uno en la universidad. Recordé el miedo que sentía, aunque Jake estuvo conmigo y me di cuenta de algo… Jake no se enojaría, él amaba a Jane y estaría con ella.

—Tranquila. Jake te cuidará si estás embarazada. Él es bueno haciéndolo, a mi me ayudó mucho con el mío. ¿Qué te parece que salgamos de dudas y vayamos al doctor?

—No lo sé, quiero hablarlo primero con Jake, antes de cualquier otra cosa. Lo haré esta tarde. Gracias, chicas. No puedo creer que lo quiera tanto si solo tengo unas semanas de conocerlo.

—Te entiendo. A veces tardas años en darte cuenta quien es el amor de tu vida y veces que solo tienes que verlo por unos segundos —expresó Sophie.

— ¿A ti que te pasó? ¿Te duele? —le preguntó Jane.

—Un poco, digamos que hice una locura anoche y estuve en emergencias. Saliendo de tu casa me fui con Alex. —Me miró—. Yo me sentía algo estresada, me cambié y salí a escalar un muro, pero mi arnés… no lo abroché bien y di un paso en falso y caí. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor. No es grave la fractura, es más una fisura.

— ¿Por qué no te tomaste unos días? Creo que sería conveniente —comenté.

—Pareces Alex —habló haciendo un mohín—. Si me quedo en casa no podría dejar de pensar, acá me distraigo, olvido un poco.

Su sonrisa era triste, ¿qué quería olvidar?

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar? —pregunté.

—Solo con que detengas la puerta, sería perfecto.

Entramos y Kathe estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

—No digan nada, me fui de fiesta. Dios ya no tengo veinticinco años, me dormí bastante temprano para andar de fiesta y siento como si no hubiera dormido nada.

— ¿De fiesta? —preguntamos.

—Sí, vamos díganmelo. Soy una idiota, el pobre de mi marido andaba haciéndome una fiesta sorpresa, que le jodí, me lo merezco por idiota.

—Sí, te lo mereces —le contestó Sophie—. Ese hombre muere de amor por ti, besa el suelo por donde caminas. Tienes todo lo que una mujer quiere en una pareja.

Después de eso tomó sus cosas. —Le dicen a Alex que sí me tomo el día, que me duele el brazo.

Y salió corriendo. Iba a ir tras de ella, pero Kathe me detuvo.

—Déjala, Bella. No sé que tenga, pero lleva varios días rara. Necesita pensar.

Me quedé preocupada por Sophie, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, me asignaron para cubrirla en varias clases por el resto de la semana; lo cual para mi economía sería bueno, mucho más ahora que Edward tenía problemas.

El final del día llegó y me sentía muy cansada. Cuando Alex me dejó en casa, me sentí un poco más tranquila. Edward iría por Tony, mientras yo haría la comida.

Al entrar a casa un ligero olor a quemado me hizo correr a la cocina.

¡Dios! Si pensé que Sophie y Alice eran una calamidad en la cocina, lo que veía era aún peor.

Edward era un terremoto, combinado con un tsunami en la cocina. Había una cantidad impresiónate de trastes fuera de su lugar, harina en el piso, salsa de tomate por muchos lugares y Edward con toda su ropa llena de comida y algo tirado en el piso.

Al sentirme alzó la vista.

—Lo siento, Bella. Quise tener todo listo pero todo esto de hacer de comer es bastante complicado. Intenté hacer lasagna, pero creo que acabo de tirarla. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Soy un inútil! Nada me sale bien. No puedo ni hacer de comer.

Edward estaba frustrado y enojado. Se veía tan normal. Siempre que veía a Edward lo veía superior, como si fuera inalcanzable, pero verlo ahí todo abatido y frustrado, me hizo reír.

— ¡Bella, no te rías! —Hacía el mismo gesto que Tony cuando se enojaba.

—Lo siento, es que te veo humano. Tranquilo. Limpia todo este desastre voy a cambiarme la ropa y te ayudo a hacer algo —le contesté entre risas.

Caminé hacia mi recámara sin poder dejar de reírme. En serio, se veía tan lindo, tan frágil.

Mi mente me paró en seco.

No. Edward no puede ser lindo, ya no. Ya pasamos de él, me reprendí.

Me puse ropa que no me doliera ensuciar o echar a perder, como veía las cosas en la cocina, sería lo mejor. Salí a enfrentarme al desastre.

Edward estaba hincado recogiendo la lasagna. Alzó la vista.

—Bella, ¿por qué dijiste que me veo más humano?

Me acerqué y suspiré. Me hinqué a su lado.

—Porque siempre eres tan perfecto, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en el instituto? Tú eras perfecto, no había nada que no lograras. Eras el mejor en todo.

—No… —se quedó callado y me miró—. Tienes razón, todo en la vida se me dio tan fácil, sin esforzarme. —Sonrió a medias—. Creo que reencontrarte y tener a Tony son las mejores cosas que me han pasado.

Se levantó y comenzó a lavar trastes.

—Alice va a traer a Tony, ella se ofreció.

Tardamos casi dos horas en volver a tener todo en orden, pero Alice no llegaba y eso me estaba preocupando.

—Voy a llamar a Alice, está tardando demasiado.

Edward me dijo que sí y siguió con los trastes.

Alice no contestaba y eso me puso de malas.

—Edward. No contesta —dije molesta.

—Voy a llamar a Jasper, pero no tengo línea, ¿puedo llamar de aquí? —señaló el teléfono de la casa.

—Claro.

—No te preocupes, tu teléfono está pagado el año completo —informó y volteó a tomar el teléfono.

¿Cómo que mi teléfono? Se suponía que Alice y Emmett me lo habían regalado. No Edward, ¿por qué me decía eso? El me había dado el teléfono, no los otros dos traidores.

Iba a reclamarle a Edward pero vi su cara.

—Hay un contratiempo, al parecer le están haciendo un chequeo de cuentas a Alice. Tony está bien, lo tiene Jasper, pero olvidó avisarnos. —Se dejó caer en el piso y llevó las manos a su cabello—. Todo es mi culpa. Bella, tengo que avisarle a mis padres.

Me acerqué a Edward y me puse a su nivel, a su lado, me debatía entre abrazarlo o no. No pude aguantarme y lo abracé. En ese momento Edward comenzó a llorar, su llanto era desgarrador, me llegaba al alma. Edward estaba mal, derrotado… estaba totalmente deshecho.

—Tranquilo, Edward. Mira cuando más oscuro está es porque ya pronto amanece. Sé que suena cliché, pero juro que es verdad. De momento estás triste, pero…

—No, Bella. No encuentro ninguna maldita prueba a mi favor. La persona que me tendió la trampa lo hizo demasiado bien. Angela me ha ayudado muchísimo, pero ni así lo logramos. El abogado me dijo que si devuelvo el dinero tal vez pueda atenuar mi condena, pero no lo tengo y no quiero que mis papás tengan que ayudarme. Voy a vender el departamento y mis acciones pero aún así solo tendría la mitad del dinero, no soy culpable —explicó mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo sé. Sé que no eres culpable, pero eso tienes que demostrarlo; que yo lo crea no ayuda en nada.

—Que tú lo creas y el resto de la familia, es lo más importante para mí. Tony se enteró porque un día lo tenía bajo el escritorio y llegaron unos papeles, Angela dijo que ahora si podría ir a la cárcel y tuve que inventarle que así le decíamos a la oficina en Londres, que no había terminado, no quise hacerte a un lado. Te lo iba a decir pero no sabía cómo.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a llevarse las manos al cabello. —No sé qué hacer, cómo decírselo a mis padres. Seré una decepción. Así me siento, cómo si le hubiera fallado a todo el mundo, a ti, a Tony, a mis padres, a Alice. Tengo miedo —susurró al final.

—No, Edward. Tal vez tu arrogancia te jugó una mala pasada, te hizo ser más vulnerable. ¿Estás seguro de qué no tienes ningún papel que te ayude? ¿Deberíamos de revisar? No sé, pedir otro abogado. Otra opinión.

—Tengo uno de los mejores abogados o al menos eso creo. Ya no sé. Dudo de todos en la oficina. Hasta he llegado a pensar mal de Angela, Angela que ha sido mi mano derecha toda la vida.

—Es normal, Edward. Estás pasando por un momento difícil. —Y en ese momento me miró a los ojos, me perdí en ellos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero nos quedamos viendo hasta que la puerta abriéndose nos sacó de la burbuja en la que estábamos.

— ¡Edward! ¡Bella! —Era Alice.

— ¡Mamita! ¡Papito! —Y Tony.

Entraron y se nos quedaron viendo, estábamos en la entrada de la cocina hincados y ambos con los ojos llorosos. Tony corrió a abrazarnos.

— ¿Tú también estás triste mamá? Yo si estoy muy triste, me duele el corazón, pero papá va a regresar, solo va a trabajar un poco más en algo que no acabó. Como la tía Hada, que hoy le fueron a revisar su trabajo.

Miramos a Alice y sonrío.

—Fue una revisión de rutina. Nada grave. Tony puedes traer tu IPad para bajar el nuevo juego de Angry Birds, corre.

Alice nos miró.

—Al parecer, están haciendo una investigación en grande por el problema. —Miró a Edward—. No solo fue a mí, es en todos los departamentos. Edward, estaba hablando con Martin del equipo legal y me recomendó un despacho de abogados que se especializa en este tipo de problemas, podemos ir a verlos; mira los honorarios son caros, pero si son los mejores entre todos podemos pagarlos.

— ¿Cómo que entre todos? —preguntó Edward.

—Mira, Edward, no te enojes pero llamé a Emmett, a papá y mamá, ellos llegan en un rato; Emmett en cuanto salga de trabajar viene para acá.

Edward se levantó y me ayudó a pararme.

—Creo que fue lo mejor y eso me decía Bella, que buscáramos otra opinión.

—Voy a ver la comida —informé zafándome de la mirada de ambos. Corrí a esconderme a la cocina, pero fue un pretexto bueno, ya que estaba lista la comida.

Esto estaba complicándose. Mis sentimientos por Edward seguían aquí y eso me confundía. Sentía algo por Alex, no tan fuerte y escandaloso como por Edward, pero estaban ahí. Rasqué mi cabeza y apagué el horno.

Salí a llamarles a comer cuando el timbre sonó, contesté el teléfono interno, era Rose, que había quedado de verse con Emmett en mi casa. Toqué el botón para que entrara.

Al entrar mi amiga no se veía tan bien.

— ¿Rose estás bien? No te ves bien.

—No me siento bien, ¿sabes qué es que te bombardeen con millones de hormonas? ¿Qué tengas cambios de humor más rápido que un maldito correcaminos? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—. ¿Qué te duela el cuerpo y que tengas que…? —Hizo una mueca y comenzó a reír— ¿Tomar la temperatura de tu vagina cada hora? Lo siento. Bella, las hormonas me tienen mal, pero mentirle a Emmett me tiene peor. Cada vez que me pregunta cómo me siento le miento y le digo que si tengo molestias, pero nada de que preocuparse. El se siente tan mal por no poder tener bebés.

Rose se veía mal, cansada… fastidiada.

—Pero solo un mes más y me sacaran miles de huevecitos para hacer bebés, espero que no tenga que volver a pasar por esto nunca más.

Toqué su hombro en señal de que estaba con ella.

— Huele bien, ¿qué hiciste de comer? —Los cambios de humor eran realmente violentos. Rose había pasado por cuatro o cinco estados en menos de diez minutos.

—Lasagna —le contesté.

—Hola, Rose —saludó Edward, que entraba a la cocina con Tony.

—Hola, tía Guapa, te ves muy linda. Me gusta como se ve tu pelo —la saludó Tony con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, Coso hermoso. Eres el sobrino más hermoso y lindo del mundo mundial.

Comenzamos entre todos a preparar la mesa para la comida. Edward le explicó el problema a Rose en grandes rasgos, sin entrar en muchos detalles mientras comíamos.

—Pues yo creo que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, si bien tienes la acusación sobre ti, ¿pero qué no usan ciertos trucos para diferenciar y evitar falsificaciones? —Yo los miré asombrada, jamás pensaría en algo así, pero Alice y Edward tenían los ojos muy abiertos—. En la oficina los usamos mucho sobre todo para evitar confusiones de quién autorizó, quién firmó. Por ejemplo, Jake y yo tenemos una pluma de tinta invisible.

—No sé por qué no lo había pensado —dijo Edward llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Alice daba pequeños saltitos.

— ¿Tu abogado no te dijo nada? —cuestionó muy intrigada Rose—. ¡¿Quién diablos te lo recomendó?!

—Bueno, realmente no me lo recomendó nadie, Angela me lo consiguió, no sé quién se lo recomendó a ella.

Rose lo miró y entrecerró los ojos.

—Fíjate bien lo que vamos a hacer, mi amigo Tim es abogado pero es el mejor en lo laboral, él debe saber de alguien que pueda ayudarte. ¿Le has dado papeles al abogaducho eso que tienes?

—No lo sé —respondió confundido.

— ¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿Qué clase de CEO eres? No sabes nada. No sabes quién contrató al abogado, qué papeles tiene. —Rose estaba realmente enojada.

—Tía Hada, no regañes así a mi papito. Es que está nerviosito y cuando uno se pone así nerviosito se le olvida todo —terminó.

—Tu papito, mi vida, se nos apendejó, lo que tiene de hermoso lo tiene de baboso.

— ¡Rose! —le llamé la atención.

—Ten —le dijo a Tony dándole un billete de veinte dólares—, ponlo en lo de las malas palabras, creo que diré algunas. —Mirando a Edward—. Edward, en serio siempre que escuché hablar de ti eran halagos, hoy me cuestiono si eran verdad. A ver, dame los datos del abogado.

Rose tomó su celular y marcó.

—Tim, cariño, soy Rose Cullen. Sí, la misma, tengo un cuñado algo idiota que está metido en un buen lío. No, es financiero. Exacto, por eso te amo, no le digas a Emmett. Millones de gracias, espero los datos. Besos. _Bye_.

—Bien —continuó Rose dirigiéndose a nosotros—. En unos minutos me va a dar la información de un abogado especialista en delitos financieros. Pediré cita e iremos. No voy a dejarte solo. Y recuérdalo, me deberás una y muy grande. Que quede muy claro, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por el coso que no se merece esto. Necesito comida, mi cerebro trabajó demasiado, estoy agotada.

Yo no pude evitar reírme. Rose se dejó caer teatralmente en el banco.

Edward se veía un poco más aliviado, menos estresado. Casi cuando terminábamos de comer el teléfono de Rose sonó, era el mensaje con los datos. Hablaron al despacho y por ir recomendados por Tim les dejarían una cita el día de hoy. El abogado les pidió ciertos papeles y que no le dijeran a nadie de la compañía que buscarían una segunda opinión, por no sé qué cosa.

Emmett llegaría después de las ocho, así que Rose y Edward salieron a la dichosa cita. Y había que ir a recoger a los papás Cullen a las siete, nos tocó a Alice y a mí esa tarea.

—Me voy a cambiar y a ver qué tiene Tony de tarea para poder estar a tiempo, ¿a qué hora quieres que salgamos?

—No sé, ¿te parece bien seis y quince minutos?

—Estaremos listos, por cierto te toca recoger la cocina. —Alice se había acostumbrado a que yo hacía todo en la casa.

—Eres mala, Bella —acusó con una sonrisa y se puso a recoger las cosas.

Estábamos terminando la tarea con Tony cuando Alice llegó a buscarnos para irnos al aeropuerto. El trayecto fue algo alocado, Alice podría participar en carreras de autos, eso es seguro, ¡Dios! Manejaba cómo si la fuera persiguiendo la policía; lo peor era que a Tony le encantaba, ya hasta le había pedido que le enseñara a manejar, yo no estaba muy segura de querer que Alice enseñara a manejar a mi bebé.

Me bajé de la camioneta con las piernas temblando. Alice y Tony se reían de mi cara.

—No se rían. Alice, manejas como loca, como si te persiguieran para encerrarte en el manicomio.

—No, mamá la tía Hada maneja como los autos de las carreras y eso me gusta mucho. Me gusta como maneja, maneja mejor que papá, que el abuelo, que todos.

Entre risas y burlas llegamos a la salida en donde esperaríamos a Carlisle y a Esme.

No tardaron demasiado en salir. Tony corrió a abrazar a sus abuelos, Alice y yo caminamos hacia ellos.

—Bella —me saludó Esme abrazándome—. ¿Edward está bien? ¿Por qué no vino?

—Rose lo llevó con un abogado. Creo que todo puede salir mejor.

Carlisle estaba entreteniendo a Tony, pero estaba atento a nuestra platica.

—Cuando Alice nos contó, me sentí tan mal, yo seguía enojada con él por lo de Tony y la tipa con la que andaba. ¡Cielos! Fui una tonta, si algo le pasa...

Carlisle le dijo a Tony que por qué no compraban unos ricos roles para distraerlo, ya que Esme estaba llorando. Tony aceptó encantado.

—Sé que tengo que controlarme para que Tony no me vea así, pero no puedo cada uno de ustedes —dijo mirando a Alice—, son mi bebés. No sé cómo soportaría verlos mal.

—Tranquila, Esme. Tal vez pueda enfrentar todo desde afuera.

—Esperemos. —Alice le dio un pañuelo desechable y Esme limpió sus lágrimas—. Lo bueno es que estamos todos apoyándolo. Gracias, Bella, no tendrías por qué.

—Mamá —habló con malicia—. Bella tiene novio, es un compañero de la escuela donde trabaja.

— ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Qué bueno! —exclamó abrazándome—. Mereces ser feliz, ¿cuéntamelo todo? Ya sabes… desde cómo lo conociste y así. Vamos con Carlisle para llegar a casa y que me cuentes todo.

Tony también había informado a Carlisle de que tenía novio y que su papito ya no tenía novia, que él pensaba que le íbamos a dar un hermanito, pero que ya le habíamos explicado que no.

Alice, Carlisle y Esme me miraron con la cara llena de preguntas. Llegamos a casa y ayudé a que se instalaran mientras iba a la cocina, eran casi las nueve de la noche y Edward ni Rose aparecían, tampoco Emmett.

Enseguida el timbre sonó y por la forma insistente y molesta supe que era Emmett.

—Oso molestoso, deja de tocar el timbre —pedí por el teléfono interno.

—Ábreme, no estoy de muy buen humor.

Toqué el botón y me fui para la cocina, saqué del horno la lasagna y estaba tibia, con un poco de tiempo en el horno de microondas estaría más que bien.

La puerta se cimbró por los golpes que dio Emmett.

Esme iba a abrirla.

—Este niño, nunca va a crecer, toda la vida desde pequeño así tocaba. —Iba diciendo Esme mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Hola, Emmett. ¿Qué te he dicho de tocar de esa manera? La gente no está parada al lado de la puerta esperando que llegues. Ahora, dame un gran abrazo.

Emmett abrazó a su mamá.

—Mamá, cómo te extrañaba. —En ese momento me miró—. Y bien, cuéntenme, ¿qué hizo el idiota de Edward?

—Emmett —le llamó la atención Esme.

—Ok, me quedaré callado, ¿por qué diablos tuvo que llevarse a Rose?

—Porque ella le consiguió la cita y porque es la más inteligente de todos —le contesté.

—Eso ni dudarlo, pero Rose no se siente muy bien. Y todo es mi culpa. Yo debería estar sufriendo los dolores no ella. Cree que me hago el tonto pero no, he preguntado y sé que está sufriendo aunque no me lo dice, ¿por qué simplemente no me deja? El defectuoso soy yo.

—Pues explíquenme, porque yo no entiendo —comentó Carlisle sacándonos de la intensidad de Emmett.

—Hola, papá. Hola, Coso.

—Hola, Tío Sapodrilo —lo saludó Tony riéndose.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Sapodrilo, es lo que sale si mezclas un sapo y un cocodrilo, y tú eres uno de esos, feo y apestoso.

Emmett gritó y comenzó a perseguir a Tony. Estaba intentando distraer a sus papás de lo que había dicho, pero si algo tenían los Cullen era la tesonería y no dejarían pasar ese comentario.

Edward y Rose llegaron casi una hora después y por sus caras no sabía que pensar.

Después de mandar a Tony a dormir nos sentamos todos en la sala. Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero Esme me abrazó y dijo que yo era parte fundamental de la familia.

Edward comenzó a decir que todo lo que el primer abogado le había dicho y hecho estaba mal. En cuanto pisara Londres sería arrestado y llevado a la cárcel, podía pedir fianza, entregar el pasaporte pero aún así las posibilidades de enfrentar el juicio en libertad era muy remotas. Pero este nuevo abogado le había dicho que había bastantes posibilidades de que saliera libre en poco tiempo. Ya que tenían varias cosas a su favor. Ya no puse mucha atención a lo demás, imaginarme a Edward en la cárcel simplemente me hizo sentir muy mal, mi corazón latía rápidamente y se me ocurrían miles de formas de escapar. Podríamos irnos a Forks y cuando lo buscaran papá podría avisarnos e irnos a la reserva.

O también podría cambiarse el nombre y ser una persona diferente. O podríamos fugarnos a México.

Me reprendí por estar pensando en esas opciones y lo peor es que en todas me incluía yo.

—Entonces, hijo, el domingo iré contigo. No voy a dejarte solo, y por el dinero y lo demás no te preocupes para eso están los bienes, para remediar los males.

¿Qué había pasado mientras hacia mis planes de fuga?

—Gracias, en serio gracias, no sabría que hacer sin ustedes.

—Tranquilo, amor. Ahora el problema es cómo le decimos a Tony que no podrás llamarlo tan seguido como prometiste —expuso Esme.

—Podemos decirle que Edward está trabajando en un lugar donde no llega la señal del Internet o algo así —contestó Alice.

—Buena idea, porque el Coso no se traga cualquier cosa —continuó Emmett—, le podemos decir que nosotros también estamos tristes porque papá está también con Edward, al menos no será así el único que se sienta mal.

El resto de la noche se fue en planear el regreso de Edward a Londres, en reunir cientos de papeles. Cerca de las doce nos mandaron a Alice, a Emmett, a Rose y a mi a dormir, ya que nosotros trabajábamos al otro día.

Emmett y Rose se quedarían en mi habitación y yo compartiría con Alice la suya. Al final después de una pelea entre Rose y Emmett yo compartiría mi habitación con Rose, y Emmett con Alice.

Estábamos ya acostadas cuando Rose comenzó a moverse.

—El quiere que reviente —me dijo Rose—, quiere que lo deje, lo sé. No puede perdonarse no tener buenos soldados. Idiota, no me casé con él por su esperma. Me casé con él porque lo amo. Bueno, no estamos casados pero tenemos casi seis años viviendo juntos, ¿qué no es suficiente para él? A veces me dan ganas de ahorcarlo. El muy idiota cree que conseguirá que lo deje por comportarse como un patán conmigo y luego cuando no me doy cuenta se pone a llorar. Está mal, pero juro que le haré pagar cada cosa, pero juntos; nada de que mejor nos separamos. Y lo primero es que nos vamos a casar, lo necesito borracho y en Las Vegas, ¿cómo lo haré? No lo sé, pero juro de que me caso con Emmett Cullen y le hago pagar por todo, lo hago o dejo de llamarme Rosalie Hale próximamente Cullen.

No pude evitar soltar una risita. —Anda ríete, pero lo prometo. Nos casaremos tendremos bebés y seremos muy felices, muy, muy felices.

Al final pude dormirme, pero un sofocante calor y la sensación de estar a punto de caerme de la cama me despertaron.

Miré hacia el lado de Rose y descubrí porque me sentía así, tenía todas las cobijas encima de mí, mientras que Rose y Emmett estaban abrazados y ocupando más de tres cuartas partes de mi cama. Tomé una cobija y caminé al cuarto de Tony, dormiría en el sofá. Pero al llegar al cuarto de Tony descubrí que Edward estaba en el sofá.

El ruido que hice despertó a Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo mi cama ocupada y busco donde dormir. Tengo una bolsa de dormir aquí. Si quieres yo duermo en ella y tú en el sillón o al revés, el sillón después de un rato deja de ser tan cómodo, o podemos abrir el bolsa de dormir y dormir los dos juntos —pronuncié juntos en forma más decidida que otras veces.

—Bella, no quiero que sientas lastima por mi, eso me duele.

—No siento lastima por ti, simplemente dormir contigo me hace sentir bien. Sé que debo aclarar muchas cosas, pero nos quedan unos días y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Lo necesito, por favor.

—Bella —susurró Edward y besó mi frente de manera diferente a cómo cuando besaba a Alice.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana fue caótico, entre los preparativos para la fiesta de Tony, el regreso de Edward a Londres, la llegada de papá; realmente quería echarme a correr.

El viernes por la noche mi departamento era un caos, todos hablando, todos opinando.

Alex había estado muy raro toda la semana, según él era por problemas en la escuela. Sophie había pedido dos semanas de baja y el colegio se las había concedido, yo cubría varias de sus clases y una maestra suplente las que yo no podía cubrir.

Salí del departamento y subí a la azotea, después de cerciorarme que nadie más estuviera me senté en una tumbona y me dejé caer, me recosté y tapé mi cara con mi antebrazo. No sé por qué pero así pensaba mejor.

—Hola, ¿escapando?

Abrí los ojos y el mismo tipo que había visto con Tanya y con Victoria, estaba parado frente a mí.

—Yo… ya me iba. —Intenté pararme rápidamente pero el tipo me detuvo.

—No te vayas por mí. Tranquila, yo también subí a estar un poco en paz. ¿Eres la pareja de Edward?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Solo la mamá de su hijo —repetí en automático.

—Soy Anthon Keropilos, no nos habíamos presentando correctamente, digamos que los anteriores encuentros han sido algo…

—Sexosos —completé sin poder reprimir la risa.

—Tienes una risa muy bonita, no dejes que nadie te la quite. —Su teléfono sonó hizo una mueca y dijo—. Tengo que dejarte Victoria va entrando al edificio y no quiero que nos vea juntos. —Tomó mi mano y la besó—. Un gusto, ¿no me dijiste tu nombre?

—Isabella Swan.

—Un gusto, Isabella —dijo arrastrando el Isabella y salioó

Me quede sentada y comencé a reírme. Sophie tenía razón ese hombre estaba hermoso.

Sería mejor que entrara también, mañana tendría un día pesado con la fiesta y la partida de Edward.

* * *

Pues sí niñas que se nos va al bote, carcel, jaula como quieran llamarle, el karma es perro y cuando uno se amensa aún mas. Les gusto? teorías? Gracias como siempre desde lo mas profundo de mi enorme corazón. Y miren que mi corazón es enorme.

Como siempre millones de gracias por todo su apoyo. Les dejo el link del grupo donde dejo los adelantos.

groups / 329325000484849/ (sin espacios)

Que Dios las cuide y las proteja siempre.

Un abrazo enorme a Noe Mallen, joselina, MONIELITA CULLEN, Jessica Aguilar, Manligrez, Melania, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, VanerK, caro, Sky TwiCullen, MaeCllnWay, MaeCllnWay, hildiux, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, ISACOBO, NBellaCullen, Maya Masen Cullen, sandra32321, ALEXANDRACAST, PattyMirandaGarcia1983, nesines, Eli Val, pamelahdz, galadrielcullen, LicetSalvatore, Karina Castillo, felicytas, maribris1313, solecitopucheta, Allegra1523, inexscor, Ale-Vampire, loreblue31, jacke94, any0239, lunha222, Kady Belikov Cullen, rockergirl661, janalez, zujeyane, aleeh, yolabertay, Karel Gutierrez D L, Clarisselight, Stefi Cullen, CARLOTA, nydiac10, Tata XOXO, jupy, daiuamico, Saha Denali, Vero, JocelynSalasHuitron, jolie love, lkm,Karen's Lullaby Cullen Swan, Paola, gabriela, Francesa Masen, Gretchen CullenMasen, soles, Tatarata, y EriM. También a las que dejan su rr sin nombre.


End file.
